A New Beginning
by KatGrange97
Summary: Fed up of the Wizarding world and the way she is exploited for their gain, Jasmine Potter decides enough is enough. After a tiring birthday and a few revelations, she leaves for a well-deserved break. To the quaint town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. FemHarry. Harry/Klaus. (Editing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01:**

The cool air of an English summer morning was slowly fading into a humid heat, as Jazz stood with a perfectly heated cup of tea and a blue, knitted baby blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The ceramic mug was keeping her hands warm as she cradled it, close to her chest and watched the sun come up over the hills in the distance, through the open porch doors of her small home.

A warm, slightly wrinkled hand settling on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly, a slight bit of tea splashed over the edge of her cup and dripped on to the wooden deck, not that Jasmine noticed. The teen internally cursed Andromeda's light step, even after living with her for over three months, she still wasn't used to the wonderful woman's small quirks.

"Good Morning, Andy." Jazz smiled coming away from the porch doors and back into the kitchen, leaving the doors open behind her. Andromeda was preparing a breakfast for Teddy, their mornings together had become routine.

"Morning, My Dear." She greeted, placing an empty bottle in the sink. Andromeda Tonk's eyes, though they never lost their kindness, were lined with black circles and her face had aged a lot over the past year. She has lost her husband and only child, to a woman she once called a sister, in a war she wanted no part in.

Yet she kept it together for her grandson, Teddy Lupin. He was her light in a dark time and with the loss of his parents when he was only a month old, he needed her. "He looks like you again today," She said to Jasmine, lightly chuckling and tilting her head over to the giggling four-month-old baby, bouncing in his baby seat.

Jasmine smiled happily, before walking over to the baby she was proud to call Godson, Edward Lupin. His hair was Jet Black and his eyes a brighter emerald green than they're usually mossy grass colour that he had inherited from his father.

"He's my mirror image," Jazz said as she picked him up from his chair and held him close. "In fact, we should probably just name him Ted Potter and be done with it." Jasmine cooed and blowing Raspberries, much to Teddy's amusement.

Andromeda finished up the baby's morning bottle, making sure to charm it to the right temperature. Jasmine, with a little reluctance, passed the baby back to his grandmother who gave the eager baby his breakfast.

Jasmine sighed in content before heading over to the calendar full of half-naked wizards, compliments of Witch Weekly and crossed off the thirty-first on the calendar.

"Any ideas what Mrs Weasley has planned?" Jazz groaned turning to the older witch with a furrowed brow.

"I know exactly what they have planned," Andy said smirking. "I'm not telling you, though."

Jasmine frowned and went to argue but Andromeda gave her a look that eerily reminded her of a serious Sirius Black and wisely decided against it.

"I really don't want to celebrate," She sighed taking a sip of her drink.

"You owe it to the Weasley's and Hermione to show up to that party. You've hardly seen them since the war and staying in this house isn't going to solve your problems." Andy argued, she knew that Jasmine didn't want to be thrown back into the limelight. Every time she left their small estate, Rita Skeeter and every other face of publicity were on her tail, but the old witch knew, there was no use hiding from them. She had to face them, better now than later.

Jasmine sat down at the table, the many ways today could go wrong speeding through her mind on replay.

She was deep in thought when an owl flew through the open door and landed on the kitchen table in front of her. The brown barn owl hooted, bringing her and Andromeda both back to the land of the living. They looked up. Jazz in surprise and Andromeda in slight disgust.

Jazz undid the letter attached to the bird's ankle and watched as it flew away.

"Kreacher," Andromeda shouted and the Elf popped into the room. The fake Slytherin locket jingling around his neck. Kreacher didn't mind working for 'The blood traitor Potter' anymore. Jasmine had become more tolerable to him now they had both gotten to know each other and Andromeda was a Black and there was no higher honour in Kreacher eyes. He liked where he was now. Even if he did have to tend to the 'Half-breed baby'.

"Yes, Mistress Black?" He asked, with his usual scowl on his face.

The witch cringed, but smiled none the less, "Please call me Andy, Kreacher. Could you please wipe the table down with Antibacterial spray." The elf nodded and got straight to work, popping out of the room to get his stuff. "What is it, Darling?" Andy asked as Jazz eyed the seal on the letter.

It contained the Gringotts stamp of approval on the off-white parchment and a big red wax seal. It was decorated with the Potter crest. "Its a letter from Gringotts."

Jasmine wasted no more time analysing the letter and tore the letter open.

Folding the aged paper carefully, Jazz read the over the letter, every word was perfectly scrawled out in a neat green ink.

"Dearest Jasmine Doreah Potter,

Happy eighteenth birthday, Sweetie. If you are reading this then the war has claimed both myself and your Father. Your Father and I both wish we could have seen the day the light of our life became a legalised woman, well in the muggle world that is, and if we died around the time we were expecting, know this, you are not alone.

You may have grown up with hardly any family around you, but know this, You do have a family.

In a little town called Mystic Falls, Virginia in America. My cousins moved there when I was younger and should still be there. Miranda and Jenna Sommers.

The reason no one has ever let you know this is simple. They didn't know, Miranda and Jenna were kept a secret so Voldemort would not be able to use them to get to us. James and I decided it was best to leave Miranda the keys to our lake house and the deed in your name.

Once this dreadful war is over I want you to go there and meet them and don't worry they are nothing like Petunia.

They will know who you are and Miranda will give you the keys.

Have a break on us Princess and remember we are always with you no matter what.

Love your Mother, Lily and Your Father, James.

P.S. They don't know about magic."

Jazz read aloud and Andromeda's face was a picture of surprise.

"Are you going to go?" Andy asked, the young hero. She had come to love like her own.

"It's what they wanted," Jasmine muttered, still staring at the page as Andy burped baby Teddy. "But I can't leave-"

"Why not?" Andromeda questioned and Jazz sighed.

"Teddy. You. I can't just leave you he-"

"Then don't, We'll come to." The older witch said her stubborn side showing. "It will only be for a few weeks and if you don't like it there we will come back home as if it never happened."

"It's not that I'm worried about, Andy. This family of mine, what if they're not there, It has been eighteen years. Worse yet, what if they hate my guts." Jasmine said, resting her scarred forehead on the lemony fresh table in defeat. "I don't think I can suffer through another bout of rejection."

"Then at least you'll know. Where is your Gryffindor courage? This could be the thing you need to get over the war. A change of scenery."

"You- you think I should move there permanently?" Jasmine stuttered the idea sinking into her head.

"I think, all the Wizarding world has done is screwed you over, Jazz. You need to find yourself. All you will ever be here is 'The Chosen One', 'The Saviour', 'The Girl Who Lived'. I say we pack our bags and move. As a family." She reached across the table with her empty hand and grasped Jasmine's hand, a gentle smile.

"Andy-"

"No. You helped me get through this hard time more than you can imagine. Now let me help you. Trust me." Andy squeezed her hand and Jazz smiled.

"Give me a day to think about it?" The Saviour gave in and Andy smiled.

"Deal!"

-x-

Later that day Andy and Jazz had apparated to the Burrow, leaving Kreacher with Teddy and in charge of the house.

They entered the Burrow to see Hermione, the Weasley's, Kingsley and the Longbottom's all gathered in the sitting area. A small smile spread across her face as she hugged and greeted everyone, trying not to tread on any one's toes in the red stiletto she had paired with the mid-thigh length black tutu dress she had been sent by Hermione as a birthday gift. Everyone looked a little overdressed for such a small gathering.

"Thank you," Jazz said looking around at her close friends, the people she considered her family. "I'm so happy you all came."

Everyone laughed and Jasmine's face showed confusion as Andy squeezed her hand as a sign of support.

"This isn't the party," Hermione said walking forward with a red blindfold in her hand. Jasmine's heart sank. What did they have planned?

The smile on her face never faltered, giving away her inner dread. Jazz allowed her best friend to tie the blindfold on and she squeaked slightly when someone linked her and started to lead her blindly through the burrow.

Andromeda had a frown on her face, it was slapped there as soon as she saw the huge Marquee. Molly had insisted it was just a small intimate gathering at the Burrow. Jasmine wasn't going to like this.

As they entered the marquee loud cheers rang out, assaulting Jasmine's ears. Her stomach did a backflip, it sounded like the start of a Quidditch match. Maybe slightly louder with the close proximity of the crowd. She could see bright flashes from cameras through the red of the blindfold. Andy was envious of Jazz, who wasn't getting the full force of the flashing lights, causing her own brown eyes so much damage. She noticed Rita Skeeter in the front of the crowd and swore under her breath. Andromeda held onto the girl's hand as the blindfold was removed.

Jasmine's eyes adjusted to the bright light and the people in the crowd. The familiar marquee was packed and decked in red, black and gold. She confirmed to herself that there probably were as many people in the marquee as there were students at Hogwarts.

"Surprise!" A rather large crowd of people screamed. She hardly recognised any of them.

Jasmine's smile fell for a split second, her charade glitching until she caught a glance of all her old Hogwarts friends and teachers. She plastered it back on and stuck it there. Choosing to ignore the reporters and the Ministry Officials and the boatload of fans in shirts with her face plaster to them.

The cameras were still going as Hermione and Ron joined the two for photographs and then the whole family.

"Can we get one with just the 'Golden Trio'." A reporter muttered and Andy looked up at the teenager and Jazz nodded before pulling a face.

"Golden Trio?" She muttered with distaste, as Andy let go of her hand and headed off towards the drinks table before Ron had the chance to push her out the way for the photo opportunity.

"Yeah, it's what the press have dubbed us." Ron smiled as he and Hermione stood on either side of her. "Isn't it great."

"No," She muttered again.

"Wel, I for one think it was rather clever and it's catching on." Hermione smiled give Jazz a side hug and Jasmine hugged her back.

Jasmine noticed Luna and her father on the other side of the crowd and excused herself from the swarm of reporters, Ron and Hermione hot on her tail.

"Luna, Xeno." She smiled hugging both of them. "It's lovely to see you both again. Andy and I were just talking about having you two over for lunch again sometime."

"Again?" Hermione asked confused and Jazz smiled, nodding.

"Yes, Xenophilius and I were discussing the benefits of my sponsoring the Quibbler. Plus it was great chance to see Luna again and get to know her father."

"We enjoyed it too, my dear," Xeno stated He was just happy that Miss Potter was willing to forgive him after what he did to save Luna. "Especially the food, my, that Andromeda has marvellous skills."

"Yes, I'd love that two. Plus we need to go over the arrangement for my expedition to prove the existence of Nargals." Luna smiled.

"We do. Well, Enjoy the party. Hopefully, I will see you again before I leave." Jasmine said hopefully but not entirely believing she would.

After around two hours of greeting guest and having her picture taken with strangers and signing posters and articles of her face, Jazz tiredly went to sit by Andromeda who had two big slabs of cake on plates and a glass of wine for each of them. They were seated on a large podium at a long table with her close friends. Jazz had a large drink before she took a plate and dug in. She chose to ignore the people staring at them and still taking pictures by focusing solely on Andromeda and her cake.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" Hermione asked just as she and Ron both took their places at the table. The rest of the Weasley family were Also sat at this long table and all the other guest were settling down into their respected places on the circular tables set out in front of the long head table. Jasmine felt like a spectacle on show.

Jazz grumbled and nodded, "I'm a bit tired. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, this is all amazing, but I wasn't expecting to have to thank over two hundred guests for coming to a party I had no part in." She sighed. "Plus the Paparazzi is really pissing me off, who needs that many pictures of one person?."

They both looked shocked. Neither had thought it through. Of course, Jasmine Potter didn't want that bint, Skeeter, here. Jasmine had suffered through being her main story point most of her Hogwarts years. She hated the reporters guts. They both believed that Jazz need to be given more credit for what she had done, more publicity was the key, but neither had thought of how their friend for almost seven years had never like being in the limelight or the centre of attention.

"Sorry, we didn't really think-"

"No, you didn't!" The teen hissed, finally having enough, she made sure to do it discreetly so only her best friends could hear. "I've spent the last few months avoiding those leeches like Dragon Pox. Then you invite them to a party I had to attend. It feels as though you have backed me into a corner and I don't like it. I thought my best friends would have known that!" Jazz sighed and turned back to her cake, Andromeda looking at the girl sadly.

Jasmine was upset but she didn't need the headline of tomorrows profit to be about her flipping tables at her own birthday party.

"Now I think it's time for a few words from the birthday girl herself." The musician shouted out and there were few cheers. Ron and Hermione both went to protest, to save themselves from the hole that was becoming deeper and deeper, Jasmine held up her hands and stood from her seat a smile plastered to her face once again.

Jasmine made her way up to the podium confidently a glass of champagne in one hand and she held the singers muggle microphone in the other.

"First of all I just have to say again, thank you all for coming, tonight has been wonderful." The young witch lied through her teeth convincingly, Mainly for Mr and Mrs Weasley who always put in full effort. "Mrs Weasley, you have completely outdone yourself. All I can say is bravo, the cake is excellent as always. And to Mr Wealsey, I think it is safe to say that each time you and your sons bring out this old Marquee its enlarged a few square feet. The venue is perfect." Mrs Weasley gushed and Mr Weasley raised his glass, to which Jazz did the same. "What's a perfect venue without an indoor firework display? George Weasley, you are and will continue to be marvellous." Jazz smirk winking at George and he winked right back, his cheeky nature kicking in for the first time in four months. "And to the two people, I thank for my life every day.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. You became more than my best friend the moment we stopped a troll from destroying the school and Hermione's face. You became family. You don't need to plan huge parties to make me happy, your company is enough." Jazz smiled sadly as she shook her head, she noticed the proud look Andy gave her. "Finally, the last person I need to thank is the woman who has helped me more than she can imagine. The last few months have been hard for us both and I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for her and my amazing godson. Andromeda Tonks, you are my rock." Jasmine raised her glass to her adoptive mother and smiled. The crowd cheered.

"Now, I know that the night is still young, but I have to get back home."

A flood of fake Jeers and boos filled the room and Jazz laughed it off.

"There is a reason and I'm not drunk, because unlike some of you, without naming names." She coughed uttering Seamus' name "I am not a light weight." That got her a laugh, well from everyone but Seamus. "The reason is, I am leaving in the morning to America with my Godson and his Grandmother. Whether the move will be permanent or not depends on how much I like it there, my ties to the Wizarding world will be severed for the time being until I come to a conclusion." The confused face began to pop up all over the crowd as they tried to comprehend what Jazz was saying. Ron and Hermione were completely gobsmacked.

"This trip is a chance for me to meet some relatives on my mother's side and mingle with some muggles, also it is giving me a chance to heal and recover from the war without cameras flashing in my face every five minutes of the day. My location will be classified and confidential, to anybody but Andromeda Tonks and I until we decide otherwise." Andromeda got out of her chair and head toward the exit near the stage. She was fairly certain Jazz would want to make a quick getaway. "I hope you can all understand my decision to leave for a while. Until then I wish you all a happy future and maybe one day we will see each other again. Thank you." No one clapped, except Luna and her father, Jazz expected nothing more as she made her break to Andromeda and out of the Marquee as quickly as her stilettos allowed her.

They apparated as soon as they were out of range of the words, shouts and pleas to come back from behind them. Both women disappeared home, fully aware they would have house guest within the next minute or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, This story is more of a fun experiment for me as FemHarry fics

are among my favourite kind and I wanted to see if I could pull it off. This

chapter is more of a filler showing what it is that persuaded Jasmine to listen to Andromeda and leave. I couldn't bring myself to Weasley bash. It seemed like I was making her ungrateful if I did and we all know Harry is anything but Ungrateful towards his Adoptee family. Enjoy, Kat xoxo

-x-

"So we are actually doing this?" Andromeda asked as her and Jazz walked down their front path hurriedly. They had a few second head start and they were not going to waste it.

"I made my decision the moment I saw that Bitch Rita Skeeter at my birthday party. A couple years back she would have only been there as a bug, in a jar, in Hermione's magically extended clutch." Jazz smiled pushing the door open and locking it behind her and Andy. "Kreacher."

"Yes, Mistress Potter?" The elf appeared and Jazz jumped straight into action.

"Is Teddy asleep?" She asked and the Elf's forehead creased.

"Yes, it is passed seven," Kreacher grumbled and Andy nodded.

"Cast a silencing charm around his room for me, I suspect things are going to get extremely loud down here in about ten seconds. We wouldn't want to wake him up." Andromeda said.

"Oh and Kreacher, could you run me a bubble bath. I'm feeling a tad bit achy." Jazz asked and the Elf nodded before popping away.

"Are we really leaving so soon?"

Jazz laughed at the older witches question shook her head, "I said that just for drama. There is too much to do to leave in such little time, the only thing we don't need quite yet is a house, as we can stay in this beach house my parents left for me."

A bang on the door interrupted the two friends.

Jazz flicked her wrist and Hermione and Ron followed by the rest of the Weasleys and Minister Kingsley walked in. Andromeda and Jazz sat down on the two-seater couch as the family filled and closed the door behind. Finally, Hermione broke the tension.

"What the hell was that?" She gritted out and Jasmine shook her head. She didn't understand why she nor Ron couldn't just be happy she was doing something instead of moping.

"It was the truth," Andromeda said and I nodded.

"Your leaving? Just like that?" Ron asked confused. "Why?"

"I've told you why," Jazz sighed. "I need some time to heal."

"You think secluding yourself in America away from everyone is going to help you. You should be around family, your real family not some gits who didn't want to know you before you became the Saviour." Ron slandered and Jazz scoffed.

"The Family I am going to meet are muggles. They know I'm alive and they have something for me from my parents. They don't even know about Magic!" Jasmine explained and Hermione crossed her arms.

"We're your, Jazzy," She spoke softly. "You can't just leave us. We are still healing too."

"Please, Dearie. Think this through." Mrs Wealsye smiled sadly.

"That's the difference Hermione. You are healing, I'm not, staying in the wizarding world has become too hard and a change of scenery will do me good. Either you let me go or you can have a bed set up in St. Mungos next to Gilderoy Lockharts, because if I don't leave and fast, I'm going to go insane."

"At least tell us where you intend on going, Miss Potter." Kingsley and Jasmine shook my head.

"As much as I would love it, Mrs Weasley wouldn't stop bring the family for Sunday dinner or calling in with cauldron cakes." She glanced over and smiled at the woman she had thought of as a Mother for so many years. Molly had tears in her eyes and her husband eyes wrapped around her shoulder. She couldn't believe how much Jasmine had grown, she had been like a daughter to her.

"I've always thought of you as a sister, Jazzy-wazzy-bear," George said walking forward and enveloping Jaz in a hug. "Fred and I vowed to protect you since we met you and nothing has changed. If you need this as much as you say then I'm with you and I know Freddie would be as well. Just make sure you come back."

"Thanks, Georgie." Jazz muttered and a collection of agreements.

"You all have my cell number and I'm happy to chat on the phone. Besides you guys are my family." She smiled and let go of George. Jasmine and Andromeda said goodbye to all of them. Mrs Weasley was crying the whole time. She promised to call and come home for Holidays and Birthday. Everyone left one by one until only Hermione and Ron were left.

"I'm going to go and check on Ted," Andy said patting Jazz on the shoulders. She knew that Jasmine had to convince the two of the most stubborn people in the Wizarding world not to chip and track her on her own.

"Look you guys-" Jasmine started. Hermione was looking at her with a hurt expression and Ron was glaring at the floor.

"No. Don't explain. You have every right to want to leave. All the wizarding world has done for you is call you a liar and through you into dangerous situations. I'd want to leave to if I were you." Hermione muttered.

"It also saved me from an abusive home and gave me real friends." Jazz added.

"And we'll always be your friends, no matter what," Ron said.

"We have always done everything together. We are the Golden Trio. Whether you like the name or not. We will come with you If you would just ask." Hermione pleaded and I sighed.

"It is because we are best friends, I won't asked. I have asked too much of you before and its tore us apart. Keeping Ron and you both away from the World and people you love is t fair. You'd be sad and by default I'd be sad. This move is about me being happy again. Like I was when we were Ron, Jasmine and Hermione the three Eleven year olds trying to bring down Snape." They all shared a laugh and Jazz continued. "Also, who wants to be a third wheel? Andy gets me and I couldn't leave Teddy behind even if I tried and with one comes both. I won't be alone and Hopefully my Aunt Miranda can tell me something about my mother that I don't know."

"Well then, if you're determined there is no way we are convincing you otherwise." Hermione walked over to her best friend and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Ron encircled them and they stayed there for about three minute straight and they only broke apart when Kreacher popped in to let his mistress know that her bubble bath was ready.

Hermione, Ron and Jasmine said their final goodbye. Both Hermione and Jazz resembled Mrs Weasley on every September first since they had met the wonderful woman. Tears streaked their face and happy smiles lit their faces.

At the End of the Day, Jazz had had an all in all, good day. The bubbles soothe her as she imagined her new life in Mystic Falls. It was becoming more and more tantalising as she thought about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Thanks for all of your reviews. I really didn't expect much since it was only the first couple chapters. I am grateful for all the wonderful things you all said though I am sorry for the spelling. I literally started this fic late at night and rushed to get it uploaded, to see if it was worth continuing.

I will definitely go through the chapters with a fine tooth comb once its up and going. Also, I know its kinda confusing with there being two Andys in this fic, but just try to roll with it for now. xD

Thanks for reading, Kat xoxo

Jasmine pulled her red rucksack over her shoulders and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, that Kreacher had placed ever so neatly in the middle of kitchen table, then placed it by itself a few metres from the bowl. She imagined her new home, Mystic Falls, and pointed her wand at the piece of fruit.

"Portus," She muttered, Setting it to leave in exactly thirty minutes. Jasmine knew this was illegal but to have it authorised by the ministry would mean giving her location out, which was a not going to happen. Jasmine picked up the apple and went over to the door. Today would be the day she finally made up her mind. Yes, she may have told all her friends and family that she was definitely leaving, but Jasmine Potter was no longer the big headed Gryffindor that ran into messy situations with her eyes closed. She wasn't going to uproot Teddy, Andy and Kreacher on a letter that was written before she was even born, She knew better. Jenna and Miranda might not even live in Mystic Falls anymore. If that's the case then Jazz will call it off and they will go to the Bahamas instead. A coughed sounded from behind her and Jazz cursed.

"Damn those quite feet," She grumbled, under breath, she turned away from the door towards a tired looking Andromeda, a big smile now on her face.

The middle aged witched eyed, Jasmine. Taking note of the rucksack and the slight glow around the apple she was pretending to eat.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspicion laced in her voice.

"I'm-err.. going to Gringotts. I need to transfer some money over to a muggle bank account." Jasmine lied. She had already been to the bank yesterday and transferred the entire Black fortune onto a muggle Credit card. The Goblins weren't entirely happy to have one of their biggest faults cleared but Jazz reminded them that they were lucky she wasn't removing the Potter vault as well, especially after the fiasco she had with Griphook a couple months prior.

"Oh, okay dear. Make sure your back in time for tea. Kreacher is making pasta." She yawned before heading over to the sink with an Empty Bottle.

Jasmine sighed and pulled the door open before stepping outside. She checked she had everything she needed. Good to go.

She looked down at the silver muggle watch she had inherited from Sirius.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One."

Jasmine felt familiar feeling of a hook, pulling her away. It lasted longer than the other because she was crossing oceans. Jazz sighed when saw the ground and like Mr Weasley had once told her she let go. Falling at full speed towards the ground. She had never grasped the 'Walking in the air' method of the port key. So she just braced herself to stop a few metres from the ground. Aresto Momentum may make the fall a lot less fatal, but it didn't Make the ground softer.

After her unpleasant meeting with the twigs on the Forest floor, Jasmine dusted herself off and headed in the direction of the road. Her sky view of the town upon entering was ideal for directions.

She exited the Forest, Still wondering how on her she had missed all the trees on the way and not became impaled, she had only broken a few branches.

Jazz smiled when her eyes caught sight of the big sign and bridge.

'Wickery Bridge. Welcome to Mystic Falls.'

She straightened up her white off the shoulder Tee and her blue skinny jeans. Making sure she had no mud on her white flats and began her walk into town.

-x-

Damon Salvatore was minding his own business watching the clouds shuffles in the blue sky, through the windows in the sitting area. A cold glass of bourbon in a tumbler securely in his hand.

Andy was getting ready in his room. She was a good distraction for him, but when she was at work he decided that starting his life away in the clouds would be the perfect substitute. Breathing a sigh of content Damon continued his watching of the clouds until something falling from the sky caught his attention. It was moving too fast for him to get a proper look, even with his undead abilities. His first thought was a bird.

His eyes widened a little when he saw it move. Arms and legs waving in the air. The shape of the object was way to big and Human-like to be a bird. It couldn't be a person. Could it?

Andys arms around his waist distracted him from the falling specimen.

"Whats wrong?" She asked and Damon shook his head, dismissing what he had seen.

"Ah, It's nothing."

-x-

Jasmine looked down at the

letter in her hands, as she walked down the muggle street. She had passed a few Joggers and people walking their dogs. She checked the address on the paper and counted the houses until she came to a rather large house with an elegant porch. It looks like a very modern family home.

With a deep breath, Jasmine took slow small steps toward the house and up to the front door. She felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

Her small hand wrapped around the door knocker and she pulled away before letting go. A loud clang sounded and Jasmine debated whether to run away and come back with Andromeda, but her Gryffindor courage wouldn't allow it.

Before she had the chance to abandon her Bravery on her relatives front door step the door swung open.

A sweet looking woman with wavy auburn hair and kind green eyes opened the door.

"Hello, Can I help you?" She asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Well, I hope you can!" Jazz chuckled nervously. "My name is Jasmine Potter. I'm looking for Miranda Sommers or Jenna Sommers, my mother left me a letter telling me they lived here."

Jenna's eyes widened in recognition, She could see the resemblance. Her mother green eyes, the same colour she possessed.

"I'm Jenna Sommers." She smiled. "Please come in."

A huge smile crossed Jasmines face as she followed the woman through to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" Jenna asked the young girl. She couldn't be much older than Elena.

"Yes please, a water will be fine." Jazz said she was slightly in awe. This woman was the first blood relative she had met that wasn't cruel and vile.

"So, your Baby Jazz? I remember meeting you for the first time, after your Parents had gone into hiding, I was around Fourteen years old. They left their safe house and came all the way out here just for a birthday, I forget whose. You were just about to turn one." Jenna said and Jazz smiled. "I was really sad when Petunia told me about their passing. Who raised you?"

"Petunia and her husband. I slept in a cupboard under their stairs." Jazz shrugged and Jenna gasped in shock.

"That's awful!" She said her face looked horrified. "Well despite that, you turned out great." Jenna smiled at the young girl. She had a few scars but with or without she was pretty. She had a petite face just like lily and jet black hair just like James.

Both of them shared a laugh and Jasmine smiled, "I really can't believe I actually found you." Jasmine smiled. "Is Miranda here too?"

Jenna smiled sadly, "No. She and her husband died last summer, car accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jasmine said a frown on her face and Jenna waved her off. "Seriously, I know how hard it is to lose someone so close to you."

"We're powering through it." She waved off sitting down on the bar stool.

"So my mum left me a letter, Saying that she left the keys to a lake house she gave me for my eighteenth birthday with Miranda," Jasmine said, she felt slightly rude.

"Ah yes. There was something in Miranda's Will about that. The lake house. Lily left the keys with Miranda, said she could use it all she wanted but when the time come she wanted you to have it."

"My Mother's letter said that," Jazz smiled.

"Well then, I can't imagine you can remember the lake house, so come on. It's about time you see where your parents spent most of their honeymoon."

"I can't imagine me ever wanting to hear that detail." Jasmine pulled a face and Jenna laughed a little before she left the room.

Jasmine stood from the stool she was sat on and examined to the room, but didn't want to be caught snooping. So she was quick about. She headed over to a fireplace on the other side of the room.

It was a lovely place. The family home Jasmine had always dreamed of.

She could just imagine herself, Her Mother and Father sat around this fire. Reminiscing the years she was in School and the Holidays they had shared. She would give everything and anything for a do-over. One where she wasn't the Girl Who Lived and Voldemort and Magic were the stuff of Dreams and Nightmares. A life in which she knew her Mother and Father and her distant family. But life wasn't that simple.

Jasmine was so deep in thought she hadn't heard the door open and the two loved up teens enter the house.

Elena and Stefan were talking about what they were going to do on their little getaway.

Elena stopped dead, confused when she noticed a black-haired girl in her living room, Looking at her fireplace with longing eyes.

Stefan was also confused. A newcomer to Mystic Falls usually meant someone was trying to kill, injure, maim or seriously harm Elena.

"Err-" Elena said so the girl would know they are there.

Jasmine jumps at least four foot in the air and landed in the direction of the noise. Her hands in front of her in a Kung Fu motion.

A slender girl with big chocolate eyes and brown hair looked at her, as though she was concerned for her mental health. Whereas Stefan just smirked amusedly.

He was just glad she wasn't Supernatural. Both a Vampire or a Werewolf would have noticed if they were there. This girl was as harmless as she looked.

Jasmine couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks as she awkwardly dropped her hands to her pockets.

She wasn't really known for her grace. Especially in moments such as this.

She brushed away her awkwardness, the same awful trait that had turned her first kiss into a headbutt, She had a black eye for a week, and pulled out her Gryffindor courage, for the second time today.

"I don't mean to sound rude." Jazz spoke confused, "but who are you?" She couldn't be Miranda unless zombies infested this quaint town.

"Well technically this is my home so shouldn't the question be, 'Who are you?'" The Brown eyed girl questioned. She, unlike Stefan, wasn't so quick to dismiss that she was a Vampire. Maybe she worked for Katherine.

"Oh, Are you Jenna's housemate?" Jazz asked a smile landing on her face. "Of course, I'm her niece- or cousin. I am completely unsure of the title."

Jasmine walked forward to shake the Girls hand, but Elena just looked confused. "I'm Jasmine."

The awkwardness crept back as Jasmine's hand was left floating in mid air. "Okay, no handshakes then," She said squinting her eyes in confusion. She didn't know who this teenager was, but she was very rude.

"I'm sorry, is this some kind of joke," Elena asked, as far as she was concerned Jenna only had one Niece. Her.

Jasmine looked at the girl in utter confusion and anger, another Gryffindor trait. This one wasn't as controllable.

Before Jasmine could burst with anger, Jenna re-entered the room her bag over her shoulder and some keys in her hand.

"Oh Elena, I see you've met Jazz. She is your cousin from your mine and mothers side. Jasmine this is Elena, she is Miranda's daughter."

Elena's face contorted into Horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The girl said looking over to Jasmine who waved her off.

Jasmine smiled, but the damage was already done. She tended to judge people on her first opinion and she was very rarely wrong. "It's fine. I'd probably freak out if I found a stranger in my home too."

"Well, maybe we could talk later. Stefan and I are going up to the lake house for the day. To escape John." Elena explained, smiling up at Stefan.

"No can do," Jenna said and Elena looked offended.

"What, why?" She asked affronted and Jenna sighed. Jenna had never really laid down any ground rules. Why now?

"The lake house belongs to, Jasmine. I'm sure that's where she will be staying while she is here." Jenna explained, at the moment she was angry with Elena. For not telling her the truth about John being her father. Elena thought this was punishment.

"Actually-" Both Jenna and Elena looked over to Jazz who looked awkward. She could tell there was some tension between the two. "I'm not staying."

Jenna frowned, "Aww no. Surely you can't leave already. We have so much to talk about."

Elena felt bad that she was slightly relieved. This girl was a stranger and yet Jenna trusted her. It didn't sit right with her. Family or not, this girl was a stranger.

"Oh don't worry." Jasmine smiled. "I will be back. Me and my family, well the two people I consider family, are moving. Here."

"What, Oh that's wonderful."Jenna smiled and couldn't help but pull the teen into a hug. Elena looked shocked and so did Stefan. This girl was moving here already.

Jazz was a taken off guard. She wasn't used to being hugged by people who weren't Hermione, Ron, Mrs Wealsey and occasionally the twins.

"Yeah. Then we can be a proper Family." Jasmine said and smiled and Jenna beamed backed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys, I'm still stoked by some of the reviews I'm getting from you guys. Still some issues, I know this, but I will be going through the first chapters like I said they were really rushed.

I am discontinuing this story for a while as I am still in the middle of another TVD/HP crossover story.

I am also second guessing whether to continue this at all as some on the reviews were polar opposites to the nice encouraging ones. I hope you enjoy this anyway.

Kat xoxo

-x-

"So Elena and Stefan are inside. I think they want some privacy." Jasmine said to Jenna as she walked out onto the end of the pier. Jenna was sat with her feet dangling into the water. Jazz was not a fan of lakes. Ever since the second task and having been nearly skewered by Mermaids, she had managed to stir clear.

"As the responsible adult, should I be putting a stop to their 'privacy'?" Jenna asked a big smile on her face.

"Believe me when I tell you this," Jazz said as she slipped off her shoes and joined Jenna. Keep her wand ready in case of a grindylow attack. "They will find another way."

Jenna smiled widely looking out into the lake as the sun sank lower, lighting the surface lightly, "I used to sit here with Miranda and Lily. Pet would always be off somewhere else trying to flirt with one of the local boys. We'd just talk for hours. Miranda and I about Mystic High and Lil about her boarding school." Her smile faulted when she looked at Jazz. "You are definitely who you say you are, aren't you? I've been deceived a lot lately and this would just be the icing on the cake, for me."

"Who else would I be?" Jazz asked confused.

"An evil clone who killed Jasmine Potter and is now trying to steal her life," Jenna answered completely serious. Jazz looked at her as if she were crazy and shook her head.

"Believe me, my life isn't worth the hassle. Any evil clone with half a brain would run like hell from my life." Jazz smirked. "Anyway, that seems a bit far-fetched."

"I'd believe anything right now." Jenna sighed. "I just found out my niece is really the daughter of her adoptive father's brother, a man I've dated, and her real mother, who is the wife of my current boyfriend and has been missing and supposed dead for years, turned up at our front door."

"Yeah and I'm an orphan witch who just four months ago defeated the world's darkest wizard and won a war that has been going on for generations." Jasmine said and Jenna laughed.

"You got your father's sense of humour ."

"If you're really worried I'm an impostor, I can get you a birth certificate."Jazz smirked and the elder woman shook her head and laughed.

"No, it's fine. I'm just under a lot of pressure and needed to let off some steam." Jenna waved off and Jasmine smiled. "Anyway, I would recognise those eyes anywhere."

"Everyone says I have my mother's eyes." Jasmine smiled and Jenna nodded. "Thank you for being so welcoming today. I don't know what if have done if you'd have just shut the door one me."

"Well, if you're anything like Lily Evans. You would have knocked again." Jenna smirked. "Only to hit me in the face."

Jasmine laughed, She hadn't been as angry and moody since the Horcrux inside her was removed. She had had a little burst of temper a few times, though. Like at the party with Ron and Hermione. Jazz knew they'd understand she wasn't really ungrateful. She was, it was just her boiling point close and she couldn't hold it back.

"Anyway, I best be getting back to the airport. My plane leaves soon." Jasmine lied and Jenna shook her head.

"I will drive you." She insisted and Jazz shook her head.

"No really, there is a bus stop just a bit further down the road. I already have my ticket and besides your in need of a break yourself."

"You know what. Your right." Jenna smiled. "I will see you when you come back." Jenna hugged the teen before Jasmine set off down the road. She made sure nobody was watching before she made a port key and went back England.

-x-

"It was probably just a bird!" Alaric said as he and Damon trudged through the woods.

"A bird with human legs?" Damon asked glaring at Ric. He knew what he saw and as soon as Andy left he went to investigate. Granted it was few hours later.

"Then maybe you were just seeing things or mistook its wings for legs," Alaric suggested though the words he said made no sense, nor did what Damon was saying.

"Sure. My perfect 20/20 vampire vision. I know what I saw, Ric." Damon said. "That thing was human."

Damon came to a stop, noticing some points on the floor where old wither leaves were lightly coated by fresh green ones and broken twigs. He bent down and picked up a branch before looking upwards. All the branches on the way down in this spot were either hanging off or already on the floor.

"Well, whatever it was landed here!" Alaric said, his eyebrows meshing together. At first he thought Damon was doing this as a disguised way to get out of the whole werewolf, Elijah, Klaus, Doppelganger sacrifice thing without showing to much emotion, but the way the branches were broken definitely backed up Damons story. Something fell here. Something way to big to be a bird.

"Whoever it was!" Damon said as he bent down and picked up an apple the couldn't have been there long. "Forgot their breakfast." Damon pondered for a moment. Then snapping of twigs in the distance caused Damons head to whip upwards.

He looked at a Alaric and jerked his head to the side. They hurried behind a few intertwining trees, that just managed to block both of them from the sight of whoever was coming.

"What the hell." Damon whispered confused and squinting. A small girl, no bigger than 5ft5 just waltzed into the forest and stopped just below the tree they were just at. She was wearing a pair of light washed jeans and an open red flannel t-shirt over a white vest top. The girl, whose bright green eyes contrasted her pale skin and ebony black hair which fell in loose curls down her back, looked up at the broken branches.

"Damn!" She said, before looking around on the floor. Where had she left that apple?

Damon looked down at the apple in his hands. Why did she want this, it was startng to go bad and had been lying around in the woods. After a moment, the girl groaned and bent down, trying desperately to find the apple, though it was pretty obvious it wasn't there.

Jasmine gave up. It wasn't here. She moved to plan b. She reached into her bag and pulled out her purse. Damon and Alaric watched as the girl got out a small golden coin, then grab a stick from up her sleeve.

The girl closed her eyes and pointed her stick at the coin and uttered, "Portus." A slight glow encircled the coin and Damons eye widened. She was a Witch. Though he had never her of a Witch needing a stick before. He shared a confused look with Alaric.

The girl, who looked no older than twenty even though Damon could tell there was a shadow of tiredness on her face, glanced at her watch before sitting down with her back against the tree, a small smile on her face. Damon turned to look at Alaric, a big smirk on his face.

Alaric knew straight away that Damon was going to do something rash and regrettable to get information from this new Witch. Alaric grabbed Damon's arm and gave him a warning look.

"Relax! I just want to talk!" He said before turning back around and heading towards the girl. Damon would have died of shock if he wasn't already undead. She was gone. He vamp ran over to the tree and kicked the dirt where the girl was at out of frustration. His foot collided with something. He bent down and picked up the small red converse that had come off accidentally as the port key left.

She had just disappeared and Damon still had questions. He was going to find out who and what this girl was no matter what it took. The green-eyed beauty had just been added to the long list of things Damon had to worry about.

-x-

"Was it nice?" Andromeda Tonks asked Jasmine as she stepped through the door of their home.

Andromeda tried her hardest not to act like a mother to the now fully grown woman, but ever since Jazz moved in with her she has felt this unconditional motherly love towards the teen and she liked to know where she went.

Andy could tell by just one glance that the Teen hadn't been to Gringotts. The Goblin bank was a dry dusty place mainly carved from stone.

Jasmine potter had a slight tan and mud on her shoe. Yes, shoe. One of them was missing. She hadn't been with the Goblins all day at all.

"Er- I was-" But Andy gave Jazz a look that told her she wasn't being fooled. "I went to Mystic Falls."

Jasmine expected to be ranted at, about her own safety, but Andromeda just nodded and smiled. "You're not mad?"

"I am a little, you didn't have to lie to me, Darling. Your a grown woman now and after everything you've faced I'm damn sure you could handle yourself." Andy smiled. "What was it like?"

"It was great. A small town, everybody knows everybody. It's wonderful and has everything we could ever need." Jazz smiled, She couldn't wait to move there now.

"And your family?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I met Jenna and Miranda's adopted daughter, Elena. Miranda died almost a year ago, sadly. I think Jenna is still getting over it." Jazz explained as she put on the muggle kettle and placed a tea bag in a cup. "Jenna was lovely."

"I'm glad she was nice! I can't wait to meet her" Andy said beaming at Jazz. "So when shall we move?"

"As soon as possible," Jasmine said as she passed a warm cup of tea to Andy and sat at the table facing her. "Though I don't think this Lake House is going to be very suitable for us to make a living. It's pretty far from town and very open. I really doubt the lake would be a suitable place for a soon to be toddling Teddy." She shrugged and Andy nodded. They had to take everything into account.

"We could still stay there for the time being, sell this house and use whatever money we get to buy a new one in Mystic Falls," Andromeda suggested and it was Jazz's turn to agree.

"So, How does Monday sound? Fresh week fresh start. We'll have to live out of boxes until we've found a house, but it will kickstart the process."

"Monday it is!" Andromeda smiled widely and clanked her mug against Jasmines in a toast. A warm feeling settled in Jasmines stomach as she leant back into the strangely comfortable kitchen chair and let the sweet silence envelope her. She was happy, for the first time in a while her future looked great. She'd live with Andy and Teddy, In a place where nobody knew her and her messed up history. She'd visit her old friends and make new friends, keeping a healthy balance between the muggle and the magical world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I need to go to Diagon Alley," Andromeda said as she walked into the kitchen of the lake house clad in her muggle clothes, her handbag slung over her shoulder. "I've run out of some potion ingredients so I'm going to buy in bulk, in order to avoid going back anytime soon. Do you mind watching Teddy?"

"Sure, he can come to the house viewing with me!" Jazz said and she smiled.

"Trust me, Jazz, You'll love it," Andy said as she grabbed the set of keys she had for the lake house. They had been there a week now and had fairly settled in. Living out of boxes as Andy went house hunting and Jasmine searched for a job, mainly for image and not for money. Since the black fortune in muggle, cash was enough to fund a small country. Andromeda had narrowed it down and found one suitable house. Jazz was scheduled to go and see it today and make an offer.

"I'm sure I will." Jazz smiled taking a fully dressed Teddy out of his high chair and hold the babbling baby boy in her arms. His hair was pink today and his eyes black. He looked a lot like his mother, which sort of pained Andromeda.

They had come up with a backup story. Andy was the mother of Jasmine's childhood best friend who had died in a car crash four months ago along with the father of her child. Teddy was Jasmine's godson and Andy was his grandmother, which weren't really lies but bits of information that were needed for the rest of the story to be bought. They had left their hometown to get a fresh start from all the grief. So far the only person Jazz had really seen around town was Jenna and a blonde boy called Matt who had accepted her CV at The Mystic Grill and a few other people who had also accepted her job requests in a few small shops.

She mainly looked after Teddy while Andromeda got used to the town and explored. At the moment, she was focusing more on trying to perfect the glamor charm that had to be placed on Teddy the moment he left the house. Jasmine had it down to a tee. Ever since the part of Voldemort's soul had been removed from her body her magic had come more easily to her as if Voldemort's soul was physically thriving off of her magical core. They glamor charm simply altered the way others seen Teddy, without restricting his abilities. Andy decided he would have his father's hazel eyes and her own dark brown hair. He already looked a lot like his mother she decided a bit of his father should shine through as well.

Jasmine placed him in his car seat and headed towards the door, Andy had the port key ready to go. She assured Jasmine she would be back for Dinner and Kreacher was certain that Dinner would be ready by the time they got back. They had invited Jenna around for some lunch, both Andy and Jazz had decided it would be best to tell her about our real past, magic and all, since she was the only person in this town they felt as though they could trust. Jenna had been over a few times in the week, Jazz had introduced her to both Andy and Teddy. She had told me more about the town and her family, and I had really gotten attached to the woman.

She placed Teddy's car seat into the second hand, Mini Cooper, she had bought just before they had got to town. Andy and Jasmine both knew the muggle way of driving. She had learned for Edward, her husband, and Jasmine had learned for the simple reason of trying to blend in.

Jasmine bobbed her head along to the radio and focused mainly on the road as she pulled into a drive. Five minutes away from the town square in a small secluded part of the woods was a small clearing. When Andy said that the house was fairly big, Jasmine imagined a house one bedroom bigger than Privet Drive. Enough room for Andromeda, Teddy, Kreacher and Herself. Though growing up, a Black meant Andy's idea of a small house was three story mansion.

"Jesus Christ, Andy," Jasmine muttered as she took in the house. It wasn't 'Malfoy' extravagant, Nor was it 'Weasley' humble.

The house was three stories high and as wide black and white Tudor styled exterior. It had a rustic feel to it. A homely feel. She could tell straight away why Andy liked the place. It was perfect. Way more bedrooms than necessary, but alas it was a place Jasmine would be honored to call home.

-x-

"Thank you, Miss. Potter." The estate agent said, a bright smile of her face as she slotted the 'sold' piece of card into the for sale sign. "You'll be glad to know there was quite a lot of interest in this house."

"I can see why." Jasmine smiled. Baby Teddy was asleep in her arms.

"I am free tomorrow for you to come and pay for the house and to get your sets of keys and details on the property," The Realtor said.

"I will contact you." Jasmine said and with a small nod she headed back to her car, placing Teddy in his car seat. The little man was softly snoring away, his chest slowly rising and falling. Jasmine shut the door and slowly made her way back round to the driver's side.

Just as she was about to open the door her phone began to buzz and ring. Jasmine answered, her eyebrows knitted in confusion at the unknown caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked unsurely.

"Er, Hi. This is Matt from the Grill." The man replied and Jazz 's eyebrows shot up recognition.

"Oh, hi Matt," She answered. "Calling to let me down easy?" She joked as she climbed into the car. Being as quiet as possible, as to not wake Teddy.

Matt gave an awkward laugh, "Ehh, no actually. Simon told me to call you and offer you the job. If you're still interested, that is!"

"Y-yes. Of course." Jasmine stuttered down the phone, surprised. "When do I start?"

"As soon as possible. If you stop by when you're free, I can give you your hours, your uniform and anything you might need."

"Okay, I will be there in five." Jasmine said before saying their goodbyes and she hung up. Jasmine adjusted the rear view mirror so she had a good view of both Teddy and the road behind.

It was a short drive to town and before she knew it, she was walking into the Mystic Grill. Her hair was down in her loose black curls and she was dressed Casually in jeans, a tee, and converse. Teddy had woken and was Casually just glancing around at all the strange new people, his green eyes wide. Jasmine was holding him tightly in her arms. Though she had a muggle pram with her which was only able to fit in her small car because of undetectable extension charms.

"You made!" Matt said as she walked over to him, his eyes widened a little when he noticed baby Teddy in her arms.

"Is this you-" He began but Jazz laughed and shook her head.

"I'm his godmother. His Grandma and I care for him between us. She will be with him while I working." She reassured and Matt smiled.

"Well then," Both of them took a seat in a nearby booth and discussed her hours for the next twenty minutes. He began to like the new girl and the small bundle of joy that was Teddy. The little boy seemed to light up a room with just a toothless smile and a few giggles.

-x-

Just an hour later Jasmine was returning to the grill, Teddy - less and ready for a four-hour shift at work. Kreacher has taken the baby and we had started working on lunch. Jasmine will have finished her shift before six o'clock, which left time for her to get ready for Jenna coming around.

Jasmine was being the bar at the moment. Being eighteen in America meant she couldn't legally drink alcohol but, there was no law saying she could sell it. As long as the place selling it had a license.

Matt showed her the ropes and before she knew she was running the quaint bar as if she had been doing it all her life. Using a dishcloth, Jazz dried clean tumbler glasses and placed them on a shelf ready for use.

-x-

Alaric Saltzman didn't know what to do with his life he had finally found the right woman after getting over his 'dead' wife and she walks back in and screws everything up. When he felt like this, there was only one cure. A large amount of strong liquor.

He walked into the grill, his head down and his hands in his pockets. Eyebrows scrunched up in frustration and disappointment. He should have told Jenna. Maybe honesty is the best policy for a relationship to work.

He looked to the bar to see if his spot was free and unsurprisingly it was free for his needs as usual. He was about to make his way over when he caught sight of the small green-eyed girl behind the bar. His eyes widened and he stopped dead. It was her. He was out the door and on the phone as fast as he had come in.

"Damon. You're not going to believe who I just saw behind the bar at the Grill."

"Is it a cute green eyed magician with an incredible disappearing act by any chance?" Damon answered down the phone.

"Yeah- How did you know-" Alaric was confused.

"Come to the boarding house," Damon said, Alaric could tell he was pissed at something. "I'll let Elena and Stefan explain."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys, I have decided to keep writing this story. After editing and thinking about all the possible ways of this fic, could I've to decide that the Pros, by far, outweigh the Cons and this crossover will continue. Also, I need some ideas for a pairing. I am kind of hoping for an Original fling.

Kat xoxo

Chapter 06

"Okay, I'm here. Explain." Alaric said as he entered the main sitting room of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Go on Elena. Tell Alaric what you have neglected to let us know for over a week." Damon smiled as he passed Alaric a glass of bourbon.

"The girl you both saw in the woods, she is a distant relative of Jenna and my Mom's from England. Or at least she claims to be. Jenna is still on Vervain so she can't be a vampire. I don't see what all the fuss is Damon. Stefan said she wasn't a Vampire, she would have noticed us come into the house the first time we met her." Elena said, from where she sat on the couch with Stefan.

"I saw this girl falling through the sky, any normal human who would have hit the ground from that height would have gone splat, Elena. Then she disappeared, Alaric and I looked away for a second and she was gone. Humans don't do that Elena."

"Not to mention she made a clump of gold glow with the flick of a stick," Alaric added.

"Witches don't use sticks,"Stefan answered.

"The ones we know about don't use sticks." Damon corrected.

Elena sighed. "Damon is right. We don't know who this girl is. For all we know she could be working for Klaus. We can't risk that."

"Especially since we know Klaus knows you exist. Mama Isobel made that clear when she ripped off her Daylight necklace at 12 pm in the afternoon." Damon said sadistically, getting a glare from each person in the room.

"I can't sit here and listen to you, What if this girl genuinely just wants to know her family?" Alaric said downing his drink. "I'm going home!"

Damon, Elena and Stefan watched as the history teacher left.

"So, what's the plan?" Damon asked as he poured himself another drink.

"We ask Bonnie to look into the different kinds of witches there is. If she finds nothing then at next possible opportunity we corner Jasmine and question her." Stefan said and Damon frowned.

"No torture?"

"No!" Both Elena and Stefan said.

"Well. You guys are no fun."

-x-

Andromeda sighed as she helped Kreacher dry some of the pots and put them away in the Lake House. Jazz had to repair most of them. Jenna was in the bath, calming down. She had taken everything so well. That is until Kreacher had walked in and then she went hysterical.

-x-

"So, do you eat children or-," Jenna asked glancing worriedly at Teddy.

"Oh god no." Jazz hurried out, her eyes wide. Jenna's worried face turned into an amused smile as she laughed slightly. Once she got over the initial shock of there being supernaturals, she found the whole ordeal completely hysterical. Especially after Jasmine made her meatball float. she felt as though she could laugh and cry. Jasmine told her about her life and what had happened to her parents. There were the occasional tear and the odd laugh. All in all, Jenna thought Jasmine's life was tragic enough without her freaking out.

"You're awful," Andromeda joked looking at Jenna with an amused smile.

"So, you guys did move here for a fresh start." Jenna mused after thinking over everything. "Just not for the reason you tell the.. muddles, was it?"

"Muggles." Jasmine corrected. "and yes, the real reason would curdle most muggles minds. I'm glad you handled it so well, Jenna."

"Are you ready for dessert?" Andromeda asked and with a click of her fingers the empty plates of spaghetti were gone and in its place an ice cream sundae.

"Wow, did you prepared all this? I burn water!" Jenna laughed as she took a spoon full and tasted Kreacher homemade vanilla and honey ice cream.

"No, Our house elf, Kreacher did," Jasmine answered without thinking.

A small pop and a grunt made her squeeze her eyes shut. "Shit," she muttered.

"Yes, Mistress Potter?" The gruff, unamused voice of Kreature.

Jasmine looked at Jenna, who glanced at Kreacher and then back at her. Jenna's face discoloured.

"Kreacher, leave. Andy takes Teddy and gets him ready for bed.

" A split second later Jenna lost it.

A un-human like scream emitted from her lungs, as she scurried back like Kreacher was the Devil himself. Kreacher simply rolled his eyes and Apparated from the room. Which only scared Jenna more. Andy quickly grabbed Teddy, who strangely found the whole ordeal amusing.

Jenna scurried from her chair, pulling off the table clothe and breaking every cup, plate and sundae glass on the table. Backing up against the nearest wall.

"Jenna calm down!"

"WHAT WAS THAT THING?"

"His name is Kreacher, he is a house elf."

"OH GOD. I CAN'T TAKE THIS." Jenna screamed. She slid down the wall and placed her face in her hands, a sob escaping her mouth. Kreacher had been the thing to push her to a breaking point. Witches, Wizards, Elves, Elena's Biological Mother turning up, John being an asshole, Alaric and all his secrets and lies.

Jasmine walked over to the woman she had come to know as family, even with knowing her such a short amount of time, she sank down to the floor next to her and awkwardly embraced her in a side hug.

"Now I know he's ugly, but It isn't Kreacher who has made you this upset." Jasmine joked lightly and Jenna looked up at Jazz, mascara running down her face.

"My life is a shitfest," She muttered. "My boyfriend is a hiding something from me, the guy I used to date is holding the fact his is Elena's Biological father over my head. I'm living on campus because I can't face anyone and the only person I could ever talk to about this stuff died and left me with two kids, who not only lie to me but never actually talk to me about things." Jenna sniffed. "Miranda gave me one job. Be there for her children and they avoid me like the plague."

"Jenna, I know what you're all going through. Losing a someone that is that close to you is going to have repercussions. They are probably still healing and I'd bet my arse they are avoiding you for your sake. Not theirs." Jasmine said and Jenna smiled nodding. What Jazz said made sense. Jenna was just as heartbroken as them when Miranda and Grayson died. "Now tell me why you're on campus when you finished three weeks ago for the holidays?"

"It was she only place I could think of to get away," Jenna said wiping her eyes and resting her head against the wall. Jasmine scoffed.

"And why couldn't you come to the lake house? There's a spare bedroom upstairs!" Jazz stated.

"I didn't want to impose!" She said looking down.

"Don't be so stupid, Jenna!" Jazz laughed. "You are always welcome and once Andy, Teddy and I move into our new house, you are always welcome there too." Jasmine stressed her point and then stood up and held her hands out to Jenna. Jenna took them and Jazz helped her up. "Now, You go upstairs. Have a nice relaxing bath or a shower. You can stay here tonight, I will put some Pyjamas on the spare bed."

"At least let me help you clean first." Jenna stress but Jasmine rolled her eyes, pulling out her want she waved it and muttered Repair. All the things that had broken began to put themselves back together.

"Witch remember. Now go. You deserve it!" Jazz said and Jenna smiled thankfully, hugging her cousin and heading upstairs.

-x-

"Where are you off to?" Andy asked Jasmine. It was 7 pm and Jazz was pulling on her leather jacket.

"Well, Jenna asked me If I could pop round to her house and get her some clothes for the morning. She texted both Jeremy and Elena before to let them know I'd be there."

-x-

"That was Bonnie," Stefan said as he walked back into the room. "Her Grimoire doesn't mention any other type of witch. She has no idea what Jasmine could be."

Elena's phone buzzed and she unlocked her phone as soon as she saw the message was from Jenna.

"That was Jenna. She said Jasmine is coming round to the house to get some clothes for her." Elena said wide-eyed. "Jeremy is there alone."

-x-

Jasmine knocked on the door of the Gilbert home, Jeremy had texted back letting her know she was in.

A tall brown eyes boy, who looked a lot like Jenna, answered the door. His brown hair was styled to look messy.

"Ohh hi, I'm Jeremy." the boy smiled and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "You should come in."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jeremy." Jazz said truthfully a small smile on her face. "Jenna is going to be staying with me for a while, you know because of the whole undead wife of her boyfriend thing."

"Yeah, it's all pretty messed up. If it helps you could let Jenna know Isobel is gone and she probably won't be coming back." The younger boy smiled and Jazz nodded. "Yeah, I'll let her know. Thanks, Jeremy."

"Jenna's room is the second door on the left, she has a rucksack in there you could use."

Jasmine nodded and headed up the stairs to grab some clothes for Jenna.

-x-

Elena unlocked the front door, Stefan and Damon behind her as she is walked into the living room. Jeremy was spread out on the couch watching TV in his slacks.

"Hey Jer," Elena sighed in relief. "I'm glad we got here before Jasmine did-"

"You didn't," Jeremy answered. Not taking his eyes off of his game.

"What?" Elena asked alarmed. "When did she leave?"

Jeremy seemed not to hear her because he didn't answer. Damon being Damon had enough and unplugged the X-Box.

"C'mon man!" Jeremy said putting down his controller and looking at Damon angrily.

"Either you tell us when Jasmine left now or I will shove you controller so far up you arse, you could press the buttons with your tongue." Damon threatened and Jeremy's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"She hasn't-" Jeremy was interrupted by Jasmine who coughed to let them know she was there. Stefan and Damon had been so focused on Jeremy they hadn't heard Jasmine come down the stairs.

"I'm right here," Jasmine said confused. "Why?"

"Jeremy go to your room!" Elena said and Jeremy scoffed.

"No." He said and Elena gave him an angry glare. "Look you can't tell me what to do and, to be honest, I'm just as confused as Jasmine is."

"Maybe, This will shed some light." Damon smiled reaching to his back pocket and pulling out a size four converse and throwing it to Jasmine.

"Shit." Jazz muttered. Dropping Jenna's bag.

"So Cinderella, What's it gonna be? The easy way or the hard way?" Damon asked; a small smirk on his face as her saw the girl's eyes grow wide. His grin fell as the girl glared at him.

"Thanks for giving me the shoe back," Jasmine said as she picked up the rucksack and through it over her shoulder before "But I've really got to go, I have a baby to get to bed before eight. it's already an hour past his bedtime."

Jasmine turned to walk out the door when the smug-looking guy who called her out sped in front of her.

"That's going to have to wait." He said in a scarily dangerous voice, but Jasmine had faced scarier things in her dreams.

"Oh please. You're a Vampire?" Jazz rolled her eyes, she turned to look at Elena. "and let me guess, the reason you two have been shutting out Jenna is because you think she can't handle this?"

Elena's face fell, "What, we haven't-"

"You have. She completely destroyed all the China at the lake house in a crying fit because you two seem to care more about yourselves than you do Jenna. She lost family too, and seriously drowning your sorrows Vampires isn't going to help you one bit." Jasmine said looking over at the two gilberts. Jeremy looked ashamed, but Elena looked furious. Jazz turned back to Damon who looked pissed. "And you. Don't think I'm scared of you. Your a picnic compared to the things I've faced so don't get on the wrong side of me. Now I believe I was leaving." She said. Damon couldn't believe the nerve of this little witch.

"We just want to know what you are and where your loyalties lie," Stefan said, catching the Witch off guard.

"If blue eyes here knows how I lost my shoe, then what I am should be obvious." Jasmine gritted out getting annoyed. All she wanted to do was apparate home and have a shower before sinking into her bed. " As for my loyalties, they are with Family. Always. No, get out of my way."

"No." Damon challenged.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Fine!" Jasmine cried before she turned on the spot. A loud crack emitted through the house and Jasmine was gone.

The four who remained looked shocked at the place where Jazz was just stood. Jasmine tried to be civil, but they gave her no choice. Damon infuriated her, much like Malfoy.

Damon angry face, morphed into that of a smirk and not long afterwards a small laugh escaped his mouth. "Did she say, 'For the love of Merlin'?" Damon began laughing and Jeremy joined him. Although Elena and Stefan failed to see the humor, Damon and Jeremy laughed for a little while longer. Even if the girl did give him chills, something told him that she wouldn't harm them unless they gave her reason to need to protect herself or someone she loves. That didn't mean

Damon wasn't still curious. He would find out what Jasmine Potter was. Even if it meant drugging her and tying her to a chair in his basement.

* * *

Hi guys, thanks for reading.

Next chapter will have an update on the Weasley, Klaus/Alaric, A surprise visitor and stalker Damon.

It will be up some time next week.

Kat xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Most of them are really lovely and make me want to write more asap, but some make me feel as though I need to defend myself and my story. So I will just clarify a few things about my story;

Jasmine is trying to fit in. When someone moves to a small town and wants to be unnoticed, they do normal things. A rich teen with no parents and joint custody of a child that isn't hers is a field day for the nosey neighbours. Her getting a job and blending in is a way to make herself less of a mystery to the town folk. The last thing she wants is to be the centre of attention again. Also it's a way to meet new people, she doesn't go college or school so socialising is harder to come by, especially since she knows hardly anyone from the town. Plus being in a house all day can get boring, and Jazz spent enough time excluded and indoors as child.

I'm sorry if my reasons for making Jazz get a job wasn't that clear.

Also, I'm sorry if it feels like I'm rushing into the story. It's one of my main writing flaws to get an Idea, rush through it and upload it without a simple spell check. I like to know if people like my ideas as soon as I get them so I rush them out there.

I hope you enjoy the chapter,

Kat xoxo

-x-

"Are you sure you're okay, I mean if you wait I could help you!" Jasmine argued and Andromeda just rolled her eyes.

"Honey, we've waited two days." Andy said. "If we move the stuff ourselves, via fire place and Kreacher, we will have it done by the time you're home."

"She's right, Jazz." Jenna smiled as she watched the two argue like a married couple. "The lake house is crowded enough with the five of us. Not to mention all these boxes." Jenna said gesturing round to it all of the girl's belongings. "Besides we are only decorating. All these boxes can be stored in the cellar while we paint."

"Fine." Jasmine gave in. "Don't overwork yourselves though. I will be back by 6 pm." Jazz smiled as she left the Lake House for work, a small smile on her face. She was beginning to feel like herself again. Driving to work she thought over the changes in her life and the new people. Jenna was wonderful, welcoming and she had begun to love her like she had known her all her life and quickly becoming a sister to both Andy and Jasmine. Matt, who took extra shifts for the summer vacation was becoming a good friend of hers. He had known the Gilberts all his life.

Then there was the ones that stalked her. Damon, the blue eyed vampire, had thought he was stealthy, Following her around town in his car. Jasmine was beginning to lose her patience with him.

She got to the grill and Damon was at the bar. Where he sat for the last two days all the way through her shift. She ignored him to the best of her ability, but she was never the tolerant type. She felt as though she was in hogwarts all over again with the constant surveillance. Jasmine walked through to the back and put away her coat and bag and take off the jewellery she has on, before tying a white apron over her blue t-shirt, Mystic Grill written on the back in big red letters.

"Good morning," Matt said as he passed my small notebook and pen that went in my apron pocket.

"Well Technically, It's just turned noon so it isn't, morning any longer." She replied. "Where am I today?"

Matt checked his schedule and laughed, "Says here Simon wants you back behind the bar. Apparently the customers like your drinks."

"Customers!" She corrected and rolled her eyes. She hated being behind the bar. "Damon Salvatore wants me behind the bar because he's a weird pervert."

Matt laughed amused at Jasmine temper showing through. She glared at him before leaving for the bar.

Damon had a smug look on his face.

"You're an Arsehole." Jasmine growled out.

"I'm going to make life for you here as hard as I can sweet cheeks, now I'll have a bourbon on the rocks."

She reluctantly poured him a drink and passed it to, "Why?"

Damon's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "You're new to town. A stranger. Every time someone new shows up in Mystic Falls, they try to kill Elena or Stefan or Me."

"I don't want to kill Elena or Stefan." Jasmine glaring at him. "but you.."

"Har har!" Damon laughed, downing his drink, the gesturing for another.

"You know I'm not here to hurt any of you," Jazz deduced, feeling slightly like Hermione when she did. "So then why are you here, Damon? Is it because you don't want to watch Stefan and Elena cuddling all day on your couch?"

"Jasmine!" He warned.

"You know I'm right. You're using me as an excuse and it's sad." Jazz said before walking away to get some more bottles of bourbon from the stock cupboard.

When Jasmine got back to the bar and A dark skinned girl with eyes like Teddy's, a moss green was sat a seat down from Damon. She didn't look old enough to be served.

"Can I help you?" Jazz asked and the girl smiled.

"Just a water please." She said sweetly, before giving Damon a distasteful look.

As Jasmine passed the water to her she grabbed Jazz's arm and looked as if she was about to start muttering when she went rigid her eyes wide with terror and she fell off of her stole.

"Bonnie!" Damon caught her before she could fall and looked at Jasmine confused and angry.

Jasmine was just as angry, "You thought you could attack me with a Wicca. You bloody idiot." Jasmine rushed from behind the bar, to see if there was anyway she could help the girl. "She can sense things! Bad things about people, you better hope she didn't dig too deep into my past, Damon or she may NEVER wake up."

Damon's eyes widened, before he looked to the Jasmine with a pleading look. "What do we do?" He all but begged.

Jasmine sighed before pulling off her apron. "Take her to your car. I need to tell Matt there is an emergency!"

Damon nodded and fled from the bar, Bonnie in his arms. A few moments later Jazz had left the grill, her stuff in her arms and a small frown on her face. After instructing Damon to take them somewhere safe, she followed him in her car, going way over the speed limit.

When they pulled up to the big old house Jasmine didn't take the time to admire the place. Leaving her bag in the car and rushing out as fast as she could.

Damon had beat her to it, leaving the door wide open and Jazz wasted no time, running in after him.

Inside Stefan, Elena and Alaric were waiting for news from Bonnie and Damon's mission and discussing Klaus' threat he gave at lunch, when Damon speed through the door and over to the coach where he lay the unresponsive Bonnie.

"Oh my god, Bonnie!" Elena said, he hand flying to her mouth, as she rushed over.

Jasmine speed in the door,not getting more than a few steps inside before,z Stefan had her by her throat against the wall. Jasmine struggled to breathe. She was wearing jeans and boots today, It was just her luck to have kept her wand in her boot. From where she was dangling she could reach her wand. She tried a wand less summoning charm, but the air leaving her body made it really hard to concentrate.

"D-Damon!" She gasped out, feeling Stefan's grip get tighter.

"Let her go, Stefan!" Damon shouted from where he was was near the couch checking Bonnie's vitals. She was breathing, but barely. Stefan let Jasmine go, she fell to the ground and before she couch catch her breath properly she had her wand and had silently blasted Stefan across the room.

She stood to her feet,taking short angered breaths as she tried to regain control of her lungs. Stefan groaned room where he was, on the he opposite side of the room on a now broken table.

"What the bloody hell was that for ypu idiot,"Jazz massaged her throat as she walked over to Bonnie. Physically barging Elena out of her way after the teen attempted a protective stance in front of the witch whose breaths were becoming more shallow and her body stiffer.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked from over Jasmine shoulder as Jasmine kneeled down at the side of Bonnie who was becoming rigid. "Get away from her!"

"Shut up you half wit!" Jasmine groaned as she focused her mind on the spell she was about to perform before swishing her wand above Bonnie. "Enervate." She muttered and Bonnie shot up gasping. Her hand on her heart. Her eyes wide with terror.

"What happened, Bonnie?" Damon asked, he was furious. He was outsmarted by this girl again.

Bonnie needed a moment to recall what happened. A flash of green light. A woman screaming. A snake like man with eyes as red as blood." Her eyes widened, filling with tears. "It was awful. What did I see?" Bonnie asked Jasmine.

"You saw a glimpse of my past."Jazz admitted looking down at her feet. Bonnie sat up, Damon had rushed to get her some water. He was in a bad mood. Bonnie sat up on the couch.

"I've seen and felt a whole lot of things touching people before. Nothing has ever knocked me out like that. Why?"

"You're strong, Bonnie. I can sense it on you. Your gift as a Wiccan is the sight. With just a simple touch you can sense things, see things other can't. It's a common gift amongst your kind." Jasmine admitted, sitting down next to The Witch. "The world I come from is both wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Unicorns, Dragon, etc. All wonderful. Then their are the monsters, so scary one glance in their eyes can kill you, one look at their reflection can turn you into a living statue. A few more minutes and that could have been you Bonnie."

"You expect us to believe that a snippet of your past caused Bonnie to petrify?" Alaric asked from where he was stood observing. Well, he was Alaric to everyone in the room, in truth he was Klaus. The most powerful supernatural being walking the earth, he had no idea who this intriguing girl was. Though he intended to find out, as for the first time in his life he doubted his chances. This girl showed incredible power, maybe even more than his own.

"Believe me. If she had even felt half the things I've felt or seen half the things I've saw, I'm afraid Bonnie would have been rendered statue esque for the next couple of months." Jazz said shaking her head and looking at Bonnie. "What you saw is my oldest, most vivid memory. The night my parents died. That's man with the red eyes, killed her and then attempted to kill me, a 15 month old baby." Jasmine who was glad Bonnie hadn't died, but still furious, stood from the couch and walked up to Damon. "If you're looking for some sort of conflict to make your sad little life a tad more exciting, find another person to be your villain!" Damon was beyond angry. This girl had fire. One that rivaled his own. "Now I'm leaving. Don't make the mistake of crossing me the third time, because next time I may decide not to help."

Jasmine stood and left. To her surprise, no one tried to stop her. she didn't like telling people about herself or convincing other of the terrors in her life. She didn't like stewing in others pity, but she had to make them see. She was just trying to make them see, she just wanted peace. Was peace to much to ask for? Could she not have an easy life now? Had she not earned it?

-x-

Jasmine left, still a bit angry that Damon tried to have her jujued by a Nature Witch.

She had just made it back to the lake house to find all the boxes gone. Jenna and Andromeda were sat in the sitting area, looking pretty pleased with themselves. Teddy was in his baby bouncer, gurgling and laughing at the older women in the room.

"You will never believe the day I've had!" Jasmine sighed as she flooded down onto the couch next to Jenna.

"I'm guessing it was bad." Jenna said a small smile on her face.

"Two words. Damon Salvatore." Jazz huffed.

Andy rolled her eyes, "He's still being a creep?"

"He just follows me around. Though now I think he'll leave me alone," Jazz said. "Today he even tried to have a witch spell me, to what end?"

"There are other witches in Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, but they are different to Andy, Teddy and I." Jenna gave Jazz a confused look. "There are three types of Witches that are known. Witches and Wizards from my background have a magical core. Something within them they are born with that makes them magical. Then there are Heretics, Witches and Warlocks that can absorb power from others and magical objects. Lastly there is Nature's servants, the type that tried to juju me earlier on before Damon carried her from the Grill. They get there power from nature, dead ancestors, celestial events and all other Mystical mumbo jumbo."

"Do you know who she was?" Andy asked.

"She was green eyes girl, the muggle cheerleader type, called Bonnie."

"Bonnie Bennett?" Jenna gasped shocked and Jasmine shrugged. "I used to babysit her when she was in diapers."

"She seemed like a really nice girl, just in with the wrong crowd. She tried to knock me out with her juju and when she touched me she felt my emotions and saw snippets of my past. She almost petrified from sheer terror." Jasmine said truthfully.

"Wow. I'm guessing Damon put her up to this?" Jenna asked, her eyes narrowing as she said his name. For the past few days she had been beyond angry. As soon as Jenna had woke the next morning Jazz had told her about them being vampires and Jenna completely flipped again, wanting to run to Elena and Jeremy's protection tell them they're friends were supernaturals. Once Jasmine had told her that both Elena and Jeremy knew it put things into perspective. They were trying to protect her. Though she was meant to protect them. She was on a downward spiral, until Jasmine agreed to let her decorate our new house with Andy. Jenna had found a distraction. She was successfully avoid everybody she was mad at, focusing most of her energy on being inconspicuous when she was around town, she had forgotten she had agreed to chaperone at the mid summer Dance at school. Jazz had gladly agreed to cover for her.

"He did." Jasmine growled. That man was the current bane of her life. "I just hope he leaves well alone at the dance tonight. I doubt I'll be able to resist ripping his head off in public." She rolled her eyes.

A knock on the door caused Jasmine to groan and stand from the couch. After two days of living with both Jenna and Andy, she had realized both women had a lot in common. Main thing being their laziness. They even made the American Minestrone set up Floo networks in both the lake house and the new home, just do they didn't have to drive.

Jasmine got to the door and opened it wide, expecting to see a fresh face or someone from around town. Not the vacant dreamy expression of Luna Lovegood, stood in a dress and no shoes, hold an empty tupperware box and staring off into the Sky.

"Luna?" Jasmine asked wide eyed and shocked.

"Hello Jasmine." Luna smiled walking at her friend into the house. "You sure do know how to pick locations, Jasmine. I've never seen so many Wrackspurts in one place!"

-x-

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The whole petrifing thing with Bonnie was a kind of far fetched idea. I will explain more of what actually happened In the next chapter, which will be the dance.

Now as for a pairing I definitely want a Jasmine \Kol or Jasmine \Klaus, but my decision making is awful, So I'mgoing to let my readers decide. Comment your preference, I will tally the votes and the winning pair will be final. Also, thoughts on a small Damon fling?...

Kat xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Guys, So I have tallied up the votes and the winner is, by a ridiculous amount of votes, Niklaus.

Don't worry if you were hoping for Kol. I still plan on having the two of them close and good friends.

The Damon thing was a big no no, I get he's the enemy and Jasmine sticks to first impressions.

There is a really fun Jasmine and Damon scene in this, though. Luna is shown around town and explains how she found her. Also Jasmine comes face to face with Alaric/Klaus, in a strange turn of events.

I will also have few more questions for you regarding the story at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy xoxo

-x-

"I can't help it if my only remaining family lives in a town filled with supernaturals that just happen to have fewer brain cells collectively than a boarhound." Jasmine thought immediately of Fang, Hagrid's coward of a dog.

Andromeda was outside the door listening in on Jazz, She was about to get in the bath when she heard the girl start a full fledged conversation with herself. Most of What she was hearing was slightly muffled by the door.

"Of course you would suggest that I will have you know that I don't intend on killing a single one of them. I'm not like you." Jasmine growled. "If they bother me again I will just have to show them a bigger force of power. Scare them away." She shook her head will a light force, place her empty hand over her eyes. "Oh Godric, Why do I even attempt to get a decent answer out of you, You have fewer brain cells than Fang as bloody well."

"Seems a bit harsh," Andy said making her presence known, Jasmine jumped at least three feet in the air and spun around. Her empty hand moving to her heart in shock, the other clenched on a fist behind her back. "Instead of standing there speaking to yourself, why don't you take Luna on a tour of the town. You have few more hours until the dance and I'm sure Miss. Lovegood will be more than happy to be your date."

Jasmine smiled nodding, "You're right. Tell Luna to grab her bag. We are going for coffee and to buy her an outfit for the Dance. Just let me change and I will be right down." Jasmine said and Andy smiled before leaving the room.

"Tut tut. Lying to Andromeda." The voice beside her said. "That can only end badly."

"Just.. stop talking. Please." She clenched her eyes shut and walked over to the corner or the room to the creaky floorboard, she got on her hands and knees and pulled the board up. Inside the small compartment lay a few valuable things. Her father cloaks, birthday letters and a small black box. She took the box and removed the lid before looking up at the person lay on her bed. "We'll talk again, soon," She said curtly before letting the small, diamond-shaped black stone roll into the box.

-x-

"It's a very lovely town. Though I sense a lot of sadness." Luna said as she glanced around the grill. Luna 's hair was now down to her waist, long blonde curls. She had her usual dazed look on her face and her usual attire. The war had changed a lot of people. Jasmine was reliving every moment each day, others had changed for the better. The main reason she enjoys Luna's company was that the only thing that had changed was the length of her hair. She was still the same smart quirky girl and in September she would be going back to Hogwarts for her final year. She was still the innocent she was before the war and still as wise as she was the day Jazz met her in the fifth year on the carriage to Hogwarts.

"You have nooo idea." Jasmine laughed. To the muggles Luna dressed strange, but not Wizarding robe strange. Purple jeans, yellow jacket, green shoes and her usual turnip earrings. If anything, people would just think she was going through a stage of neon coloured clothing. "Its really nice to see you, Luna." Jasmine smiled honestly. "How on earth did you manage to find us."

"It was fairly easy actually," She said after taking a long sip of her vanilla iced coffee. "Daddy knows a member of the American Ministry, he works down in the Floo networks. When he got word of an English wizard looking for their fireplaces to be set up to the Floo system, he wrote a letter straight away, to see if he knew of an Andy Tonks." She said and Jasmine's faced filled with understanding. "Daddy told him he knew you, got your address and sent me over straight away with the empty Tupperware boxes."

"Really, You came all this way just to give back an empty food container?" Jazz asked not believing her for a second. Luna wasn't one to lie, so instead of beating around the bush she got straight to it, though she knew it may hurt her friend, she also knew Jasmine would be better off knowing.

"Well, I'm not one to gossip, but there have been rumours-"

"You mean articles by Rita Skeeter," Jasmine added knowing where this was going.

"Yes, well, that dreadful woman has scrawled a tale of lies about you," Luna reached into her small yellow bag and pulled out a rolled up Daily Prophet.

'The Chosen One; Gone Rogue.'

A tale of Miss Potter's ongoing dabblings with the Dark Arts.

\- By Rita Skeeter

'Jasmine Potter, the girl who lived and defeater of the recently deceased Tom Riddle (Voldemort), has become the new face of the Wizarding world and poster girl for light magic.

Her heroic antics during the second Wizarding War has led her name to be famous all over the Wizarding World, for all the right reasons.

Her Defeat of the dark Lord Voldemort and his followers has cemented her name into Wizarding History, along with the rest of the 'Golden Trio'.

Though now Miss Potter has disappeared from the scene, leaving to start a new life across seas in America, as she announced at her eighteenth birthday party before fleeing the scene to avoid questioning."

Jasmine looked at the picture of herself and Andromeda leaving the Gazebo in a rush and rolled her eyes, muttering a few poorly chosen words, before continuing to scan the article.

"Though is it all relaxation and healing over in America or is Miss Potter gearing up for something much more sinister.

A new source has come forward with some vital information:

' _Before she left, Jasmine went on a rampage through her house. Screaming and declaring vengeance on the Wizarding World. I could hear her saying things like; 'They make my life living hell for countless years and now expect me to be their Golden Girl. I am not some old toy they can use and abuse at times that suit them!' 'They will get what's coming to them one day and believe me, Jasmine Potter will not be there to help them!'_

 _It was horrible to hear someone I look up to and call savior wish something so dreadful on us all_.'

\- Anonymous source.

Miss Potter obviously has some issue and ghosts in her past. Are we the ones to blame? Will we be seeing a darker more vengeful side to our Saviour?

Does she blame us for all the things that have gone wrong in her life?

Will she be back with a happy reunion in mind or will she bring destruction with her! Do we have anyone to blame but ourselves?

To read more on the subject matter, read my new feature length book.

Jasmine Potter:

The Girl Behind the Tales.

Where you can read all about her life from the beginning to the present. With special interviews from close friends and Two-Thirds of the Golden Trio."

Jasmine was speechless.

"Did you say that thing?" Luna asked.

"No- no of course not. Well not exactly in those words." Jasmine sighed and looked down at the front cover where she stood, in a group hug with her two best friends. It was taken just a few hours after the battle. "I was angry. I couldn't understand why when I wanted to be left alone to grieve and heal, the Wizarding world wanted me on a golden podium singing songs of my bravery to the masses. I was being called a liar and cheat by all of them the second I was pulled from the Triwizard Cup."

Luna smiled in understanding, "You don't have to explain yourself, Jazz. I don't believe you would ever intentionally hurt someone unless they posed a threat to you or someone you loved."

"Thank you, Luna."Jazz smiled before the end of the article hit her, and her face screwed up in anger. "She wrote a book about me? What a bitch!"

-x-

Jasmine got over the fact that a book about her life and debating her mental state was about to be published. Though the statement 'Interviews from two-thirds of the Golden trio' didn't go unnoticed, Jazz decided not to let it get to her.

She and Luna had both bought outfits for the decade dance. They were almost finished getting ready when Jenna came into the room. Jasmine was elated that Luna decide to stay for the night. She had been a tad homesick and seeing Luna again had pushed home right to the back of her mind.

"Wow, You girls look great," Jenna said as Jasmine spritzed her hair with hair spray one last time.

"Thank you, Jenna." Jazz smiled as she twirled and her mid-thigh length dress puffed out slightly. She was wearing a 1960's style black and white checkered dress, knee high white gogo boots and her hair was pinned up in a bouffant styled do and a white stripe hair band placed slightly in front of it. Luna had her hair down in its normal golden curls and a flower halo, with large fake Daisies along it. Her dress was ankle length and Multi coloured. Luna was used to all the colours of the hippy styled dress as her and her father wore them more or less day-to-day. Splashes of pinks, yellows and oranges swirled around the dress in psychedelic her feet she wore some golden gladiator sandals. The beauty of her outfit was that she could wear her spectre specs and not be looked at strange.

"You girls have, fun. You deserve to let go for a night. Even if you are supposed to be chaperoning." Jenna smiled at the two girls as they got ready to leave for the Dance. Jasmine drove as Luna had no idea how a car even started. Neither were drink as Jasmine needed to keep her wits about her and Luna didn't drink anyway.

"This should be fun, I hope they have some muggle pudding. I have always wanted to try Chocolate Moose." Luna said as they climbed out of the car. Luna had her wand in her small clutch bag and Jasmine had hers down her boot. After the war, a majority of the Wizarding population had resulted to constant vigilance. Jasmine was always aware of her surrounds and ready for a fight. Traits she had driven into the members of Dumbledore's Army.

After letting the principal know who she was and that she was here to cover for Jenna, Jasmine found herself behind the punch bowl, handing out drinks and preventing it from being spiked.

"Your job looks fun!" A familiar voice said from beside her. It was the man who was at Damon's house earlier. The one who had stayed fairly silent. Jasmine, although she was sort of weary, smiled and replied.

"You have no idea-" Jasmine paused and the man smiled before adding.

"Alaric Saltzman." He said and Jasmine's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ahh, the man who told his girlfriends his wife was dead. How's that working out for you?"

"How do you think?" He asked thought the small smirk never left his face, in his hands he held a red cup, Jasmine wondered what it was for a moment.

"Does it amuse you that you're are obviously a very messed specimen?" Jazz asked, a slight scowl on her face.

"That someone could screw up so badly, yes it amuses me," He answered his eyebrows shooting up.

"You should leave before I do something I'll regret and wipe that infuriating smirk from your face with my foot!" Jasmine smiled sweetly and Alaric stood to the challenge. Klaus, who was, in fact, possessing the History teacher's body, found the small girl intriguing. So he stayed where he was, challenging her. "Leave now." She ground out.

"Or what?" He asked the smirk growing larger.

Jasmine almost growled, with a small almost unnoticeable flick of her right wrist, and muttering the word, "Incendio." She had set whatever was in Alaric cup a light. It was obviously something alcoholic as the flame burst from the cup bigger than expected. Though it probably delivered her message better. jasmine was lucky she was in the corner and nobody else noticed her little stunt.

Klaus dropped the cup in fright and he jumped backwards slightly, Stamping out the flames before looking up at Jasmine, intrigued. "You have a fire, I like that. We'll be seeing each other very soon, Jasmine."

"Leave!" She snapped glowering at him. How dare he be such an inconsiderate arsehole. He broke Jenna's trust and ten had the audacity to test her patience, which, by the way, a notoriously short thing.

Alaric left, to put the finals pieces of his plan into action and Jasmine glowered at him as he wandered away.

-x-

"Are you having fun?" Luna asked Jasmine, a dreamy expression on her face.

"To be honest. I was expecting it to be a whole lot better!" Jasmine said, with a small frown. "American parties really don't differ from the ones we had back in England."

"I agree," Luna nodded along. "Something about this party is strange, though."

"Strange? In what way?" Jazz scrunched up her nose and looked at Luna, questioningly. A strong gust of wind blew in through an open door to the side of them, sending shivers down their spines.

"That kind of strange!" Luna answered with a weary look at Jazz. "I don't think this party is safe anymore!" Luna took Jasmine hand and walked over the nearest door. Jasmine was quick to understand. Someone was doing magic in the school, powerful magic.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, defence mode kicked in and both girls had their wands out ready for any sort of fight to be thrown their ways.

They lightly ran down the corridor, towards the sound of shouts and wind. The feeling of magical presence was still really strong around them. They were hot on whoever it was performing the magic's tail when the trail went dead.

Luna and Jazz glanced at each other confused. They kept on down the corridor until they came to an exit.

"Oh no," Luna muttered in her thick accent, as the girls watched Damon place a very dead bonnie in the trunk of his car. Jeremy came running over, Damon muttered something to the boy before he gave him a set of keys. Jeremy got into the car and drove off.

Jasmine had had enough. She turned to Luna, "Apparate back to the lake house. I will be back soon with details."

Luna, being Luna, knew that Jazz had it under control and gave a wide smile before disapparating./ The loud crack alerted Damon to where she was, her arms folded and her eyes questioning.#

"So you kill teen witches for sport," Jazz shrugged. "It's that your weird stalker fascination with me is? Am I your next victim?"

"She isn't dead!" Damon sighed rolling his eye walking towards Jazz.

"She sure looked it!" Jazz laughed humourlessly.

"It was a spell," He said like it was so completely obvious.

"She cast a spell to make herself seem dead?" Jasmine asked confused, finding Damon's story hard to believe.

"We have a mutual enemy," Damon answered vaguely. "Said mutual enemy had to believe Bonnie was dead. We now have the upper hand."

Jasmine paced a bit closer, "Really? I got the feeling Bonnie didn't like you much!"

"You're right, but the little witch would do anything for Elena. That makes her an asset." Damon answered. He still wasn't too sure about Mystic Falls new arrival. Yet she was slightly intriguing. Damon knew he had to know more about the green-eyed English witch, so he kept the ball rolling. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I felt Bonnies magic?"

"So you know she's powerful. Good!"

"It works both ways, Damon! Bonnie must have told you about my power." Jazz said hitting the nail on the head as the two circled each other.

"She said, 'It's nothing like she has ever felt.' I, however, hate riddles. So I would just rather you tell me what you are!"

"I'm a witch!"

"Bonnie, is a witch. You, you're some sort of mystical, sexy, sorceress!" Damon tried to stress across.

"For a vampire, you're not very open minded!" Jasmine scowled.

"Well enlighten me," Damon said walking up to Jasmine.

"Oooh, well where is the fun in that?" Jasmine asked smirking in Damon's face.

A flash of excitement passed through Damon as he stared into the mysterious green eyes of Jasmine Potter. A smirk formed on his lips. He didn't think about it, he just did it. He kissed the mysterious girl and the funny thing was, she didn't pull away.

Jasmine was so surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere, she took way to long to respond. Two minutes to long. She scrunched up her face and pushed away the steamy vampire.

"Hold up!" She said, her hands still on his chest. Both of them relised what had just happened. Damon smirked and laughed as Jasmine shook her head in denial. What the hell just happened, "Noo, no, no!" Jasmine said, as she pushed her self away from him.

"Oh, yes. You were soo into it." He smirked. Jasmine looked at Damon in horror, her lips twitched upwards as she laughed

"Oh Godric!" She laughed. "That will never happen again." Jasmine knew her and Damon had nothing more than a healthy rivalry, maybe one day they could be friends, but Damon's Heart was somewhere else and Jazz didn't feel that way towards the infuriating Vampire anyway.

"You're right," Damon shrugged. "It probably won't, but you'll still want it to!"

Jasmine rolled, "Just when I start to think there might be a genuinely nice guy underneath all that leather," She flicked his jacket and smirked at him. "You screw it up!"

-x-

Hii guys, so Jasmine had her first meeting with Klaus, unknowingly. Rita Skeeter still manages to piss her off and Her and Damon had a confusing awkward moment. Though I doubt there will be anymore and that will probably be the start of a beautiful friendship!

Next Chapter will have Jenna and Jazz tag teaming Alaric/Klaus. Elena finds our that Jenna knows everything (sort of). A letter from Hermione and Ron, another from George.

Also, what are you opinions regaring what Jasmine's relationships with the other originals. I want there to be at least some sort of conflict.

Kat xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

The next morning all of them sat in an awkward silence, hiding behind their cups of tea. All three girls were peering at Jasmine. Jasmine could feel their stares but instead of doing anything she just continued to stare into her mug. Her empty mug. After a while of innocently staring into the bottom of her cup, she sighed before placing the crimson red mug on its respected coaster, as not to mark the coffee table and looked to all three women.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!" Jasmine groaned, placing her face in her hands ashamed. When she had gotten home to let Luna know that Bonnie wasn't dead, Andy knew something was very wrong straight away. After a while, Jasmine caved and told the girls that Damon had kissed her and she hadn't exactly pulled away. Andy was confused and concerned, Jenna looked shocked and a slight shade of green and Luna's face had a knowing smile on it.

Each one of them still had the same expression.

"What?" they all asked simultaneously.

"You all know 'What'!" Jasmine grumbled it was slightly muffled from the way her face was pressed against her palms, but each girl heard what she said.

"I just can't- Was it sexual tension?" Jenna asked confused and Jasmine looked up shocked and slightly offended.

"No! Godric no!" Jazz said and Andy snickered. "It was just heat of the moment!"

"Sure it was!"Andromeda smiled and took a sip of her drink. "It only makes sense. You like him!"

"I do not!" Jasmine cried! "We were arguing and we got to close. He mistook my determined attitude for something else and thought I was coming on to him!" Jasmine said and she was telling the truth. She didn't like Damon, he infuriated her yes, but so did Malfoy and she didn't fancy him either! It was all a misunderstanding. Jenna was about to comment when Jazz threw up her arms. "Which I was not!"

"I think it was all misunderstanding," Luna said, her small smile still on her face. "You're both trying to fill holes in your life."

"Great so now I have a hole in my life." Jasmine groaned as she leaned back into the sofa, in defeat.

Jenna rolled her eyes at the dramatic, sarcastic teen and then looked at Luna for an explanation.

"Jasmine has had an exciting life since she was born. Not that it was fun for her, I mean, she never asked for it and probably wishes it never happened. Fighting Dragons, Giant snakes, and an evil sorcerer. That way of life is embedded into her mentality. Now it's all over, your brain is looking for that excitement. You tried to find it in a spontaneous vampire who, likewise, has a doppelgänger sized hole in his life." Luna said. By the end of her speech, everyone in the room was looking at her with wide eyes. What she had said made complete sense. After a moment, they all nodded and agreed that Luna was right.

"Well, having that being said, What is going on today," Andy asked.

"I was thinking of going back home for a few more clothes and a some more things, check on Jeremy and Elena. I'm not ready to face anyone else yet." She said and Andy rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I will come with you, Luna is heading home tomorrow so once we get back, Luna and I can spend the day together."

"Well, it's settled!"Jenna said. "Come on, Jazz, we need to get ready."

-x-

"Why do you have so many clothes?" Jazz asked Jenna as said red head took a lot of clothes from her wardrobe and placed them in a trunk Jasmine had given her. She had thought it a good idea to let Jenna use her Hogwarts trunk since it contained an undetectable extension charm and Jenna was staying with them for an indefinite amount of time.

"I have been the same size for almost seven years, most of these clothes have been in here since then," Jenna said. "Most of them don't even get worn!"

"I've never had many clothes. I used to wear Dudley's old t-shirts as dresses. Petunia had to occasionally buy me stuff, though, begrudgingly."

"She was always such a prude," Jenna said screwing her face up in disgust at her former cousin.

"Believe me, you have no Idea. They once made me stay in my room so guests didn't know I existed. I was like a horrible family secret. Well until a psycho house elf dropped a cake on their guests and then an owl made the female run screaming!" Jasmine smiled at the memory. "All in all, ruining Vernon's day made my day a little better!" Jasmine smiled and Jenna laughed.

"I can understand why," Jenna answered. "Anyway, I'm sure most of the things in here are your size, take your pick. Just not my cashmere sweaters. I'll have your head!" she pointed threateningly.

"I might just take you up on that offer, after a warm drink. I'm feeling kind of thirsty." Jazz said and Jenna rolled her eyes as she grabbed Jazz's hand and the two girls made their way down to the kitchen. Jenna flicked on the coffee pot and they both took a seat at the bar.

Jenna's phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen before rolling her eyes, "It's Ric, or Klaus or whatever. He's asking to meet at the grill. Talk things over. He mustn't know, I know."

Jasmine watched Jenna contemplate, "You wouldn't seriously consider-"

"No, no. From what you have told me, Ric has had his body hijacked. Believe me, I'm not that desperate. I wonder where Elena is." Jenna wondered as she took two red mugs out of the cupboard. Jenna dialed Elena's number and it went straight to voicemail.

"She must be avoiding someone." Jasmine offered and Jenna nodded.

"I will just have to go with Plan B." She dialed another number and placed the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello?" The gruff, ever miserable voice of Stefan answered the phone and an evil smile crossed Jenna's lips. One that would have Tom Riddle quaking in his robes.

"Hey, Stefan. It's Jenna." She said and Jasmine raised her plucked black eyebrows at her in question.

"Jenna, hey." Stefan sounded surprised and a little confused. Jazz couldn't help but wonder how Jenna had gotten Stefan's number.

"Where's Elena? And Jeremy? No one's answering their phones." Jenna asked Stefan and Jasmine could just imagine the look on Stefan's face as he struggled for an excuse.

"Ah, Elena's not here at the moment. Is, uh, is everything okay?" Stefan scratched his hair as he paced the boarding house floors.

"She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. What's going on?" In truth, Elena had only left one. Though with Elena's tendency to over worry, Stefan believed it was true in a heartbeat.

"It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay away for a little while longer." Both girls were taken back by Stefan's words. It was way today bold for him to say such a thing.

"Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen." She sassed rolling her eyes at her phone and Jasmine silently chuckled at her cousin.

"Wait, you're home?" Stefan began to panic. It was evident in his voice. If Mad-eye Moody taught Jasmine anything, it was that emotion was a person biggest tell. To control your emotions was a vital part of constant vigilance. Unluckily for Jazz, constant vigilance was now a part of her that couldn't be turned off.

"Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena?" Jenna asked and Jazz realized what she was doing. She was making Stefan panic. If he didn't know where Elena was, he wanted to. Playing on his worry only made him more vulnerable to spill a secret or two. "I'm supposed to meet Ric at the Grill for lunch, to talk."

"Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the Grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything." He said before hanging up and Jasmine and Jenna shared a look.

They both knew scaring a vampire couldn't be easy. Yet Stefan was beyond worried.

"There is something big going on here, isn't there?" Jazz asked Jenna and the redhead nodded.

"I think so!" Jenna answered, and uneasy look on her face.

The sound of someone coming down the path distracted the girls from talking, one glance out of the window and Jasmine hand her wand ready.

"We can't let him know we know. If we keep him occupied long enough, we will have a better chance at taking him down of Stefan is here." Jasmine whispered, and a wide-eyed Jenna nodded.

Jasmine listened intently as Jenna walked nervously to open the door. A few moments later Jenna walked back in with Alaric. Her poker face unbelievably good. She looked as though she was pissed, though she was being civil, though Jasmine could see the small glint of fear in Jenna's eyes. From what Jasmine gathered, Alaric or whoever it was that was in his body, couldn't tell either girl knew he wasn't who he said her was. They were one step ahead. Jasmine sent him a heated glare causing him to smirk a little. He didn't know they had the upper hand. Jasmine found herself, for the first time in her life, silently thanking Professor Trelawney for her unintentional drama lessons.

"What do you want, Ric" Jenna asked as he came in and stood at the island in the Gilbert Kitchen.

Klaus couldn't help but noticed the glare he was getting from the little witch, who stood staring at him angrily her arms crossed and her green eyes almost piercing his skin. He had only seen her with glasses on few times though today was wearing a matte black square pair, her black hair in a messy style. He sent the girl a small smile, which he knew only grated on her nerves a whole lot more. He returned his attention back to Jenna who, not unlike Jasmine, had a glare on her face. Though there was something in Jenna's glare that only someone of his age and supernatural abilities would notice. Fear. Why would she be scared of her boyfriend?

Jasmine noticed how Alaric shifted his mannerism and his face fell. "I came to say sorry, Jenna. I was dick, I should have told you about Isabelle sooner. I-I just couldn't."

Both Jenna and Jasmine were shocked for a moment. Alaric's face was sincere. Jenna was thankful for the hurried knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Jenna volunteered, looking to Jazz for approval and the young girl nodded without taking her eyes off of Alaric, who in turn was staring at Jasmine intently. Both determined not to be the first to look away. Jenna left to answer the door before Jasmine spoke.

"You seemed to have changed your tune, Dick!" She said and Klaus gave her a questioning look as he tilted his head.

"Oh, I haven't," He said shrugging before smiling. "I still mean what I said."

"And I still mean what I said. You're a dick!" Jazz almost growled. She wanted to know who this guy was and why he was trying to get to Jenna. She didn't trust the arrogant arse one bit.

"..No, listen. I can explain." Stefan said to Jenna as he walked into the sitting room. When he saw Alaric, his face darkened.

"Hi, Stefan. How's it going?" Alaric said a big grin on his face.

Jasmine turned to Jenna, "We are going to be here while. So, can I make a sandwich?"

-x-

Jazz was chopping some tomatoes for her lunch as Jenna made coffee and the two boys awkwardly stood there.

Jasmine moved over to the fridge and Alaric took this as his chance to take over what she was doing, they all paused to look at him and he sliced the tomatoes with a sort of frightening grin on his face.

"You know, I find chopping...calming. The feel of the blade in the hand, maybe." He said and Jasmine looked at him as though he need professional help.

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." She played along. The longer she could postpone any type of fighting, the better.

"Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?" Klaus asked the angry looking Salvatore.

"Tell her what?" Jasmine asked as she quirked her eyebrows at both boys. As far as she was concerned it was Stefan, Elena and Damons fault they were even in this mess. If they'd have just told Jenna when Elena's birth mother first showed herself, they probably would be in this situation.

"That Stefan, along with his brother is a Vampire and you're some crazy psychopath inside my Ex-Boyfriends body?" Jenna asked and both of them looked at her shocked. Stefan was mortified that she knew and looked as though he had just been frightened to the point of soiling himself. Alaric has a different sort of surprise on his face. Like he knew she was hiding something though he didn't expect it to be that.

"Cats out of the bag." Jasmine smirked and Stefan glared at her.

"You told Jenna? You had no right!" He said.

"Jenna had a right. A right to know just was happening around her, in her house and in the lives of the children she promised to look after. Though you and your brother made that a painfully hard task."

"Elena-" He was about to argue, but Jenna cut him off.

"Would have put it off," she said angrily to the younger Salvatore brother. "She would have never told me, I would have found out in the worse way possible and I couldn't thank Jasmine more for making sure that I didn't."

"Well, Don't you just love a bit of family drama. Wine?" Alaric asked as he walked over to the wine rack and pulled out a sweet looking red wine.

"Get out." Jenna ground out as she glared at Alaric.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking slightly offended

"You heard her," Jasmine said walking towards him as if daring him to do otherwise.

"I'm afraid I don't want to, this was just getting good!" He said smirking and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Fine! We'll go." Jenna said and Jasmine nodded, as they both started walking towards the door.

Alaric picked up the knife and stepped in front of the two girls. "You're not going anywhere."

"Want a bet?" Jasmine growled as she pointed her hand at Alaric and used all the magic she could muster to choke Alaric.

"You can't kill me, Jasmine."

"Oh, I could!" Jasmine growled out. "Jenna, go and get your bags and put them in the car. It's time we left. Andy will be worried." Jenna looked shocked but nodded before rushing upstairs.

"Jasmine!" Stefan warned. "You can't kill him, he's an original!"

"I don't care if he's bloody Mother Teresa, if he threatens anyone in my family again I'll break his neck!"

"No, you don't understand. He's Immortal!"

"Nothing is truly immortal Stefan, You just need the means of his undoing. As far you know, that could be me!"

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Klaus croaked out, even as his throat was being crushed he couldn't help the child-like curiosity that filled him as he watched the young witch.

"I'd stop you!" Jazz said, a small flick of her hand sent Alaric flying past Stefan's head and into the wall. Stefan rushed over to him and Jazz rolled her eye's.

"He's not dead. Just knocked out." Jasmine said, her anger slowly leaving her body. "We should leave before he wakes. Plus I think it's time you and Elena did some explaining!"

"I second that!" Jenna said angrily.

-x-

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. It has been a busy few weeks. This chapter was a bit more action packed.

Next Chapter, Elena gets told off by Jenna. Jasmine learns about Klaus. Jasmine says goodbye to Luna and she receives a gift tin the post from he one and only George Weasley. She will also meet the one and only Elijah, How do you think that should go down?

Thanks for reading.

Kat oxox


	10. Chapter 10

Jenna and Jasmine were sat in the library of the boarding house, quietly talking to each other, waiting for their answers.

"So. My plans for the day are ruined." Jasmine said and Jenna playfully glared at her.

"We were trying to be sneaky and get Stefan to talk by provoking him when we could have just told him I know." Jenna laughed humorlessly.

"As soon as we know what kind of threat we're facing, I can ward the house. Use protective charms so that whatever or whoever, can't enter the house." Jazz said and Jenna nodded.

"Oh, Jenna, thank God." Elena rushed in heading towards her aunt for a hug. Stefan and Damon followed behind her like lost sheep.

"No." She said stopping Elena in her tracks, Jasmine watched as Elena's face fell and she fumbled for her words.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Elena said, give Jenna her best puppy dog eyes.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true." Jenna said as she got up from the couch and walked over to Damon's scotch tray. Jenna tried to calm herself down for a moment, hoping the alcohol would make her less likely jump down Elena's throat straight away! She poured two glasses and walked back over to the couch where she handed a tumbler to Jasmine. "Until a couple weeks ago, when Jasmine told me about herself and what she is. A couple days afterwards she found out what Stefan and Damon were. Without hesitation. She told me, believing if she was to bond with me or for us to truly become family, there had to be no secrets. Elena, why is it someone who has known me a lot less long than you had no issue telling me, mine and Jeremy's lives are in danger because you're socialising with Vampires!" Jenna snapped the last bit out slamming her glass down on the table in front of her.

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face." Jasmine chuckled slightly and Elena sent her a small glare.

"And you didn't think for a second how that would make Jenna feel? You self-righteous bitch. If Jenna hadn't known about Alaric she would have gone to the grill to meet him! She most likely would have been dead!" Jasmine said, in a calm voice keeping her anger under control. "I think it's time you told us what Alaric is, so I can protect my family!"

"I don't give a damn what you think!" Elena said to Jazz whose eyebrows shot up.

"Well, you should, because I'm pretty sure everyone else in the room does!" Jasmine sneered a sneer worthy of a Slytherin.

"She's right, Elena. We need to know what going on. Jazz could help!" Jenna tried to stress across, Elena shook her head stubbornly.

"It's better if you all don't know. Safer!" Elena said. "I can protect you this way!"

"No, Elena… I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy." Jenna said angrily. Why wasn't Elena getting it? "I agreed to protect you! Take care of you. I made a promise to my dead sister that I would protect both you and Jeremy! Have you any idea how hard you have made it for me to honor that promise."

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…" Elena said.

"No! You tell me now or I find out the hard way!" Jenna said to Elena.

"Why can't you just trust I know that what's best?" Elena asked Jenna.

"Because you don't! You are a child, Elena and all you care about is being in control! If you don't tell me right now, we have other means of finding the truth!" Jenna said.

Elena looked at Jenna with a sad expression, after a moment of pleading expression Elena looked to her feet.

Jasmine's eyes caught Damon's, he looked conflicted.

"Alaric is being possessed by an Original Vampire." He said and Elena whipped around to glare at him.

"Damon! My way, remember." She said she shook his head.

"No. Your way is going to get you and countless others killed." He said and turned to face Jenna. "His name is Klaus, he has come here to break a curse. Breaking the curse entails Elena sacrifice. To make sure Elena doesn't turn tail and run, he showed us how easy it was for him to get to Jenna."

Jasmine gave Jenna a determined look. Nobody would hurt Jenna while she was around.

Jenna looked up at Elena, "How could you not tell me." She muttered, her face screaming disappointment. Jenna left the room and by the sound of the doors closing, she left the house too.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Stefan asked Jasmine and Elena answered.

"She's in shock. Damon shouldn't have said anything." She answered for her cousin who shook her head.

"She isn't in shock, she has had weeks to process this. Looks as though her way of coping has turned to resentment. Resentment directed at you because I was the one who had to tell her." Jasmine said and Elena looked pissed off.

"I don't know why you think this is anybody your business!" Elena snapped.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met, Elena. I like Jenna, I want to get to know what I'd left of my family and your reckless actions are going to get them killed. So it is quickly becoming my business. Why don't you remove you head from your arse and just deal with the fact that I can help!" Jasmine said, in a civil tone. Elena looked like she was about to decline her help when Damon stepped forward.

"We need your help!" He said honestly and I smiled nodding.

"When someone threatens the people close to me, they threaten me as well. I will do whatever is needed." Jasmine declared sincerely.

"Thank you!" Damon said and she smiled. "I think we need to talk!"

"Agreed." Jasmine said and she could almost feel the hatred and confusion in Elena's glare.

-x-

"Sooo," Jazz said as Damon and she walked through the kitchen. It was very clean, which was suspected as since Damon and Stefan probably hardly ever used it.

"Soooo?" He repeated and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Should we just we just forget it?" Jazz asked getting straight to the point. She knew what she and Damon did had been nothing more than a heat-of-the-moment sort of thing.

"I think that would be wonderful," He said, relief obvious on his face.

"Besides, I don't mix business with pleasure. If we are going to be working together to stop this Vampire, we need to have clear heads!" Jazz added and Damon nodded thoughtfully.

"You're really going to help, Elena?" He asked and Jasmine looked thoughtful as she nodded.

"Family is one thing I've never really had, I'm not going to throw that away just because Elena and I have argued since my arrival." Jazz answered truthfully. "I've lost more people than I can count on my fingers and it's the worst feeling in the world. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Not even Elena."

"Truce," He said holding out his hand and I nodded with a small smile.

"No drugging each other?" Jazz asked and a small smirk made its way onto his face.

"Deal!"

-x-

Jazz climbed out of her car, Jenna following closely behind. She had calm down a bit on the ride home though she was still a tad pissed off with Elena.

Jazz opened the door to the lake house. Most things were still in boxes, ready to be moved as soon as possible. Jasmine had work in the morning so Jenna and Andy decided they would go and do some more painting later.

They were met with Andy, Luna and Teddy, who was sat up on the cushion charmed carpet chewing on the ear of a toy giraffe.

"Teddy!" Jasmine cooed as she scooped the currently pink haired toddler up off of the ground and into her arms, causing the little boy to giggle.

"Where have you both been?" Andy asked from where she sat on the couch, a flick of her wrist and a self-pouring tea set floated into the room. "We were getting worried."

"It's such a long story!" Jazz admitted, sitting down on the couch, Teddy on her lap.

"I have time," Andy pushed and Jenna started to elaborate.

"Well Alaric showed up and then Stefan showed and a few punches were thrown. Then we both confronted Elena and Damon told us everything," Jenna said. "Alaric was possessed by an age-old vampire."

"Well, now I've heard everything!" Andy rolled her eyes as she took a cup and saucer.

"Well, I really must be going!" Luna said and Jasmine looked guilty.

"Let me walk you past the apparition wards, Its the least I can do after being gone the whole day." Jasmine said and Luna smiled nodding. Jasmine passed a giggling Teddy to his Aunt Jenna, which they had started referring to her as, and then followed luna to the door. Luna did have a suitcase, as she had arrived with the intent of just giving back a dish. All the luggage she had to take back with her was a brown paper bag contain a few muggle sweets for her father to try and blue and black mug she bought for the local store, which had the words 'Mystic Falls' printed on the front in white.

They shut the door being them as they began the walk on the dirt path through the trees, towards the main road.

"Aren't you cold?" Luna asked, looking at Jasmines thin white shirt, with slight concern. Today had been a particularly cold day for Summer. Jazz hadn't noticed the slight breeze until Luna pointed it out.

"I must have left my leather jacket at the Boardinghouse," Jasmine said internally facepalming. That meant she'd have to go back. She was sure her phone was in the inside pocket. "I'm going to miss you, Luna." Jazz said as they strolled. "You and your father need to come and visit for lunch sometime soon!"

"We will, Daddy would be thrilled to visit America again," Luna said as she looked up at the sky and trees in marvel. They made it to the gravel road, one way lead to Mystic Falls and the other to the highway. "Something came for you whilst you were out, I didn't want to give it to Andromeda because I'm fairly certain she would have hidden it in an attempt to spare your feelings. That wouldn't have been helpful for anyone." Luna said and Jazz looked confused as Luna reached into her little brown bag and pulled a rectangular-shaped parcel, wrapped in a similar paper to the bag. A letter was attached to the front of it, 'Jazz' written in what looked like, to both Jasmine and Luna, a WWW Charmed Calligraphy Quill.

"I think you should open it when you are on your own," Luna said, a small smile grace her face. Jasmine found herself smiling, no matter how confused she was, Luna's smile was as contagious as Spattergroit.

"Goodbye, Jasmine," Luna said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Bye. Come visit soon!" Jasmine said pulling away after their hug. Luna apparated, waving with a smile.

Jasmine waited for a moment, naturally, before heading back to the Lakehouse. Halfway there, she recalled the package Luna had passed her. She took a detour to the dock and made herself comfortable on the end. Her legs were crossed and the brown package sat on her lap. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ripped the letter off and sat it aside as she tore the brown paper from the parcel. Her face and a disgusted grunt left her mouth as she read the front cover of the disastrously pink book in her hands.

Jasmine Potter:

The Girl Behind The Tales

By Rita Skeeter

The picture on the front was of Jasmine, smiling somberly and waving slightly. The picture was taken at Fred's funeral as the paparazzi swarmed her. She did her best not to start throwing curses when they asked for a picture. She knew she'd rather have a picture of herself at least trying to smile on the front cover of the daily prophet and not a picture of her tearing off reporters heads, figuratively of course. At least that's what she told herself.

She took the letter from the side of her and opened it, unfolded the parchment and began reading.

Jasmine,

I know the first thing you wanted to hear from the wizarding world probably wasn't this, but I had a feeling if you didn't get a copy from me, you would have gotten one at all. I have read the book and I you want my honest opinion, don't bloody read it. Don't give the woman the time of day to read her lies. Skeeter is a foul toad, but she really overstepped a mark writing this book, she has earned the title 'Worse-than-Umbridge'. Even the media is up in arms with people who want to defend you and people who want to know the truth.

Another reason I wrote you is to let you know, most of the interviews were fabricated. Mine and mums were, Skeeter even fabricated one with Firenze and McGonagall. The only ones I know to be true are Hermione and Ron's and Pansy Parkinson. Though some of their words have been twisted, it serves them right for even thinking to trust that old bint. Though they didn't seem to bat an eyelid when the Old Hag offered them money.

Anyway, I know even with my warning you are going to read the book, my reason for sending it was just so you knew what Skeeter had done.

I hope I see you soon, Bug.

Love, George.

"That bitch," Jazz seethed to herself as she glanced over at the book. She knew George was right, she should throw the book into the lake and watch it sink along with her worries, but George was also right about another thing. Jazz was going to read it cover-to-cover, as soon as she got the time too.

She flipped to the contents page and glance down at the Chapter titles. Her anger growing as she moved along. 'Third Year: Mass Murdering Godfather.' 'Fifth Year: The Girl Who Lied.' 'The Dark Lord's Downfall.'

Jasmine got up from where she was sitting and made her way angrily towards the Lakehouse. She opened the door and shouted to Jenna and Andy, Who had moved to the kitchen. "I'm going for a nap." Struggling to mask the anger in her voice.

Andy didn't miss it, nor did Jenna. They gave each other a knowing look, both of them knew to leave her alone when she was like this.

Jasmine cast a silencing charm around her room before letting out a frustrated scream. She moved to her draw and took out the small black stone.

"You must have steel lungs," the weirdly familiar voice said as he appeared on her bed.

"Have you seen this?" She asked showing him the book.

"Of course I've seen it. It's on the front page of every wizarding magazine. Well, all except for The Quibbler." He drawled, an amused smirk on his face as he messed with the intricate lace on her bedding.

"'The Love Story of Lily and James.' 'The Prophecy.' 'Jasmine's Downfall.'" She said angrily. "Where does she get off thinking this is okay?" She through the book at the bed and it lay open on one of the last chapters. "My life is not entertainment!"

"'Jasmine Potter: Dark or Light?'" The man said, before gasping in faux shock. "'Jasmine has showed bad signs, that Tom Riddle himself had shown before he became the monster he was known to be, Horace Slughorn admitted.! Tut Tut, Bad-Girl-Who-Lived." He mocked.

"Says the guy who split his soul multiple times." She barked at him and the smile on his face only grew wider.

"I saw that as one of my many accomplishments. Most people die trying to make a Horcrux!" Tom said as Jasmine flopped down on the bed beside him and book. "I made seven and one more unintentionally."

"Look where that got you!" Jasmine sighed.

"Relaxing on a bed with The-Chosen-One. Every man's dream." He said sarcastically before rolling his eyes.

"I thought once you were gone, my life would get easier. Become normal." She sighed.

"There is nothing normal about a seventeen-year-old killing someone such as myself," Tom admitted. "Are you regretting killing me?"

He was glad for his time with Jasmine. His plane was awful. He had learnt the hard way that there was no heaven or hell. Only the afterlife and his was lonely. He had made many allies and many enemies. In his quest for power, he had neglected to make friends or find love. Which was virtually impossible for him, considering he was conceived via love potion. In his madness he forgot his charming manipulative ways and made people fear him, rather gain their friendship.

What was the use in power when you were alone?

"Killing you was the single most useful thing I have done in my life," Jasmine answered. "If I hadn't, I'd have watched the people I love most die at your hands. Better I have a crap life so they can have a little at all."

"I misjudged you, Jasmine Potter. You would have made a terrific ally." He mused.

"You destroyed all chances of that when you killed my parents." Jasmine drawled rolling her eyes at him.

"Again with the parents?" Tom rolled his eyes. "That was years ago!"

"Really?" Jasmine asked her eyes scrunched in disbelief.

"Well, I guess I could apologise." He shrugged and Jasmine's eyes shot open as she glanced over at the boy, he didn't look much older than her. Maybe younger. His Blue eyes looked thoughtful. He looked up into her green eyes, his own now filled with remorse. "Or not."

Jasmine growled as the cocky evil smile made its way back onto his face. She walked back over to her draw, "Bye Tom!"

She spat before dropping the small stone into the draw and slamming it shut.

-x

As soon as Jazz calmed herself down she headed back out, leaving Andy and Jenna concerned. Jasmine would occasionally lock herself away, both women had noticed.

Jasmine came to a stop in the car as she parked outside of the boarding house. She still needed to get her jacket, so she used the time to clear her head and try to look past the whole Skeeter thing.

Jasmine jumped out of her car and walked closer to the house, the door was open and a loud clatter came from the inside. Jasmine pulled her wand from her boot and walked in through the open door, quietly at a fast pace. She noticed a few broken vases and coffee tables. Muffled voices in the room ahead of her could be heard.

Jasmine entered the room slowly making sure to not be seen, confusion flashing across her face when she noticed Stefan and Damon both looked ruffed up. Elena was stood, her arms crossed with a disapproving look etched onto her face. Next to her was a man, dressed in a black suit. His face was like stone, no emotions showing.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon seethed at Elena, shaking his head like she was an idiot.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," She said, the words sounded like an echo. Elena would have never had said something so formal to Damon unless she was putting on a front. A front to impress the man in the room.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically and unamused. Damon looked behind Elena to Jasmine and Elena noticed his shift in gaze, turning round to look at Jasmine.

"Jasmine?" Elena questioned confused. "Why are you back?"

"I left my jacket." Jazz said as she entered the room and into the view of everyone.

Elijah stepped forward, he was intrigued. The girl was twirling an intricately designed twig in her hands and he hadn't heard her enter the room. He hardly missed anything "I don't believe we've met, I'm Elijah Mikaelson." He extended his hand to the green eyed girl.

"Jasmine Potter!" She took his hand, expecting a strong firm shake but Elijah raised her hand to his mouth and he kissed her knuckles. Jasmine couldn't deny he was a very beautiful man, but he seemed to tame for her type of guy.

"Lovely to meet you!" He said. "You're from England?"

"Little Whinging, Surrey." She said and he nodded, Elijah had travelled around England many times, Surrey wasn't a well-known place, but he had heard of it. "I needed a change of scenery."

"We all do sometimes." Elijah nodded in understanding, before turning back to the Salvatore brothers. "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon demanded, it was easy to see he was angry.

"An apology," Elijah answered simply.

"A what?" Damon screwed up his face in annoyance. He wasn't really in the mood for games.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan said and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I understand." Elijah said and I shook my head.

"You know I'd really love to stick around and listen to you guys Kiss and makeup, but I have a baby at home who needs a bath, and I promised Andy I would do it!" Jazz said and then turned to Damon. "See you tomorrow, usual time?"

"Of course!" Damon answered, trying his best to smirk through his anger.

Jasmine left the room, taking her coat from the coat stand as she left.

"What did she mean, 'Same time tomorrow'?" Elena asked as Jasmine was leaving.

"Relax. She means at the Grill." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Damons always my first customer!" Jasmine shouted before she left them to sort out their conflicts. She had enough Drama for one day, Now all she wanted to do was relax with teddy on the sofa and watch some muggle television.

* * *

Hey, guys, this is an extra long chapter since I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry for that. Hopefully, you guys liked it and the next one should be up soon. Next chapter she will meet Klaus and a lot more drama will go down. Also, Jasmine sends a letter to be published in the quibbler. Please let me know what you think and anything else you want to see in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading, Kat xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

"So can you tell me why I'm here at eight am?" Jasmine asked, her arms folded and a glare firmly placed on her face. She hadn't slept very well and she didn't start work till eleven so when she finally dropped off at Six am she was less than happy to be woken an hour later by a call from Elena.

"Gladly," Elijah nodded towards the intriguing girl. "Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?

"Sun and Moon curse?" Jasmine snickered and Rolled her eyes. "That sound like something out of Beedle the Bard!" She muttered to herself and shook her head. Elijah heard what she had said and he felt as though he had recognised the name. "So what is this curse?"

"It's actually just a curse placed on Klaus. Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...He'll be a true hybrid."

"So this Klaus guy, he's bloody werewolf turned Vampire?" Jazz asked as though he was crazy. "That's impossible. All lore on Vampires and Werewolves says you can either be one or the other. Not both."

"Klaus was born, not bitten," Elijah explained.

"I've never heard of such a thing." She admitted and Elijah nodded.

"Families who contained the gene tended to keep to themselves it and keep it hidden from the outside world. Most never had children to keep the curse contained. They are almost an extinct race." Elijah said. "Much like bitten werewolves, they have no control over their turning. If Niklaus was to break the curse, that could change forever." Elijah explained.

"Werewolves who can turn at will?" Jazz asked a look of disbelief still on her face. She saw a wolf change, it was a tiring and gruellingly painful experience. Why would anyone want that?

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon said a she walked in and Jazz sent him a small smile.

"Damon-" Stefan started and was cut off swiftly by Elena.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy." He whipped and Jasmine sniggered. Don't get her wrong, she was fond of Bonnie, even after the whole trying to kidnap her thing, but Damon was hilarious.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena didn't find it as funny as Jazz did, obviously.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked Elijah.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah answered.

"Ingredients? It's a potion?" Jasmine asked and Elijah eyed her. He didn't really know what this girl was, but she wasn't human. He could tell just by the smell of her blood. It had no smell. Only powerful witches could mask their smells.

"Yes. A potion containing all, except The Doppelganger blood, ingredients is made and the spell on the moonstone should break. A Witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked as Elijah finished his explanation.

"The final part of the ritual," He said as he walked slowly over to a box on the shelf, that Damon was pissed he hadn't noticed before. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger...to the point of your death."

"Well, there goes our plans to save Elena." Jazz joked and she only got glares in return, all except Elijah who looked slightly amused.

"And that's where you come in," Elena said with fake confidence, watching as Elijah pulled a Jar from the box. The liquid was a crimson red, Jasmine would have thought it was blood if there wasn't the slight shimmer and translucency. Jazz could have sworn she had seen that somewhere before.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah said.

"So I'll be dead?"

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon snapped, looking at both of them as if they were idiots.

Jasmine walked over to Elijah and held out her hands, "May I?" She asked and Elijah nodded before passing her the jar that was slightly bigger than both of her hands cupped together. She examined the liquid. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as images of the small red stones passed through her mind. "Elijah, where did you get this from?"

"It was a witch I met back in 16th century England, her name was Perenelle," He answer.

"Merlin's balls!" Jasmine utter and Damon snorted. Jasmine walked over to a random vase. Damon like his decor and vase and flowers tended to be one of his main props. She took a wilted tulip from a vase, before apparating to the kitchen and point back seconds later with a spoon. Elijah had never seen a witch do that, on in hallucinations.

"May I ask, what are you doing?" Elijah questioned as she walked back over to the jar and began to unscrew it.

"No. You may not ask, but you may watch." She smiled up at him, as soon as the lid was off, which took more than she thought since it had been stuck that way since the 1500's. Before she continued she looked up at Elijah. "Do you trust me?" She asked and he looked skeptical before slightly nodding his head. He was curious to know what she was up to.

"I don't-" Elena started and moved towards Jazz to stop her.

Jazz flicked her wrist and uttered, "Impedimenta." Elena froze. She would be like that for a minute or so.

"What did-," Stefan asked about to get defensive.

"Stop or I'll freeze you too!" She told him and he stopped. Jasmine turned to Elijah again, "This is no resurrection elixir." She said and Elijah and Stefan both looked downtrodden, whereas Damon looked smug.

"It's the Elixir of life!" She said a small smile making its way onto her face.

"Impossible!" Stefan uttered.

"What? As in Nicolas Flamel?" Damon asked before rolling his eyes. "That's a myth!"

"Wrong. I've held the stone in my own two hands," She said before picking up the tulip. "Felt it's power. A drop of this Elixir can extend someone's life for more than ten years." She said as she dipped the end of the stem into the pot. The flower began to regain its beauty before their eyes, it vivid yellow coming back replacing the rotting brown.

"It's true!" Elijah utter. Elena began to twitch as the spell began slowly wearing off.

"Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel, the owner of the last known Philosophers stone. The stone was taken into the care of Albus Dumbledore six years ago. After it was nearly stolen by an evil wizard, Nicolas and Albus had it destroyed." Jasmine told them. Making sure to leave herself out of the tale. "Another talent of the stone was that it was said to turn any basic metal into solid gold." Jasmine dipped the knife into the Elixir and Like the flower, it changed. From Silver to Gold gradually.

"The Elixir can make someone immortal, but I've never heard of it resurrecting the dead. Plus this Elixir is very dangerous, if the wrong people got their hands on it, the consequences would be disastrous." Jasmine said seriously and gave Elijah a look that told him that she was bent truthful.

"If I'm not overstepping the mark, Miss Potter, What are you?" Elijah asked the young girl. She couldn't be much older than Elena, yet the wisdom in her words made her seem at least thrice her age. He couldn't help but wonder what this girl had been through to make her grow up so quickly.

"I'm a witch." Jazz told him and he nodded.

"In all my years I have never met a witch like you," Elijah said to her matter-of-factly.

"You probably have, part of our government has a whole department on erasing the memories of people who shouldn't know about us. Much like the second type of werewolf, my kind keeps to ourselves." Jasmine explained. "The witches you have met are what we like to call nature witches. The draw their energy from the earth and all its natural resources. Their power is limited to their surround."

"So how do you differ?" He asked curiously. Jasmine already felt like she had said enough to the Vampire she hardly knew, but for trust purposes she told him.

"I have my own magic. A constant source. My magic is a part of me and not something I borrow from nature. I'm a Core-Witch, my magic is a vital part of me." She told him begrudgingly. "I'm sorry, but for now, that is all I can say."

"I can respect that!" Elijah said with a nod. He was very curious to know more about where the girl had come from.

"So this Elixir is a no-go," Damon said looking at Elena is a Told-you-so way. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah answered.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Jasmine rolled her eyes at Damon. She had just shown him it's power, odds are it could bring someone back, but he wouldn't take the chances.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead," Elena answered Damon, looked to Stefan for help. Stefan just shrugged. Damon shook his head and left the room.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena quizzed Elijah.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

Elena gave Stefan an afraid look and he nodded towards the door and they both left.

"So, you are a powerful witch?"

Jasmine laughed a little, she never thought of herself as powerful. Just that she had a lot of dumb luck. "Hardly. The most powerful wizard I knew died just over a year ago, he was one of the only wizards I knew who mastered the basic spells, endlessly."

"Doing spell without a wand is considered hard in your world?" He asked and Jazz knew he was trying to get more information, she would keep it as minimal as possible without hurting his feelings.

"It's very hard, some wizards can't even cast a spell without it rebounding, so to accomplish wand-less and word - less spells is a big achievement."

"If I remember correctly, you cast a wandless spell on Elena before. Impedamenta, was it?" He asked and Jasmine nodded as she screwed the lid back onto the jar or Elixir, the jar must have had a special spell placed on it to stop it from turning gold.

"I've learnt a few spells without a wand. It was very hard, plus I haven't mastered them yet." She dismissed.

"I have a feeling you are overlooking your own power, Miss Potter," Elijah said truthfully.

"Please, call me Jasmine," She said trying to avoid his statement.

"Only if you call me, Elijah," He said he knew exactly what she was doing. He had lived long enough to know when someone was changing the subject. He wouldn't push for an answer, though. Truth is, Jasmine had never really compared her power to likes of Dumbledore's until Elijah had brought it up. It unsettled her.

"Elijah?" A voice behind them asked, slightly panicked and confused. Jazz knew the voice and whipped around. Alaric was pinned to the wall by her magic before she even realised. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was her doing it.

Elijah watched as the girl became worried with her own actions. The panic on her face was proof enough she hadn't meant to do it.

"What the- LET ME DOWN!" Alaric struggled against Jasmine's strong mental hold.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she walked into the room and saw Alaric hung on the wall like a piece of art.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go." He said and Jasmine could sense a change in his attitude. He wasn't as sarcastic or cocky.

"Prove it," Damon demanded.

"Okay, uh, the first night I stayed at Jenna's, you caught me eating ice cream, on the stairs. Naked." He said and Elena's eyes widened.

"Okay, it's him." She said and Jasmine felt pressure on her to release him though she didn't know if she could. She pictures Alaric safely dropping down to the floor and so he did.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked. Jasmine was a little too busy internally freaking out. What was going on?

"He wanted me to deliver a message," Alaric answered, looking round concerned. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

"I need so air." Jazz uttered as she stumbled from the room and out of the door into the driveway. She managed to calm herself after a moment of freaking out, she couldn't think clearly.

How had she done it? How had she pinned Alaric to that wall? She didn't say any incantation or make a single movement. She just looked at him and what she was planning to do, once she had a hold of her wand, just happened. She couldn't understand it.

"There's only one logical, explanation I'm going crazy," She exclaimed as she started pacing. "Look, I'm even speaking aloud to myself. Merlin's balls." Jasmine stopped her pacing and decided to put her theory to the test. She thought about Damon's car going up in flames. After a moment, the smell of burning metal met her nose and her eyes widened three sizes.

"Holy shit." She gasped as she watched his car burn.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Damon cried as he left the house, his hand flew to his hair and Jasmine was broken from her trance. The flames stopped, but the burns remained. "My cars."

Jasmine looked like a child caught stealing a candy bar, "Eh Sorry Damon. Just testing a theory." She thought the word 'Reparo' and the car returned to its former state, Making a sigh in relief.

"Next time test the 'theory' on your own car he said," He sounded ratty and Jazz instantly knew something was wrong.

"What did you do?" She asked, being wary of winding him up anymore.

"Well let's just say, you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned." Elijah said to Damon as he silently left the house.

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon snapped and Elijah glared at the Salvatore brother.

"The problem, Damon. you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire...It's a very long time." Elijah told him and for a moment Jasmine seemed to notice a different side to Elijah. A darker scarier side, she made a mental note of being careful of what she was to say around him and not to get too far onto his bad side.

Damon scowled at Elijah and rushed off into the forest, Jasmine thought he was most likely on his way to the grill.

"I thought you said it was hard to do wandless magic," Elijah said he worded it like a question, but Jasmine knew it was an observation.

"I thought so too!" Jasmine said, still shook up from her recent discovery. She removed the swarming thoughts from her head and looked to Elijah. "Hey, since that Elixir has no use to Elena anymore, Do you mind if I take it? If word got out that the elixir still existed, people from my world would stop at nothing to get it. It will be better off locked up some place safe."

"Of course. I have no use for it now anyway." He said as he handed her the jar. Jasmine nodded thankfully before walking over to her car and placing it in the boot under somethings in a secure place. "Where are you going."

"Well, I have worked soon. Damon's drinks aren't going to pour themselves." She answered as she slid into the car a small smile on her face. Though in the back of her mind she was terrified. Why were he powers acting up? Where was her source of power coming from?

-x-

Hey, guys, I know I said she'd meet Klaus in this episode and some other things, but I've had to split this chapter in half. I was too long. Also, the next chapter should be up sometime this week.

I would also like to hear your theories on Jasmines strange show of power.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Kat xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Jasmine dried a few glasses with a dish towel and placed them in their rightful places on a shelf behind the bar. She had been ignoring Damon for over four hours. Her shift was nearly over and they hadn't said a word to each other. She knew he needed time to think. Her badgering him wasn't going to help.

"You know what you did was stupid, right?" Jasmine asked Damon, just to make sure he was sane, and to break the silence.

"Of course, I know that, Jasmine, but I couldn't stand back and let her die!" He said staring into the bottom of the glass.

"One day you'll look back at this and realise that Elena really wasn't worth it. I hate to be the one to tell you this Damon, but she plays you and Stefan against each other. The only difference is, she'll never be anything to you because she can't control you fully like she can Stefan. You'll always be a chew toy." It seemed a bit harsh, but Jazz knew he had to be told.

Damon's eyebrows and forehead creased in thought and probably frustration, "Whatever. Can you pour me a scotch?"

"I'll have the same." Alaric's voice said as he took a seat next to Damon at the bar.

"I screwed up," Damon muttered.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

"Understatement of the century." Jasmine shook her head. Though she was sort of glad that she got to take the elixir. She had vanished it to the draw in her room at the Lakehouse clad where she kept her stone and the two pieces of her original wand.

"Yeah." Damon agreed as Jasmine place his and Alaric's drinks in from of them.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A melodic voice asked both Alaric and Damon.

Jasmine looked up from the Glass she had begun drying and slammed it down with a huff when she saw the cocky blonde man.

"Why are the bad guys always so damn hot?" She grumbled glaring at Klaus, as though it were his fault he was born with a perfect face. The Hybrids eyes shot up, his smirk never leaving his face. He obviously hadn't expected Jazz to be so forward.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Damon grumbled turning to face the subject of his anger.

"In the flesh." Klaus gestured to himself as though it was an honour to look upon him. Jasmine couldn't deny he was hot. His eyes were a sea deep blue and even with the glint of madness she had seen in many eyes before, they still had a beauty.

Much like Jasmine's own Emerald eyes, the thick layers of sorrow didn't mask the beauty of her eyes. Klaus turned his gaze from Jazz to Alaric.

"Thanks for the loaner, mate." He said and Alaric shook his head in anger. Damon wasn't as in control with his emotions. He got out of his chair and turned to face Damon. Jasmine watched carefully, readying her wand to stop any fights.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" He asked, Jasmine could tell he was done with Klaus' bullshit.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger." He said and Jasmine sniggered, that much was obvious." Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."

This just made Jasmine laugh more, Damon's scowl turned to a smile a the irony. "Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding?" Klaus smiled widened. "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really," Alaric said, shaking his head. Jasmine noticed he looked almost ashamed to call Damon a friend.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" He asked and Klaus' smile levelled out, but small creases beside his eyes left and in it place a dark look.

"Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need." Klaus said in a crisp calm voice."The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

Klaus nodded civilly in Jasmine direction before leaving the grill. She thought it was slightly odd.

"That was fun," Damon said sarcastically.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric said and Jasmine glared at Damon.

"Don't Damon!" She warned. "Klaus means business. He'll kill whoever gets in his way."

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might...Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked.

"I think it won't matter because you'll be dead." Alaric answered perfectly, Jasmine was beginning to like the new Alaric. Though that might be because he wasn't being possessed by an Original Vampire.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon." Damon tried to reason.

"And you'll still be dead." Jazz snapped at him as she slammed down the glass she was cleaning. She couldn't believe how tightly Elena had him wound around her finger. Jasmine glanced at the clock, glad to see her shift was over. She pulled off her apron and went into the back room, pulling on her leather jacket her wand holster, that she kept in her bag during work. She figured that being there was a psychotic hybrid on the loose she should keep her wand close. She had been too busy ogling Klaus when she first saw him too worry about her wand being a room away.

"And what about you, are you going to help me?" Damon asked her as she emerged from the back room and around the bar to face them.

"Help you kill yourself? No thanks." Jasmine scoffed. Damon rolled his eyes at her, which only infuriated her more, She walked closer to him and poked his un-shockingly hard chest. "Don't you sass me you, dick! I'm all for helping, Elena, but I'm not going to help you get myself killed. As far as I'm concerned, no one will die. Not on my watch!" She almost growled, turning away from him and walking away.

"Wow, she's a hot head!" Damon muttered a little too loud, taking his drink and bringing it to his mouth, taking a long gulp.

"You probably shouldn't-"

Alaric was cut off by Damon yelling and hurriedly putting his glass down. In seconds, it had gone from icy to boiling point. Damon's glaring eyes shot up to see Jazz smirking and Avington in his direction before turning and leaving the grill.

"Say that." Alaric finished a small smirk on his face. "I like her."

Damon watched Jasmine walk away. His scowl slowly faded to a confused look. If it were any other Witch he probably would have followed them and pinned them to wall or at the most killed them, but he didn't. Damon was fond of Jasmine and Killing her would be a real shame.

"Weirdly enough, I like her too."

-x-

"Where did Jenna go?" Jasmine asked as Andy unstrapped Teddy from the car seat. Damon had sent them an Abandoned houses' address so they were all gathering there. Jazz wanted them as close as possible so she could protect them.

"She got an urgent call from, Elena. Probably wanted to say her last goodbyes as a human." Andy said and Jazz nodded.

Andromeda passed Baby Teddy to Jasmine and walked over toward the door of the house. It looked beaten up and old. As soon as Jasmine stepped on the porch a cold yet familiar shiver ran down her spine.

"Do you feel that?" She asked and the older woman looked confused. Goosebumps ran down Jasmine's arms and her hairs stood on end. She grasped Teddy tighter. Andy knocked loudly on the door four times. After a moment, Bonnie and Jeremy pulled open the door. Jasmine's eyes met Bonnie's, a scared look on her face. Bonnie had never seen the young witch scared.

"Bonnie, how many people died here?" She asked in a small whisper.

"You can feel them?" Bonnie was surprised. Jasmine nodded as she stepped over the threshold. The feeling instantly left. Bonnie must have felt it too. "What did you do?"

"I don't know it's like-"

"They are scared of me!"

"Why would a tonne of dead witches be scared of an 18-year-old girl?" Stefan asked as he and Alaric emerged from the woodwork.

"I have no idea!" Jasmine said truthfully, Teddy let out a whine and grasped Jazz tighter. He could sense her mood change and his hair turned a light shade of blue, it was almost white.

"What the-?" Jeremy stuttered.

"Oh it's okay, Teddy-bear" She cooed snuggling up to the tiny boy whose head was laying on her shoulder. Jasmine chuckled as Teddy made a gurgling noise of acknowledgement. The small laugh changed the atmosphere and Teddy brightened up. Lifting his head in a curious way, his hair turned a violent shade of pink. The same colour his mother was so fond of.

"How is he doing that?" Bonnie asked and Jasmine smiled at Teddy.

"Little Teddy here is a Shapeshifter," Jasmine explained in the simplest ways possible. "It's a very rare talent in the Wizarding world. He inherited it from his mother who was the first Shapeshifter to be born in magical Britain for centuries."

"Isn't it a bit reckless letting him do that in a town infested with humans," Stefan asked looking concerned and Jasmine rolled her eyes stepping into the house. The witches immediately scattered and Jasmine was left with silence. Bonnie seemed to relax a bit as well. The witches were hiding. Jazz decided to forget about the dozens of dead witches and focus on Stefan's stupid question.

"Teddy was born this way. His hair colour has been changing since the moment he was born. Restricting him would be cruel." Jasmine told Stefan as she walked further into the house, examining some of the inner rooms. "But I'm also not stupid. Teddy has a glamour charm placed on him if he is out in public."

"Glamour charm?" Bonnie asked and I nodded smiling as they followed me into a room where some candles and books were set out.

"It means, that when people look at Teddy they see what they want to see. Like a normal baby boy with brown hair and green eyes. You only saw him change his hair because the charm is not in place." Jasmine answered. Andy followed behind them with Teddy's baby bag. It was almost time for his feed. "Is there a kitchen in this place?"

Jeremy and the rest of the people there showed both women and baby Teddy to the kitchen of the abandoned house. As Jasmine suspected the kitchen was a mess and most of the room was crumbling, dust and dirt covered the place. Jazz looked over to Andy and Andy nodded. Jasmine smiled, passing Teddy to his grandmother. Jasmine flicked her wand down from her wrist holster. She didn't need it but she didn't Andy knowing that her magic was acting up. Closing her eyes, she pictured the room restored and any sign of dust or dirt removed. There weren't any modern day appliances in the house. An old stove and some pots and pans were the main things in there other than worn out cabinets.

Jazz imagined them restored to a useable clean state. A faux swish of her wand and the room was transforming. She admitted she enjoyed showing strangers to her world the art of magic. She remembered how she felt when she was told about Hogwarts and saw Hagrid set a fire with his pink umbrella for the first time. The feeling was euphoric.

When her eyes open the kitchen was a pristine, very old fashioned kitchen, complete with a table, chairs and high chair for Teddy. It reminded her a lot of the Burrow. Jasmine was used to transforming rooms now. Her, Jenna and Andy had spent all day decorating their new home.

"Well. That's done!" She said a small smile on her face. Andy smiled as she placed Teddy in the high chair and started to remove his bottles from his bag. Jasmine almost slapped herself when she realised her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry! Guys this is Andromeda Tonks, Andy this is Alaric Saltzman-" He reached out his hand to greet the older woman and she was slightly reluctant before taking his hand and sending him a tight smile. "Stefan Salvatore!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Andromeda!" Stefan said shaking her hand and Andy smiled before rolling her eyes.

"Please, call me Andy." She said and he nodded with a curt smile.

"This is Bonnie Bennett." Jazz introduced.

"The nature witch!" Andy acknowledged.

"Nice to meet you!" Bonnie smiled.

"-and this is Jeremy." Jasmine smiled and Andy's smile grew ten fold. Instead of extending her hand she pulled the teen in for a hug.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Your Aunt Jenna has told me so much about you!" Andy smiled pulling away from a slightly red Jeremy.

"Eh- Nice to finally meet you," He said nodding out of politeness.

"Likewise."

"Speaking of, where is Jenna?" Jasmine asked looking to Jeremy, he'd be the most likely to know.

"I thought she was with you!" He said his face laced with confusion.

Jasmine felt the coldness of the house come back to her, an unsettling feeling resting in the pit of her stomach.

Stefan's phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts.

"Damon." Stefan said curtly, there was a short pause before Damon spoke again. "Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not? We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now. What?" Stefan shouted the last part, looking over to Jasmine with a worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked.

"Oh, my god." Stefan said and his face fell, he ran his empty hand over his face. Stefan said goodbye to his brother. Everyone in the room was waiting in anticipation. "Klaus has Jenna."

Andromeda gasped. She felt as though she had found a sister in Jenna. She didn't think she could pull through losing someone else. Bonnie grasped Jeremy's hand, who tensed up. Alaric let out a loud groan. Stefan was still looking towards Jazz, who did nothing for a second.

He watched as her hands slowly curled into fists and her eyes narrowed to slits. Stefan had seen some terrible things in his time. Monsters and massacres, yet he had never seen something as scary as the silent anger that consumed Jasmine's face and radiated off of her, at that moment. After what felt like a lifetime before Jasmine spoke.

"And what does Klaus intend on doing with Jenna?" She asked in a crisp voice.

"Using her as the Vampire in the sacrifice." Stefan admitted and Jasmine turned to Andy.

"I will be back in twenty minutes. the rest of you get searching those grimoires. We have a proximate an hour before the moon hits its apex. In the boot of my car there is a small box and a cauldron that has been shrunk, could you get them out for me?" She asked curtly and Andromeda nodded. Elijah noticed the flare in the girl. She was very honourable and brave, especially when someone she loved was threatened.

"Wait! I'll go, Klaus will kill you!" Stefan stopped her in her tracks.

"Klaus won't kill me, because if he even tries I will hex his arse into oblivion. If he hurts Jenna anymore, immortal or not, I will make him wish he could die!" She ground out stepping around him and heading out the door. Elijah and Damon had already figured out the place of the ritual. All Jasmine needed to plan her movements carefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Klaus was in his element. He has just finished squeezing the blood Jules' heart into the cauldron of sorts. Next was the Vampire. He had plenty of time before the moon hit its apex and he intended to have at least one guest before the night was up.

"Hello, Jenna," He said smirking before walking towards the cowering Newborn.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena said, on the verge of tears. She was sick of crying. She needed to be strong for Jenna. Elena attempted to get closer to stop them but ended up prev king the flame spell.

"Careful," He smirked, teasing the girl. He enjoyed her feeble attempts to save her aunt.

"Elena, don't," Jenna warned. She had the same thought as Elena. She had to be strong for her.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena almost shouted. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." She begged, but Klaus wasn't listening to her. He was listening to the heartbeat in the trees behind him.

"Well, well." He turned to the trees. "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

"You knew, once we found out one of us would come," Jasmine said, glaring at him with an intense hatred, as she stepped out from the tree and into the quarry.

"Did I? What is your proof little Witch?" He asked she narrowed her eyes more walking closer to the Hybrid. Her step didn't falter once as she came face to face with him.

"The other Vampire!" She hissed. "I can sense her. She is about ten feet away in the bushes. If you were so intent on killing Jenna why would you keep another vampire so close by. What is it you want Klaus?" Jasmine asked getting sick of his shit. Klaus' face pulled into a grin. She was smart.

"I want to make a deal," He told her.

"What sort of deal?" Jasmine queried he glare still fiery.

"The terms can be discussed after the ritual. All you need to know for now is that you and your family will be safe if you agree." Klaus told her, a large smirk on her face.

"Including Jenna?" She asked twirling her wand in her right hand. Ready for the fight if need be.

"You're quite the hero, aren't you?" He asked circling her.

"Don't you have a ritual to get on with?" She snapped. "If I agree will Jenna live?"

"Jasmine don't!" Jenna called to her.

"Jenna will walk out of those flames free if you agree to my terms. Once I have completed transition I will come and find you. We will talk more of the deal." Klaus said as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Deal. Now tell your bitch switch to drop her little ring of fire!" Jasmine glared and started walking towards Jenna.

"Wait!" Klaus told her and Jasmine growled before turning to face him. "How do I know you aren't just going to up and leave? How do I know you'll honour your terms?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes before holding out her hand in his direction, he gave her a skeptical look before placing his hand reluctantly in hers. Jasmine pointed her wand at their entwined hands. "I Jasmine Dorea Potter swear that when thee-"

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" Klaus told her and she repeated the name.

"Come to make our deal I will hold up my end," She was about to finish when Klaus added.

"-and not betray me at any cost."

"And to never betray him, any matter the cost. No, you promise."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I Niklaus Mikaelson promise not to harm anyone considered as family of Jasmine Dorea Potter, except the doppelgänger, so long as she holds up her end of the deal. Jasmine said and then swished her wand in a complex circular motion. A warm feeling spread down both hers and Klaus' arms towards their hearts.

"A magical vow?" He asked and Jasmine nodded.

"Break it and you die!" Jazz answered curtly before spinning on the spot, into the fiery ring and wrapping her arms around Jenna. She turned to Elena, who was smiling thankfully.

"Don't worry, Elena!" Jasmine mouthed before popping away. The fire was still around the circle. Klaus' face turned into a scowl as he realised what the girl had done. She had backed him into a corner. She could have taken Jenna as soon as she got there without even being noticed. In and out of the circle. Instead, she talked to him. Made him feel as though he was the one that was calling the shots when really Jasmine was the one with all the power. She knew he wanted something from her. She used it to her own advantage, guaranteeing her family's safety from Klaus, even though she didn't know what it would cost her she did it to make them safe. He could ask her to kill herself for all she knew. Yet it didn't matter as long as her family was safe. Klaus was tricked. His eyes filled with anger.

"Greta get me the girl!" The Witch wondered off as Klaus paced waiting.

How could he be so stupid? If anything did go wrong tonight and Jasmine was somehow involved, he could not take revenge by killing her family or any of the people surrounding. If he broke that he would die. For the first in his entire thousands of years, Niklaus Mikaelson's life was in the hands of a witch. A cunning daring witch. The anger evaporated and Klaus was left amused. This girl. A mere eighteen-year-old had tricked him, not to save her own life, but the lives of the people she loved. Even if it meant she would die. It didn't matter. Her family was safe.

-x-

Jasmine popped outside the house, a crying Jenna in her arms. The woman was distraught. She was a vampire, all her emotions had been significantly heightened.

"We need to go back for Elena!" Jenna cried as Jazz guided her up the steps and into the house.

"I promise you. Elena will be fine." Jasmine muttered to her as the sort was pulled open by Stefan, whose face flooded with relief.

"Jenna," Sighed happily.

"Take her somewhere she can sit and try your best to calm her. I will be back in a minute!" Jazz ordered as she handed Jenna over to Stefan. She walked into the newly refurbished kitchen to see almost everybody sat around the table.

"Jasmine!" Andy smiled stand in and embracing Jasmine. Jeremy jumped up, his face was sad and pleading.

"Jenna? Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's in there with Stefan," She told him. Jeremy moved to go and see his Aunt, but Jazz placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You can see her knee I've sorted out her hunger. The last thing she needs is to accidentally hurt someone she loves." Jeremy's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"She's a-" He stuttered and Jasmine nodded.

"A vampire? Yes." She added and Jeremy nodded in understanding. He took his seat at the table and took Bonnie's hand in his own. She saw her cauldron and box on the kitchen counter and hurriedly walked over. She unclasped the box and looked over the array of vials.

"Dragons blood," She muttered as she removed it from the potions box, uncork in it and pouring it into her self-heating cauldron. She didn't bother taking out her wand to hide her wand-less magic. A small flick of her wrist and the pot was heating. She dove back into her potions box and began fishing again. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out the second vial. Making sure the blood was boiled to 98 degrees Fahrenheit before adding the other thick clear potion drop by drop. a the contents of the potion slowly began to increase. Until the cauldron was almost filled to the brim. Elijah lingered over Jasmine's shoulder, watching her with intrigue.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her.

"Multiplying the contents of Dragon's blood. After a while, it loses it potency, but it will always taste like blood. Some Vampires have even said Dragon's blood tastes better that human blood." She conjured a Ladle and a stack of plastic cups. She filled a glass and passed it to Elijah.

"Try for yourself." He nodded in thanks before tasting. Jasmine proceeded to fill another cup for Jenna. She reached into her box and pulled out another potion. It was a seriously strong calming draught. A drop in her drink and she would feel a tad less emotional. So Jasmine added two drops. Vampires were confusing creatures.

Jasmine left the kitchen and headed towards the room where Stefan went with Jenna. She was surprised to see it had been completely cleaned and there were a few different seating areas in theirs. Stefan sat comforting Jenna who was still crying.

"Jenna," Jazz sighed sadly. The redhead looked up her eyes stained and her face blotchy.

"Jasmine." said trying to calm herself.

"Drink this you'll feel better," Jasmine said calmly as she walked over and passed the cup to her.

"Is that-"

"Blood yes." Jazz answered before Jenna could finish.

"Wait, Jenna, you don't have to. I could show you how to feed on animals." He answered and Jazz rolled her eyes. "Where did you get that from?" He asked Jasmine, with a pointed look.

"It's not human," Jasmine told him and he glared.

"I've smelt human blood before, Jasmine," Stefan said like she was stupid. "That's human."

Elijah walked in the room, "It is not Human blood. It's dragon blood. Drink Jenna, please. it will help with your transition." Jenna nodded and took a weary sip. She instantly relaxed and sat back.

"Was that so hard-" Jasmine didn't have time to finish her sentence as she was being pinned up against a wall, by her shoulders.

"How could you be so stupid?" The hard glaring deep blue eyes of Damon.

"Put me down!" She struggled against him but quickly realised he was as stubborn as a Weasley. "He wasn't going to let Jenna die."

"He could have killed you!" Damon growled.

"Well, he didn't. Now put me down." She ground out. Damon stared her down for a moment before he slid her down the wall so her feet touched the floor. "God you vampires. You're all Drama queens."

"Okay so nice brought the Gilbert journals for us to look through, maybe we can find something-" Everyone in the room turned to look at john who had just walked into the living space a box in his hands filled to the top with leather bound books. John looked up to see quite a few people in the room. More than he expected, but one girl caught his eye. "Jasmine Potter!" He gasped, dropping the box on the floor, narrowly missing his toe.

Jasmine's eyes grew as wide as saucers, Her wand was out and pointing at the man before anyone could question it. "Who are you?"

John's hands shot up like he hand a policeman pointing a gun at him.

"That's John Gilbert. Elena's Biological father and Jeremy's biological uncle." Alaric said, Jasmine lowered her wand.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" She stuttered placing her wand away.

"How do you know her?" Damon asked him and he looked shocked.

"Isabel did some research on her world a couple years ago and followed her story since she was born. Since she was a similar age to Elena, Isabel felt strong about Jasmine's cause."

"Jasmine's cause?" Stefan asked confused and Jasmine sent a subtle 'no' towards the man she had just met.

"That isn't my story to tell. Sorry." John answers and Jasmine nodded thankfully. "Just know that I'm a happy you won, Miss Potter. I doubt we'd all be here now if you hadn't put a stop to Riddle."

Jasmine smiled and walked over to the man and held her hand out, "Please call me Jasmine."

"John!"

"Great. introductions have been made. Now, we have about twenty minutes before the moon reaches its apex and that long to find a way to keep Elena from becoming a vampire." Jasmine said and Every grabbed a book from the pile of journals. These were their only hope now to stop Elena from becoming a vampire.

-x-

Jasmine was reading about a crazy man, she was not Hermione, so it was hard for her to keep her eyes peeled open. Jenna had been sent off to bed with a sleeping draught from Andromeda. Andy had refurbished enough rooms for us all to stay as long as needed.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals," John said as he walked into the living area. "Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child."

"Skip to the save Elena part," Damon said impatiently.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." Jasmine looked intrigued. A mother love saving her child. Story of her live. Literally

"We already know Elena's going to come back to live. But she'll be a vampire." Jeremy said it didn't bother his that his sister would be a vampire.

"Not if her soul remains intact." John said and Damon rolled did eye.

"Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" He shook his head like John had lost plot.

"I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes...I'm putting my faith in it." John said, his tone deadly. Jasmine respected him for that. She too would do anything for her family. John walked from the room and into the kitchen.

Jasmine followed him into the there and sat down on a stool at the island.

"Thank you, John, for not telling them who I really am. Even though you are dying to fangirl all over this place, I really do appreciate that is not telling them my story." She smiled gently.

"No, I really should be thanking you. No one has given as much as you have to the human race and all you are doing to help Jenna and Elena. I really couldn't repay you."

"Well, we are family and family is my main priority." Jasmine told him and he nodded.

"So I've heard," John answered a small smiled. Jasmine realised she'd be here for a while so she pulled out her wand and conjured a hob kettle.

"Is that-" John stuttered pointing towards her wand.

"-The Elder wand, yes," Jasmine said a small smile on her face, as she filled the kettle and conjured a few cups. "Though I'd be happier if you didn't tell anyone I had it."

"How is that possible, you were seen snapping it and throwing it off of a bridge."

"And that's what the Wizarding world shall believe," Jasmine explained, "It has caused many people in my world to go crazy and kill for it. It's better that the wand was destroyed on that bridge, for everyone."

"I understand. Do you have them all?" John asked and Jasmine gave him a confused look. "The Deathly Hallows."

"Ohh, erm, yeah," Jasmine said feeling uneasy. John Gilbert was the first person she had admitted this too.

His eyes widened, "You are the master of death?"

"You believe that story?" She asked him, a skeptical look on her face.

"Well, it says in all the folklore and legends that anyone who owns all three objects will become the master of death," John explained to her. "Though I think you are the first person in all of history to ever have had all three at once. It is said that a person who owns all three will experience and wield power like no other."

Jasmine's face paled as John said this. Could the Deathly Hallows have something to do with her recent gain in power? What was happening to her? She would have to do some research.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Part 1.

Hi guys, thank you for all of your reviews. I absolutely love you all.

Both parts of this chapter are dedicated to LadyAlexandraNoir because she is the bomb and is the author of one of my favourite stories.

I know some of you will want to remove my head after I upload part 2 of this chapter. I apologise sincerely beforehand and anyone who requests a formal apology through PM Will get one :').

Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter. Part 2 should be up in a few days.

-x-

Jasmine was in the kitchen fixing everyone a drink. The others had left to Kill Klaus. Jasmine couldn't go since if she crossed Klaus the Unbreakable Vow would come into play and she would die.

John was sat at the dining room table scrawling a letter. Jasmine hated when people would ask who she was writing to at Hogwarts (since most of the time it was a convicted criminal) so she instinctively left him alone.

Jazz carried the tray of warm drinks into the front sitting room. Andy, Alaric and Jeremy were sat in there. Jeremy was reading and Alaric was pacing. He was worried about Jenna. He hadn't sat down since she had gone to bed.

"Alaric, please sit down. You're giving me a headache." Andromeda said, placing her hand in her forehead.

"Are you sure she's okay?" He asked Jasmine as she set the tray down and passed Andy a cup of tea and Jeremy a strong black coffee.

"I gave Jenna a calming draught and Andy gave her a strong sleeping potion. She thought she was going die, Alaric. Her emotions are already heightened enough, without the added Vampire drama. She needs a to sleep it off."

He nodded and took in what Jazz said, he took a seat on the couch. Jasmine passed him a black coffee as well.

"We should have heard from them by now," Andy said her face was screwed up into a worried frown. They had been gone a few hours.

"I think they're here!" Alaric said as he saw something pass the window.

Damon walked in a few seconds later, Elena in his arms.

"Take her up to any of the rooms!" Andromeda said, before taking in the blood and dirt on the girls clothes. "I'll be up with a wet cloth."

Jasmine smiled at the woman natural motherly nature. Damon knew well enough that he should listen to Andromeda. He vampire sped up the stairs, a few minutes later Andy was hot on his tail.

John joined Jasmine and the other in the sitting room.

"Jasmine?" He asked as he walked over to the girl.

"Yes?" She asked Alaric and Jeremy watched closely.

"I need you to give this to Elena for me," He said before handing her the letter he had just been writing.

"You're leaving before she wakes?" Jasmine asked a frown on her face. "Surely she'll want to see you."

"I want to see her one more time more than anything, but-"

"John. What did you do?" Jasmine asked her eyes showed she feared the worst. Neither noticed that Damon had joined the room.

"The spell I had Bonnie cast. It brings Elena back using my life force." John said looking down at the floor. "I only had one life force."

"Oh, John, blood magic?"

"A parent will do anything for their child!" He said. "You should know that better than anyone!"

"I do and I spent my whole life knowing they had thrown their lives away for me. Elena wouldn't have wanted this." Jasmine shook her head. "You dying for her."

"The famous Girl Who Lived, Jasmine Potter, who died to save billions of lives, is telling me that she disapproves?" John asked disbelievingly, he wasn't angry, he just found it amusing.

"I don't disapprove! Sacrificing myself to save others is the only thing I've ever been sure about in my whole life." She shook her head, wide-eyed. She ignored people looking at her in shock. John had told them she died. instead, she focused on John, who she knew was terrified on the inside. "I know how much it take to give your life up for the people you love. I'm sad to see you go. I could have done with someone like you in my life, someone who understands the pressure of being relied on. Elena was lucky to have you. Hopefully, you find peace in the next life." Jasmine told him before pulling him into a hug. "You are a good man, John Gilbert. Even in the little time I've known you, I won't forget you."

"I have one question," John leant forward so he could whisper quiet enough so even Damon didn't hear. "Is there an afterlife."

She smiles, "There is, but where you go and what you do is your decision. Whether you choose to come back and haunt us or go on to the next life."

He moved back and smiled at her, "I hope you have a long and happy life, Jasmine Potter, it's the least you deserve."

Jasmine smiled sadly at her feet as John left the room. She examined the note in her hand, Elena was written on the front in cursive.

"So are you like, a ghost or something?" Damon asked her and Jasmine laughed before rolling her eyes at him before walking out of the room and towards the stairs she knew Elena would be waking up soon and she wanted to give her John's letter before anyone else bothered her.

"I need to see Elena alone for a few minutes. I will shout you when she wakes." She told the room. Mainly Damon and Jeremy. They looked as though they wanted to protest, they both heard the partly what John and I had been talking about. Jasmine Glanced out the door to see John in the middle of the front path just looking up at the sky. Jasmine hated when people who could have been saved died.

Jasmine walked into the where she could see a light. Andy was checking for any broken bones or internal bleeding.

"Is she okay?"

"Well, she is still dead. Though the bite marks on her neck seem to have disappeared."

"That'll be the vampire blood." Jazz said and Andy nodded in agreement.

Elena's eye shot open and she shot up from the bed. "What happened?"

"Andy, I need to speak to Elena alone. Can you go and inform Damon I have a job for him in the garden. He'll know what it is once he see's it." Jasmine said to Andy and the older woman nodded smiling fondly at her adopted daughter.

"Of course my dear." Andy answered and left? closing the door behind her.

"Where am I," Elena asked looking a little startled.

"The old witch house, Andy and I made some upgrades." Jazz smiled weakly glancing around at the room. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," She said propping herself up against the headboard. "Is Jenna-"

"Jenna is fine. She is sleeping it off in the next room." Jasmine sat down on the edge of the bed.

"But she's a vampire and it's all my fault."

"No, it isn't. Klaus used Jenna to get to me. Besides, I already have my revenge." Jasmine smiled happily. "If Klaus do much as tries to touch any of you again He'll die."

"What about your end of the deal?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Jasmine brushed her off. "Anyway, there is something I need to show you before you get swamped by everyone."

"What is it?" She asked her eyes wide.

Jazz looked down at her lap before handing the letter to Elena.

"Elena...it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task." Elena read aloud, realising who the letter was from. "And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things. For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring." Jazz placed the ring in Elena's open palm. "I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. As I believe I have left you in more than capable hands. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John." Elena stared down at the note, tears streaming from her eyes. Jasmine didn't cry. She was used to heartache now and she felt as though crying would be a bad way to honour a man who so obviously put his family first. "What did he do?"

"There is no stronger magic than the love a parent has for their child. It is the most purest and powerful magic in the world." Jasmine told her. Remembering the sacrifice both her parents made. "It has the power to shield said child from the darkest of magics. John made Bonnie cast a spell, one that would transfer his life force into you." Jasmine reached forward and took Elena's wrist, placing her forefingers on Elena's veins. The rhythmic beat of her heart pulsed through Jasmine's hand. "So you could have a chance at life."

"I'm not a vampire?" Elena gasped out, relief evident.

"No. John's life force successfully brought you back" Jasmine smiled slightly. "Sadly, A normal human being only has one life force. He died to give you a second chance at life."

"Oh no!" Elena cries looking down at her hands. The ring and the letter still clutched in them.

"One of the hardest things in the world is knowing that someone you love gave their life for you, I know that from experience," Jasmine admitted. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him, Elena."

"It's not your fault!" Elena said looking up at Jazz. "You risked everything to save Jenna. I couldn't thank you enough."

Jasmine smiled at Elena before getting up and leaving the room.

-x-

Jasmine was at home. No, not the lake house. Her new home.

John Gilbert's small funeral took place less than two hours after he died. It was small and it was beautiful. Even if most of the people there had thought he was a dick, In death they had much more respect for him.

Jasmine has laid a wreath on his grave, said her farewells and took herself, Andy, Jenna and Teddy home. Jenna was taking a calming draught every few hours and Jasmine had made sure there was enough Dragon blood to last her for the next two days. To say the least, Jenna was happy Jazz had managed to save her and that Elena was not currently going through what she was.

Shortly after Elena had woken and seen Jenna and the rest of the gang, Stefan and Bonnie has returned and explained what happened.

Elijah chooses his family. Klaus is still alive. Jasmine's deal still stands.

So Jasmine was waiting. Waiting for Klaus to come and strike their bargain. It had been two days and no one had seen Klaus or Elijah.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked Jasmine as she came walked into the teens room, with a pile of her clean washing. Jasmine was sat on her bed, Teddy was lay on his back gurgling as he kicked his legs in the air.

"Wallowing in self-pity," Jasmine answered with a sigh as she played with Teddy.

"He can sense when something is wrong you know!" Andy said as she went in Jasmine's newly bought wardrobes and placed her clean clothes in them.

"He's a smart little boy!" Jazz smiled down at the giggling baby. "Andy, I don't know what Klaus is going to want from me. It could be anything."

"Darling, you made the decision to save Jenna. It was an honourable decision and if he went to that much trouble to get to you I doubt what he wants will harm you or anyone you love."

Jasmine smiled as Andy took Teddy from the bed, "Time for your dinner." She said to the baby and left the room. Jasmine smiled after them. She was lucky to have someone to love unconditionally and who loved her back the same.

Her phone buzzing distracted her from her thoughts. The caller I.D. read Stefan.

She was hesitant before she answered. Her and Stefan didn't really get along. The pressed the green button.

"Stefan?"

"Jasmine, look I need your help! Damon has been bitten by a werewolf." He said hurriedly.

"What?" Jasmine paled. "How?"

"He was nipped by Tyler Lockwood on the night of the sacrifice. Bonnie and I are at the Witch's house, if anyone knows of a cure it'll be them."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Just let me get ready." She hung up and jumped into action, Jasmine wasn't going to let Damon die. Not for anything.

-x-

Jasmine popped onto the front lawn of the witch's house. It had take her five minutes to find a decent change of clothes.

She could Bonnie's scream as soon as her feet touched the ground. Another second later she was in the basement of the house. Bonnie's screams stopped and Jasmine looked at Stefan for an explanation.

"They know something, but they won't say," He answered. Bonnie was gasping on the floor.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." Bonnie gasped out and Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me."

"You know, what the only thing worse than a nature Witch is?" Jasmine laughed humorlessly like she was about to tell a joke. "A bunch of dead nature Witches." As she said this the voices of the witches became noticeable in her head again. "I don't know what they have to be so self-righteous about, they're not even the best kind of witch and the Heretics are pretty monstrous." The voices got louder the more insulted the witches got.

"Jasmine!" Stefan warned. Though Bonnie knew better. She knew the witches were scared of Jasmine. Even if she was slightly insulted by what the Core Witch was saying, she kept quite.

"They think because they are already crispy that they can say and do whatever they please without having their tongues ripped out or being responsible for what they have done." Jasmine was getting angry, the angrier she got the more magic radiated off of her. "News flash you bunch of old hags, If Damon Salvatore dies and you knew there was a cure I will personally strive to bring you all back to life so I can burn you all over again!"

The voices got louder as Jasmine magic flowed through the house and the roof shook. All her magic was causing the earth to shake as an earthquake would.

"Calm down, Jasmine!" Stefan Sam housed over the farthing house.

"You are NOT God. You do NOT get to decide who deserves to live or die! YOU KNOW WHO DOES!" Jasmine shouted. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY CAN DO TO YOU!"

The voice stopped and Jasmine's magic calmed.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked Jasmine as she walked around the room. The witches didn't go, they were waiting for their orders.

"Tell me!" She commanded. A second passed by before the voices started up again, calmer and grudgingly.

"Klaus."

"Did you get that?" She asked Bonnie and the wide-eyed witch nodded.

"Come Stefan. We have a hybrid to find." Jasmine huffed and straightened out her jacket before head towards the exists. "Great doing business with you, Witches."

They all left the house and head towards Stefan's car, except Bonnie who came in her own. Jazz jumped in the passenger side of the car, a content smile on her face.

"So the witches said Klaus was the answer?" Stefan as he climbed in as well.

"They did indeed," Jasmine confirmed.

"and you believe them? I mean you did call them crispy, I doubt they be too happy considering that most of them were burned alive."

"Nature Witches may be unlawful whining bitches, but that doesn't mean they aren't smart," Jasmine said. "They know not to cross me."

-x-

I know this chapter has few mistakes. I will go through it once I get home from my Nanas house. The computer here has a broken keyboard so its hard to get most words right.

I hope you liked it.

Kat xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Are you sure He'll still be here?" Stefan asked Jasmine as they pulled up at the apartment Klaus has hijacked from Alaric. "I mean, no one has seen him or Elijah for days!"

"No Stefan, I'm not sure Klaus will be here, but it's the only place I think he could be," Jasmine answered as she hopped out of Stefan's car.

Jasmine didn't care for Stefan's obvious stupidity, she was more focused on not letting anyone else die.

They made it to Alaric's floor and Jasmine pulled out her wand from her boot. Today she was wearing a pair of Leggings, they were easy to move in and she needed to be agile if it came to a standoff with Klaus. Though these aren't to be confused with the type of leggings that can be seen right through, Jasmine did have a shred of self-respect. Over her legging were her knee lengths black leather boots, which she wore for an easier and less obvious way to get her wand. She didn't know what Klaus knew about her world. For all she knew, he knew of wand holsters.

To top it off she had on her worn leather jacket and a plain grey t-shirt. Her curly black hair was up in a high ponytail It was slightly past her shoulders now. Jasmine, ever since Petunia gave her that God awful bowl cut had accelerated hair growth. It was the only bout of accidental magic she still had. Soon enough it would be up to her, waist. Her contacts were in today since glasses broke and she had learnt that on many different occasion. Last time she had a proper conversation with Hermione, her friend told her that she was working on a spell to cure eyesight. Though she doubted Hermione had the time to do such a thing once she was back at Hogwarts and with all her publicity.

She pointed her wand at the lock on the door and Silently muttered 'Alohomora'.

"That's handy!" Stefan commented,

"Being a witch has its perks." Jasmine smiled as they entered the Apartment that smelt strongly of alcohol. Stefan walked further into the apartment than Jasmine did. Her constant vigilance kicking in as she checked the room for spells and wards. Thankfully there were none, only the signature of a Warlock whose spells broke when he died.

"Hello, Katherine." Stefan greeted the bored looking vampire who was spread out on Alaric's bed. Just seeing her made his blood boil.

Jasmine heard Stefan talking to himself in the next room and her eyebrows furrowed, did she miss a jinx that caused people to go crazy?

"Who are you talki- Elena?" She asked her face confused as she entered the room and saw Stefan speaking to Katherine.

"Oh, you must be Jasmine," Katherine said intrigued as she walked over and began circling the young witch. "Klaus asked me about you, you can imagine how miffed he was when he realized I didn't know anything about her." She tilted her head to Stefan.

"This is Katherine, Elena is her Doppelganger," Stefan told Jasmine and Jazz smiled in understanding.

"Are you exactly alike?" Jasmine asked Katherine, she could handle one Elena, but two of them? She'd rather spend a week with Rita Skeeter.

Katherine rolled her eyes and scoffed, "If you mean am a self-centered bitch? Yes, I am, but unlike Elena, I don't sit on a pedestal and act like an innocent angel when it all comes to back to bite me on the ass!" Jasmine studied the girl for a moment before smiling. Looking closer at Katherine, Jasmine saw the differences. Katherine wore a sassy sadistic smile, unlike Elena's, sweet innocent frown. Katherine stood with her hands on her hips and with perfect posture. Instead of the slouched, hugging herself stance Elena usually wore. It seemed harsh to point these things out but Jasmine could clearly see the differences after she studied and compared them. "I think I'm going to like you!" She smirked.

Katherine looked shocked before smiled intrigued at Jasmine, she decided later would be a better time to squeeze more information out of her. Jasmine ventured further into the room and flopped down on the bed.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine said annoyed glaring at Stefan.

"We ran into complications." Stefan shrugged and Katherine glared harder, her life depended on Klaus being dead.

"Complications?" Katherine ground out.

"Doesn't really matter," Stefan told her getting annoyed with Katherine's presence. "Just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Jasmine watched intrigued as Katherine grabbed Stefan and pushed him up against the wall and placed her finger to her mouth, motioning for him to be quiet. The door to the apartment clicked open.

"Klaus, you're back." Jasmine sent Stefan an 'I told you so' look as Katherine spoke to the Hybrid. "Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine said as her and Stefan moved into the sight of the two originals.

Elijah and Klaus walked closer towards Katherine and Stefan, Klaus noticed Jasmine on the bed he had slept in whilst he was the Alcoholic history teacher. She waved to him, sarcastically, as if she'd rather see anyone else's face than his. Jasmine had made an unbreakable vow with him, without even knowing what his end of the deal was. She had basically given him a blank cheque and told him to go nuts. Before finding out Damon was on his deathbed, she had planned to avoid Klaus at all costs for as long as possible, but some things were just more important to her than herself. That's the way it has always been.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus said to Stefan though his eyes never left Jasmine's intense gaze. She could tell the question was directed at her as well, but she didn't answer verbally. Just narrowed her emerald green eyes.

"I need your help... For my brother." Stefan told his, no shame in his voice, just a hint of desperation.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait for a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said with a smile on his face, as though it was some sort of inside joke.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah speaking to Stefan gave Klaus the distraction he needed to reach into a slightly opened drawer and pull out a dagger.

"And so I shall," He said before plunging the Dagger into Elijah's heart. Jasmine's eyes widened and she sat up on the bed as she watches Elijah go grey and his veins pop to the surface of his skin.

"Did you just kill you own brother?" She asked Klaus with a disgusted look on her face.

"He isn't dead! Just.. sleeping." Klaus shrugged a small smirk on his face and then flashed over to Stefan, pinning him against the wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus staked Stefan in the chest right near his heart. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." Jasmine watched in horror.

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine stepped in before Jasmine could.

"Please," Jasmine pleaded. "We just want to help Damon!"

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan grunted out.

Klaus looked at them both, fire alight in his eyes. He was thinking of all the ways he could use this situation to his own advantage. He let go of Stefan after pulling the stake out and he fell to the floor. Klaus walked calmly over to the kitchen breakfast bar, placed the dagger down and poured himself a glass of blood from an old looking glass whiskey bottle.

"First of all, Jasmine. I think we have a deal to negotiated!" He said a beautiful side smirk slipped onto his face.

"Name your terms, I told you mine," Jasmine said as she walked closer to the man who just staked his own brother and left him on the floor.

"Well. My side of the deal is a deal I am offering to both you and Stefan." Klaus said as he drank his drink. "You see, I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper. Sound familiar?" He asked turning to Stefan.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan muttered, ashamed and Jasmine looked over to him shocked.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." He told Stefan, then he turned to Jasmine. "And you, you'd leave town with us. I seem to have ran out of Witches and you are unlike any witch I have ever owned. You'll join Stefan and I on my quest, cast a few spells, aid us and help us to victory."

"First of all, Mr Hybrid! Nobody is going to own me, If I go with you I will be joining you as a companion or sidekick. Call it what you want. Secondly, what sort of spells?"

"The sort that can incapacitate a person so it's easier for me to 'interrogate'." He said, saying the last word yet again like it was another inside joke. It only took Jasmine a moment to figure out what he was getting at. He wanted her to harm people, or at the very least hold them down while he did it.

"Listen to me, and listen good!" She snapped. She wasn't scared of him. "I believe that there are things worth dying for, but nothing is worth killing for! If I come with you I, I will practice only light magic and I will not help you kill people. I'd rather break this vow and die knowing I made the right decision than do that!"

"You just watched me stake my own brother and yet you have the audacity to stand there and lecture me!" Klaus asked her, his eyebrows knitted together! "Your life is at stake here, and your families."

"What use is my family to you once I'm dead?" She glared. "Besides, I value my families opinion over everything. I'd rather die knowing they're proud than live knowing they know I killed in their name. Just know, if I come with you, I will not stand idly by and watch you kill innocent people. Change your terms or I'll die right here next to your brother!"

"So be it!" Klaus gritted out. "Die!"

"Okay," Jasmine breathed deeply. "I will not follow your deal, Niklaus Mikaelson," She stated in a strong voice.

A bolt of light shot out of both Klaus and Jasmine, Katherine and Stefan watched in horror as the ball of electric yellow light met in the middle and formed a large ball of electricity.

"Tell them I love them Stefan!" Jasmine muttered.

The light shot towards the Witch and she stumbled back a few paces, her face drained of colour and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. A final breath left her body and the yellow light, now more like a floating dust evaporated from her body. Jasmine didn't stand much longer as the life left her body in a whisp. She collided with the floor, her large green eyes open and her hair ascue.

Stefan, Katherine and Klaus looked at her in shock.

Stefan had never met someone who would die for their morals. Die so they wouldn't lose themselves to darkness. For the first time since he met her, he felt a large amount of respect for the girl.

Katherine choked on a gasp, Jasmine Potter stood for everything she didn't. She had lived by a policy of kill or be killed, Jasmine had stood by her policy of the Greater good and died to protect it. She couldn't believe she would never get to pick the brains of the fantastic girl she had met only seconds ago.

Klaus watched as the light left the girl's eyes and for the first time in a century, he felt remorse over a human's death. She was barely eighteen. Not much older than his sister when his father ran his sword through all his children's hearts. He stared at her limp lifeless body for a second before he gathered himself and turned back to Stefan, forcing his fake smirk back onto his face.

"Right, where were we?"

-x-

Damon couldn't believe Katherine was here, with the cure for the deadly werewolf venom. "And you still came here?" He asked disbelievingly, there had to be something in it for her.

"I owed you one." She said with a smirk on her face, as she poured the blood into his mouth, though her smiled faltered as she remember the other thing Klaus had asked her to deliver. She got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked her and Katherine rolled her eyes. Elena annoyed her immensely.

"Are you sure you care?" She asked her, she hadn't missed the kiss her and Damon shared earlier.

"Where is he?" Damon asked her and Katherine's eyes soften.

"He's paying for this." She pointed to the vial of Klaus's blood. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon." She said and then looked Damon in the eyes with a sad expression. "There is something else you should know, about that Jasmine girl."

" I don't care about Jasmine, I care about Stefan. What do you mean, "he gave himself over"?" Elena asked Katherine heatedly.

"What is it?" Damon asked, ignoring Elena's huffs.

"She made a deal with Klaus, to save Jenna's life a magical deal. Well long story short, Klaus asked too much of her in return and she broke the deal." Katherine told him and Damon's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "When you break a magical vow you die."

"What?" Damon asked his eyes wide. He suddenly felt a lot less dead and sat up.

"She was the other thing Klaus told me to bring to you. She's on the sofa, downstairs." She told him, looking down to her feet. "I'm sorry. I really am." She told him before speeding from the room. Elena stood with her mouth wide open and her feet glued to the ground.

Damon's stomach sank, Jasmine Potter was dead.

-x-

I am so sorry.

Please don't kill me.

Kat xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Firstly I'm surprised how well most of you took that. I thought toe sure I would be dead by now. Though someone you did threaten my life *cough* Ghostwriter1804 *cough*

Secondly, I know I told some of you I probably wouldn't update till February. Twas a cruel joke. This is my Christmas gift to you guys.

This chapter is of Jasmine's funeral. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and being a part of this story.

Happy holidays.

Chapter 16:

Damon starred.

He didn't mean to, it was just a shock to his system. Jasmine lay down on his antique couch, her cheeks still slightly flushed and her eyes closed peacefully. She looked as though she was sleeping, he was hoping that she was just sleeping. That she'd open her eyes any minute and scare the shit out of him. In the short time that she was in town she had become a permanent fixture, this woman was an enigma to him. He thrived to figure her out and now she was dead.

Elena was stood next to him watching him watch Jasmine's lifeless body. A hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Damon? Are you okay?" She asked him. They had been stood there for ten minutes.

"Ehh, yeah, it just a shock you know-" He said ripping his gaze away from Jazz to look at Elena.

"Well, if you look on her bright side, it's one less problem for us to deal with." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Damon eyes flared and narrow at the Doppelgänger.

"What?" He asked her, surprised, hoping he had heard her wrong.

Elena looked over at him and rolled her eyes at his shocked face, "Oh come on Damon. It was only a matter of time before she became a threat and we had to kill her."

Damon shook his head. He couldn't believe his ears. Jasmine had proved herself in so many ways, yet she still wanted her dead.

"She died, to help you, to save your aunt!" He said angrily to her. "How could you be so cold?"

"Says the guy who fed me his blood without my consent!" Elena snapped at him, trying to throw Damon back into his guilt trip. "Don't forget you wanted her dead too, Damon."

"To save you! Everything I have done has been to save you, Elena. I only wanted her dead to protect YOU!" Damon shouted. "I was ready to die for you!"

"You still shouldn't have done it!" She said stubbornly, it was quiet for a moment. Damon didn't trust himself to speak. "I can't stay here any longer. Take me home, Damon."

Damon narrowed his eyes and walked over to the bowl of keys on the coffee table. "You know, you're not who I thought you were. The Elena I met a year ago was compassionate and cared for everybody. Especially her family. Was that all a lie?" He asked her though this time I'm his voice was calm. "Jasmine was right about you! You don't care for anybody but yourself!" He threw the keys in her direction and she stumbled to catch them! "Drive yourself home, I have a funeral to plan!"

"Damon-"

"Get. Out. Elena." He ground out and she was reluctant. She couldn't understand why he was taking Jasmine's side over hers. She decided to give him a day or two to calm down. She nodded before leaving, Damon's keys in her hands.

Damon ran his hands over his face as he sat down next to Jasmine's legs. He hadn't known her very long, but he liked Jasmine. A lot more than anyone he'd have met in a century. She was a good person, better than most of the people in the world combined and she was a good friend.

How was he going to tell Andromeda? How would he tell Jenna? Teddy was going to grow up without his Godmother, a woman who loved him more than anything.

His head began thumping loudly. He couldn't think over the noise. Damon held his head in his hands as the thumping became louder and more frequent.

It took him a while to realize the noise wasn't in his head, but in the chest of the girl behind him. A heartbeat.

His eyes widened considerably as he spun to check the pulse of the moments ago Dead girl. She was alive.

"Jasmine?" He shook her slightly, before jumping up and panicking. Should he take her to a hospital? A similar situation with Bonnie popped into his head as he reached into Jazz's boot and pulled out the weirdly shaped stick. Holding the wrong end, he wiggled it and pointed it at Jasmine.

"Eggerrate!" He said, feeling like a complete idiot! "Oh please work! Does it have an on switch?" He muttered to himself examining the wand.

"Damon?" Jasmine croaked out as she sat up slowly, her eyes and head hurt. At first her vision was blurred, Damon saying something about eggs let her know that he was there. When her vision clear she looked up to see him waving the handle of her wand at her.

"Jasmine?!" He said in relief his heart lifting and a small smile on his face and took her in his arms and hugged her.

"How did I get here?" She asked taking her wand from him, a bit confused, and placing it back in her boot, she didn't think Damon to be the hugging type. His spell hadn't worked, Jasmine had naturally come round.

"Katherine brought you, do you remember what happened?" He asked her taking a seat next to her again.

"Klaus wanted me to kill people," She said placing her hand on her head. "I said no. Then I.." She trailed off.

"You died." He said and Jasmine's eye narrowed.

"Oh, Merlin's balls. Again?" She groaned.

"Merlin's balls?" Damon sniggered, before realising exactly what Jasmine had just admitted. "Wait, again? So what John said was true?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"You died to save billions of people?" She nodded and his eyes widened. "Are you a new age Jesus?" His smirk returned to his face.

"Idiot," She muttered, standing from the couch. "Do you have any alcohol? I could use a Pick-me-up!"

He jumped up and sped across the room, a fresh bottle of bourbon from his alcohol cabinet and grabbing two tumblers.

Jasmine was downing a glass of Alcohol before she knew it. It wasn't strong enough.

"Is my bag here?" She asked Damon and he looked around before nodding to the opposite chair where her small backpack sat. Jasmine, having just died felt as though her whole body was waking from a huge sleep, so instead she used her wand to summon the bag over and plunged her hand deep into the magically extended bag. A few clang and falling books later, Jasmine pulled out a bottle of Ogden's finest.

"What is that?" Damon asked. He had drunk most whiskeys, yet he had never seen one with such a vibrant red colour before.

"This is the best drink on earth and just so happens to be better than any Whiskey you have ever tasted," She said pulling the cork from the bottle and filling their empty cups.

"Does it have a name?" He asked swilling it round the glass and smelling it, before drinking it. The familiar burning sensation of whiskey ran down his throat though this was different. It was more heats and the sensation could be felt all the way to his stomach. He liked it.

"Firewhiskey." She smiled, downing her. "It's the strongest wizard made Alcohol you can buy and is said to give the drinker a large amount of courage!"

Damon smirked, pouring himself and Jazz another glass, "Here's to life!"

"And death alike!" Jasmine added. They clanked their glasses together and drank.

-x-

An hour or so and half a bottle of Firewhiskey later into what Jasmine has dubbed 'her funeral' Damon and Jazz were happily tipsy. They both smiled and laugh for a while and celebrated her miraculous resurrection. Jasmine wanted to push the 'how's' and 'why's' to the back of her head and focus on being alive. Damon was doing the same, more to get over the traumatising day he had had.

"I'm glad you are alive, Damon!" Jasmine smiled, her head was rested on his shoulder and his own head was tilted against hers.

"I'm glad you are alive too!" He said and she smiled. "Why did Klaus want you to kill people?"

"He was about to go on a quest and need a witch to serve him. By serve, he meant to help him torture and kill people. The guilt of killing someone is the worse thing I've had to live through. I stood my ground."

"You've killed before?" He asked shocked and she nodded her head yes, against his shoulder.

"Twice," She answered. "The first time, I was Eleven. My Teacher had an evil dark wizard attached to the back of his head and was trying to bring him fully back to life. My teacher tried to kill me but when he touched me he got burnt." She explained. "I rushed at him and held onto his face. He died."

"Intense," Damon said, his eyebrows furrowed. "The second person?"

"A Dark Wizard," She said.

"The same one living on you teacher's head?" He asked her.

"The very same," Jasmine admitted. "He had been trying to kill me and failing since I was born. He had murdered countless people in his attempts to destroy me. In the end, we were dueling and his spell backfired. This was just last May."

"But they were both in self-defence and both against people who, having lived would have probably killed more," Damon said to her, not seeing her reason for guilt.

"I don't believe anybody is born evil, Damon. Not Voldemort, not Quirrel, not even Klaus. It's events in their lives that make them that way. I may have stopped a great evil by dying coming back and kicking ass, but I still killed people. I still took their lives and it destroys me every day. Klaus wanted me to kill innocent people. I doubt I'd have lived through it!"

"You have a heart of gold, Jasmine Potter. It's hard to come by, but you are something the world needs more of!" He smiled.

"A crazy witch who keep avoiding death?"

"A good person!"

"Thank you, Damon!" She said honestly.

"Anytime." He told her, taking a sip of his drink, his smile fell when he remembered what went down with Elena. "You were right about Elena."

"What?" She asked shocked. That she was not suspecting. Did fire whiskey contain truth serum?

"When Katherine brought you back, she said she was glad you died. That it was one less problem." He told her and Jasmine frown. "I flipped. You risked your life to save her and she still couldn't see past your dislike for her. I realised that it would probably alway be the same with me. I do everything I can to protect her, to help her and she will never see past the bad. She will only ever see me as the brother she can't fully manipulate and the brother she did have eating out of the palm of her hand is off somewhere with the Hybrid who killed her."

"I'm sorry Damon. I know you love her. I understand what it feels like to love someone who only tolerates you for your usefulness and I promise I will do all I can to help you get Stefan back in one piece."

He nodded in thanks and lifted his head from hers. "Here's to chastity!" He smirked downing his drink and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Screw that!" She laughed and lifted her glass in the air. "Here to getting drunk, making a mistake and not giving a crap about the consequences!" She smirked and downed her drink.

"Shall we make good on that toast?" He asked her narrowing his eyes suggestively.

"That depends Mr Salvatore," She teased placing her glass on the coffee table coaster.

"On?"

"On whether or not we can still be friends afterwards?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I prefer my friends with the benefits!" He laughed and she smirked, before leaning into to a drunken kiss.

Tonight she would lose herself in the hotter Salvatore and tomorrow she would take charge of her life! Starting with that bitch Skeeter!

She learnt a few things while she was dead. A few things about who and what she was becoming.

And if everyone she was told is true, the Wizarding world need to know that you don't mess with Jasmine Potter and walk away unaffected.

-x-

Jasmine is alive and she is back, feistier than ever. I couldn't kill my best OC.

I know most of you decided you didn't want her to have a fling with Damon but it was too tempting and I'm happier this way. So I thought hell to it. It's happening.

If anything, it will make their friendship stronger, though this is still a gradual Klaus/Harry fic. Nothing changed there.

After writing and rewriting chapter 15 a few times, I decided that It would be better if Jazz didn't go with Klaus on his little adventure. She needed to pull her life together while she could. Starting with loose ends in the Wizarding world.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I hope you liked the chapter. The next one will take place a few weeks after Jasmine's resurrection.

Thank you for reading my lovelies.

Kat xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Rita Skeeter was sat at the head of the newly refurbished Flourish and Blotts, a content smile on her face as customer after customer handed her galleons to sign her new book.

An older woman with flecks of silver running through her mousey brown hair handed Rita a copy of her book and the five galleons asking price.

"I love your work Miss Skeeter," She muttered taking her signed book back and Rita added the five galleons to the quickly filling extended tote bag she had on.

"Next!" She said waving the woman off without looking up from her bag as she roughly counted what she had made. The next book was thrown down onto the table. Not a coin in sight.

"No galleons, no signature!" She hissed not bothering to grace the person with her gaze.

"Not even for the star of your book?" Jasmine asked her and Rita looked up wide eyed. She immediately stood from her chair, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Jasmine, how lovely to see you!" Rita made to hug her, but Jasmine stepped away. the press and fans around them watched with wide eyes, cameras flashing and quick quills scribing away.

"I don't know what you were expecting, Skeeter, but I am not here for pleasantries." Jazz glared, throwing down another document.

"What on earth do you mean, dear?" Rita asked her acting surprised. Though Jasmine knew her better than that.

"You think you can write a book about me becoming like Voldemort and still expect me to be civil towards you?" Jasmine asked her, her face calm and collected as Skeeter stuttered in front of her. "You've really got yourself into a pickle, this time, Miss Skeeter. I've been informed by the Goblins of Gringotts that before you even considered writing a book about me, as I'm still alive, you should have requested my full written consent! I'll see you in the Wizengamot, Rita. Dress smart!" Jasmine whipped as she turned on her heel and left the shop and all the people in it watching her in awe.

"Well, you showed her!" Damon said smirking at Jasmine as she left the store and a stunned Skeeter.

"She's deserved that for a long time!" She told him as they walked toward the brightest shop in Diagon Alley.

"What exactly did the Goblin things say you could get out of this?" He asked her, she had promised to bring him to the Wizarding world to get an escape from Mystic Falls. The first place they went was Gringotts. The Goblins freaked Damon out, she would have laughed, but she remembered being creeped out by them too when she first saw them.

"I can sue her for thousands of galleons and the rights to the book. They said it would be pointless to try and get rid of the book now as everyone has already got a copy." It had taken Jasmine the good part of a day to read the book, as soon as she was done she owned Gringotts and go a meeting with the head goblin.

"And what do you intend to do with this money?" Damon asked her as she pushed open the door to a packed shop and they walked in.

"Well, I have enough money to live a hundred lifetimes, so I'm thinking of doing something good with it."

"And you're positive you'll win?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Skeeter broke the law. Kingsley is a just Minister. She'll get what's coming to her."

"Jasmine?" Jazz smiled and turned on her heel toward the familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite Weasley!" She exclaimed ran forward to hug George. "Don't tell anyone I said that!" She winked and George shook his head.

"What are you doing here, not that I'm complaining!" He said hugging his adoptive little sister tighter.

"Rita Skeeter was having a book-signing at Flourish and Blotts," Her sweet smile turned into a nasty grin. "I made her look like the foul ghoul she is in front of all her fans!"

"'Bout time!" He huffed truthfully, George glanced behind her at Damon, who was staring in awe at the fur balls with eyes.

"Who is this?" George asked eyeing Damon.

"This is Damon, a good friend of mine I met in America. Damon this is-" She said and turned to look at Damon, she was about to introduce them when she saw his amazing expression. "Damon?"

"Huh?" He asked tearing his eyes away from the ball of fluff.

"Damon, do you want a Pigmy Puff?" She asked him, the small smirk on her face growing larger as his eye widened.

"You can buy these things?" He looked shocked.

"He's a muggle?" George asked and Jazz nodded, giving George a perplexed look before leaning closer.

"He's a muggle Vampire!" She whispered as not to let the customers know. Georges' eyes widened as he looked at Damon.

"Wicked!" He smirked and Jasmine laughed. "So, what can I do for you guys?" He asked and Jasmine's smile faltered before she caught it again and shook her head.

"Well I'm in town for a few days, plotting Rita's downfall, I thought I'd come and show Damon here the best shop in Diagon Alley!" She said and George smirked.

"Always the charmer." George laughed and Jazz rolled her eyes at him. "We just got a fresh batch of blood pops, new improved flavour."

"Blood pops?" Damon asked looking at them like they had swallowed a bag of acid. George moved towards aisle at the back of the shop and Jasmine and Damon followed.

"Try 'em!" George threw a pop to Damon who caught it and looked at it for a moment before unwrapping the clear wrapper. It sure as hell looked like blood and smelt like it. After another moment, he thought 'what-the-heck', and placed it in his mouth.

"Mmm." He hummed, in pleasant surprise. "I will take two boxes and do you have any of that fire whiskey stuff"

George and Jazz smiled and Jazz shook her head. When Damon had asked to come with her to the wizarding world, she was a tad skeptical. She knew that Core Witches and Wizards blood had no smell to the supernatural, so there would be hardly any chance of him becoming overpowered and devouring half of Diagon Alley. When he pressed the matter and said it was because Elena wouldn't leave him alone and he didn't trust himself not to snap, she agreed. They could stay in Grimmauld Place and be as inconspicuous as possible as they sort out the Rita and the 'Jasmine-Potter-is-the-Next-Voldemort' rumours.

Jazz, Damon and George looked around the shop, Damon bought half the new stock of blood pops, twelve bottles of Firewhiskey and Jasmine adopted the Pygmy Puff Damon had been admiring. She had always wanted one, but last time she was going to she still had Hedwig and Hermione told her that one pet was probably enough. She hadn't had a pet since Hedwig.

Damon had named the little green ball of Fluff Stefanie, in honour of the missing Stefan, who they were both tracking. Damon denied it, but Jasmine could tell he was smitten with the thing, as it hadn't left his shoulder.

At the moment they were both sat in the library of Grimmauld Place, reading books on Vampires. Damon found some of the descriptions hilarious. Most of the books mentioned an elusive Original Hybrid, but none went into to full detail.

None but the Diary of an old Black Ancestor who had come across Elijah before now. Obviously, for the safety of the wizarding world, he reluctantly had his memory erased.

"So, you're kind outsmarted an Original?" Damon asked as he flipped through the Guide to Killing a Vampire, Stefanie on his shoulder. Most of these books were as Ridiculous as the stories of Vampires nowadays.

"Apparently so, I don't know how. These bloody idiots have only just come out of the dark ages." She huffed.

"Well, so far I'm not impressed," Damon smirked placing the book down. "They really think Garlic 'repels' us?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, they really do. We were taught in the first year of school," She laughed. "Besides you never know, there could be more than one kind of Vampire out there."

"Wizards may be the smartest idiots I've ever met!" He shook his head and Jazz smirked.

"With one exception of course!" She added and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, that George guy was probably the only exception." He joked and Jasmine gasped in the mock offense before throwing Arcturus Black the first's diary at him. He caught it before it could collide with his face or knock Stefanie off of his shoulder. "What's the deal with you and George anyway?"

"Are you jealous?" She smirked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No! You just seem.. different around him." Damon shrugged and Jasmine nodded.

"Different, in what way?" She asked him, intrigued.

"You seem, happier." Damon admitted and Jazz nodded.

"He had an identical twin brother, called Fred, who died in the war." Jazz told Damon, his eyebrows knitted together. "Fred was my first crush. When I'm around George it just brings that all back and I feel thirteen again."

Damon nodded in understanding.

A splutter and cough interrupted them from their deep thoughts, "Jasmine Potter!?" A voice shouted and Jasmine paled.

"Oh no!"

"Jasmine Potter, you come down here and face me this instance!" The unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley shouted. Jazz popped down the stairs and into the sitting room, Molly Weasley was glaring at her from the fire. Damon vampire sped into the room quicker than she had ever seen. "Jasmine Potter, what are you playing at?" She asked sternly. "You're in town and you've not come to see us yet, it took me almost an hour to squeeze it out of George where you were staying!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley." Jasmine said sweetly, trying to stay in the woman's good side, she'd seen the bad and would rather not end up like Bellatrix.

"No worries, dear!" Mrs Weasley voice changed drastically, Damon's eyes widened at the sudden change of atmosphere. This woman, in the fire, made it seem as though Jasmine had committed the worse crime he could imagine just, by the way, she scolded the girl. Then with a simple change of pitch, made it seem as if Jasmine had just won a Nobel prize for saving a sinking school bus filled with honour students. "But I expect to see you, and your friend," She glanced over to Damon who smirked and awkwardly waved at the head in the fire. "At the Burrow at 6 for dinner and don't even think about skipping because I will come to Grimmauld place and drag you here kicking and screaming! See you later dearies." Mrs Weasley disappeared and Jasmine smiled.

Damon shook his head in disbelief, "What sort of supernatural creature is she and how the hell did she get into the fireplace?" He asked so confusedly and Jasmine laughed.

"There was a rumour going round school in our second year that she was part Banshee, but it was never proven and secondly, Magic!" Jasmine smirked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh har har!" He said sarcastically.

-x-

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Damon asked Jasmine as they walked over a small hill. "I mean, it's a big house and she's only small."

"Damon, if you don't shut up about that bloody Pygmy Puff I'll-" Jasmine began but was cut off by Damon.

"What the hell is that thing?" Damon asked shocked as he starred in distaste at the Burrow.

"One of the few places I consider home. Trust me you'll love it!"

"I'm not going in that thing, it looks as though it's one gust of wind from collapsing!" Damon said as they stood outside the fence. "And If you hadn't noticed, we are in England. The wind is an everyday thing!"

"I'd rather be crushed by a house than face Mrs Weasley's wrath." Jasmine said honestly and Damon thought on it for a moment.

"Good point!" He admitted and looked down at Jazz. "Any tips?"

"Do not mention anything that is remotely muggle, tell Mrs Weasley her food Is the best you've had, avoid conversation with Percy unless you want a three-hour lecture on Wizarding politics, do not mention the war or the deceased." Jasmine breathed. "Oh, and smile!"

"Like this?" Damon asked before plastering on a huge cheesy grin.

"Maybe a little less enthusiasm and more 'Jasmine-dragged-me-to-a-house-of-loons-but-it's-okay-because-she-is-awesome'."

Damon adjusted his smile and Jasmine nodded, "Perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Hey, guys.

This chapter Damon becomes more acquainted with the Weasley's.

I have a few questions for you in an A/N at the end of this Chapter so don't skip it, as it is important.

This chapter is dedicated to Dark-Supernatural-Angel because of her awesome Pygmy Puff idea for this chapter and because she has been reading and reviewing since day one.

Much love.

Kat

-x-

They walked down the path and Jasmine wrapped on the door three times. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment until Mrs Weasley came flying out of the house and straight around Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I've missed you dear." She cried out with a smile.

"I've missed you too, Mrs Weasley." Jazz said, gladly returning the hug.

"Who is your friend?" She asked as she sent Damon a warm smile.

"This is Damon Salvatore, a friend I met in America." Jaz told her and Molly smiled brightly at him, he offered her his hand but Molly being Molly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome Damon," Molly smiled pulling away. "Come on in, both of you!"

I smirked at Damon's shocked face, he hadn't expected her to be so friendly. I grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him inside, Molly had invited him in so he could step right past the threshold.

The hum of conversation stops as soon as Damon and Jazz stepped through the door. All eyes were glued to them and Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Jasmine," she smiled in delight. Ginny rose from her seat next to her boyfriend Dean and all but ran over to Jazz and hugged her sister, by everything but blood, tightly.

Ginny hug put a smile on Jasmine's face, who had decided to be civil with Ron and Hermione for Mr and Mrs Weasley's sake.

"Gin, how have you been?" Jazz smiled and that seemed to relax everyone in the room.

"Good thanks, though it's you I want to know about. How have YOU been?" She exerted the 'you' and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I've been wonderful!" Jasmine decided to also leave out the part where she died and was sent back to the afterlife. Jazz caught Ginny's glances at Damon, who wore a small smirk. "This is Damon Salvatore, a friend from America who I decided to take on a road trip."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ginny!" He wore his most charming smirk and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

-x-

Jasmine had hardly spoke to anyone around the table that wasn't Dean, George, Ginny or Mr and Mrs Weasley. Damon and George had really hit it off and Jazz was happy he had managed to make friends in the wizarding world, that wasn't a green ball of fur named after his brother. He had charmed the sock off of Mr and Mrs Weasley and they had told him he was most welcome anytime.

They were all laughing and joking and enjoying their lovely dinners when Damon's phone rang. Almost everyone at the table jumped, Mr Weasley was instantly intrigued.

Damon checked the caller I.D.

Elena's name was lit up across the screen and he sighed, placing it on the table and letting it ring. Jasmine placed her hand over the phone and looked yo Damon, "May I?"

"Sure. Maybe she will leave me alone if she here's it from you." He waved and Jasmine took it and got up from the table.

"Excuse me!" She said politely to the Weasley, answering the phone as she stepped outside the house.

"Damon? Where are you?" Elena's voice sounded angry and desperate down the phone. "How could you convince Jenna and Andromeda that Jazz was alive? It's sick, they need to know!"

"Wow, losing control doesn't suit you, Elena," Jasmine spoke sweetly down the phone though her words were said with intent to harm.

"J-jasmine?" She stuttered

"Surprise! Coming back from the dead runs in the family." Jasmine said with faux happiness.

"How is that- What e- Never mind, where is Damon, I need to speak to him about Stefan."

"Don't worry about Stefan, we've got that covered." Jazz told Elena and the doppelgänger gave an insulted huff.

"What do you mean, 'You've got that covered'? I deserve to know what's going on!"

"No Elena, you deserve nothing from me. You've had enough from me and Damon to last a lifetime, even Stefan has done more for you than is expected of him." Jasmine told her down the phone. "What you need is to go back to your normal human life and leave Stefan to me and Damon."

"How-"

"Oh and stop calling Damon, he doesn't want to speak to you!" Jasmine almost growled, hanging up. She was angry at Elena, after what had happened she thought the Doppelgänger would have at least been sad about her dying. Damon's phone buzzed again, Elena's name flashing up across the screen. Jazz almost screamed in frustration before launching the phone into the dirt path in front of her. The phone flew to pieces, the screen making a loud crack. Jasmine smiled, the buzzing had stopped.

She smiled.

"You know, you would have been a good Chaser with a throw like that!" She turned to see Charlie behind her.

"Charles!" She squeaked and jumped into the arms of the biggest Weasley, who was stood in the open doorway. Charlie wasn't the eldest, Bill was, but he really was the biggest. Being a Dragon trainer. He was tall and muscly and according to most of the girl's in her year, the hottest Weasley. Only Hermione and Jasmine were the ones who very challenged that.

When Jazz was staying at Grimmauld Place during the fifth year she had gotten to know Bill well. He had quickly become one of her favorite people.

"How's my little Saviour?" He asked a smirk on his face. "Hopefully not planning on losing a nose anytime soon!" He joked and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"No, just planning the downfall of Rita Skeeter. Hopefully, by the end of this week, she'll be strapped onto a stake!" Jasmine smirked and Charlie laughed. "Why are you so late to lunch?"

"Getting here from Romania isn't easy, especially when you are only given a three-hour notice." He said and Jazz nodded in understanding, "Now come on. Mum's waiting."

"Just let me grab something!" Jazz smirked jogging over to the grated phone and picking up all the pieces she could of Damon's phone and heading back towards the Burrow.

Jasmine and Charlie joined the rest of the family and Damon back at the table. Jazz set Damon's phone down next to him and his face dropped. He sent her a what the hell look as he examined his very broken phone.

"She wouldn't stop calling!" Jasmine shrugged.

"That's why phone have a silent mode!" He stressed across.

"Don't worry, I will buy you a new phone, complete with an Elena-less feature!" She smirked and Damon rolled his eyes as she chuckled.

A rustling and a squeak under the table caused Jasmine smile to fade to a confused frown. Damon's eyes widened as he shuffled a bit.

"Damon, what was tha-?" Jasmine was cut off by a louder squeal and Damon laughed nervously.

"Ehh, it's nothing. Lovely apple pie, Mrs Weasley!" Damon said and loudly trying to cover the louder squeals. Jasmine's eyes widened as she realised what Damon had done.

"You didn't!?" She asked her face on a thin line between shocked and laughter.

"I have absolutely no idea what she is talking about, sometimes she hears things-" Damon said trying to the Weasleys as Jasmine began laughing. Hard.

"You brought Stefanie?" She laughed and George joined in as soon as he realised what Jazz was saying. Damon glared at her but realised he'd been caught out.

"Yes, okay, yes. I brought Stefanie. That big dusty house is no place for something so small!"

"Stefanie?" Ginny asked and Damon reached under the table and pulled out the tiny ball of fluff that he had hidden in his jacket.

"Stefanie is my Pygmy Puff." Jasmine laughed and Damon rolled his eyes. "Though I think Damon has a soft spot for her." Damon place Stefanie on the floor and she scurried off, she could probably smell Arnold, Ginny's Pygmy Puff.

"Oh har har!" Damon huffed.

"So how did you two meet?" Mrs Weasley asked after a most of them had calmed down.

"He's a regular customer at the bar I work at." Jasmine smirked Damon's way and he rolled his eyes.

"What Jasmine means, is that after a long day's work I like to unwind with a whiskey."

"Amen to that," Bill muttered and Jasmine smiled at the eldest Weasley who was sat at the end of the table with his heavily pregnant wife.

"What do you work as?" Hermione asked Damon and Damon looked to Jazz for help. Damon didn't really 'work'.

"I guess you could say he is sort of like an Auror," Jasmine told them. "He protects our town from the supernatural creatures that could be a threat towards the townsfolk." Everybody around the table hummed in excitement. Damon just gave Jazz an impressed look. Her lying skills were getting better.

"Have you ever met any vampires?" Ron asked looking more intrigued.

"Well-" Damon started and Jasmine laughed.

"Oh dear." Molly sighed as she laughed, shaking her head at Ron. "He is a vampire. What is Hogwarts teaching these children nowadays?"

"He's a Vampire?" Hermione asked in shock. Jasmine noticed that everyone around the table except Molly, Arthur, Fleur, George and the two oldest Weasley's looked shocked.

"Damon Salvatore, born in 1839, Virginia." He said proudly and Jazz smiled.

"So you moved to a town that is run by vampires?" Ron asked his face confused.

"Pretty much, so far all the vampires I have met are nice people." Jasmine answered and Molly nodded.

"I've met few vampires in my day, mainly during Voldemort's first reign," Molly told mainly Jasmine. All her children looked at her shocked. Ron being the judgemental person he was looked disgusted towards Jasmine, to him it was like Jazz has admitted to sleeping with the enemy. Hermione was more curious than anything, he looked nothing like the illustrations in her Hogwarts textbooks.

"Hold on!" Ginny said aloud looking towards Damon. "You are a vampire, with a soft spot for a Pygmy Puff?"

Damon's eyes widened and then narrowed at Ginny, but Ginny was already laughing Hysterically. She, Hermione and Dean was now laughing not long after joined by Jazz again and the elder Weasley boys, surprisingly including Percy and Penelope. Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled at the laughter that circled the room, they couldn't help but noticed the missing laugh but they were still happy their children had begun to smile again. This was also the first time they had heard Jasmine laugh in over a year. Damon smiled as well, yes they were laughing at his expense but he hadn't been in such a loving environment since- well ever. Ron still couldn't get past the fact Jasmine felt better surrounded by murdering monster rather than her family. Maybe Skeeter was right. Maybe Jasmine was slowly becoming dark.

-x-

Hey guys,

this was a bit of a filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed.

Okay so first question. Klaus's reaction to Jasmine being alive? What should it be?

Would he be shocked but slightly glad she is alive or feel tricked into spairing Jenna's life, Maybe even thing Jasmine casted the same spell Bonnie did when she had to convince Klaus was dead. If you have any other ideas please feel free to tell me.

Secondly, should Jazz go with Damon to Chicago instead of Elena? Maybe meet Katherine and Gloria?

Nik won't find out she is alive until senior prank night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Why do you keep bringing me to dangerous looking houses?" Damon asked as he looked up at the Lovegood's house. It was twice as thin and twice as tall as the Weasley's and shaped like a large lighthouse.

Jazz knew the inside would frighten Damon much more.

The familiar orange Dirigible Plums caused the corners of Jasmine's mouth to twitch upwards and the wooden hurriedly painted sign telling people not to touch.

"Don't be such a drama queen!" Jasmine smirked as she wrapped on the door three times, before turning to smirk at Damon, who had the tiny ball of Green fur perched on his shoulder. Convincing him that Stef was safe in Grimmauld Place was a task she had long given up on. Damon's face was still grumpy from Jasmine breaking his phone the only way to keep him quiet was Jazz putting his sim card in her phone, so he knew he wasn't missing any calls. She had promised him that as soon as they could they would be going to get him a new one, as she admittedly over-reacted.

After a moment of waiting, the door swung open to reveal luna in what looked like a floor-length poncho, vibrantly coloured. Her hair tied back with an orange bandana.

"Oh, Jasmine. Hello." She said dreamily as she smiled down at he friend. She had seen the Daily Prophet article about her return, to take down Rita, so she'd been less than surprised to see her friend. "Damon!" She nodded in acknowledgement towards the Vampire and Damon smiled, his eyes a little wide. "I was wondering when I'd see you, come in!" She said, leaving the door open and twirling, her feet, before disappearing further into the house. Jasmine followed and Damon followed Jasmine, a little reluctantly.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she danced around the kitchen with a pot of tea. Jasmine remembered the last time she had 'tea' here and internally cried.

"Well, Luna. I was wondering if I could talk to your Dad?" She asked and Luna turned to Jasmine, from filling her teapot and gave her a questioning look but nodded anyway. "Of course, one moment!" Luna smiled before gliding up the swirling staircase.

"Damon?" Jasmine asked as she took a seat on the patchwork armchair, Damon sat on a matching two seater couch facing her, pulling Stefanie off of his shoulder and onto his lap. He looked over to her curiously. "Don't drink the tea!" Damon's eyes widened, his mind instantly pictured the pretty blonde hippy roofieing him.

They sat there for a moment waiting quietly, when Xenophilius came bounding down the stairs, Luna gracefully behind them. Xeno was clad in a tattered crocheted shawl his long blonde hair flowing around him.

"Jasmine, how wonderful to see you." Xeno proclaimed as he came into the room and slumped down onto an armchair near both coaches. Luna placed a tray of tea and cauldron cakes on the table in front of Jasmine and took a seat next to Damon.

"It's good to see you again, Xeno. This is Damon, my-"

"Your Vampire lover! Ahh yes, Luna mentioned you. Nice to meet you." He said shortly with a big smile. Jasmine's eyes widened to saucers and her neck heated up.

"Hmm- yes well," She said trying to remove the awkwardness from the room. She could hear Damon laughing in front of her, but didn't give him the satisfaction of her heated glance. "I've come here for a reason Xeno, well another reason other than to see you and Luna. I came to ask your help!"

Xenophilius gave Jasmine a curious look though one glance at Luna told him that his daughter knew exactly was was going on. Which wasn't a surprise to him, Luna was the wisest person he knew. "Well, of course, I will do my best to help you!" He said sincerely. He had been sucked into the conversation more than he'd expected to be. The glint of fear behind the young girl's eyes was enough to make him worried.

"I died last week. For the second time in my entire life." She said and Xeno eyes widened. "I broke an Unbreakable vow and I died."

"How is that- Are you a vampire?" He asked The girl who lived a vampire? The wizarding world would implode.

"No." She said shaking her head and Xeno looked, even more, confused than he did before. "I'm the Master of Death."

"You're the what?" Damon asked his squinted in a judgy way, was she going crazy?

"Impossible," Xenophilius said wide-eyed, on the edge of his seat.

"I thought it was a myth." Jazz shook her head and sighed. "I didn't destroy the wand and place it with Dumbledore, I couldn't. It became- sentimental to me after the war. Then there is the cloak which I have had since I was Eleven. Dumbledore gave it to me from my father for Christmas, it was a family heirloom."

"And the stone?" Xeno asked, his eyes were wide in delight like he was meeting his childhood hero.

"Dumbledore gave me the stone in his will, it was inside the first snitch I caught, I told everyone I lost it in the woods when in fact it's hidden in my house." Jasmine admitted, she couldn't help but notice Luna's face didn't change from its usual state of knowing.

"Merlin!" Xeno whispered. "Why are you telling me this, dear? I mean, Its no secret I want to find the Hallows."

"I trust you, Mr Lovegood. A lot more than anybody else in the Wizarding world at the moment. A few months ago I would have gone to Remus, and years before that I would have wrote a letter to Sirius. You are the last person I can trust!" Jasmine said sincerely. She couldn't go to Ron and Hermione. She knew exactly what they'd say. Ron would immediately see it as an opportunity for himself and Hermione would tell him to take them to Kingsley, have them locked away. Even with Xeno's betrayal earlier this year, she knew he wouldn't seek nor tell about the Hallows. He owed her too much. Luna's life for one, without Jazz she might have died in the Malfoy's cellar.

"What is it you want to know, my dear?" He asked and she smiled softly. Damon was sat next to Luna looking very confused. It was almost as if they were speaking another language.

"Is there any legend on what this entails?" She asked him, and his face scrunched up as his brain raced. Xeno jumped to his feet and glided up the swirling stairs. She knew she had to ask. Truth was, when she died, she went to the same place she did before, a very clean white place. Though this time, there was no one there to great her.

The difference between last time with Dumbledore and, this time, was the setting. She wasn't at King's Cross Station, she was in a very empty very bright Mystic Grill. She understood why, Mystic Falls was her new home, it was only reasonable. It took Jasmine a while to work out that she was in charged of the plane. She could leave if she pleased and go to the afterlife or back to the land of the living. She could close her eyes and change the setting. Grimmauld Place, The Burrow, The Salvatore Boarding house. The ball was in her court. So why couldn't she summon someone? Which is exactly what she did!

"Here!" Xenophilius passed her a large black leather bound book, the familiar triangular symbol was printed on the front. Jazz took the book and ran her hands over it before unclasping the rusted silver buckle that kept it together.

She gently opened the book onto the first page and the symbol was present again, underneath it was some marking she recognised.

"I recognise these symbols!" Jasmine said squinting at the text trying her hardest to remember where she had seen them before.

"You took ancient runes?" Xeno asked confused and Jasmine resisted the urge to hit herself. She'd seen them on Hermione complex ruin book.

"No, but Hermione did!"She said it a groan. "She never put that damn Rune book down. She is one of the best Rune magic users to ever attend Hogwarts, according to McGonagall."

"Well, that's unfortunate, to read this book you need to at least know the basics of ancient runes, some of the most important information is written in runes or hidden behind them." Xeno told Jazz as she flicked through the pages, he wasn't lying. Surely she could learn.

The pages were a dark yellow and look as though on touch would turn them to dust. Almost all the pages were covered in writings, Most of it, she could read but a few sentences were very blurred if this was the case a number of small symbols were etched into the top of the page in the margin.

"You need it more than I do." Xenophilius said and Jasmine looked shocked, he was giving her the book.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what seems like a very sweet moment but I'm not fluent in 'mystical-witchy-talk'!" Damon said, obviously wanting an explanation. Jazz knew he deserved an answer and she wouldn't have brought him if she didn't trust him.

"When I died I went to the other side." Jazz explained said and Damon looked a little surprised, he was more expecting her to tell him to shut up. "Last time I was there, I was greeted by someone I had known that had passed away. This time, I was alone. I could control the other side, leave when I wanted to. So why couldn't I call out to someone? I called out to one of the only people that trusted me just as much as I trusted them." She said and Xeno looked engrossed, Damon was confused still but he knew Jasmine wouldn't leave him in the dark. Not now.

"Remus Lupin, Teddy's father and when he appeared, I knew something was very wrong!"

"Or very right." Luna added and Jasmine smiled.

"We talked for a while, he told me that it was my choice where I went and that the Deathly Hallows were the reason I was still alive because I had all of them I was in control of death," She explained. "The Deathly Hallows are three famous wizarding relics-"

"Like the holy grail of your world?" Damon asked and Jasmine smiled before nodding.

"Exactly like that. The Hallows were a story and hardly anyone believe they existed. A select few lived to find them and claim their power, believing wholeheartedly that the Hallows existed."

"And you are in control of them?" Damon asked wide eyed.

"Yes," She told him truthfully. "Remus only told me that I could control Death, I need to know more, know what this means. If I don't it could be dangerous and not just for me."

-x-

"Are you sure these books will work?" Damon asked as they both walked into Grimmauld Place kitchen. Jasmine was levitating two stacks of books she had gathered from the Library, Damon was carrying his own stack of books that'd he thought would be interesting. Most of which were books on potions. Apparently they fascinated him.

"My whole wizarding education came from books. Everything I know, I read from books or Hermione's notes, I don't see how runes are any different." Jasmine told him as she flipped open the page of the first book and began looking for runes that were used to hide things.

Damon began to flip through Potions for Beginners. They went straight to the library as soon as they returned from the Lovegood's, well, after they stopped at the nearest McDonalds to Grimmauld. It wasn't long before they were being interrupted. the second Jasmine took out her wand, her phone began to buzz, the caller I.D. came up unknown, most people who decline as soon as the unnerving unfamiliar number crosses the screen, Jazz was Gryffindor and answered in a heartbeat.

"Damon's phone, who is calling?" She asked as she placed her wand down on the counter-top and made sure to bookmark her book.

"His wife!" Katherine said sound outraged. She saw an opportunity to annoy Damon.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes, "Elena?"

"No," Katherine said, She recognised the voice of the girl on the other end but could place where she had heard.

Jasmine's face filled with recognition, "Katherine. How wonderful to hear your voice again."

"Who is this?" Katherine asked, suspicious.

"Aww, forgotten me so soon and I thought we'd hit it off." Jasmine jutted out her lip as she grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl on the dining table. "It's Jasmine."

"Jasmine as in dead witch, Jasmine?" Katherine asked wide eyed. Did they turn her?

"Surprise!" Jasmine smiled as she took a seat next to Damon at the table.

"Wow. Even I fell for that one!" Katherine laughed humorlessly. She felt in some ways cheated. "So you knew you would come back all along?"

"Oh no, I'm not a vampire. I died and surprisingly woke up. Damon and I are looking into why!" Jasmine said, nonchalantly. "Anyway enough about my resurrection. Why did you call?" Damon didn't really concentrate on Jasmine a she read through the book. Crossing potions that could do all sorts of things. HE was making all the potions that didn't require a wand, just brewing time. Luckily for him, hardly any of them needed any sort of magic, just a few he was certain he'd never need. He was really interested as to why wizards and witches didn't drink this 'liquid luck' potion all the time.

"Damon," Jasmine had put the phone down and got up from her chair. "Grab the stuff you need, we got to go!" She said and he looked confused.

"What's with the sudden rush, we have a week before the trial." Damon said and Jasmine smiled.

"We have a lead on Steffy!"

-x-

Meh, I'm sorry guys. This was another sucky filler chapter and sorry it took so long. Something was wrong with my reviews and I had to wait for to fix it. I have started writing the next chapter, it should be a bit more exciting than the last too, and up fairly soon.

I have read through your Klaus reaction ideas and hopefully, they will come into play next chapter.

Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it or not.

Kat xox


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"You've just got back!" Jenna moaned down the phone like a child who wanted something. Jasmine just smiled and rolled her eyes, though Jenna couldn't see.

"Yes, well, Stefan needs our help. I will be back soon. I promise and we will have a Family day."

"Fine, I guess Andy and I can do without you for another day or two.! Jenna said and Jasmine smiled wider. "Have a fun trip, try not to die. Again."

"No promises!" Jasmine chuckled as she hung up the phone and place it in the back pocket of her black skinny jeans and walked over to her car which was parked in the Salvatore boarding house driveway. She grabbed her fresh bag of clothes and anything else she would need on the road to Chicago. It would take them over twelve hours to get there via Car. Since Jasmine had never been to Chicago she couldn't just pop them there.

"All set?" Damon asked as he came out of the house, with a cooler box and a rucksack over his shoulder.

"Almost!" She said as she opened the boot of her car and pulled out a rucksack and an another large bag with a selection of muggle and wizarding snacks for the road. She pulled them out shut the boot and joined Damon over at his own car. He place his cooler in the back seat and took his and Jasmine's rucksacks round the back. Jasmine placed her food bag with Damon's in the backseat before jumping in.

Alaric pulled up in his car, he had come to see Jazz and Damon before they left again and to give them any information he had gathered on Klaus and Stefan while they were in England. Both Jazz and Damon had seen Elena in his passenger side.

Damon joined Jazz in the car as Alaric came over, Elena stayed a few paces away.

"So you guys are really going to chase down the big bad wolf?" Alaric asked with a small smirk.

"Yes, we are!" Jasmine smiled and Damon nodded his head with a cheeky smirk.

"Well, good luck," Alaric said as he passed Damon a file on the Animal attacks he'd been tracking across the country.

"Thanks, Ric." Damon nodded in appreciation as he glance at a few of the pages and nodded. "Definitely Stefan!" Elena walked slightly closer when she heard him say that.

"How can you tell?" Jasmine asked as he passed her the file. Jazz took one glance at the police reports and cringed at the photos before shutting it almost instantly.

"There's a reason they called him a ripper." Damon joked humorlessly.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Jasmine said turning a paler shade.

"So where exactly are you heading?" Alaric asked.

"Windy city." Damon stated and Ric nodded. Alaric had been the one following Stefan's skills and he still didn't know how Damon knew he was there, his friend had just said that an old acquaintance had called him and let him know.

"He's in Chicago?" Elena asked stepping closer.

"He sure is, Sweetie!" Jasmine said coldly sitting back and putting her feet up on the dashboard. Elena noted how Damon didn't push her feet down and shout at her. Honestly, it did bother Damon but he would rather not get into altercations with the master of death.

"Well, how do you know?" Elena asked them, desperately. She needed Stefan back.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing." Damon passed though his tone was cold as well. He sounded as though he was speaking to Katherine. Elena flinched at his tone but still persisted.

"Is he okay?" She asked and Damon rolled his eyes before putting the car into reverse.

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." He smiled and Jasmine leant over him to her left and passed Alaric her car keys.

"Could you give them to Jenna for me, Ric? She might need it while I'm away." Jasmine said. Jenna had been stuck in the house for a while since she was newly turned Vampire. She was safe around Teddy and Andy because their blood had no scent. Except Teddy's had a slight air of a dog. Which andy had found offensive at first but began to realise that it must have been because of Remus. It didn't stop Jenna from being the awesome Aunty she was becoming, besides she said it was barely noticeable and that you would have to know he was part Werewolf to even know it was there.

"Eh, sure!" He said with a small smiled and Jasmine smiled back thankfully.

"See you on the flip side," Damon smiled widely at Ric and looked ahead into the rear view mirror. "Hopefully, I'll still have my head!"

Alaric watched as they drove off out of the driveway and then turned to Elena who looked pissed. How could Damon take the side of a Stranger over her? He barely knew her. He hadn't even wished her happy birthday.

"Are you coming back to the house, Elena?" Alaric asked and Elena put on her best fake smile.

"thanks, but no. I'm going to go and grab a couple things I left here last time I was with Stefan before I head to the Grill to meet Jenna for coffee!" She said, lying through her teeth. "If you want I can take the Car to her, I'm sure she'll drop me home afterwards." Elena said and Alaric smiled.

"Yeah sure, thanks, Elena!" He said handing her the keys and jumping into his own car and speeding off. He had a tonne of lessons to plan before school started up again in three days.

"No problem!" She smiled as she turned to eye Jasmine's car. Hopefully, Jenna could do without for a day or two.

-x-

"We've been driving for days and the first place you bring me is a rugged old Apartment building?" Jasmine asked and she got out of the car and stretched her legs and neck. "How do people enjoy long drives? They are the worst!"

"Stop moaning!" Damon said rolling his eyes. "Try driving with a Witch who just loves throwing Jelly Beans!" He glared at her and she smiled. She should have been a chaser. The way she had managed to get an earwax flavour bean into his singing mouth whilst in a moving car was worthy Angelina Johnson.

"Are you going to tell me what is so interesting about a musty old building? Shouldn't we be hunting down Stefan and Klaus, kicking ass and returning home with a hero haired trophy?" She asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"If Stefan is in Chicago, He'll have to stop by his flat at some point!"

"Stefan has a flat here?" Jasmine asked surprised.

"Since the Eighteen hundreds," Katherine said as she came up behind them and stood in line with them looking up at the flats. Jasmine turned to the girl and smiled widely. Katherine was nicer than Damon made her out to be. They had been exchanging messages since she called which was around twenty-four hours. Katherine was very reserved. Jasmine had recognized the glint in Katherine's the very first time she had met her. She had seen the same look momentarily in Elena Gilberts eyes. It wasn't Evil or Self-love. Jasmine had seen the same look in the mirror. It was a loss, a deep sadness. She had seen it in Elena just before the sacrifice. Katherine wasn't a bitch for no reason, Katherine was a bitch to push people away. Jasmine could see it in her eyes If people looked past what she had done and dug deep enough she was sure that the real Katherine would re-surface.

"Katherine Pierce!"

"Jasmine Potter, So you are alive," Katherine said a little surprised. "How did you do it?" Katherine asked she was curious to know.

"That, my friend, is a story for another time!" Jasmine smirked. "and one that needs alcohol!"

"I look forward to it!" Katherine said, letting the little witch know she fully intended in hearing the story.

Jasmine smiled, "Now, are we going to stand around here all day or are we going to invade Stefan's privacy?" They all headed inside the building and into a manky old Lift. "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?"

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon smirked as they got out of the life and walked over to an apartment door. He pulled out the doorknob and pushed open the door to reveal and very dusty old flat. The walls were covered in a diamond patterned green wallpaper though on some walls it could barely be seen for the paintings. All the furniture was covered in a thick layer of dust and a lot of leather-bound books that Jasmine suspected were Stefan's diaries.

"The home of ripper is a dusty one, he obviously hasn't been here," Jasmine said as they all spread out to look in each corner of the flat. The kitchen was very old fashioned, with some appliances that looked as if they belonged in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Tour isn't over yet!" Damon said as he walked over to a white alcove shelf that was filled with all kinds of herbs and seasoning in bottles. Damon ran his hand down the side of it and halfway down his finger hit a latch and Damon pulled revealing that the shelf was a doorway. A doorway to another shelf, Damon pulled a cord on that was attached to the ceiling and a light flickered on. Katherine rolled her eyes. She was expecting something more. Her and Jasmine walked closer. "How shocking. Stefan hid his Alcohol." Katherine said tutting as she eyed the bottles of old whiskey and a few bottle of what looked like blood.

"Look harder!" Damon said and gestured for them to come inside. They both managed to squeeze in and Jasmine's eyes widened at the list of names that had been written on the wall they were looking at.

"Are they-?" She looked up to Damon whose eyes widened and he nodded.

"A list of Stefan's victims and these are just the ones in Chicago," He said as Jasmine ran her eyes along all the names. Sunny Lee. Joseph Dowling. Christian David. Liam Grant.

"Stefan was a monster!" Jasmine exclaimed as she turned to a bottle she had eyed on the shelf. "With brilliant taste in Whiskey. Mmm, 1918 Single malt." Jasmine tried to brush off the horror of seeing all those names of people who had died at the hands of a person she was trying to save. Something about it felt immensely wrong but she knew Stefan wasn't a bad guy. "Grab three glasses Damon. We need a drink."

"Make that four!" Katherine growled after a floorboard creaked outside the door, the female vampire flashed over to the door and pulled it wide open to reveal her doppelganger, holding Jasmine's car keys. Jasmine's eyes narrowed and her jaw dropped.

"You stole my damn car?" She asked outraged as she passed the bottle of Whiskey to Damon and marched forward and took her keys from Elena's hands. The girl looked liked she had been caught with her hand elbow deep in the cookie jar.

"Ehh, I-." Elena stuttered for an excuse and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here exactly?" Damon asked and Elena looked at him with a glazed and hurt in her eyes.

"I want to find Stefan to Damon!" She said and walked further into the room, as she did Damon walked further away toward the glass cabinet where he pulled out three glasses.

He uncorked the bottle and pour out two equal amounts and twice as much into the third glass. Unsurprisingly he picked up the third glass leaving Jasmine to walk over and grab the other two and handing one to Katherine.

"Yes, and you knew perfectly well we came here to get him." Jasmine said and rolled her eyes at the annoying Gilbert.

"She doesn't trust you," Katherine said rather amused as she watched Elena send Jasmine and glance that was less than nice. Jasmine glared at Elena.

"Ditto," the witch said glaring into Elena's eyes and taking a sip of her drink.

Elena winced at the intensity but quickly recovered when she turned to Katherine. "Why is she here?" Damon ignored what she had said and changed the subject.

"Elena you know Stefan is unstable, you being here is just making more work for me and my little witchy friend here." He put his empty glass down and headed towards the door. "l'll be back in about an hour."

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked.

"His old Stomping ground. You stay here and whip up an actual plan." Jasmine nodded and Damon left the room.

"Wait I'm-," Elena said as she went to turn and follow Damon but Jasmine cut her off.

"Stop." Elena froze. Katherine's eyes widened and Jasmine chuckled. "Good. It does work on you. I hoped it would!"

"What exactly is 'It'?" Katherine asked as she examined Elena who had literally stopped.

"I can control people who have died." She said nonchalantly and Katherine looked shocked, more at the fact that Jazz just brushed it off. "Relax, Elena."

Elena turned around to glare at Jasmine, "How did you do that? Did you use magic on me?"

"Sorry, My lovely. No spoilers. Now don't go anywhere!" She said and Elena's eyes widened when she realised she couldn't move. "Katherine, where was the last place you saw Mr Hybrid and the boring Salvatore?"

"At a Warehouse three blocks from here." She said. "He's storing something there, something big."

"Okay, let's go," Jasmine said placing her glass down and heading towards the door.

"Wait! What about me?" Elena asked from the position she was froze in. Elena just being here was putting all of her family in danger. If Klaus learnt she was alive he'd surely want revenge. She wasn't planning on him finding out anytime soon.

"You can stay here, relax," Jasmine grabbed a diary and threw it to her and Elena barely caught it. "Read to your hearts content. As much as I dislike you, Elena, you're family and as much as I'd love for you to accidentally get lost in Chicago, It would hurt Jenna. So you are going to sit here like a good Doppelganger and wait for Damon or I to get back. If you hear anyone coming hide in the weird alcohol cabinet and be as quiet as a mouse." Elena nodded like she had been compelled. "Glad we understand each other," Jasmine said as she and Katherine left the apartment. Klaus was keeping something in a warehouse. Something he obviously cared about to cart around with him and Jasmine was going to find out.

* * *

Hello, My Lovelies.

Hopefully, this chapter was a bit better than the last. Yeah, it was sort of boring that it all happened in Stefan's apartment.

Next chapter Jasmine does something drastic in an attempt to guarantee her Families safety forever. Katherine and Jasmine go to the warehouse and Jazz meets Rebekah.

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think and if you can guess what Jasmine is going to do.

Kat xox


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Jasmine followed Katherine fairly quickly through the streets of Chicago and Katherine led them straight to a 24 hour McDonald's.

"This doesn't look like a warehouse!" Jasmine said as Katherine headed straight towards the counter. After ordering a drink each Katherine walked over to a two bar stools and sat down next to an old man. Jasmine noticed that directly across the street from them was an old looking Warehouse. It was far enough away to see anyone come and go but not be spotted watching them.

"Kath-"

"Hello Joel, any sightings?" Katherine asked the man next to her cutting off Jasmine. Jazz watched fascinated as the man, who looked as though he was homeless turned towards Katherine.

"Miss Pierce." The older man nodded in acknowledgement. "Both Klaus and Stefan are currently in the Warehouse. They have only been back once."

"Thank you, Joel." Katherine took a brown envelope out of the inside pocket in her black leather jacket. It was very bulky and Jasmine found herself wondering what was inside. Even though she had a good idea. Joel's name was written delicately on the front. "Here is your reward. My number is in there, in case you see anything else. You will be rewarded for any other information you give me."

"Good day, Miss Pierce." Joel got off his stool and left the fast food restaurant.

"What was in the envelope?" Jasmine asked Katherine and the Vampire just rolled her eyes. Jasmine knew it was money and she smiled. Katherine could have just compelled a passer-by, instead she offered a large amount of money to a homeless man to do her a small job. "I knew you had a heart, Miss Pierce!" She joked as she drank her coffee.

"Whatever," Katherine grumbled. "How did you do that back there? It was like you compelled Elena."

"When Elena died in the ritual she crossed the boundaries of life and death. Its become apparent to me that I can control anything that has died, human or not." Jasmine told the vampire, quietly so no one would overhear them.

"How is that even possible?" Katherine asked confused.

"I'm still not quite sure," Jasmine said her brow furrowed. "Damon and I have been in England, looking into it. Why is Klaus even in Chicago?"

Katherine turned to Jasmine surprised, "You came all this way and you don't know?"

"Well, it's not like you explained on the phone!" Jasmine said and Katherine shrugged. "I thought you already knew. Klaus can't make any Hybrids. He's tried and all the Werewolves he turns just end up dying. He came here to get advice from a Witch he met in the 1920's."

Jasmine eyes widened, "Elena?"

"That's my main theory. If he finds out she's alive, he'll march straight to Mystic Falls and kill her." Katherine said and Jazz nodded. Knowing she was right. They both watched the Warehouse for over twenty minutes. They almost spilt their half empty drinks from shock when they saw Klaus and Stefan exit the Warehouse and walk away. They waited five minutes before heading over the road and towards the warehouse. Once inside they saw it was almost empty except one container. The only thing in between them and Klaus' stuff was two guards that wouldn't be much of a problem.

"Sorry, Ladies, no one is allowed past for any reason at all." The first guy said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"And why not?" Katherine asked.

"It's a restricted area, Ma'am. We're going to have to ask you both to leave." One of the guards stepped forward.

"That's likely." Jasmine waved her hand and both of the guards stiffened up like boards and fell backwards. "Can you compel them to forget we were here?" Katherine nodded her eyes a little wide from the spell the little witch had performed. She had expected to take the lead and knock the security guards out before they continued until the little witch took it into her own hands.

Jasmine stepped over the to petrified bodies and walked towards the only storage container in the whole of the warehouse. The container was already open and in front of it was an open empty coffin.

"Well Klaus, just gets creepier and creepier." Jazz said as she looked inside the empty coffin and then into the open storage contain. Four more coffins were stored on either side and in the middle at the back was a desk and a chair, on the back of the chair, was man's jacket. It wasn't a very big cabinet. The fifth coffin looked as if it had been stored on a shelf above the desk.

Katherine joined her next to the creepy coffin and folded her arms across her chest. Katherine looked around to the left of the coffin and noticed a body drained of blood, her eyes widened. Before she had the chance to warn the unsuspecting Jasmine, she was cut off.

"Oh, good. My no good brother sent dessert!" Rebekah said from the door where the two petrified guards were, before rushing at Jasmine. Jazz barely had time to see the vampire rush at her, before she lifted up her hands in defence. Rebekah was too fast and had the girl pinned to the floor. Jasmine mustered up all the strength she had in her and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Before Rebekah had the chance to sink her teeth into the witch, who surprisingly had no smell, she was flying back.

Jasmine quickly recovered, climbing to her feet before Rebekah could get to hers. "Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted, rather than doing it silently like she had done with the guards, she was less focused now and didn't want to put it to the test. Rebekah was frozen. Jasmine turned to Katherine with wide eyes and confused expression. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus' sister. Charming isn't she." Katherine said. Jasmine walked over to the blonde Original Vampire and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rebekah. I'm going to release the spell, but you're not going to do anything until I say otherwise, Okay?" Jasmine released the spell and Rebekah didn't move, they were both happy and relieved to know it worked on Originals. "Great. We should probably look around. See if there is anything that could help us here." Katherine nodded and heading inside the cabinet and began to look through the coffins. Jasmine walked straight over to the table and began sifting through the papers, being careful not to mess up the order. Most of them were drawings of horses and sketches of woman or landscapes. Jasmine was surprised to see that every picture was signed, 'Niklaus'. She was admiring more of the sketches when Katherine joined her at the table.

"It's the rest of Klaus' family. I'm fairly certain. Though one of the coffins is locked." Katerina said as she picked up her own set of papers and began to look through them. Jasmine came across a watercolour painting of a girl. Long black hair, emerald green eyes. Her wind was blowing through her hair and she stood in a field of five leafed white flowers. The same flower she was named after. It was the image of her, right down to the partly hidden scar on her forehead. Jasmine made sure Katherine hadn't noticed the picture before shoving it to the back of the pile and to the back of her mind and she began once again to glance through the papers. Every now and again there was a sketch that looked like her but Jasmine just brushed it off as a coincidence.

"Why does Klaus have his dead Family in a storage cabinet?" Jasmine asked it was slightly weird.

"They aren't dead. Just daggered, like Elijah was." Jasmine nodded, she remembered.

"So why would a man, who is clearly lonely and scared of betrayal keep his only blood relatives in coffins?" Jasmine speculated trying to put the pieces together to solve the mystery that is Klaus Mikaelson.

"Perhaps he was scared of losing them, they were going to leave and he stopped them?" Katherine suggest and Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "Or he was protecting them?" Katherine muttered as though she had had an epiphany. Jasmine looked at her intrigued and nodded her head once as if to tell her new friend to continue. "A friend of mine from the eighteen hundred's told me of a weapon that could kill an Original."

"Dead dead?" Jasmine asked though her heart sank. She didn't want to have to kill anyone.

"Yes. The thing is, Pearl kept the information to herself. As leverage. She knew as soon as I knew she would become less important to me and more disposable. What I'm saying is, Klaus would have more reason to be scared if there was actually a weapon out there to kill him. Scared for his families lives too, so maybe this is his way of keeping them safe until the threat is terminated." Jasmine nodded. What Katherine had said made sense. They kept looking for another ten minutes until Katherine stopped them both.

"Jazz." Katherine said and moved a piece of parchment closer for the young witch to see. "This is the curse that was placed on Klaus all those years ago, it's written in English."

Jasmine took the old looking piece of parchment from Katherine and scanned the words. It reminded her of the Snape's Potion Puzzle from her first year at Hogwarts. It was one of the puzzles protecting the Chamber of Secrets. She'd had a puzzle in her fourth year as well. The Golden Egg. The more Jasmine read the curse the more Jasmine began to see through it's fancy wording. She recognised the ingredients for the sacrifice and then it began to talk about siring a hybrid line.

"I know why Klaus can't make any Hybrids!" Jasmine announced, before almost running from the room and towards Rebekah. "You are going to answer me truthfully!" Rebekah nodded dazed and Jasmine smiled. "Is this the real curse?" She showed the words to the blonde vampire and she nodded once more. "Why is your brother carting his age-old family around in coffins!"

"Nik wants to keep us safe!" Rebekah said though her eyes told Jasmine that she didn't want to answer.

"How is this keeping you safe?" Jasmine asked she was confused as to why Rebekah would defend her brother. By the looks of her clothing, she hadn't seen the light of day since the 1920's.

"We wanted to leave, we were sick of running." She choked out, Jasmine could see that Rebekah was trying to fight it so she left it there. "Thank you, Rebekah!" She had had people inside of her head, controlling her and it wasn't a nice feeling.

Katherine stood behind her with her arms folded, watching the whole thing. "So they were running?"

"The question is, Whats big and bad enough to scare the world's oldest Vampires?" Jasmine asked and Katherine shook her head. She had no idea. "Elena's blood is the key to siring Hybrids." Jazz told Katherine and The Doppelganger's eyes widened.

"What are we going to do? Sooner or later Klaus' witch will figure it out or Klaus will realise Stefan is hiding something."

"Maybe it's best if Niklaus does find out!" Jasmine muttered and Katherine looked shocked. "Are you willing to do anything to have the threat of Klaus removed?"

"All I've ever wanted was my freedom. So long as Klaus is alive, I'll be running."

"We need to find out what the weapon is," Jasmine said. "But when we do find this Weapon, we need to know where Klaus is." Jazz walked over to Rebekah and looked into her eyes. "Over the next couple of days you are going to help your brother on his quest, but you will also be dropping hints to Klaus on Stefan Salvatore's disloyalty. Let your brother know that Stefan is hiding something and that he seems distant. When your brother realises you are right your job is done. As soon as Katerina and I leave you will forget we were here and that it was me that told you want to do."

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked Jasmine as she walked back over to Klaus' container and up to his desk. She quickly found a blank piece of paper and pencil.

"I'm luring Klaus to Mystic Falls, using Elena Gilbert as my bait!" Jasmine said nonchalantly and Katherine smirked.

"You're a never ending bag of surprises." Katherine said and Jasmine smiled as she wrote a neat message out on the piece of paper, folded it and placed it in the top pocket of the dark blue denim Jacket. "What's my part in this?"

"You'll stay here, keep Stefan alive and let me know when Klaus is finally beginning to suspect Stefan. As soon as Klaus begins to have his doubts, head back to Mystic Falls where I will hopefully have found a lead on the Weapon." Jasmine took her car keys out of her pocket and handed them to Katherine. "Would you mind bringing my car back? I'm not letting Elena back in it ever and I'd rather not leave her alone with Damon for twelve hours. He'll surely kill her."

Katherine smiled and took the keys. "Deal. What was on the note?"

"Just a little hint in case Klaus isn't as smart as we think!" Jasmine smiled. "Hopefully by the time you've found the weapon Klaus won't be a threat to any of us. and he won't need to die."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Jazz." Katherine said and Jasmine smiled sadly. She had a plan and hopefully Klaus would stop to listen.

Jasmine released the two guards and they left the building.

"Remember, keep me updated." Jasmine smiled and before the Vampire could turn to leave she pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for you help, Kat." She smiled before turning on the spot and apparating back to an alleyway near Stefan's apartment.

She and Katherine had been gone almost two hours and it had gone dark.

She walked slowly round the corner and smiled when she saw Damon in his car, only to cry in frustration when she saw Elena in the back seat. As she climbed in Damon smiled at her. "Any luck?"

"Not really. Katherine's Warehouse was a dead end." She lied. She knew how Damon would react if she told him the truth. Jasmine wasn't okay with using Elena as bait, but she knew that Doppelgangers life would be fine if Klaus listened to her. Though she doubted Damon would see it the same way. He may be passed fixing point with Elena, but he hadn't properly gotten over her yet. "You have any luck?"

"Nope, Elena tried to vervain Stefan without telling me! He flipped. We left before Klaus ripped out my spleen." Jasmine cringed at the thought of it. "But hey, that's what she gets for tagging along uninvited!"

"Just drive." Elena said rudely and Jasmine whipped her head around, to face Elena, angrily.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Jasmine snapped. "you're lucky you're even getting a ride and I haven't just turned you into the police, you car thief! If Damon didn't have a heart of gold you'd be walking home! SO stop treating him like he's the one who has done something wrong and realise you're the one who deserves the blame!" she snapped and turned back around to face the front leaving Elena to think about what she is done.

Damon had a small smile on his face, he liked it when Jasmine stuck up for him. Elena was quiet or asleep for most of the ride home. Damon and Jasmine talked and laughed, about their shitty day in Chicago and how Katherine was going to return her car in a few days. It wasn't long before they were back home in Mystic Falls. They agreed to all crash at the boarding house and first thing in the morning Damon and Jazz would go and get Stefanie from Andromeda. Where Damon had begrudgingly left his little fur ball. Jasmine couldn't get Klaus' drawing off her mind. Why would he draw her? He let her die because she wouldn't kill innocent people for him. Were they even her?

She didn't know but she wanted to find out, she was determined to find out.

* * *

Hello, my Lovelies.

I've decided to update again because ideas keep coming to me and I and I can't stop writing. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Jazz shows more of her Slytherin side. Next chapter is Senior Prank night and Chapter 23 will be Rita Skeeters trial.

Hopefully, I can update soon.

Thank you for reading it really means a lot to me. Let me know if you liked it and what you think of a Damon/Rebekah pairing?

Kat xox


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, guys, So initially chapter 22 should have been senior prank night, but as usual, I have overwritten. Chapter 22 is now more of a filler, setting things up for chapter 23 which will be Senior prank night and Klaus and Jasmine will meet again. Chapter 24 will be Jasmine and a companion heading back to England for Rita Skeeters trial and some Wizarding drama.

Anyway, hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter, even with its minimal excitement. Chapter 23 will be tonnes better.

Chapter 22:

Klaus was angry. How could she just up and leave when they were so close to answers. He needed a drink, or to snap someone's neck.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus said to his sister and Stefan as he entered the Warehouse. Only stopping his angry stomps when he noticed the tension in the room. He came to a halt, only a few paces away from them. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." Rebekah said, but her brother failed to notice the way Rebekah said those words as if she were a zombie. With almost no emotion.

"She's wrong. Klaus…" Stefan said desperately. He could tell Stefan was lying now. He had had his suspicions. His voice rose slightly. Only someone looking for it would tell. Niklaus had had enough for a day. He rushed over to the Salvatore and snapped his neck.

"Ahh well, that's a shame," Klaus said, nudging the temporarily dead man on the floor. He walked over to the two guards at the door, compelling them. "Move my family and to the van. We are leaving." Klaus told them and they nodded before getting to work straight away, by heading off to bring the van around and into the warehouse through one of the back exits. "Come, Bekah. We need to find another witch!"

"What about Stefan? Aren't we going to find out what he's been hiding?" Rebekah asked, Jasmine's compulsion taking over.

Klaus rolled his eyes and headed inside the container, I have more important things to do than worry about the Rippers loyalties. As soon as we've-" Klaus stop his eyes had barely expanded before they were narrowing to a glare. Something was wrong.

Klaus examined his desk from afar, staring intently at his dark blue denim jacket. His top right pocket to be exact. The button was undone. He never used those pockets. They were more for show than for using. He flashed over and peered inside. Surprised to see a small folded square of paper inside. He was skeptical at first. He didn't put it there. He could see no reason why Rebekah would or Stefan for that matter. He took it from the small pocket and unfolded it.

Neatly jotted in cursive writing was a note. 'What you're looking for, Sweetie, is in your Home Town.' Klaus read it over. He didn't recognise the signature. He had heard of a spell witches could do that sent paper messages to people across countries. It's possible that the note was from Gloria.

"Actually. I think you're right, Becks." Klaus said his face settling into a blank stare. "It's about time I checked up on Mystic Falls."

-x-

Jasmine knocked on the door of the Gilbert house reluctantly, a deep set scowl on her face. She was holding Jenna's big chilli pan.

The door was pulled open by Elena, who for a moment looked happy until she realised it was Jasmine and not her any. The Doppelgänger's face fell and she cast her eyes down to her white apron. Jasmine wasn't going to stand in the cold and wait for Elena to realise her Aunt was still angry.

Jenna had convinced Jazz to take the pot around since she was still angry at Elena, for a number of things, so when she got the text that Elena needed her cooking pot for the Founders party chilli, she instantly looked to Jazz.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon said from where he stood in the Kitchen, waiting for Elena. He didn't expect to see Jasmine.

"Hey, Damon," Jasmine said though she was unsure about what he was doing here.

Damon's eyes widened a tad before he could cover it up, "Jazz, hey." He said before looking down to the ground. Stefanie, who we had agreed to call Annie for short since Damon didn't like people knowing he had feelings, was sat on the countertop where he was leaning. Jasmine smiled and walked over to her, before picking her up to stroking her.

"Hey, my little fur ball!" The small green bit of fluff my a noise close to a purr. Elena watched with a small glare on her face. The little thing had tried to bite her when she tried to stroke it, Damon had only laughed. Jazz was still cooing at the small Pygmy Puff when Alaric walked in.

"Hey, Ric." Elena said as she made herself busy in the kitchen, chopping tomatoes other ingredients.

"What's up?" He asked Elena, she must have invited him round to chat.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" A slight look of nausea crossed Alaric's face.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." He said and Jasmine seconded that. Her, Andy, Jenna and the baby were staying in. They were having a well-deserved family day. Of course, they had invited Jeremy but he was already busy, Jasmine has even invited Damon, but he had plans for the day involving Caroline's dad. Jenna even toyed with the idea ti

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili," Damon said to Elena

"It's an old family recipe, okay?" Elena said glaring at him.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Jasmine smirked though she noticed the Damon was slowly falling back into Elena's grasp. Alaric was looking between Elena and Damon too, in a more protective of Elena way and not wanting Damon to get hurt again.

Jasmine felt uncomfortable and asked Elena if she could use the toilet. Elena wasn't really bothered plus, even with her dislike for Jasmine, she didn't want to give Jazz another reason to turn Jenna against her.

Jasmine dried her hands after doing her business and left the toilet. Walking thoughtfully towards the stairs until she heard Jeremy shout the name, "Anna!" She jumped and spun round to look at his room, she thought Jeremy was with Bonnie, not someone called Anna. The door was slightly ajar so she decided to take a closer look. As she stepped closer to the door she became colder. She didn't really feel it much until she was right next to the door. Jasmine heard a voice, one that wasn't Jeremy, but it sounded as though it was under ten feet of water, she tried to focus but she it just became more distorted.

"What are you doing here?"

The distorted voice spoke again and Jasmine gave up on trying to understand it. She moved her ear away from the door and decided to peek through the gap. She felt wrong invading Jeremy's privacy. Had she been able to hear the other voice properly she wouldn't have bothered but she couldn't understand why Jeremy's voice was so clear and the other was so distorted.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy as Jazz gazed through the gap. The voice was there again but she tried to ignore it as she concentrated on what she could see. Jeremy was stood facing his bed looking down at the comforter. There was no one else in the room.

"You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?" He asked almost like he was angry. What drugs had he been taking? Jasmine looked on confused. The muffled voice was louder now, it sounded like it was urgent and desperate. Jasmine stepped back, away from the door, her eyes filled with worry. She pondered on whether or not she should go in and ask Jeremy if he was okay, but decided against it. Whoever he was with was probably just out of sight. Besides, she could only see a past of the room through the crack. Jazz brushed it off and skipped down the stairs as fast as she could, which had been a habit of hers since her first year at Hogwarts. Though the stairs in the Gilbert house probably didn't move in the direction of a three-headed dog. As she entered the kitchen she narrowed her eyes.

"She's in denial," Damon muttered he was so close to Elena. Jasmine just shook her head. Elena had an angry frown on her face though Jasmine could see a small layer of accomplishment.

"I'm not in denial." She uttered back shaking her head. She didn't move away from him, staying in his personal space. She was playing him. Making him think that he had a chance when there was no way on earth that Elena would ever give up her control over Stefan to have the untameable Damon. He may have been devoted to her but he still made his own decisions and argued with hers.

"No?" He asked her and Jasmine could see the look in his eyes slowly returning, he was becoming less repelled by her and the love was slowly returning. He moved his hand out and touched her Necklace, startling Elena a little. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" Elena looked annoyed until she saw Jazz in the doorway, and a small smile broke out on her face.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Elena's childishness. "Okay, enjoy your pot. I'm going home. Goodbye." She said before walking towards the door and out of the house.

"Jazz!" Damon called after her as he jogged out the kitchen and down the path to catch up with his little witchy friend.

"Yes, Damon?" She asked as she spun to face him, her hair swishing through the air like blades daring Damon to come closer. He stopped further back than he usually would. He looked confused with her attitude but continued.

"Er, I wanted to know if you'd heard from Katherine?" Damon asked and she shook her head. Damon only knew Katherine was keeping an eye on Stefan. He knew nothing about the plan. Jasmine felt bad about that but she knew it was the best.

"No," She said before turning back and walking further. She couldn't speak to him or she'd say something she'd regret.

Damon flashed in front of her and she banged into his chest. "What's wrong with you?"

She scowled and stepped back. "You really want to know?" She asked glaring up at him.

"I'm a bit conflicted," She said thoughtfully. Damon looked at her with annoyance.

"Why?" He asked with a huff.

"As to whether or not I'm going to need pliers." She said looking up at him seriously, Damon's face contorted with confusion. "It all depends on how far you have receded up Elena Gilbert's nether regions!" Jasmine smiled widely before trying to go around Damon, but he stopped her.

"Whoa whoa. I'm still pissed at Elena for what she said. I'm only looking out for her because I owe it to my brother." Damon said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at him, "If you tell yourself that a few more times, maybe you'll believe it. I will never believe that because the Elena Gilbert I know, has so many people in this town wrapped around her little finger, I'm surprised it hasn't gone purple and fell off. Even with your failure to see how much she uses you, you still have your own mind and that is the reason Elena Gilbert will always choose Stefan. I don't know who you are seeing when you look at her but she is not sweet, innocent Elena Gilbert. She is a master manipulator who only cares about her own happiness. You don't owe her anything! Stefan knows that I know that, heck even Elena knows that. If you want to be happy, you need to distance yourself from her and concentrate on you!" Jasmine poked her finger into his chest and Damon looked down at the ground. "I know you love her, but if you truly ever want to be happy you need to let her go, or you're are going to be second to your brother and everyone else she holds dearly for the rest of your life." Jasmine said sadly and walked around him towards the street. Damon didn't try to stop her this time. He knew she was right. He knew that he had to distance himself, if not for him, then for Stefan.

Jasmine walked down the street until she came to the dark, dank alleyway she used for apparition and spun on the spot, heading home for the day.

-x-

Jasmine was popping popcorn in the Microwave as Jenna picked a movie from their collection. Jasmine wanted a scary movie but Jenna decided against it and asked if they could watch a Romance. It was Jasmines least favourite genre, but she didn't have the heart to say no.

"Jazz, how do you feel about The Notebook?" Jenna asked as Jazz walked back through to the sitting room with two drinks. Jenna's was a glass of dragons blood and Jasmine settled for a glass of butter beer. Klaus could come back at any moment she had to keep her wits about her.

Andy had headed up to take a bath and brew some potions they had run out of, it was Teddy's bed and Jasmine only just put him in his cot. Jazz had decided to give Kreacher the night off to go and visit his house elf friends at Hogwarts, which would be starting up again in a week or so.

"Like I'd rather rip out my spleen!"Jasmine said and Jenna rolled her eyes and continue to flick through the films.

"Titanic?" Jenna asked as Jasmine went to leave the room again.

Jasmine thought about it before nodding reluctantly, "Sure, Leonardo Dicaprio is a great compromise."

Jenna started up the film and Jazz headed back to the kitchen to put the popcorn in a bowl and grab some blood pops for Jenna. She just about grabbed each bowl when her phone rang.

"Crap," She muttered, fumbling her hands to her jeans back pocket. She answered the phone and brought it to her ear, after one glance at the caller I.D. "Kitty Kat." She said smiling looking the phone under her ear and grabbing the bowls.

"Hey Jazz," Katherine said smiling as she drove down the highway towards Mystic Falls. "Klaus is on his way! I will be in Mystic in around three hours, he's not far behind me."

Jasmine went rigid for a moment. She would have to be ready for him. "I will deal with Klaus, you need to try and figure out what this weapon is that could kill Klaus." Jasmine, she was trying to stay calm and not start stressing about what was about to unfold.

"We have no leads!" Katherine said with a groan.

"Are you sure? Surely this Pearl woman told somebody!" Jazz suggested and Katherine hummed a yes.

"She told her daughter, Anna, but she's dead too." Katherine sighed. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Anna?" She asked making sure she heard her friend rightly. Katherine told her yes and Jazz smiled. "Did Jeremy know Anna by any chance at all?"

"They were in love!" Katherine said like it was a joke. Jasmine realised what had happened earlier on today. Jeremy could see the dead, or he had developed Psychosis.

"Kat, I'm pretty damn sure Jeremy Gilbert can see ghosts. Maybe if you had a kind chat with him, he could help us with our lead issue." Jasmine said.

Katherine smiled widely, "Little Gilbert is a Medium. Plot Twist!"

"Okay, I best get back to Jenna or she is going to wonder where I am. Oh and Kat, call in on Damon. See if he wants to come with you. I'm sure he could use a break from this all."

"And you don't want him here when Klaus comes to town. He might just get himself killed." Katherine smirked as she drove as fast as she could in Jasmines slow car. Jazz was silent for a second. "Don't worry Jazz, I will make sure he comes."

"Thanks, Katherine." Jasmine smiled and hung up. She had a good three hours before sh had to worry about Klaus. Enough time to watch Titanic with Jenna and forget about the Big bad wolf coming to town.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As always the chapter will be in the third person, but it will jump to from scene to scene until the end.

-x-

"I'll accept written apologies only." Damon said harshly to the Doppelganger at his front door, mistaking her for Elena. She looked at him bleakly before her sad face turned coy and Damon rolled his bright blue eyes as he realised it was Katherine.

"Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" She asked a fake pout of concern on her face and Damon groaned.

"Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" He asked, being deliberately short with her.

She ignored his rude behaviour, "I'm just-" Katherine stopped as her eyes finally registered Damon. "Is that a mouldy apple on your shoulder?" She asked her eyes wide, in confusion and slight disgust.

"What-? No, It's a Pygmy Puff, Stefanie." He said indignantly taking his pet off of his shoulder and placing her on the floor where she shuffled around a bit. Katherine's face still held a grossed out look as she glances that the pile of fur.

"It looks like a ball of m-" She stared but Damon glared and cut her off.

"Just don't!" He said and the groaned. "What do you even want, Katherine?" Her look of confusion turned to mischief.

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" She asked and Damon looked thoughtful for a moment, the idea of escaping Mystic Falls for a while had never sounded better.

"You have impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat."

"Is that a yes? I'll drive." Katherine said as Damon grabbed his coat and Stefanie.

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here." Katherine smiles but her grin dropped as Damon sat the Moldy apple on his shoulder.

"Oh no. No, that thing is not coming with us!" Katherine said and Damon looked as though he was about to pout but the look on her face told him that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Fine, we'll have to drop her off with Jazz then." He sighed as they got into Katherine's car and she started the engine. It wasn't long before they were pulling up to the Potter-Tonks house. Damon seemed reluctant to get out of the car and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Come on," She rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and made her way down the long path and up to the double front doors. Damon grumbled. Jasmine and he hadn't really left on good terms earlier today, also, it was also 12 at night and there was sleeping baby in the house, he felt a bit bad about knocking.

Katherine stepped up to the front doors and wrapped her hand on it thrice. Damon made his way up to the door slowly and grumbling under his breath. As he stepped up beside Katherine the door flew open and Jazz stood at the door holding a crying baby in her arms. The babies hair was blue and Jasmine looked at them with a tired smile.

"Damon, Katherine," She said surprised as she rocked the Baby in her arms. She looked at them expectantly before she realised it was freezing and Teddy was only wearing a thin sleep suit. "Ehh please come in!" She said and Damon waltzed right in, the following Jazz as she headed down a rather long corridor that headed to the kitchen. Katherine stalled for a moment at the amount of trust this Witch had for Vampires, especially with a baby in the house. She shook it off before walking into the house and closing the door behind her.

Jasmine rushed around the kitchen, crying baby in one arm whilst trying to make up a bottle in the other. Teddy had a temperature and Jazz couldn't help but think it was Karma or what she had done to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls, she'd have to wake Kreacher before she left to find Klaus.

Jasmine spotted Katherine in the kitchen doorway, "Kat, could you give me a hand?" She asked as she walked toward the Vampire whose eyes widened. Jasmine held out the crying baby, Katherine looked reluctant but held out her hands at arm's length Jasmine placed the baby in her arms trusting her even though she could tell how uncomfortable Katherine was by the whole thing.

Jasmine walked back towards the rack of clean baby bottles and began to mix the formula.

"You know, he isn't going to bite, Katherine!" Jasmine said, seeing that the Doppelganger was still holding him away from her. Kat frowned and grimaced as she reluctantly pulled the baby closer into her arms and started to rock him. Damon watched the awkward exchange between the barely five-month-old baby and the Vampire he considered an evil conniving bitch.

Katherine's eyes slowly relaxed as the she rocked the small child, his cried quieten to small moans as he waited for a bottle. His Blue hair, faded to a dark curly brown and his moss green eyes captured Katherine's. Jazz cast a heating enchantment on the bottle of cool milk and it warms to perfect temperature. She was about to ask for Teddy back when she caught the look of want in Kat's eyes. Jasmine frowned before walking closer. Katherine snapped out of a trance the baby had put her in and looked up to see Jasmine walking closer. She begrudgingly handed the adorable baby back and Jasmine began to feed him.

"So what can I do for two of my favourite people at this time of night?" She asked them as she settled Teddy down.

"Well-" Damon started and Katherine rolled her eyes and took over.

"Damon and I are going on a road trip, and I'm not taking Damon's fury apple with me!" Katherine said with a smiled and Jazz laughed.

"Her name is Stefanie!" Damon grumbled, before placing Anie on the kitchen counter top.

"I wouldn't do that!"Jazz said with her eyebrow raised. "Andy goes insane when animals go on the counter tops."

Damon rolled his eyes but put Stefanie on the floor.

"So you want me to watch Stefanie whilst you go on a quest that I know nothing about?" Jasmine asked, playing the fool and well.

Damon smirked, "If you don't mind, of course?"

Jasmine looked thoughtful before shrugging best she could with Teddy in her arms. "Sure, just don't be gone too long, you guys are all I have for fun around here!" She smiled and Damon felt a little better that Jasmine wasn't still mad at him.

Jasmine made her way back up to Teddy's room, leaving Damon and Katherine to make their own way out.

Damon felt slightly better now that he knew Jasmine wasn't as pissed with him still. He and Katherine climbed back into the car.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked, feeling slightly put out that he hadn't asked this first.

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me...it's good." Katherine smiled deviously as she drove out of Jasmine's drive, she opened up the glove box and pulled out Elena's necklace. She dangled it in front of Damon her grin growing and Damon's contemplation of what he had gotten himself into deepening.

* * *

Klaus had an annoyed scowl on his face as he stared down at the Stefan's lifeless body. He couldn't believe he was so foolish to trust the vampire. Stefan twitched slightly and Klaus composed himself moments before Stefan gasped and sat up. Confused and dazed, the memory of what hadn't before his neck was snapped came back to him and he looked up to Klaus, startled. Niklaus' face was now blank and composed.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" He started but Klaus shook his head angrily, cutting him off before he could start spouting more of his lies.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." He smiled grimly and Stefan's stomach dropped. Klaus pushed open the double back doors of the Van to reveal Mystic Falls. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."

* * *

Katherine had been speeding away from Mystic falls for over an hour now and Damon was becoming more and more inquisitive. She knew she'd have to pull over soon, Jeremy Gilbert would be waking and she didn't want him denting her car. She had driven it to Mystic Falls instead of Jasmine's cheap tin can, which she'd compelled a moving van to deliver to Jazz's house. She passed a sign, letting her know there was a Gas station not far from where they were.

"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker." She said knowing she only needed a couple of seconds to prolong Jeremy's unwilling sleep. She could do that if Damon was catching them some food.

"Oh, stop being cute." Damon groaned, he and Katherine weren't exactly the best of friends. Even if he didn't think twice about leaving with her for a road trip.

"It's not possible." She smiled fluttering her eyes.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" Damon asked her finally giving in to his temptation. He was curious as to where the Doppelganger was whisking him off too.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back," Katherine said.

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break." Damon grumbled.

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively. Even though she really hated Elena, she loved making Damon squirm.

"Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave." He was still pissed at Elena. She wanted him to be Stefan. What Jazz had said earlier was making more sense to him now. He had to distance himself from her before he did something he'd regret.

"Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend." She said, hitting the nail on the head. He wasn't made to be the hero. He was the bad brother, the one who made his own choices in life, not a seventeen-year-old girl. Yes some of his decisions were stupid and reckless, but he had his own mind.

"Something like that." He said turning to look Katherine who had pulled up at a fuel pump. Maybe he just had a thing for Doppelgangers.

"Her loss." Katherine muttered meeting his gaze. Damon pulled Katherine closer to him and kissed her with force. Katherine, who was a little shocked at first, but smiled and pushed back with just as much force. Damon, though enjoying himself, realised he felt nothing. No feelings fro Katherine or any sort of Romantic attachment. He always thought Katherine was his epic love, that he'd always have feelings for her no matter what she did. He pulled away suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked him as he composed himself. Maybe he could get over Elena and save his and his brother's happiness.

"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore." He smiled and Katherine rolled her eyes as Damon got out of the car. Time to prolong Little Gilbert's sleep.

* * *

"What did you do?" Elena asked Klaus, almost hysterical as the hybrid stepped back from Stefan whose face was emotionless.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus said smiling, happy with his choice of revenge. He circled around Elena, like a shark until he was behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders causing her to flinch, with his right hand he moved Elena's hair away from her neck and looked Stefan in the eye. "Ripper...Perhaps you'd like a drink.. from the doppelgangers neck?"

Elena's face drained of color as Stefan's eyes turned black and the veins under his eyes surfaced. Stefan Vampire sped towards Elena, biting into her neck. Elena screamed in pain and terror.

Niklaus was proud of what he'd done, now to let the Doppelganger die like she should have on the alter and he would have his Hybrids.

* * *

Jasmine was nervous. Even with her Gryffindor courage and what others would call a 'death wish', she was on edge about how Klaus would react. I mean, he was the cause of her death and Jasmine had a strong feeling that he liked the things he killed to stay dead.

At first, Jasmine had literally no idea where Klaus would go or what would be his first move, so she just headed to the Town Square and got herself a coffee from the grill. After circling the square a few times, Jasmine saw an odd van down a side street. She didn't recognise it but the back doors wide open caught her attention. She edged closer, immediately seeing a trail of blood on the floor, then a far bigger pool of blood. Next to the pool was bloodied crowbar.

"Bingo," she smiled as he walked closer to the van and got inside though she frowned upon the idea of getting in strange vans. She needed to find Klaus before he ripped out Elena's throat.

Using the flashlight on her phone, she lightened up the dark space. Her eyes met four familiar coffins. She smiled, mentally patting herself on the back. "No for some magic!"

After a quick location spell, using Klaus' coffins, Jasmine found herself sneaking around the corridors of Mystic Falls High School. Though it was a lot less weird than it seemed. She remembered Jenna telling her about Mystic High tradition and Senior prank night was one they celebrated every summer before the new school year. It was another case of 'Find Elena, find the drama', and, of course, Elena was celebrating Senior prank night. She walked lightly trying to make as little noise as she could, even with her notice-me-not charm in works, she wanted to be careful, as to not knock anything or set of any alarms.

A loud scream drew her attention to the double doors near her right. She ran towards them dropping her charm and pushing the door open, "Petrificus Totalus Tria." She said clearly stopping the disturbing scene in front of her. Stefan was sucking Elena dry, probably on Klaus' order. Klaus stood watching, she could help but notice the look of satisfaction on his face as he watched the life drain from the doppelganger.

Jasmine sighed in relief, she hadn't caused Elena's death. Granted the vampire teeth were still in her neck, but that was easily fixed once Klaus was dealt with.

Jasmine turned to Klaus who was looking at her with an extreme anger.

"You!?"

* * *

Katherine's sensitive hearing picked up a small rustle in the boot, she knew it was Jeremy waking up so she had no choice but to pull over. Damon was driving, she decided that she'd give it another ten or so minutes before she told Damon to pull over. Katherine was caught off guard when Damon pulled to the side of a the road on a large Meadow, near a few picnic benches, in a forest clearing.

"Why are we stopping?" Katherine acted perfectly calm.

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn." Damon told her shrugging as he got out of the car and moved around to the passenger side. Katherine rolled her eyes and got out too, holding out her hands for the car keys.

"Fine." Damon held out the keys for her to take, but before she could he threw them as far as he could into to the middle of the meadow.

"Hey! I..." Katherine groaned.

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts."

"Fine." she groaned leaning against the car, taking Elena's necklace from her pocket. "Do you recognise this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it."

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?"

"Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy." Katherine told him, walking round to the boot of her car.

"I'll keep that in mind." Damon followed.

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon asked intrigued.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?" She asked him seriously.

"I'm not turning back," He told her, certain that he wouldn't. He wasn't going back.

"Good. Because this isn't going to win you any points at home." She said matter-o-factly as she pulled open the trunk, Damon's eyes widened. He hadn't expected the unconscious body of Jeremy Gilbert.

"Jeremy? Really?"

* * *

Klaus seethed and Jasmine raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "You were dead!"

"'Were' being the keyword in that sentence." Jasmine said with a little smiled, then realizing that humor probably wasn't the right route to go down, Klaus' face looked as though it might cave in if he frowned anymore.

"I ought to rip out your-" He began walking dangerously close to Jazz who just glared. Niklaus couldn't even finish his sentence. He couldn't believe his eyes. He'd watched this girl die, he'd even felt sadness, and she deceived him. "You faked it?"

"It was all real! I died as a result of your stubbornness." She told him, not afraid to walk closer to him, there was hardly any space between them now, but neither of them back down. "I will explain everything once you've called off your Ripper and allowed me to heal Elena."

"And why would I do that?" He asked, his temper rising again. The only thing stopping him from ripping off Jasmine Potter's head was his curiosity.

"As much as I hate to say this, you need her!" Klaus rolled his eyes at her feeble attempts to save the doppelganger.

"You're wasting your breath, the Bennet witch has already contacted the witch who cast the curse. The Doppelganger must die." He told her.

"You really trust the Witch who made every waking moment of you human life a misery, by holding you back? She never wanted you to have access to your werewolf side, what makes you think she wants to help now?" Klaus' face turned from anger to hurt, but it was only there for a second. "I've read your story and the curse she used. The only ingredient mentioned twice is the doppelganger. The blood is used for the ritual and drank to complete the curse. It's the same to break it and make Hybrids." she told him and Niklaus eyes filled with realization. It made sense.

"The Doppelganger is a fail safe." He said sadly, how could his own mother cause him so much pain?

"If you were to ever break the curse, you wouldn't be able to sire any hybrids because the doppelganger would be dead." Jasmine said softly, she felt bad for Niklaus. He was the only one of his kind and he probably felt as though he was alone in the world.

"Even in the afterlife, she is trying to ruin my life." Klaus uttered, Jasmine barely heard him.

He looked up at Jasmine and repressed the urge to thank her. Klaus walked over to Stefan and compelled him to stop, making it safe for Jasmine to remove her spell. Elena staggered back, her eyes wide as plates and her hand moved up to her neck. Jasmine took out an empty potion phial from her magically extended pockets and walked towards Elena. Elena smiled weakly.

"Thank you!" she said and Jasmine shrugged. Still not on the best terms with her.

"I didn't do this for you." she glanced to Klaus who was watching her, curiosity and intrigue laced in with his anger. Klaus couldn't read her. Why was she so nice to him, even after the whole 'Kill for me or die' thing. There was sadness in her eyes when she looked at him, like she felt his pain. The feeling of not being wanted or loved, especially as a child. Jasmine felt the same thing, it almost made her want to call off Katherine's search for the weapon.

Jasmine filled the phial with Elena's blood and gave her a potion that would heal her right up. Jasmine walked back over to Klaus and passed him the small glass tube. "I'm sure you have a test subject waiting." Klaus took the blood.

"How did you survive?" He asked his eyebrows creased in curiosity.

"All in good time, Mr Wolf." She smiled before disappearing, knowing Elena would be safe. Once Klaus was finished with Tyler Lockwood he would come looking for her and she would tell him the truth. Well, parts of it. Then she would make him an offer that any power crazed maniac would take in a heartbeat. Her help.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, dearies. I hoped you liked it. The much anticipated reunion of Jasmine and Klaus. Hopefully I didn't rush it and it was all you dreamed of. Nik is well and truly hook on Jasmine now and from this point their relationship will only grow, maybe with a few disagreements too.

I really hope you liked the chapter. Please comment or PM with your thoughts or things you liked to see in this story.

Much love, Kat.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Okay so chapter 24 was supposed to be Rita Skeeter's trial. However, I'm a huge fan of over writing. When I'm done with a chapter I go back and re write sections, add parts and remove some. My chapters end up like small stories and I end up having to split them. Hopefully next chapter will be Rita filled but for now enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

* * *

Jasmine tapped her foot on the ground as she waited next to a familiar white van, it was in the same spot as before. Except this time she held an air of nervousness.

What if it hadn't worked? She had managed to save Elena again and managed to speak to Klaus without having him rip off her head. So far so good.

Her phone rung in her pocket and Jasmine sighed, before pulling it out and answering.

"Hello?" She asked, hadn't bother to glance at the Caller I.D.

"Jasmine, my dear friend." Katherine said happily down the phone. She was trying to sugar coat what she was about to tell Jazz.

"Hello Kitty Kat," Jazz smiled slightly.

"How was the 'Klaus thing?'" Katherine asked and Jasmine found herself smiling wider.

"It went extremely well," She told her Doppelganger partner in crime. There was a slight echo of her voice. "Am I on loud speaker?"

"You are, because I'm driving and Little Gilbert answered the phone." Katherine told her.

"Jeremy decided to join you? That was nice of him!" Jazz answered, finding it surprising.

"Erh-"

"It wasn't voluntary!" Jeremy grumbled in the back and Jasmine's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You kidnapped him?" Jasmine seethed.

"Eh- surprise?" Katherine laughed nervously.

"Damn you stupid vampires," Jazz grumbled, pacing the dark alley way, her free hand on her forehead in frustration. "There is no middle ground with you, is there? I say, 'friendly chat' you take that as a sign to kidnap my cousin. I offer you my service, you let me die because I won't become your pet assassin. Honestly. You all have major issues. Someone could make a fortune in vampire therapy." She shook her head.

"Still holding a grudge, I see." The melodic voice of Klaus reached Jasmine's ears and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have to call you back Katherine!" Jazz said into the phone, hanging up and turning to go face Klaus. "To answer your question, yes. That tends to happen when you let someone, perfectly capable of being saved, die." She sassed him. Klaus was stood at least three feet away from her, in his arms was an unconscious Elena.

"You're forgetting something, love. You aren't dead and I still don't have an explanation." Klaus took Elena's limp body and placed her in the passenger side seat of the van.

"We made a deal, I broke it for the right reasons, I died, then I came back to life. Sad story." Jasmine shrugged as Klaus locked up the back of his Van. He watched her closely though, he didn't know what to make of this girl.

"That's not an explanation."

"So, I'm guessing your Hybrid's transformation was successful?" Jazz changed the subject and Niklaus decided not to push it.

"It was. Thanks to you, seeing through the Original Witches plan to ruin my life from beyond the grave." Klaus looked at her with sincerity. "I owe you."

"You'll owe me nothing if you let me help you one more time." She said and Klaus found himself becoming more and more intrigued by this girl. She was 18 and yet she held so many mysteries. Klaus wanted to know all her secrets.

"How could you possibly help me more than you already have?" He asked and Jasmine smiled, she liked that he realised she is wasn't the enemy.

"Elena is your blood source. Without her you have no Hybrids. She is the key to everything. The bad thing about that is not only she is a moronic idiot who uses Vampires to get a thrill out of her life, but she is a human." Jasmine stated and Klaus nodded. "Last time I checked, they have expiry dates."

"She'll have a normal human life, get married have a few children, in a few more centuries I'll have another Doppleganger." He told her seriously and Jazz shook her head, letting him know she thought it was a bad idea.

"For someone who believes they are the God's gift to mankind, that type of life is never possible. For that to work, Elena Gilbert would need to be knocked down a few pegs." She said it knowing full well she was right and Klaus knew it. "I can make it so you don't need Elena Gilbert." Jasmine removed a small bottle from her back pocket. It was similar to a muggle pocket flask, but it contained engravings. Runes. These ones kept the contents at the exact temperature to kept them fresh.

"Please, enlighten me!" Klaus said leaning back against the van.

"In this flask is a special concoction I've been working on for the past few days." Jasmine explained, It was a clever mixture of Dragon's blood and Poly juice potion, she had a whole batches of the stuff stored in her empty shed. "One drop of this and an table spoon of Elena's blood, or a piece of her hair or ever Saliva and the bowl will fill with an exact replica of her blood, so long as it was taken from her when she was human. Vampire Doppelganger hair would make Vampire blood. Human is needed for the transformation."

Klaus looked at the bottle in conflict, "How am I to know this works? I will not risk it!

"I know it works." Jasmine smiled. "The phial of Elena's blood I gave you earlier. It wasn't Elena's blood. It was my potion and one of her hairs!" Klaus' eyes widened as he recalled Jasmine hand him the small glass jar. He never actually saw her put Elena's blood in it.

"You deceived me?" He asked calmly, being angry didn't seem right.

"I helped you. I know how you feel Klaus. Pushed away by the ones who should have loved you most, for something way out of your control. If you think you'll find happiness in these Hybrids then I'm all for it, but you'll never be truly free, so long as your happiness is tied to a Human Doppelganger." She said sincerely. Her heart never skipped a beat, there were no lies in her eyes. Only a deeply rooted sadness. She was telling him the truth and Niklaus knew it. Nothing good ever came from association with Doppelgänger's.

"I'm assuming you have more than just a flask full, love?" He asked her and she smiled widely. He trusted her. Step one to making Mystic Falls a better place was complete. She could even call off Katherine. Klaus wasn't an issue anymore.

* * *

Jasmine watched as the White van pulled away from her drive and drove off. She had spent the last hour showing Klaus the way to use the potion, extracting 'some' of Elena's DNA and levitating the containers of her concoction into Klaus' white van. Avoiding his boxed family.

Jasmine made her way back into her house and around to the lounge. Jenna was sat on an arm chair looking at Elena, who was still sleeping, with eyes as wide as saucers. Jasmine smiled at Jenna, reassuring her that Elena was fine and Klaus would probably never need Elena again.

Elena's eyes opened as she adjusted to the light, She saw both Jenna and Jasmine looking down at her. Jenna was concerned and looked slightly scared. Jasmine was smiling.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Jasmine smirked and Elena groaned.

"Eurghh, I feel so light headed." The last thing she remembered was Klaus knocking her unconscious. "Do you have any pain killers?"

Jasmine shook her head, "We have no muggle remedies, but I could get you a weak pain potions?"

Elena nodded, she felt cold as well, almost like there was a draft coming in through the window. Jasmine summoned a small bottle of purple liquid and passed it to Elena, who looked reluctant but would do anything to get rid of the headache she had. Elena uncorked the lid and drank the potion as quick as she could. Surprisingly it didn't taste to bad. It had a strange citrus flavour. Almost instantly the pain was gone and she began to think straight.

"Omg Tyler?"

"He's fine." Jasmine told her sitting down on the couch opposite Elena. "Once we are done talking you should call your friends, let them know you're fine." Elena was about to argue but Jasmine stopped her. "There are more important things, and believe me."

"What could possi-" She began a rant.

"Just, listen to her Elena!" Jenna said placing her head in her hands. Elena's mouth snapped shut, she didn't want to stay in Jenna's bad side.

"I have some good new and I also have some bad news." Jasmine started, trying to conceal her laughter. "Good news is, Klaus no longer needs you or your blood. I have given him an alternative way to make his Hybrids. You are free to live a normal human life. No Originals." Jasmine told her and Elena smiled her hand flying to her mouth in shock and relief.

"Thank god!" She said happily, running her hand over her face and up over her head.

Elena's smiled faltered. Her eyes widening sheer terror as her hands grasped at the nothingness.

"Oh and the bad news." Jasmine smiled widely. "You're bald!"

Elena turned pure white as she felt the patches of barely any hair on her head. Klaus had taken two blood bags full of Elena's blood. He asked for some hair, but Jasmine 'slipped' with the scissor and cut too much. To be quite fair, Jazz was find the whole thing hilarious. She could grow Elena's hair back instantly with a flick of her wand, but this was step two. Knock Elena down a few pegs. Maybe after shocking her she would give her a few inches.

Jasmine had lied. Klaus would need Elena again, to have children and continue her blood line, but if he ever needed more than that, Jazz and Klaus had agreed he'd stay away from Elena and Jasmine would get what he need. More potion? Sure. Another head full of hair? Absolutely.

Though Klaus had enough to last him a few life times, it was nice to know he wouldn't have to continually venture back to Mystic Falls for his human blood bag.

"I'm bald." Elena said her voice emotionless.

"Sadly, yes." Jasmine told her. "It was your blood or your hair. I chose the safer option."

Elena gave Jazz a homicidal look, before she screamed like a banshee and launched herself at Jasmine, over tye coffee. Who hadn't actually seen the attack coming. Elena was now on top of Jasmine hitting and scratching her. Jenna got up to help but was too slow. Damon burst through the front door and pulled Elena off of Jasmine.

"What the-?" He began, Teddy's cried cutting him off. Jenna just shook her head before giving Jasmine a look that told her to behave and heading up the stairs to comfort the sick baby Teddy.

Damon hadn't stopped mid sentence because he heard the baby's cry, but because his eyes had landed on Elena's head.

"You're bald!" He said placing Elena back down on the couch she was originally on.

"I NOTICED!" She screamed her eyes narrowed and angry.

Jasmine smirked, unable to control her laughter. Damon cracked a smirk but composed himself pretty quick.

"You did this?" He asked Jasmine who calmed herself and nodded.

"'I slipped'," She smirked.

Damon's small smile turned to a frown. "You slipped and scalped her? Why?" He seems outraged and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Klaus was about to cart her off around the country, looking for werewolves to turn into Hybrids. Elena would have been an human blood bag! So after saving her life from you deranged ripper brother, I fixed it so Klaus would never need her again. The only problem was it was either drain her of blood and give her to him in an icebox or scalp her and let him leave with her DNA in hair form. From where I stood it there was a pretty clear winner." Damon seemed ashamed for jumping to conclusions, but Elena was still livid.

"I LOOK LIKE AN ALIEN. THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT!" She shouted standing from where she sat. "You didn't NEED to do this. You did this to torture me!"

"You really are a vain bitch!" Jasmine told Elena with a scowl. "You know what Elena, I was going to give you hair back, but now I think you should suffer. There's a wig shop in town, have fun shopping!" Jasmine smiled before her face dropped. "Now get out!" She pointed to the door.

Damon sighed, Elena was looking at him expectantly. probably waiting for him to help her out or argue that what Jasmine did was wrong bit he just shook his head. "Go wait outside I'll drop you home." He said not bother to look at her outraged face. Elena stomped outside.

"If you are about to give me shit, you can leave to! I sorted out all of her problems today and that's the way she repays me. She values her looks more than her life and that is sad." Jasmine told him and he shook his head.

"Thank you, for going out of your way to save her." He said with a small smile. Damon grabbed Stefanie from the small pillow she had made her bed and headed to the door. "Just so I know, you did it on purpose right?"

Jazz smirked, "Everything I said was true. Though Klaus may have got more hair than was needed." Damon smiled shaking his head at Jasmine. He left and found Elena stood with her jacket over her head.

"Really, you're that ashamed?"

"I have no hair!" She grumbled and Damon rolled his eyes picking her up and running. He was at her door in a matter of seconds.

"Jasmine was right, better your hair than you. No you can live normal life, away from Klaus!" Damon told her as she unlocked her door.

"So you're taking her side, again?"

"I am because she is right! Stop acting like such a victim Elena. It's getting old!" Damon snapped before speeding off home. Stefanie safely tucked in his Jacket. He was starting to see her through Jasmine's eyes. Maybe his witchy friend was right.

* * *

Now I don't know about you guys, but I feel like that was my best idea yet.

I had to upload this chapter from my phone, as my laptop is being annoying, so I haven't really had a proper chance to go through and correct any small things. I will try and get my laptop working before the next chapter.

Let me know if you enjoyed it. I know I did :')

Also let me know what you want to happen to Rita and who you would like to testify.

thank you for reading, my lovelies. Kat xox.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As promised, Chapter 25 is a trip to England. Enjoy Rita being teared into shreds.

* * *

Jasmine had been driving for a few hours and was beginning to get tired. To add to her frustration, she hadn't heard from Katherine for at least three hours. the only texts she got was from an angry Elena and a confused Bonnie.

Every time Bonnie grew back Elena's hair magically, it would fall out in a matter of seconds. Jasmine smiled, the magic repelling charm she had placed on Elena's head had worked properly, the only way Bonnie's spell would work was if Jasmine removed it. She sent Bonnie a text back, letting the little witch know that it had to grow naturally or with Jasmine's help. Since the latter wouldn't happen without Elena having an attitude change, she would have to buy a wig for now. Elena's text was just angry insults and a few things she wouldn't even wish on her worst enemy, but Jasmine couldn't help but laugh. The bald headed sleeping Elena on her phone screen saver lightened her mood every time she glanced at the time.

Jazz pulled up next to the Cemetery Jeremy had pointed out for her on the map and climbed out of Katherine's Car. Jeremy, much to Katherine's discomfort, had driven it back to Mystic falls. On the grounds that Jasmine would drive back to her and help her with Mikael.

As she stepped out if the car, she spotted Katherine on the side of the road, her head in her hands and blood on her shirt.

"Kat?" She asked and the Vampire groaned. "What happened?"

"Mikael happened, I assume Jeremy briefed you!" She grumbled as she got up from the floor and began walking towards Jazz.

"He did though he also said that you couldn't wake the desiccated Vampire." Jasmine stated and Katherine rolled her eyes as she walked passed her friend and straight to the boot of her car. Katherine popped the trunk and took the lid off of the cooler box she kept stored in her boot in case she was on the road for days at a time, right next to her suitcase.

"Well, I woke him. Fed him an undertaker. Apparently not the way he rolls!" She told Jasmine as she opened a blood bag and begin to drink it.

"'Not the way he rolls?'" Undeniably finding Katherine appearance and animalistic mood amusing.

"The guy is a Vampire hunting Original!" She said exasperatedly. "He almost tore out my neck."

"At least, he was kind enough to leave your jugular attached to you." Jasmine smiled and Katherine almost growled.

"Well thank god you came when you did, I was about to go and tear up the nearest town." Katherine joked sadistically as she discarded the empty blood bag and grabbed another.

"Thank God!" Jasmine repeated as she and Katherine climbed into the car.

"So, where are we going now?" Katherine asked as she got as comfortable as she could.

"Well, I'm hoping you have a clear schedule," Jasmine said to her Doppelganger friend as she got the car back on the road, heading in no fixed direction.

Katherine gave her friend a questioning look and Jasmine smiled widely.

"I have business in England, and I need a little Vampire help. What do you say?"

"I haven't been to England since the 17th Century. I'm in!" Katherine agreed, she wanted out of the country for a while. Jasmine just wanted Skeeter's trial to be over so she didn't have to concern herself with the hag anymore.

* * *

Jasmine and Katherine walked casually towards the room a Ministry official had directed them in. It was where they were to wait for the trial to start. There was a communal room where all the other witnesses were but Jasmine and Katherine made sure the Ministry knew they wanted private quarters. Both girls were dressed professionally. Jasmine was wearing a fitting grey dress with a black blazer over the top and black heels, her long hair down and straight. Katherine was wearing a skirt suit, with similar shoes to Jazz, but her hair was up in a tidy bun. Though the odd curl would fall out every few minutes. Making Katherine groan in frustration.

They made it to a door that had, 'Miss Potter' on the front and Jasmine look to Katherine.

"You know what you need to do?" She asked the Vampire and Katherine nodded with a small evil smile that made even Jasmine a little uneasy. She was glad she was Kat's good side.

Jasmine shook it off and opened the door. The room was painted all white, with mostly black and green furnishings. Jasmine noted that even under Kingsley's authority the Ministry was still biasedly Slytherin. She was just hoping Skeeter didn't have any friends on the Wizengamot. Though she internally laughed at the thought of such a ghastly woman being able to keep friends. Though there was always the matter of

Katherine immediately found the couch and sat down. Jasmine closed the door behind them and began casting silencing charms. Jasmine took a seat next to Katherine and slipped off her shoes, heels always managed to hurt her feet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katherine said in low voice. Even with the silencing charms up. Jasmine nodded.

"It will strengthen my case, and hopefully get that hag Skeeter a sentence in Azkaban!" Jasmine scowled.

Katherine smiled widely, a flash of Emerald green caught her eyes and she flashed over to the corner of the room beside Jasmine, glass in hand. Not a second later, Skeeter was trapped.

"You got her?"

"I got her!"

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Jasmine asked Katherine who smirked and nodded. She was more than ready. They stood outside the Wizengamot room.

One of Katherine's curls fell into her face and the Vampire groaned, trying to pin it back up.

"Here, let me?" Jasmine asked but it was more like a statement. She pulled out her wand and used a small charm to stick Katherine's hair in place.

Ron and Hermione strolled towards the trial room. They were holding hands. Ron was just going to Witness, but Hermione was making a statement against Rita and she was slightly nervous. As they turned the corner and onto the hallway of their destination both stop suddenly as they came face to face with Jasmine. The small smile that lightened up Hermione face soon fell and Ron's cautious glance soon turned to outrage as both their eyes landed on the wand in Jasmine's grasp. It was the Elder wand. Jasmine didn't seem to notice them as she continued her charm.

"There, if that falls out, I'll buy you a yacht." She smiled placing her wand back in her pocket, only to be startled by Ron seconds later.

"So that whole 'Nobody should have that much power' thing was a load of bloody bollocks?"

Ron exploded startling Jasmine and Katherine from their walk.

"Eh, what?" Jasmine asked looking at her friend as though he was crazy.

"Ron-" Hermione grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from doing something he might regret. Ron just brushed her off.

"No Hermione, she's lied to us enough. She shut us out. She even moved across the country to get away from us and now we know why. Skeeter's right isn't she? That's what all this is about! You don't want people knowing you're planning to attack us all!" He said getting dangerously close to Jasmine. Jasmine's eyes widened at the anger in Ron's eyes, it only took a moment for her to figure out he was talking about the wand. Katherine hadn't and was confused and angry this redhead had the audacity to be so malicious towards her friend. Katherine angrily stepped forward so she was close enough to scare Ron.

"You're going to want to step the hell back, Dick, because the only thing stopping me from ripping out your jugular is the little space between you and Jasmine!" Katherine hissed, the veins under her eyes surfacing.

Ron was scared stiff until he realised what Katherine was. Then another wave of anger set in.

"The only way the world would stop looking for the Elder wand was if they believed it to be destroyed!" Jasmine told him truthfully, but in a hushed voice. "Even you and Hermione had to believe it was gone. Lying doesn't make me evil, Ronald!"

Ron glared at Jasmine, "No it doesn't, but fraternising with Vampires is a slippery slope towards it."

"You know what, I don't need to listen to this! If you believe Rita, fine, you're entitled to an opinion, but don't expect me to be open armed and forgiving when you're proved wrong one day." Jasmine growled her eyes getting darker as she warned Ron.

Both Ron and Hermione flinched at the look of hate in their best friend's eyes.

Katherine followed Jasmine as she pushed open the door to the large circular courtroom. Hermione and Ron followed and found their seats quickly. Everyone seemed to be here.

They made their way to the center of the room, in front of the chair where the accused must sit. Jasmine smiled up at Kingsley who gave her a small nod back. "Minster this is Katerina Petrova."

"Ah, Miss Petrova. I assume she'll be sitting in on the Wizengamot?" He asked and Jasmine smiled nodding. She had owed him the previous day. Katherine would be on the Wizengamot in the name of House Black. As Jasmine was head of both the Black and Potter houses, she could name and heir to take the Blacks seat. Katherine, until she had an heir of her own or Teddy came of age, would sit the position. The Minister was perfectly fine with it, though being a magical creature, some people were against Katherine being there. Katherine, with her usual cocky confidence, made her way to her seat, placing the plum robe that was neatly folded on her chair, on.

Ron scowled as he watched the exchange. A few other people were a little uneasy. It wasn't against the law to have a magical creature on the panel, but it had always been prevented. Katherine was the first Muggle-turned-magical-creature to sit up there and Jasmine was proud to say it was her who put her there.

"Now that matter is settled. Shall we begin?" Minister asked as he smiled around the room though his small grin fell as he realised the accused was nowhere to be seen. "Eh, where is Miss Skeeter," Kingsley asked no one in particular.

"She was definitely in the waiting room this morning, Minister. I saw to it she was here Myself." A man sat on the left-hand side of Kingsley said nodding to the minister. Jasmine knew there would be Skeeter-Sympathisers on the benches but she didn't think they would openly let people know that. Even if he hadn't said it directly, Jasmine knew how to read between the lines. Jasmine sent Katherine a look and Katherine smirked, nodding. She knew what she had to do.

"We don't need her yet, Minister." Jasmine said and the sound of small conversations could be heard all around the circle room. From Witnesses and the plum robed people.

"Miss Skeeter is the accused, Miss Potter. How can we begin if she is not here?" He asked. Jas really respected Kingsley, even though he was one of her dear friends and one of her close allies during the war, he was not a biased minister.

"She is here, Minister, and she can hear every word that is being said, but I will get to that." Jasmine smiled. A lot of curious and confused faces glanced at the girl who lived as she naturally took to her first case. The Minister nodded allowing her to continue. "If you all," she addressed the people in purple gowns, "take a look at the notes I have owed to you, you'll all see, Miss Skeeter is being accused of not one, but two counts of breaking wizarding Law." A few people scanned their notes but almost all of them seemed to be well informed.

"Yes, Miss Potter, we have all seen these accusations." Another woman in the stand said. "There is absolutely no evidence to back, 'Miss Skeeter being an unregistered Animagus.'"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Jasmine took a small glass box from her blazer walked forwards passing it to the Minister. "Inside the box that is being passed around there is a small green beetle. Notice the strange spectacle shape markings around its eyes." Jasmine said as she waited patiently for the container to be passed around. As it passed through the last person's hands she walked over and it was passed back. She recognised the girl as Susan Bones from her year in Hogwarts. She must have taken her aunties place on the Wizengamot. As the head of her house now she was entitled to her seat on the Wizengamot too though as the person who suing Skeeter she couldn't sit the bench.

"Miss Potter, are you trying to tell us, this beetle is Miss Skeeter?" Minister Shacklebolt asked, finding himself engrossed in what Jasmine was telling them.

Jasmine placed the box on the floor and opened the lid, not a second later Rita had been transfiguring back to her human form, clad in her court clothes. Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked. She couldn't wriggle her way out of this one.

"Hello, Rita," Jasmine said no hint of emotion on her face as she gave the reporter a stoney glance.

"Jasmine," Rita glared hard at The Girl Who Lived, hoping she would combust on the stop.

"Take a seat Miss, Skeeter." Rita glanced down and awkwardly walked over to the chair in the center of the room. The same one Jasmine had sat in for her trial.

"I think it's fair to say, Miss Skeeter is guilty on this count," Jasmine said aloud what everyone was thinking.

"Damn, you're good." Katherine smirked and Jasmine smiled walking to the side of the room and taking a seat on her own chair.

"Well, Miss Skeeter, Do you have any objections?" The Minister asked she shook her head and Jasmine smiled. "Well, it's fair to say the first part of your trial is over. Now for the second count.

Potter vs. Skeeter; Battle-" Kingsley paused and squinted at what he was reading to make sure it was right. "Battle for the rights to the book, 'Jasmine Potter; Girl Behind The Tales.'"

A few shocked looks and gasps from people, including Skeeter, who mustn't have got the memo.

"What," Hermione muttered. She wasn't used to seeing this side of Jazz. She was showing her Slytherin side today. She hadn't expected her to pull that card.

"Miss Potter, the floor is yours." The Minister told Jasmine and she smiled before standing.

"Thank you, Minister." Jasmine smiled as she stood up and twirled to take in all the faces in the room. Curiosity. That's what she was aiming for. "As well as suing this- Miss Skeeter for slander, I want all rights to the book that has caused all of this. After all, it is a book about my life and me." Jasmine said pacing the room in a circle as she did, ending her explanation in front of the minister, who nodded again.

"Very well, Miss Potter. State your case." Kingsley said sitting back to take in what was about to be said. He could tell it was going to be good.

"Minister Shacklebolt, People of the courtroom, I firmly believe that as an active and respected member of the Wizarding world, my rights were discarded and my name slandered," Jasmine explained as she began pacing the room again, selling her case like a pro. She had had some confidence lessons from Katherine the day before. She pointed to Rita dramatically, "By this low life Reporter and her need for the public eye.

"Some of you, in fact, most of you, in this room know me very well. And I'd bet my life that every Witch and Wizard in this room has heard my story. Baby born into a loving family. Family ripped apart on the basis of a prophecy." Jasmine explained, seeing some people look at her sadly. She noticed Katherine's confused glances. She hadn't gotten around to sharing that much with her new Vampire friend.

"All my life I have know the backlash of evil. I have known the consequences a thirst for power comes with. I have fought for good since my first breath, all through school, up until this moment in this room, and I will continue to do what I feel is the right so long as I breathe. Yet the moment this woman waves her poisonous quill and starts jotting lies, the Wizarding world wants my head on a pike. Not even a year after you were all holding me up on a pedestal.

"In the article, about my 'descent into evil'. Yes, I'll admit, I said those things. I was angry. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Though can you blame me. My First year at Hogwarts I was The Girl Who Lived. My second year The Heir of Slytherin, people avoided me in the corridors, talked about me like I was a monster. The third year, the axis flipped. I was the Goddaughter of a mass murder, I had to be protected at all costs. Thought that turned out different, Sirius Black was judged just as quickly and unjustly as I was. Fourth-year, I was the fourth Triwizard Champion, a cheater. Fifth-year Girl who lied. Sixth-year, Chosen One, you all wanted me to save you from Voldemort and I did it. Not five months ago I was your Saviour. I was the golden girl. The poster girl for the light. Now I'm the next Voldemort? When will you all leave me be to a normal life? Instead. You write a feature length book about me." Jasmine pointed looked at Rita. "That is slander and quite honestly, I'll rot in hell before I let Skeeter or any other author drag me through the dirt, again!

"I won't let this woman make me the spectacle of the wizarding world, another year in a row and I'm not the only one she has done this too. It time she is taught a lesson. If you're going to write non-fiction. Make sure you have solid hard evidence before you call someone out, or you will be taken to court and so help me Godric, you will lose every penny you made writing fancy fictitious stories about my life." Jasmine smiled and let Kingsley know she was done.

"Thank you, Miss Potter." Kingsley said and turned to Rita. "Do you have anything to say?" Rita stopped her glaring at Jasmine and looked up at Kingsley. She raised her eyebrows and shocked her head. she would wait for.

"I'll speak at the end." Rita said and the Minister nodded.

"Very, well then, continue Miss Potter."

"Thank you, Minister. As I was saying, Rita Skeeter is a fan of dressing up a situation to make it seem more exciting and I am not the only person she has done this too." Jasmine addressed the whole court. "Members of the Wizengamot, I'd like to call my first witness to the stand. Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

Soo guys that is Chapter 25 and Sassy Jasmine is on a roll.

The second half of Rita's trial should be up soon. Expect Hermione, Hagrid and a few more. Jasmine will be building her case and Katherine is her inside woman. Hopefully, Rita will get whats coming to her and maybe stop being such a bitch.

I hoped you like it, please comment and let me know if there is anyone you would like to see testify against Rita.

Much love,

Kat xox


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hey my lovelies,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a bad person. I've been really busy with college and revision.

I have a few weeks off so I'm going to upload as much as possible.

As promised here is the second half of Rita's trial. I've tried to detail and add everything, but as you know the Potterverse is a big place. If I missed anything you really wanted to see I'm sorry.

-x-

Hermione made her way to the center of the room, as Rita moved to her seat at the side of the floor. She sat down in the big black chair and looked up at Kingsley, nodding with a small smile. Another man in the crowd of plum robes stood.

"State your name." He instructed and Hermione sat up straight trying to stay calm though her face showed how nervous she was. She hadn't been in one of these chairs since the death eater trials after the war.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She said.

"Do you agree, before any further questions, to provide memory evidence of all accusations you make?" He asked.

"I do." She nodded.

"Very well. Miss Potter, You can begin your questioning of the witness." Kingsley nodded towards Jazz.

Jasmine walked up to the front of Hermione and smiled, "Miss Granger. Do you remember the moment you met Miss Skeeter?" She asked Hermione and she was slightly taken aback by how formal Jasmine came off. It was strange to see her friend like this since Jasmine was usually much more laid back.

"Well, I met Rita in the champions tent of the first Triwizard task in my fourth year," Hermione stated.

"Why were you in the champions tent Miss Granger?" A female in the crowd asked.

"Well, I was there to see Jasmine. I knew she'd been worried and I hadn't really been there for her since the Halloween before. What with the tension between her and the rest the students at Hogwarts. Plus I'd been spending most of my time with Viktor Krum in the Library." Hermione said and blushed as she'd realised what her words suggested. "Reading!" She quickly added. Jasmine noticed Viktor, who had come to testify against Rita, shift embarrassedly in the stands.

The member nodded though it was evident on her face that she didn't fully believe Hermione's last statement. Jasmine smiled and continues with her questions.

"Did you have any sort of connection to the other two champions?" She asked Hermione.

"Erh… not at the time of the tournament, but Fleur and I have grown closer in the past few years and although Cedric was dating my best friend at the time, I never really spoke to him more that to say hello," Hermione answered truthfully, Jasmine knew all of what she was saying but she needed the courtroom to hear it.

"So when Miss Skeeter wrote this-" Jasmine picked up an old copy of the daily prophet that she had retrieved from the archives. A picture or Jazz and Hermione plastered on the front. "-she was lying?" Jasmine knew the bint had lied and just thinking about it made her livid. Jasmine handed Hermione a copy of the horrid rag and then picked up a stack of copies from the side of the room. Minister Shacklebolt waved his wand and the papers began to disperse around the room to all the important people.

"'Gryffindor fourth years. Do they share more than a dorm?'" Jasmine read out, using most of her self-control to keep her face neutral and her hands from around Rita's neck. "'Fourth years, Hermione Granger and her best friend Jasmine Potter, the fourth Triwizard Champion, seem to share a lot more than just a living space for over three years. Both girls, at the mere age of twelve years old, have seemed to set their sights on Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor Krum and Hufflepuff Hotty Cedric Diggory. Both boys make up one-half of the Triwizard Champions and the two Gryffindor girls seem to have them wrapped around their fingers. But the question is, who wants who? Both Hermione and Jasmine have been seen by sources with both boys and each time they have appeared to be more than friends. Do they plan on dividing the dishes or has their time at Hogwarts made them more accustom to all-you-can-eat feasts? Do the two Pretty Pre-teens plan on sharing the elder boys or will they settle for one each?'" Jasmine finished the first paragraph, sure the Wizengamot understood the articles implications. Hermione's cheeks were red with anger.

"She was lying through her teeth!" Hermione said glaring ahead. "Everything she implied was fabricated. Yes, I was 'seeing' Viktor and Jasmine and Cedric were dating, but that was it. Her sources were falsified and her motives were purely self-gain. Rita Skeeter is nothing more than a washed up storyteller with nothing better to do than to demolish the reputations of school children by spinning yarns that could potentially ruin their lives. She is a whole new level of low, transforming herself into a beetle so she could spy on school children is vile and may I add punishable by prison time in the muggle world."

Skeeter had had this coming for a long time.

Jasmine couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction that slipped onto her face as she watched Rita's fall. It was like a huge weight was slowly being lifted off of her chest and she was beginning to be able to breathe again. With every jab Hermione took at Rita's pride, Jasmine felt a bit better. Though Rita's refusal to defend herself had Jasmine feeling uneasy.

After Hermione, who had to be reprimanded by Kingsley a few times for the names she had called Rita, there was Hagrid. The Half-Giant cried, but Jasmine knew him too well and had a few enlarged tissue boxes nearby. After Hagrid explained how the article Rita had written about his parentage had affected him, Jasmine saw a few sad and angered expression in the Wizengamot. Most of them knew Hagrid and that he would hurt a fly. Rita had exploited that and used him to make herself money. She was low. Though Jasmine knew Rita couldn't be sent to Azkaban for hurting the half giants feelings, there were some other things that could have her sent there. Like forgery.

After Hagrid, there was Molly, George, and Arthur, who one after each other recited what they knew and thought of Miss Skeeter. Needless to say, none of them were happy about the so-called Interviews, Rita had written about in her book, they made sure everyone in the room knew that the Interviews were faked. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were there to testify the same thing. Skeeter had made up or dramatically enhanced most if not all of her book was more Fantasy than fact. She had written all of the interviews herself and published them in countless names.

Viktor Krum told the room, in his thick accent, about how he'd been followed constantly by Rita during the Triwizard Tournament. He even wanted a restraining order at the time. The only place he could get away was the library. Jasmine almost giggled at the blush that flushed upon to Hermione's face.

Jasmine felt the room slowly turning against Rita Skeeter. Everyone was slowly starting to see that this woman, who caused her so much misery during her fourth year of school, was a fraud who would finally get what's coming to her. Though Rita still refused to cross-examine any witnesses.

"Miss Potter, do you have another witness?" Kingsley asked and Jasmine glanced up at Ron in the stands. Ron eyes narrow and Jasmine couldn't help but roll her eyes at his stubbornness. Ron's idiocy had her one witness down.

"No Minister." Jasmine shook her head.

Kingsley nodded and then look to Rita. "Miss Skeeter, your defence?"

"Actually-" A familiar voice from the crowd caught Jasmine's attention. Her eyes widened as she turned towards the source of the voice.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley was just as shocked as everyone in the room. Jasmine was slightly confused but she knew that after the war there were no hard feeling between her, Draco and Narcissa. Narcissa had even been to reconcile with her sister while they were still in England. Kingsley sent a small glance over to Jasmine and she nodded, hearing Draco out wouldn't hurt.

"Go on Draco." Jasmine nodded.

"I'd like to testify against Miss Skeeter." Jasmine's eyes widened, but the smile settled back onto her face.

"Very well." She used her hands to gesture towards the chair and Draco made his way down from where he sat next to his mother. Lucius was sent back to the new and improved dementor-less Azkaban. Draco and Narcissa were found innocent because they both helped Jasmine before Voldemort fell. Jasmine's statement was one of the main reasons neither of them ended up spending a good part of their life in a cell, Draco would never forget that.

Draco Malfoy took a seat in the big black chair and faced Kingsley.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what is that made you stand up."

"I have memory proof that Rita Skeeter is a lying bigot." He sneered as he turned to glare icily at the washed up Reporter. Rita looked and felt petrified, only moving her wide eyes rapidly between Draco and Jasmine.

"Could you explain to the Wizengamot, exactly what this evidence is?" Jasmine asked, feeling a little curious herself.

"Just after the death eater trials, Miss Skeeter came to see me, much to my displeasure. She said she was writing a book about Jasmine Potter and needed some interviews with people who had grown up with The Girl Who Lived. At first, I saw no harm in telling her about the Big-headed Gryffindor idiot who saved the school countless times, by running head first into danger without any plans." Draco smirked and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"So I had a meeting set up where Rita could ask me some questions and I would tell her about the bold Jasmine Potter who I had rivaled and fought against for attention for almost six years of my life.

"As soon as she started I knew something was wrong. These questions were about Jasmine, but not the sort I had expected. Her quick quotes quill was speeding away.

"She would ask me things like, 'When did you start noticing the change in Jasmine?' Or 'How many times did Jasmine conspire with the Dark Lord?

"At first, I was very confused and I couldn't understand what she was trying to implicate."

Jasmine felt her face getting hotter and her eyes shifted to Rita who looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Draco continued, "Then it hit me. Rita Skeeter was trying to make Jasmine, the girl who had saved us all from Lord Voldemort, into the bad guy. Like she had been on Voldemort's side all along. Like it had all been a big ploy and Jasmine was really the Dark Witch we should have been fearing all along.

"Getting an interview confirming it from the last Death Eater who A; was not on the run or in Azkaban or B; wasn't dead would have been enough proof for most people that Jasmine potter was indeed Evil. As soon as I realised what she intended, I told her to get out, she insisted that she'd get the interview she wanted or she'd fake it anyway. After a few threats from a lot of Lawyers, Skeeter was forbidden from ever using my name in her books again."

Jasmine was livid, "What made you come up and tell us this, Mr. Malfoy?" Jazz asked and Draco shifted in the seat.

"After reading her book, to make sure our terms had been met, I was utterly confused and angry that she had still gone ahead and tried to smear Jasmine's name. Rita Skeeter, who hid in her house for the best part of the war, was calling out the people who had actually tried to do something about You-Know-Who. Sitting in that stand and watching Skeeter get away with that was something I was NOT going to do!" Draco concluded and Jasmine gave him a small nod of thanks.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, could you please stay behind to give the Wizengamot a vial of your memories to back up your evidence." The minister instructed as Draco stood from where he sat and gave a curt nod.

Kingsley sighed, looking towards Jasmine who came to stand in front of the Wizengamot.

"Members of the Wizengamot and Witnesses in the stands, this woman has torn apart countless lives. Ruined people's names and for what? To make herself money. She is the lowest of the low and she doesn't deserve to call what she writes 'fact'. A great man once told me 'If you want to know what a person is like, take a good look at how they treat their inferiors, not his equals.' Miss Skeeter swooped down like a vulture at the possibility to get a good scoop. Even if it meant emotionally screwing with a 14-year-old girl.

I hope you all see this woman for what she is and give her what she deserves and at least stop her from doing this to anybody else." Jasmine looked down to her feet. She knew she needn't say anymore, so she took her seat at the side of the room.

"Miss Skeeter, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, Minister. I do." She said shortly as she stood from her chair at the side of the room and made her way to the center, where Jasmine had been a few moments before.

Rita paced in front of the minister but turned her body so she had faced at least everyone in the room twice.

"I understand that I have broken the law, on probably more than one account and some of the things I have done would probably result in jail time or some sort of discipline, and yes I probably deserve it." Jasmine watched the Vulture dressed in green as she circled back around to Kingsley and smiled. "Except that being an unregistered animagus isn't illegal in the muggle world, Minister." Rita reached into her suit jacket pocket and pulled out a brown letter, passing it to the minister, Rita stepped back and sent a bone chilling glare Jasmines way. It was taking everything in Jasmine power not to hex the bitch right there and then.

Kingsley eyes widened for a moment and then settled in a small frown.

"Well, it appears Miss Skeeter has quit her Job as a journalist and is leaving the Wizarding world to pursue her real dream and become a Writer." Kingsley sighed, shaking his head at Rita's conniving schemes.

Jasmine's eyes widened, she didn't think it was possible to fully denounce the Wizarding world. Jasmine almost growled as the anger towards Rita Skeeter resurfaced. All hope of any of her careful planning working in her favour evaporated, "That bitc-"

Kingsley, thankfully, saw Jasmines outburst coming and talked loudly over her, even though a few close people heard her. Katherine tried to hold back her own anger. She had met this Skeeter woman once and she already wanted to throw her into a bottomless pit.

"Very well, Miss Skeeter. The Wizengamot will gather back here in two hours with a verdict, whether that verdict can be acted upon by the Wizengamot will be decided in this time as well. Please, everyone, return to your waiting rooms. Though those who gave evidence please stay a while, so we can collect your memory evidence."

Jasmine gave Katherine a short look. "Convince them!" Jasmine muttered angrily.

Katherine nodded and made her way towards the back room where the Wizengamot would gather. Katherine had the job of snuffing out the Skeeter sympathizers and making them change their opinions.

Jasmine had her own job to complete.

-x-

Hermione walked hand in hand with Ron towards the waiting room though Hermione could tell something was off. His eyebrows were creased in concentration and there was a small frown on his face.

"I think Skeeter is right!" Ron said making Hermione stop walking in shock. She had expected him to say something stupid, but that was extremely idiotic, even for Ron Weasley.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione almost shouted. It came out as more of a hurried whisper.

"Is it?" He asked seriously. "Did you see her in there, she has changed Hermione and maybe it's not for the best. Something has happened to her in American and I'm telling you, it's not good."

"Ronald, you are being imprudent. There are consequences for the things you are implying and quite frankly, I won't listen to your ranting." Hermione hissed and then marched off in the opposite direction.

After turning a few corners, Hermione came up to a corridor, she was there just in time to Jasmine enter the room labeled, Miss Skeeter.

-x-

Jasmine was furious.

Skeeter caused her so much misery, made people think less of her and even convinced the whole of Wizarding Britain she was unstable because she was the only person at Hogwarts who had the balls to tell the old bint where to go.

And Skeeter was going to walk away, into the muggle world, free of any sort of punishment.

Jasmine wasn't going to let that happen.

Not by a long shot and she was going to let Skeeter know it.

She stood in front of the door labeled 'Miss Skeeter', she made sure nobody was in there, expect for Rita before entering and closing the door quietly behind her.

Rita didn't notice the Potter girl slip into her private waiting room.

* * *

It's a cliffhanger.

I'm evil, I know. Don't worry, Jasmine isn't as rash as Ron.

That chapter has taken me while to write because of all the stuff I had to try and cram into it. I hope it all made sense and wasn't too confusing.

Next chapter will be short but sweet and hopefully up as soon as possible, and for all of you who want more Klaus, I'm sure you'll enjoy Chapter 28.

Please comment or PM with your feedback, I love to hear what you guys like and what you want next.

Kat xox


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Jasmine shows a darker side in this chapter. It is only short, but it's just tying up the loose ends of Rita's trial.

I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this side of Jazz.

-x-

"Ugh, Jasmine. What are you doing here?" Rita slightly jumped when she spotted Jasmine stood by the door, her hands rest firmly on her hips. Though she recovered quickly and glared back equally as stone like.

Jasmine kept her hard exterior and just glared at Rita for a while. She had to scare her.

"How was sneaking into my private waiting room, in your bug form, ever going to benefit you?"

Rita rolled her eyes, "Get out. I don't have the time for you and your revenge schemes, I need to make a call to my muggle publisher."

"You know what, it doesn't matter, all I really need to know is did you like the inside of the box?" Jasmine asked her, her voice low and her stoney face slowly turning into a grin.

Rita's eyes flashed with worry as she stepped back, "What do you-"

"I'm just wondering whether I should have the coroner cremate you, depending on if you liked the box. I mean, everyone deserves to be comfortable in death, right?" Jasmine asked her face was serious as if she was waiting for Rita to answer.

"I-em, Jasmine I think-" Skeeter stuttered trying to back up more only to be met by the wall. Jasmine stopped her rambling with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, don't worry Rita. This is all hypothetical of course!" Jasmine's smile slowly fell and her green eyes grew darker. "I'm still debating on whether or not anyone will find you at all. The sea is probably the last place they'd look for your body and when you told the Minister you'd be leaving the Wizarding world, well, it just made everything more convenient for me. When you're not seen for a while, people will just assume you are working on you 'dream to be a writer.' Not sleeping with the fishes."

"Are you threatening me?" Rita gasped, wishing she'd accepted the communal waiting area.

"No, no of course not. That would be inappropriate." Jasmine said shaking her head. "I'm PROMISING you!" Jasmine almost growled as she edged closer to Skeeter. "If you get off with this and manage to escape the Wizarding world, I will be waiting for you. Clad with chains and brick, that I will tie to your feet and then throw you into the deep end" Jasmine pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "Though that would probably be a lot of effort and I do have a few friends who are exceptionally bright and love thinking up new ways of torture."

Rita was scared, but her stubbornness meant she had no choice but to argue back. "You are Jasmine Potter. I know who you are and that you would NEVER hurt a fly. Regardless of what my books say, you are not capable of murder."

"That's where you are wrong, Rita.

I may be Jasmine Potter, but you do NOT know me. I happen to hate bugs and have absolutely no problem stomping them out. Killing you, Rita Skeeter, I would see that as another debt to society!"

Rita was taken aback. She didn't know whether or not Jasmine was being seriously or playing her. It was confusing her and making her angry.

"Hope Kingsley has found a punishment for you, or you'll be made to suffer at my hands." Jasmine turned and walked towards the door, and her hand reaching out for the handle. She had barely pulled the door open when she felt Rita's magical signature in the room.

Rita had pulled out her wand, she was angry that someone would threaten her like that. She lunged forward and was about to stun Jasmine into the next century when Jasmine whipped around, her hand in the air and her eyes full of anger.

Rita couldn't move.

She tried and tried but it was like Jasmine had frozen her. The lights in the room began to flicker like a muggle horror movie.

Of course, it was just Jasmines magic, she hadn't used accidental magic in a while, but she knew that it sometimes happened. Especially when she was angry.

Jasmine walked slowly towards Skeeter, a deep set scowl on her face. Her self-control was the only thing keeping her from going ballistic and hexing Rita. With every step Jasmine took forward, Rita was forced backwards until her back was up against the wall again and she was pinned. Jasmine kept moving towards her and Rita was mortified to notice that instead of moving backwards, she began to move up the wall suspended in the air.

Jasmine scowled, before throwing her hands up and groaning in frustration.

"Even the scum of the Wizarding world know it's cowardly and disgusting to pull your wand on someone who has their backs turned." Jasmine almost shouted, but she had to remember where she was and what she was doing would probably just confirm everything Skeeter had written about her.

Rita looked to both of Jasmine's hands and then glanced at her in a mix of terror and her journalistic curiosity. "What are you?" Jasmine had no wand, the magic she was doing was wandless. Only really powerful wizards could do wandless magic and even then it was only minimal and took decades to even accomplish that. What Jasmine was doing was almost impossible.

Jasmine sighed rolling her eyes, she felt the anger disappear and with a small wave of her hand, Rita dropped to the floor.

"I'm the girl who will kick your arse if you mention this to anyone and just to let you know if you even try to remove this memory from your head you might get a nasty surprise."

"You're bluffing." Rita hissed.

"Chance it, I dare you!" Of course, Jasmine was bluffing, she didn't know where to even begin with magic like that. Everything she had done so far was merely a fluke, but the look on Rita's face was enough to let Jasmine know she wouldn't dare try it.

Jasmine left the room and made her way back to her waiting area. She had enough time left to call and check in with Andy and Mystic Falls.

-x-

"You are Jasmine Potter. I know who you are and that you would NEVER hurt a fly. Regardless of what my books say, you are not capable of murder."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could the Jasmine she knew say those awful things. Tears swam in her eyes as she stepped back from the door.

She got that Rita had made her miserable but surely she wasn't seeking revenge because Rita was right.

"That's where you are wrong, Rita. I may be Jasmine Potter, but you do NOT know me. I happen to hate bugs and have absolutely no problem stomping them out. Killing you, Rita Skeeter, I would see that as another debt to society! Hope Kingsley has found a punishment for you, or you'll be made to suffer at my hands."

Hermione stepped back away from the door, as she heard Jasmine's footsteps get closer. She didn't want to be caught listening in, so Hermione did the only thing she that she could. She turned and ran. To find Ron and tell him what she heard.

-x-

As promised, everyone was back in the courtroom two hours later. Jasmine noticed the small look of anger on Katherine's face. Katherine caught Jasmine's eye and then smiled, Jasmine sighed with relief. Katherine wasn't angry, she was just bored.

"The Wizengamot has come to a decision based on a unanimous vote," Kingsley announced.

"Miss Skeeter you have broke more than one law. You became an unregistered animagus, you broke into a school and spied on its children, you exploited and slandered one of our communities most valued members and you even went as far to try and pin Voldemort's crimes on Miss Potter, the girl who saved us all.

"However, your decision to leave the Wizarding world for the muggle world has caused a few issues," Kingsley explained.

Jasmine glared at Rita who was sat like a statue in the big chair in the middle of the room. Rita didn't look at Jasmine, but she knew that the Potter girl was watching her.

"What type of issues, Minister?" Jasmine asked. She wanted this to be over. She knew that even if Rita didn't take her warning, she couldn't go through with it. She was just hoping that Rita was scared enough by her to stay and face the consequences.

"Well, I'm sorry to say Miss Potter, but Miss Skeeter was right." Kingsley sighed.

"However, you broke the law and while you did that you were a citizen of the Wizarding Britain community. So you will be punished accordingly in the name of Wizarding law."

Rita's face fell though there were slight hints of relief in her eyes. Jasmine smiled. Kingsley was her hero.

"Rita Skeeter you have been found guilty of being an illegal Animagus, we have seen the evidence and I hereby sentence you to five years in Azkaban prison." Rita gasped.

"You have also been found guilty of Slander, Forgery and Fraud via the book Jasmine Potter: The Girl Behind The Tales. After speak to each person whose name you used without permission they are happy to see all right to the book and any money you made from the book to go Jasmine Potter." Rita looked down to her feet but gave a small nod. "You also have a lifetime ban from writing in the Daily Prophet."

"And finally, thanks to the evidence given by Mr Malfoy and your attempts to try and pin a serious crime on someone, which could have ended with Miss Potter spending the rest of her life in jail. Thankfully Mr Malfoy was there to step in. You will have no chance of parole during your time in Azkaban." Kingsley banged his hammer and two aurors came in through a side door. Rita had cuff slapped on her hands and she was taken away.

"Miss Potter, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Yes Minister." She nodded and stood. "Jasmine Potter: The Girl Behind the Tales will continue to be printed a sold. Only now there will be a foreword, explaining what happened here today and letting the readers know that it was proven load of rubbish. Any money that has been made or will be made will be split into two accounts. One will go towards the ongoing rebuilding of Hogwarts and to aid the people who have lost family or became Orphaned in the war.

The second account is to fund a charity I am setting up with Andromeda Tonks. They Charity will be called Lupin and it will help and support Werewolves and people with Werewolf genes."

"That is very honorable of you, Miss Potter," Kingsley smiled and nodded.

"Good things can come from bad situations, besides it would be selfish to keep it," Jasmine smiled.

Kingsley dismissed the courtroom and Jasmine joined Katherine in the hall.

"Did the plan go well?" Jazz asked Kat and the Vampire smiled.

"It was harder to convince the women than it was the men." She rolled her eyes. "All I had to do accidentally drop a quilt and pick up and they were basically Dogs in heat." Jasmine laughed at Katherine's humour. "I'm just glad that bitch got what was coming to her. Did you go through your half of the plan?"

Just as Katherine asked the two Aurors from the hearing came down a corridor, Skeeter was in tow still in her handcuffs.

Jasmine smirked, "See you in five years, Skeeter." Jasmine waved her hand in a cute manner.

Look of terror in her eyes answered Katherine's question.

Rita became smaller in the distance and Jasmine laughed.

"Wow, you really did a number on her, didn't you Jazz."

"Me? That's a classic example of someone lying so well, they start to believe their own stories." Jasmine sighed. "She only has herself to blame. Now come on, I need a bath and maybe a few scary movies."

"We're leaving?" Katherine asked surprised.

"I'm sure everyone will understand. I'm tired. I will owl everyone who helped when we get back to Grimmauld Place." Jasmine told Katherine who nodded in agreement.

"That's probably best. Besides, I got a text from Damon an hour ago. He needs my help with a 'Secret Contingency Plan' so we need to be back in Mystic Falls for Homecoming tomorrow night!"

Jasmine laughed and rolled her eyes, "What does he want you to do, spike the punch?"

"He never actually specified, but what the heck, I'm free and in need of an adventure," Katherine smirked. "But enough about my old lover, tell me more about that hot blonde guy with the sexy black suit, Draco was it?"

-x-

Well, there you have it. The end of Skeeter.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it turned out to be longer than I expected.

I really hope you enjoyed it!

Next Chapter is Homecoming. I'm really excited to write Chapter 28 so hopefully it will be another quick update. Please let me know what you want to see happen.

What do you think Ron will do with the information Hermione has given him? How do you think Jasmine will react to the Mystic Falls Gang trying to kill Klaus?

Please comment or PM letting me know what you thought.

Bye, for now, my lovelies.

Kat xox


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

And here it is, as promised. Homecoming.

Lots of KlausXJasmine time in this one.

-x-

"Why have you brought us here, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked as she sat around the kitchen table in Weasley's household.

She glanced around the table at everyone, some were sitting, some were standing. Everyone apart from Hermione looked curious and a bit agitated.

After seeing Hermione's memory, hearing what Jasmine had said to Skeeter he called an Emergency meeting of the Order. Everyone who had survived the War was there. Minerva, his Mum and Dad, Ginny and her boyfriend Dean. All of his brothers (except Fred of course.) Kingsley, Aberforth and even Kreacher. Who Hermione made Ron invite since he was equally as much of a member as anyone at the table.

Hermione sat with her eyes cast on her lap. She shouldn't have ran. She knew that. She fiddled with the silver band around the left-hand ring finger. She knew what Ron was going to imply. She didn't want him too. Hermione felt stupid for telling him anything.

She should have stayed and faced Jasmine. She was her best friend after all.

"Hermione heard Jasmine threatening Rita in the two hours between the trial," Ron told them.

"Is this true Hermione?" Kingsley asked Hermione who looked up to face the Minister.

"Yes, but-" Hermione was about to defend Jasmine when Ron cut her off.

"What if Skeeter was right?" Ron asked Kingsley. A chorus of gasps and outrage filled the room.

"If you two brought us here to try and convince us that Jasmine is the Antichrist, I'll be off," George said getting up from his chair. A lot of other chairs scraped against the floor as plenty of other people got up and we're about to make their way to the door.

"She threatened Skeeter's life. I've seen the memory and it wasn't the Jasmine we know!" Ron protested. "I'm telling you she's evil. Not to mention she lied about the Deathly Hallows!"

This caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, 'She lied about the Deathly Hallows?' I've never heard Jasmine speak about them in all the years I've known her!" Molly Weasley said to her son.

"At the end of the war. She had them all. The stone was in the Snitch Dumbledore left in his WILL, she had the cloak since she was Eleven and after defeating Voldemort she got the Wand as well. Hermione and I were there when she broke the wand and threw it off the bridge.

"She said, 'No one ought to have that much power,' but she lied. She still has the wand and the cloak. She probably even has the Stone!" Ron protested.

"You have NO proof of that, Ronald!" Hermione said sharply. Finally standing. "Just like I heard Jasmine threatening Rita through a door, it could have been Rita, messing with me to try and save herself." Hermione knew wholeheartedly that this wasn't true. It was definitely Jasmine, but the thought of Ron trying to villainize her best friend was started to grate on her nerves. "There are so many possibilities so stop jumping to conclusion. Jasmine is family. So this meeting ends now. There is nothing else to talk about."

Ron looked livid as everyone agree with Hermione, as they left Hermione said her 'bye's and 'thanks for coming's. Afterwards, she made her way to bed, Ron never joined her so he must have got the message that she was pissed with him.

-x-

"A Secret Contingency Plan? Who the hell does he think he is, James Bond?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes but laughed, "What do you think?" She twirl in her little red dress, it was mid-thigh length and was skin tight.

"Don't you think it's a bit.. slutty? At least for a High School" Tom asked as he glanced at the dress.

"Says the guy who wore nothing but a silk black dress for the last five years of his life." Jasmine laughed.

"It wasn't a dress! It was a robe!" Tom hissed.

"Well, whatever it was, if it was even just a tad sheerer, you'd have been mistaken for a hooker." Jasmine rolled her eyes at him. "I mean, how did you even control that thing. My school skirt was too flowy for me. One gust of wind and-"

"Can we not talk about this!" Tom said hurriedly. He'd rather not have the disturbing pictures. "Just go change your dress. The quicker you're out of here, the faster I'm back at peace."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at his prudish ways as she walked back into her closet and pulled out a small black dress. It wasn't as revealing as the red one but wasn't too fancy for the dance. It went to just below her mid-thigh and was quite plain, except the long lace sleeves, that perfectly concealed her wand holster.

"Why are you even going to this stupid dance? Damon hasn't let you in on the original plan nor what it even entails, what makes him think you'll be able to help?"

"He just said he wants me there, 'Just in case.' I don't know, he put me down for chaperoning so I guess I have no choice." Jasmine walked back out of her wardrobe and twirled again.

"Much better, now leave me be Potter." Tom sighed as he leaned back on Jasmine's bed and closed his eyes.

Jazz removed the floorboard and took another lingering glance at Tom before placing the stone in the space and putting the wood back. She had decided to try and get to know him To see what it is that makes him the monster he is. What was scary to Jasmine, is that talking to Tom Riddle the boy who died when his soul was split the first time, was like talking to one of her housemates at Hogwarts. She could no longer see or hear Tom.

That was the difference between People who had died and moved on and people who had died and gone to the other side.

Without the resurrection stone, she couldn't even feel the presence of the dead who had passed to the afterlife. Whereas supernatural beings such as Nature Witches, Vampires and all the others that were controlled by nature, there was only a thin veil separating her and the dead. She could sometimes feel them or see a shadow out of the corner of her eye. If she hadn't grown up in a castle full of Ghosts, she'd probably have been a little more freaked out by that.

Jasmine grabbed her phone and her bag, after pairing her dress with a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was down in curls, it was getting longer fast, which only made her happier because Elena was bald.

Jasmine phone beeped.

'The schools been flooded. Homecoming is at the Lockwood.

Kat x'

After saying a quick bye to Andy, Jenna and Teddy she made her way out of the door and out of the wards, the apparated to the Lockwood mansion.

Jasmine made sure that when she arrived she was out of site in the forest at the side of the house. Though the party wasn't hard to miss. The ground was shaking with the music coming from round the back of the house.

Jasmine wasted no time and made her way to the front of the house.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!" Katherine said from behind Jasmine and Jazz turned to greet her friend. Though when her eyes caught sight of the hideous pile of hair on her head, Jasmine could help the laugh.

"What is that?" Jasmine laughed loudly.

Katherine smirked, but had to remain in her character, she leant closer to Jasmine and whispered so only she could hear. "It's Elena's wig. Part of the plan." Katherine said and Jasmine smiled but nodded. The wig was at least two shades lighter than Elena's natural hair and there was a ghastly fringe that hung in front of her face.

"I'm so turning that pink before the nights out!" Jasmine laughed and Katherine held back her own laughter.

"We need to go in! Remember. I'm Elena, we hate each other!" Katherine said and Jasmine nodded and calmed herself before they entered the Lockwood house. "I'm going to find Matt, I left him inside to find you. Damon said to let you know, that you'll know if we need you." Kat smiled before wandering off into the crowd. Jasmine looked around for a familiar face but she saw none, she'd never seen any of these people before in her life.

Jasmine made her way towards the sound of the music. She was just about to exit the house into the back garden, she bumped into Katherine again.

"Keep Klaus occupied." She said occupied and Jasmine's eyes widened. Klaus is here?

Jasmine nodded and Katherine rushed passed her at a quick human speed. For some reason, Jasmine felt as though this night would be better than she expected. Though now she was more concerned with what Damon had planned.

Now she had to find Klaus.

"Aren't you a little old for a Homecoming dance, Miss Potter?" Or he could find her.

"Say's the centuries old Original Hybrid." Jasmine rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Touche. Are you enjoying the party?" He made a gesture with his hands around him.

"It's better homecoming than I thought it would be, more people, a band. All that's missing is a nice bottle of Fire Whiskey." Jasmine told him.

"This isn't a homecoming anymore Jasmine, Elena killed my father, this is his wake. I thought you'd have known." Klaus told her. Elena killed an Original? None of this was making sense to her.

"I'm not exactly Elena's favourite person at the moment," Jasmine smirked. "It seems she'd have rather you take all of her than just her hair." Jasmine laughed.

"Well, I think I got the better end of the deal. I find those Doppelgangers to be, intolerable." Klaus mused. "Would you join me for a dance, Miss Potter?"

Jasmine was unsure as to whether or not she should accept. She and Klaus weren't the best of friends, but she didn't hate him. "One dance won't hurt, besides, it is a celebration!" Klaus smiled and held out his hand for Jasmine to take, Jasmine placed her own hand in his and he took her further into the crowd of people. The song slowed down.

Jasmine learnt how to dance in her fourth year, she and Cedric had to waltz at the start of the Yule Ball, though Jazz was slightly thankful Klaus went for the common sway and didn't start lifting her and spinning in the crowd of teens.

Klaus placed his hands on Jasmine's waste, and Jasmine rested her arms on his shoulders. She wasn't used to being this close to Niklaus. They swayed slowly in circular motions as the song played.

Klaus had never noticed the bright green glow to Jasmine's eyes, it was almost supernatural. There was an emerald fire in her eyes and it was just another thing to add to the list of stuff that drew him towards the small witch.

"I wish Mystic Falls had more peaceful moments like this," Jasmine commented and Klaus smiled down at her.

"You look lovely, Miss Potter," Klaus said as they swayed slowly, Jasmine smiled and nodded in thanks. One look at Klaus' face made her roll her eyes.

"You're about to ruin it, aren't you?" Jasmine asked him with a small smirk and Klaus looked conflicted.

"I wish I didn't have too," Klaus said. "But I need to know what your friends are up to before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, stepping back slightly.

"They're planning something, I'm not sure what it is, but I do know it probably won't end well for me." He said and Jasmine looked down to her feet.

"I can't tell you what they're up to," Jasmine told him and they both broke apart from their dancing. Klaus looked slightly taken back, insulted even. "Because they never told me, at first I didn't understand why, but now I do." Klaus' face shift from slight anger to confusion. "I don't believe killing solves any problems, Niklaus, especially not when the problem is revenge. They didn't tell me their plan because they knew I'd never allow it."

Just as Klaus was about to reply, he was interrupted by Mindy. The hybrid girl he had sired in Portland.

"You have a visitor."

"Well, tell my visitor I'm in the middle of something," Klaus told Mindy, but she didn't leave.

"He said his name is Mikael." She added, making both Jasmine and Klaus' eyes widen.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting." Klaus grabbed a hold of Jasmine, not bothering to hide his supernatural speed from any muggles. He flashed both him and Jasmine inside. Staying outside put him at a disadvantage. Mikael couldn't get inside. He stopped in the dining room, where quite a lot of people were gathered playing beer pong. Klaus walked towards another one of his hybrids, Jasmine watched intrigued. "Move everyone out back. I'm gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do."

Jasmine knew of Klaus' past, how his mother had turned her back on him so she didn't lose his father. She watched as Klaus made his way through two double doors into the foyer, Jasmine followed closely behind.

"Hello, Niklaus."

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't."

"Or you can come outside if you want."

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." A group of Hybrids gathered behind Mikael.

"They can't kill me."

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." Jasmine watched as the father and son had a power struggle. It was amusing to see them try to up one another with every comeback.

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still a part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikael said and Klaus looked shocked.

Mindy, the girl who had let them know that Mikael was here, walked up beside Mikael and with her was Katherine, or Elena as most people around them thought. Jasmine looked shocked and stepped forward, her wand slipped effortlessly into her hand. "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies."

"If you harm her, I will personally tear you limb from limb!" Jasmine didn't much care for the plan. The plan could go wrong in so many different ways, many of which resulted in Katherine dying. She would have been expected to step in if Elena was stood where Katherine was as well. After all, she was family.

"And who might you be, I don't believe we've met," Mikael asked her as she glared at him from behind the threshold, he saw the wand in her hand and instantly knew what she was.

"I'm Jasmine Potter, and that girl is under my protection!" Jasmine seethed. Mikael's smiled faltered and his eyes widened though his face quickly returned back to its normal arrogant stare.

"The Jasmine Potter? The Girl Who Lived and saved the entire planet from sure destruction?" Mikael asked, he never loosened his grip on 'Elena'.

"The very same." She almost snarled.

"My my, I've heard tales of your bravery, but to stand in between a conflict between two Originals, you really must have some nerve." He commented and Jasmine's cold stare never faltered. She wasn't afraid of him. She master of all things dead, he landed in that category. Niklaus looked down at Jasmine briefly. His father knew of her, how had he never heard her name? "I would like to chat, but I really must get back to the task at hand. "

Both Niklaus and Mikael, returned their stares back to each other, both glaring.

"Go ahead. Kill her."

"Klaus-?!" Jasmine tried to protest, but she was cut off by Katherine's very convincing Elena impression.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it." She said, acting scared.

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations," Mikael said, trying to provoke Klaus into blowing up.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus said.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Niklaus shouted he was sick of the endless torment.

Mikael laughed, it was low and bone-chilling, like he didn't find what Klaus had said funny at all. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael pulled out a knife and stabbed 'Elena' in the back literally.

Jasmine and Klaus watched wide eyed and mouths open as Katherine fell to the floor. Jasmine was slightly relieved, she knew that the silver dagger couldn't kill Katherine. Mikael laughed again, this time with more satisfaction. In her relief, Jasmine didn't see Damon rush in. He twisted Klaus to face him and stabbed the white oak dagger in Klaus' stomach.

In their struggle, Jasmine was knocked back against the wooden door frame, her head making a large cracking noise as her skull impacted the hard surface. Her wand had flown from her hand and rolled across the room. Hitting her head had sent her into a daze, a ringing noise in her ears. She watched helplessly as Katherine stood, holding two grenades and as Damon pulled out the white oak stake ready to plunge it into Klaus' heart. One touch of the back of her head, let Jasmine know she had probably lost a lot of blood.

"Katherine…" She heard Mikael say, as the buzzing started to clear and her vision became less blurry.

"Kaboom." Katherine span on her heels and threw two wolfsbane grenades into the crowd of compelled Hybrids. Mikael started walking slowly towards Katherine who had her back turned, Jasmine felt useless.

"What are you doing?!" She heard Damon shout, twisting her heavy head to see Stefan had stopped his brother and Klaus slowly getting up off of the floor next to Damon, who was pinned by Stefan to stop him from killing Klaus. Jasmine noticed the White oak stake on the floor. Using her blood hand and the last bit of strength she had, she levitated the stake upwards.

"Oppugno!" She shouted with all the strength she could muster and she watched as the stake plunged itself into Mikael's heart from behind. The stake burst into flames as Mikael screamed, he fell down the porch stairs and onto the floor, desiccating slowly as the flames spread about his body and he slowly turned into ash on the Lockwood's doorstep. Jasmine's eyes closed, a small smile on her face, knowing that nobody she cared for was hurt. Even Klaus.

Katherine watched in horror, but as soon as she noticed Jasmine dying in the Lockwood's doorway, she sped over and began to feed Jazz, her blood.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter,

Don't worry, Jasmine isn't dead again, she's just been knocked out. Next chapter, Jazz teams up with Klaus again. They go on a hunt for Originals. They learn more about each other and even make a deal.

Please, review or pm me with any questions or things you want to see in this fanfic.

Thank you for reading,

Kat xox


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Jasmine groaned as she came around, she hadn't had a headache like this since the morning after the first task. Fred and George and thrown a massive party in Gryffindor tower and before that night, Jasmine had never drunk fire whiskey. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but a gap in her curtains was letting the sunlight shine through. In the end, she gave in and got up. She didn't remember how she'd gotten home let alone into her bed, or what had happened after she'd staked Mikael.

Jasmine was pissed that Damon would even attempt something on that scale behind her back. Mikael could have killed them all if Klaus had gotten away. She was even a tad pissed at Katherine for not telling her what was going. Though Katherine had a reason to want Klaus dead, she was scared of him, she wanted to be free and so long as she was alive, Klaus would probably want her dead. Damon was doing it for revenge, it was probably for what he did to Stefan. Elena had probably put the idea in his head. Jazz knew she shouldn't have left him in Mystic Falls with that stupid adrenaline junky Doppelganger who craved life and death situations.

Jasmine trudged from her bed to her bathroom, she didn't remember changing into her Pyjamas, though she was glad she hadn't slept in her dress.

It wasn't long before Jazz was fresh-faced and dressed for the day, Andy had made breakfast and all three girls were enjoying it as Teddy babbled in a high chair next to Jazz. According to Andromeda, Katherine had carried Jasmine in late last night before leaving in a hurry. Which made sense because Klaus was in town and he probably wouldn't be happy about them trying to have him killed.

"Remind me to thank her," Jasmine smiled, Katherine had told Andy Jasmine had had a little too much to drink and fell and hit her head. She probably thought it was best not to worry Andy that late at night. Jazz decided she would tell her the truth later on.

A rhythmic knock on the front door distracted her from her bacon. She looked at both Jenna and Andy, but neither woman showed any sign of moving, causing Jazz to groan and push her chair backwards from the table.

Jasmine pulled one of the two doors open.

"Klaus?" She asked, her face scrunching up in confusion, making her nose wrinkle, though there was still a slight hint of a smile on her face. Klaus found himself infatuated by the natural beauty of Jasmine Potter. She looked her age when she smiled, for once in his life, he found himself wishing he didn't have to ruin someone's day.

"Hello, Love." He smirked, even though it was the last thing he felt like doing.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, feeling herself relax slightly when Klaus smiled.

"Well, I believe I didn't have time to thank you." He said, leaning casually on the doorframe.

"For..?"

"For saving my life and driving that stake through Mikael's heart."

"He stabbed Katherine because he thought she was Elena, just to get to you. He saw as an object her could use at his disposal. What he got was a boatload of karma." Jasmine shrugged. "Besides, I can't just stand by and watch my friends die."

Klaus stiffened slightly for a millisecond and then he relaxed again a small smile slipping onto his face, enhancing his dimples.

"You consider me a friend?" Klaus smirked and Jasmine smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I don't believe for a second that you came here just to thank me, Niklaus."

"Please, my friends call me Nik." He winked at Jasmine who held back the urge to roll her eyes and groan, even though she did find this side of Nik more amusing than his 'Big-bad-wolf-who-eats-doppelgangers-for-breakfast' side.

"Well then, Nik, tell me why it is you are here before you get a face full of door." She smiled and Nik's smile faltered. He kind of wished he hadn't said anything, just thanked her and left her to enjoy her day and keep her beautiful smile for just a little longer. Nik shook the thought from his head. He needed to help his family, Jasmine could do that.

"I'm sorry to have to ruin your day love, but I'm in need of a little help from my favourite witch," Klaus said and Jasmines smile also began to fade, though it was still a ghost of it on her face.

"What sort of help?" She asked him.

"It seems my attempts to reward Stefan have backfired," Klaus told her and Jasmine rolled her eyes, she might have it had something to do with the childish group of teen Vampires. "I released him from his compulsion last night and the first thing he did was stab me in the back. He took something very dear to me, so I need your help to find him and get it back."

Jasmine looked skeptical for a moment, did she really want to spend the rest of the day searching for one of Klaus' possesions? "What was it he took?"

"My family." Jasmine's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"The ones in the coffins?" She asked and Klaus nodded, though it didn't go amiss that he didn't exactly know how Jasmine knew about his family.

"The very same, Stefan seems to think I stole a lot from him, so he is getting revenge," Klaus said though he knew there was no importance in what he was telling her.

"Well, you did make him tune off his humanity, ruining his relationship with his doppelganger whore and hijacked him fro the better part of a summer." Jasmine mused and Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"I have no interest in why he took my family, I'm more concerned about getting them back!" Klaus told her and Jasmine smiled.

"Fine, I will help you," Klaus smiled as Jasmine agreed. "But-"

He groaned loudly, "Why is there always a 'but'?" Dragging out the word 'always'.

Jazz smiled, "This one ensures the protection of MY family. A family for a family, seem fair?"

"Indeed, I can go by those terms-"

"I'm not finished," Jasmine cut him off, causing him to groan again, which just caused Jasmine's smile to grow. "No one gets hurt, we do this the 'People-friendly way, nobody dies, nobody loses limbs, nobody is hurt!"

"Fine, fine. I can threaten, though, can't I?" He asked.

"Naturally, threats speed up the process," Jasmine smiled. "One more thing. My family includes Katherine."

"Absolutely not!" Klaus said straight away.

"Seriously, you still want revenge? It was over five hundred years ago. Forgive and forget!" Jasmine persuaded.

"She did something unforgivable!"

"She was a scared teenage girl who just found out vampires were real and she was going to be sacrificed in a ritual. I'd be more concerned if she hadn't have run. She has paid for running for over five hundred centuries. You killed her family, you chased her, she is an exhausted paranoid psychopath because of you. I think she has had enough." Jasmine rubbed in the reality of the situation.

Klaus glared at her but in the end rolled his eyes, "Fine. Katarina can have her life back. Though she must avoid infuriating me because I will not be responsible for my actions if she is being intolerable." Klaus rambled, crossing his arms like an annoyed teenager girl. "But now I want to upgrade this deal. I will leave both Katherine and your family out of any qualms if-"

"If?" Jasmine looked suspicious.

"If you become my 'Go to Witch'. I come to you with a problem and you do your best to help me." Klaus proposed and Jasmine contemplated.

"Like a Greta 2.0?"

"I wouldn't dishonour you by comparing you to another witch. Especially one so inferior." He answered right. She didn't like Greta.

"I'd be your equal and not your slave?" She asked and Klaus smiled.

"You'd be a friend, just with some insurance, which in my opinion can only strengthen our bond. Friends help friends, right?" He made a good argument. Jasmine saw no reason not to trust him. So far, any he hadn't broken her trust. He had told the truth about everything.

"You have yourself a deal, Nik." She smiled and Jasmine held out her hand. "Shall we set it in stone?" Niklaus looked reluctant. She had tricked him into a corner last time. "I'm joking." She smiled. "I trust you. Plus you are smart enough to realise that you cannot and will not cross me." Jasmine wasn't lying, ever since Senior prank night, she had seen something different in Niklaus Mikaelson. He was honourable, like his brother, he just didn't show it as often. Jasmine knew a deal with Klaus to keep her family safe could only have a good outcome.

Niklaus smirked, "I'm glad we could come to some sort of arrangement."

"Me too," Jasmine smirked. The day hadn't even begun and Jasmine already felt as though she had accomplished something. "I guess there is only one thing left to do." Jazz smiled as Niklaus became confused. "Come on in, Nik."

-x-

Sorry, it's such a short chapter, I just wanted to make their current state of relationship a little easier to read. They are going to start spending a lot more time together to reach common goals.

Next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon, with be the two working together to try and recover the coffins.

As always, don't hesitate to review or PM me if there are any questions or there is anything you want to see in this Fic. I love hearing your views and your feedback.

hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Kat xox


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Niklaus followed Jasmine through the big, yet homely house. When she had invited him in he couldn't have been more caught off guard.

He felt as though that was the first time he had been invited in on the basis of trust and not threats or to make a deal.

Jasmine entered the kitchen and smiled around at her patchwork family.

"Guys, this is Klaus." She said and both Jenna and Andy turned from their conversation to look at Jazz and Nik. Teddy was more concerned with his food and making it go everywhere.

Klaus was surprised to see four people. Though now he was in the room, it made sense. The elder woman must have been a witch like Jasmine because he couldn't smell her. The small baby smelled similar, but there was something different about him.

And of course the vampire, Jenna, who didn't look too pleased to see him standing there.

Jenna stood from her seat at the table and smiled, picking up a cup, "I'm going to go and finish this." She gestures to the blood in her cup. "Upstairs."

Before she could rush off Klaus felt as though he should say something. "Eh, Jenna, love. There's no hard feeling about the whole, turning you into a vampire for a ritual, is there?" He asked, Jasmine almost laughed at his meek attempt at an apology.

Jenna smiled and walked closer to him, her fear was overpowered by her intense dislike for him. "Screw you!" She smiled and then vamp sped out of the room. Klaus looked surprised by Jenna's balls.

"You did turn her into a vampire, Nik!" Jasmine smirked. "And you didn't even say the word sorry in your apology."

"Yeah well, I probably need to work on that!" Klaus admitted and Jazz smiled. She knew Jenna wouldn't mind too much that he was here, only if he managed to annoy her. When she became a vampire her sass was heightened.

"This is Andromeda Tonks, my right-hand woman and the backbone of my Patchwork family here." Andy knew a lot about Klaus from Jasmine and to be quite honest she felt sorry for the poor boy. She knew what it was like to be disowned by her parents. She'd have probably gone on a murderous rampage as well if she hadn't had Ted Tonks.

"Nice to meet you, dear." She smiled as she began pottering around the kitchen.

"Lovely to meet you too," He nodded in acknowledgement and then turned to Jasmine. "And the baby," Jasmine smiled fondly over at Ted, it wasn't long before she had him in her arms.

"This is Edward Lupin, but we call him Teddy. He is my godson." Teddy gurgled and smiled up at Klaus. Teddy's eyes and hair began to morph, His hair faded from its current black colour into a dark blonde, his green eyes lightened so they were bluer.

"He's a Metamorph?" Klaus asked intrigued and Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah, since the day he was born. He can only control his hair and eyes at the moment, but he's started to be able to grow his fingernails. It's getting annoying, having to clip them all the time." Jasmine rambled, as she looked down at the smiling baby, her own fond smile on her face.

"That explains why he smells so funny!" Klaus realised and Jasmine smirked. Andy came over and had to take little Teddy from Jazz. It was time for a bath and get him dressed. She had a visit to Diagon Alley scheduled today, Teddy and Jenna were going with her.

"He smelt funny?" Jasmine asked as she and Klaus were leaving the house, her bag slung over her shoulder. She had had some time to think about it as she got dressed.

"Yeah, it was a dull smell, it wasn't as strong as a scent should be but it was there and it was different. I'd never smelt it before, not even on other shapeshifters I have met." Klaus told her as they got into his car, Klaus started the engine up and started heading towards the grill. It was time for some of him persuading tactics.

"Well, Teddy's is a peculiar boy. I doubt there is another person on earth that is like him." Jasmine told Klaus.

"Why is that?" He asked, intrigued.

"His parents, they were both magical, but they were both gifted in other ways. His mother, Nymphadora was a Metamorphmagus, like Teddy, their personalities are so similar. His father, was a werewolf, though some may class it as more of a curse."

"So this boy is a werewolf as well as a metamorph and he could potentially have magical abilities to?" Klaus asked surprised, this little boy was becoming more interesting by the minute. "So if he triggered the curse, he could potentially control his shift abilities?"

Jasmine had never thought of it that way. "Possibly, but I think there may be more than one kind of Werewolf in this world. Like there are two different species of Witches and Wizards. People like you and Tyler were born with werewolf genes, Teddy's father was bitten by a werewolf at a very young age. The transformation is similar in the sense of it hurting and losing control. Though it isn't unheard of for a bitten wolf to pass down his illness to his child in some form or another. I guess we've just been avoiding the topic because thinking of Teddy having to go through the transformation was just too hard. Though it makes sense if you can smell it as it is in his genetics." Jasmine mused, Klaus enjoyed listening to her theory, it was intriguing.

"So he is potentially a wizard, shapeshifter, and a part werewolf?" Klaus asked, taking his eyes off the road for a mere moment to see Jasmine nod. "So he is a hybrid?"

"I guess he is," Jasmine smiled. "I guess I just attract peculiar people." She smirked in Klaus' direction. "I should start my own little circus."

"Har har." Klaus rolled his eyes. "I think you are the most peculiar person on this earth, so you have no room to speak." Jasmine couldn't help but laugh. He was right. "It seems unfair that you know everything about me and I know nothing about you. Yet everyone else seems to know of you, even Mikael knew who you were. Yet all I have managed to gather is that you saved the world and you are somehow immortal."

"That is a story for another time, besides, I only know your story, not you. I will tell you, someday." Jasmine told him and Klaus hated that what she said made complete sense. Jasmine only knew about the legends. Yet she was the only person he had met that had known of the stories and still wanted to get to know him. She was peculiar indeed.

-x-

Klaus pulled up next to the Grill and Jasmine smiled, "Perfect. I've been meaning to come here."

"One of my hybrids told me that Elena and Damon are here, he's been keeping close tabs on Elena for me," Klaus told Jazz. They both got out of the car and headed to the entrance. A Hybrid she had seen the other night came up to Klaus as he entered the Grill. Klaus only nodded in acknowledgement as proceeded to walk over to Damon and Elena who were playing darts.

They didn't seem to be talking very much. Jasmine was still angry at Damon. He had gone behind her back.

"Don't mind me." Nik interrupted them.

"Klaus." Elena looked shocked as she turned to see the Hybrid. She was even more shocked when she saw Jasmine stood by his side in her usual jeans and leather jacket combo. Jasmine looked angry.

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked Klaus, trying not to show he was scared. Damon glanced at her and betrayal flashed across his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with my mates." Klaus gestured to me and Tony. "Get a round in, would you Tony?" Klaus smiled at Elena's shocked face, she seemed to recognise Tony.

Damon looked pointedly at Jasmine, "Since when are you and Klaus 'mates'?" He asked and Jazz rolled her eyes at the judgement in Damon's voice.

"Since he is the only person in this town that seems to trust me. I almost died last night because you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your plan." Jasmine glared at Damon, stepping toward him.

"You would have tried to stop us!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Damn right I would have! Any sane person would have realised it was a suicide mission, but a girl can only try. You wouldn't have listened and I'm a strong believer in learning from your own mistakes. I wouldn't have interfered unless someone was going to die, but you know that." Jasmine told him, taking a side glance at Elena as she continued, though her words were still directed at Damon. "Something tells me you had otherwise drilled into your thick skull!" That shut Damon up. She knew she was right. Elena's claws were getting deeper again and Jasmine was sick of pointing out the obvious to Damon.

"What are you implying?" Elena asked her outraged.

"That you are an evil and convince succubus bitch that would be dead if she wasn't so annoyingly important!" Jasmine snapped. Both Damon and Elena shut up and Jasmine smiled. She liked it that way. "No, I'm going to get a strong whiskey and some resignation papers!"

Jasmine walked off, towards the bar where she spotted Matt.

"Hello. stranger." She smiled and Matt grinned at her from behind the bar, where he was stacking glasses.

"Jasmine, what can I do for you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Well, It seems I no longer need a job here at the grill," Jasmine told him.

"You came to quit?" He asked with a slight frown on his face, Jasmine nodded with a sad smile. "Alright, let me just go and get your resignation papers. He placed down the glass and headed off into the back. Jasmine smiled and thanked mat, before making her way back over to Klaus, Damon, and Elena to wait for Mat

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus was telling Damon, as Jasmine joined them.

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." He glared with a small smirk. Jasmine rolled her eyes at him. Just from his reaction, she knew that Damon knew where Rebekah was. Se would have to teach him the art of subtlety.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked him with a scowl on her face.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan," Klaus said whilst taking a dart from Damon's hand.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon was still sore after his plan failing. He didn't even want to think of Stefan, let alone find him.

"Well, you see that is a shame." He threw the dart at the circular cork board and got a bulls-eye. "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem," Elena told Klaus, she voiced laced with attitude. Klaus moved towards her and Damon stepped in between them. Nik smirked.

"Ha. Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart."

Both Damon and Elena looked shocked and more than pissed. They didn't want to help Klaus do anything.

"Jazz, here's the papers. If you just sign at the bottom I will have sent to the Boss and have you taken off of the payroll." Matt said as he walked up tp Jasmine with a pen and paper.

"Thanks, Matt, I'm going to miss it around here."

"Well, I'm sure the job will always be here," Matt reassured Jazz as she took the pen and paper and leaned down on a nearby table. She signed the paper and passed it back to Matt. Matt nodded in thanks and left again quickly, he didn't really like being around Damon or Klaus.

"That is your signature?" Klaus asked Jasmine with a shocked expression. "You left me the note, not Gloria!"

Jasmine's eyes widened and Klaus words began to sink into all the ears around them.

"What?!" Damon asked, through his teeth.

"Eh, it's nothing Damon," Jasmine said hurriedly.

"Really? Because it sounded a lot like you were the one who led Klaus back to Mystic Falls!" Damon was angry. Jasmine hadn't seen him this angry. Ever.

She sighed, she knew lying would be wrong and she knew that what she did back in Chicago would come back to bite her on the ass one day. "Yes, I figured out what Klaus was missing in Chicago, It only took one glance at the spell his mother used to bind his curse and I realised he needed Elena, so I gave him a little nudge in her direction."

"A little nudge!? That psycho was seconds away from killing me!" Elena joined the hysterics, causing Jazz to cringe as the horror sound of her voice echoed around her.

"Careful, love," Klaus told Elena, dangerously.

"How could you have been so stupid? Elena could have died, you could have been wrong!" Damon started to get irate.

"I know but-" Jasmine tried to calm him and explain herself.

"You knew, yet you still did it? You careless big headed-" Jasmine knew he had right to be angry, but she'd had enough.

"Hey! I may have been reckless in what I did but I'm not going to let you stand there and call me an idiot when what I did actually worked! I'm the reason Elena can live out the rest of her life, I'm the reason you got your brother back! You might want to think about that before you start throwing your insults around, Damon!" Jasmine seethed, but she wasn't done. "I took a shot in the dark by leaving that note in Nik's pocket. Was it stupid? Yes. Could it have gone terribly wrong? Of course! But do I regret it? Not one bit! I may have lived up to my status as a person who runs into situations head first but I don't care.

"Everyone got what they wanted and we were all happy going about our own lives until YOU and you band of stupid adrenaline junkies, decided it was a good idea to hatch a plan to kill the one man on earth that has avoided death for over a thousand years. Did you really think it would be that easy, or do you just have a wisp of smoke between your ears? Now I'm leaving before you say something else and I have no other option but to kick your pretty ass all over this God damn bar."

Jasmine turned from Damon and walked away from all of them and out of the bar. They all watched her leave in silence and shock. Klaus was the first to recover.

"Well, that was.. refreshing." He smirked. "The clocks ticking, if you don't find me, Stefan, there will be consequences." He told them, as he and tony followed after Jasmine. A small smirk on his face, he was beginning to become really fond of this fiery witch. He might just have to stick around after all.

-x-

Well, that chapter was basically just a long filler. I want to show Jasmine and Klaus relationship growing. Next chapter should be up soon. Damon finally knows ot was Jasmine whho lurred Klaus back to MF,

Thanks for reading. I really hope you liked this chapter my lovelies.

Kat xox


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Jasmine was waiting for Nik by his car, she knew that after her scene she would need to calm down, so leaving was the only thing she could think off. She also knew that Klaus would be far behind. Jazz watched as Nik told Tony to keep an eye on Elena and Damon before walking over to the car.

They both got in and Jasmine smiled, "Where to now, Mr. Wolf?"

"My home, to work on a way to find these coffins. If All else fails, we need a backup plan." He said and Jasmine nodded. She should have known, Klaus was well prepared most of the time, Stefan caught him off guard when he stole his family. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Jazz played dumb.

"Help me. In Chicago. You could have written anything on that paper and I was so out of options In would have followed. You could have sent me halfway across the world, but you didn't, save yourself the time and energy."

"It was the right thing to do." Jasmine shrugged.

"You're a peculiar girl, Jasmine Potter. Never in a thousand years has anyone helped me out of the goodness of their hearts, besides my family." He told her and she smiled.

"Does that make me an honorary Original?" She asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't go that far, love." He smirked at her as he drove.

"Oh it's fine, I'll just marry one of your brothers. I did see a rather cute one in one of those coffins." Jasmine joked.

"Over my dead body!" Klaus was being serious, but the smile never left his lips. He knew she was joking. Though the thought of her and one of his brothers made him want to rip off my head.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

-x-

"So none of the local houses were big enough for you?" Jasmine asked as she stood outside the rather large half built Mansion.

"I have a big family." Klaus shrugged.

"Who all fit in the back of a removal van." Jasmine countered and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Darling, Once they are undaggered they'll want to be as far away from me as possible without leaving this house."

"I can understand that. You did stab them and put them in boxes." Jasmine told him and Klaus glared at her.

"I did it to protect them from-"

"I know why you did it, Nik. It wasn't exactly the right thing to do, but it wasn't exactly badly intended. You did what you thought you had to. That, in its own way, is sort of admirable. Yes, they probably won't thank you, but no they aren't dead." Jasmine understood his reasons. He was scared of Mikael killing his family. He wanted to keep them safe until he was gone, if they were on the opposite side of the world, he could help them. "That is why I intend to find them and get them back here before Stefan Salvatore does something he might regret."

Klaus showed Jasmine to one of more or less complete rooms of the house, the sitting room, and she made herself at home. She planned on doing some locator spells via Klaus' blood and a few wood chippings from the removal van that had fallen off of the coffin. She told Klaus that it might be harder for her because she was not a nature witch and might take a few days. She knew that she might have some way of getting to those coffins. She had to at least try.

-x-

A day later and Jasmine was no closer to find the coffins as she was the day before, she had tried to channel the materials Klaus gave her to induce a psychic image. If she had an image, she'd have an apparition point.

Klaus had recruited Bonnie Bennett's mother into the fray. She was to get the location of the coffins from Bonnie before midnight or her ward would shoot himself in the face. Jazz was fairly surprised that Klaus had kept his word. Nobody had gotten hurt. Just threatened.

Klaus' threats towards Jeremy prompted Elena to jump into action. She had handed in over Rebekah, yet there was still the issue of the missing coffins.

She was now sat in the fully complete sitting room of Klaus mansion, trying everything she could think of to try and locate them coffins. The blood was a physical link to the bodies and the wood to the coffins. She should have had a strong link to the bodies and their whereabouts, but she hadn't.

"No luck, love?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room with a less than pleasant look on his face.

"I can feel them but I can't get a link to them. It like something is blocking them. Something powerful." Jasmine said in an annoyed tone. She should have been able to get to them the second she had the materials.

"Is there no other way that you could do it?" He asked he was beginning to lose hope. He'd just have to remove his hybrids. Stefan ending Elena's life before she could even have an heir was something he could not have.

"Nothing I've-" Jasmine stopped mid-sentence, her face still in contemplation. "There might be something, wait here." With a pop, she was gone. Klaus jumped, he really hated it when she did that.

He waited another minute and then there was another pop. Jasmine reappeared across the room. She looked a little out of breath and her hair was bit issue. It was getting longer each day, almost below her waist. Klaus though hair that long was ridiculous, but Jasmine refused to cut it, her reason being that she'd miss the priceless look on Elena's face everytime she saw it.

"My apparating skills are getting so much better now I'm using them more often." She said as she entered the room again. "I literally just travelled across the country and I'm all in tacked.

"Ehh, Jasmine." Klaus was looking at her as if she'd lost the plot. "You're missing a shoe!" He told her, before laughing for the first time in two days.

Jasmine glanced down at her missing ankle boot and groaned, "Damn it!" She scowled. "I really liked these shoes." Now they were probably somewhere in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean.

She made her way back over to the couch and sat down, Niklaus join her.

"What is that?" He asked as he eyed the big glass ball in her hands. Jasmine smiled back as she set it down on the table in it stand.

"This Mister Mikaelson is the key to your Coffins." She smiled. "A Crystal Ball, I borrowed it from an old teacher of mine. At the moment, I'm only able to feel your brothers. I can't see them. I need to be able to see them get an apparition point. This just might be able to help. I'm going to need you to write the names of the missing people, in the coffins down for me." Klaus Flashed from the room and came back with a pen and a piece of paper. He sat down next to her. He jotted down the four names and Jazz took the paper from him and placed it on her knee. She glanced down and her eyes widened. "Wow." She muttered but she wouldn't bring it up.

Jasmine uncorked the phial of Nik's blood and went to pour it on the table before she did she looked to him for permission, He nodded and Jazz proceeded to pour a small pool of the blood in front of the Crystal ball. Jasmine placed her right index finger in the middle of the small pool of blood and closed her eyes.

"Elijah Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson." She chanted, saying each name as she moved her finger around the Glass ball, opening her eyes as her finger joined back up with the pool. Klaus watched as she concentrated on the ball. She took a deep breath and placed her finger back on the patch of blood.

"Elijah Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson!" She repeated, this time, her words held more force, removing her finger she placed both hands on either side of the Ball, at least a centimeter away, her palms facing it. The ball glowed for a moment and then went dull.

Jasmine would have sworn it was just the lighting tricking her if Klaus hadn't spoke. "Did you see that?" he asked and Jazz nodded.

"It's working!" Jasmine said in determination. "It might be the blood. It's at least a day old. Can I-" Klaus was one step ahead of her, biting into his wrist and letting the blood drop onto the table. The pool became much bigger before his wrist healed. Jasmine found herself thankful she hadn't placed the ball too near the edge. Instead of Just placing her finger in it, she placed her whole hand palm down in the blood.

"ELIJAH MIKAELSON, ESTHER MIKAELSON, FINN MIKAELSON, KOL MIKAELSON." She chanted louder. Opening her eyes and repeating her hand movements as she did the time before. This time a picture.

A house, that looked as though the white paint that covered hadn't been cleaned or repainted in decades. A big front door and six pillars. Jazz had been here before. Another image flashed. It was the basement. It was dimly lit by candles and empty, then the image changed. The coffins. All four of them flashed up on the screen.

"Where is that?" Klaus asked as he stared at the small glass ball, desperate to get to wherever it was. Jasmine wiped her bloody hand on the piece of paper Klaus had given her, most of it coming off. She wasn't too bothered about it at the moment. She just wanted to get to those coffins.

She offered Klaus her left hand, "I know where. Take my hand." She instructed and he took it. In a flash, they were outside the house. "The basement! Go!" Klaus took her in his arms and Vamp-sped towards the house and into the basement.

Jasmine was less than happy to see Damon stood there and the room empty, except a few candles to light it. The witches.

"Ah, Damon, I knew you'd find them," Klaus said with one of his I'm-not-actually-happy-and-you-know-it smirks.

"Well, they're not here," Damon said raising his eyebrows.

"Crystal Balls don't lie, Damon." Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him with a disappointed glance. Jasmine could feel them now, yet only one of them was doing magic. "It's the witches or witch, I don't know. Whoever it is, they're cloaking the Coffins and it's taking up a lot of their energy."

"Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less." Klaus screwed up nose in disgust at the dust that coated the rooms. Another dead give away that the coffins were indeed in her was the disturbed dust on the floor like something had been pulled along it.

The candles in the room flickered and burned brighter, Nik fell to the floor clutching his head in pain as the witches grew offended, frying his brain with their aneurysm spell.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches...not smart. I made the exact same mistake the first time I came in here." Damon commented and Klaus pushed the pain to the back of his mind and forced himself to speak, though the pain died down a little so it made it easier.

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants…" The pain in his hand cranked up and Jasmine was about to step in when Klaus lay his final blow. " And I have no problem, killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." He ground out and the pain stopped. All the witches had stopped. The candles flickered back to normal light. Though Jasmine could still feel that one witch. She had a hold on the cloaking spell and she wasn't letting go for anything.

"I don't know who you are," Jasmine addressed the witch, using the spell, "But I'm sure you know who I am. I'm not like Niklaus here, he can only get to the living witches. I can get to all of you." Jasmine, who after all was the master of death, thought about whoever it was cloaking the coffins in a great of pain. "Can you feel that?" She asked as the house started to, the witch who she was hurting was powerful. "Like you are burning, your skin bubbling in the flames. Haven't all you witches suffered enough pain." She was still fighting, so Jazz cranked it up a notch. Fire flames hot branding irons. The house shook more violently. "I CAN INFLICT THAT SAME PAIN ON ALL YOUR CHILDREN, LIVING, AND DEAD. Just show me the coffins!" Jasmine shouted and the house stopped, as the witch stopped the fight. Jasmine stopped her spell as the coffins appeared.

There was only three.

"Where's the fourth? Show me!" Klaus demanded.

"There is no magic being used, Nik. It's not here." Jasmine told him and he scowled, turning to Damon.

"What did you do?" He was livid.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one." He told Klaus and the hybrid looked ready to kill. Jasmine was glad he kept his end of the deal. Even if Damon was being a complete and utter arse.

"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a living mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest." He threatened to get closer to Damon.

"Poetic." Jazz smirked at Klaus' descriptive technique.

Damon stepped back with his hands up in a defensive manner. "Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

Damon smirked and with that he left the room and the house.

"I will call one of my hybrids to come and pick us and the coffins up." He took out his phone.

"No need," Jasmine smiled as she placed her hand on one of the coffins and it vanished, she repeated the same thing twice more and sent the coffins straight back to the Mikaelson Manor.

"Where did you put them?" He asked her.

"They're in the main hall of your home. Something tells me you have a room just for them." She smiled and held her hand out for him.

-x-

Jasmine arrived home after another long day. She was used to this now. Wake, help someone avoid death, eat, save a stupid doppelganger, sleep. One of the things she looked forwards to most was getting home and getting a cuddle off of her human TeddyBear.

As she got to her front door, her phone buzzed. She left her keys hanging in the door to take it out and answer it. The caller I.D. said it was Nik.

"Hello, Mr. Wolf." She smiled.

"We have a problem."

"Again?" She jutted out her lip and sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Damon undaggered Elijah. It is safe to say, he's a little more than pissed off with me." He explained. "He keeps throwing my vases." Jasmine couldn't help but smile at how genuinely sad he sounded when he said this. She took her keys from her door and sighed.

"I'm on my way."

Her life was exciting again and it was all thanks to Niklaus Mikaleson.

* * *

There you have, it dears.

Chapter 31. I hope you enjoyed powerful super-witch Jazz.

Just to let you all know, my reviews haven't been working, so I haven't been able to see them on the actual review page, so I haven't been able to thank any of you. I have been getting notifications that I've received them but I cannot reply. I just wanted to let you know that as always I am thankful to anyone that has stuck by this story since the first chapter and still reviews every time. I'm now past 1000 follower with over 400 reviews and it feels surreal to me that people actually enjoy what I am writing. Your words never fail to put a smile on my face.

Chapter 32, Jasmine will meet The rest of the Original Gang, but will she like them?

I hope to update soon.

Love you all, Kat xox


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Jasmine's night was spent repairing vases and placing them back in their places, she also listened to Klaus plan his revenge on Stefan, which was a lot more detailed than she'd have liked. The Salvatore boy had really struck a nerve stealing his family.

After most of the stuff in Klaus Mansion was repaired and steady, Jasmine reacquainted herself with Elijah. He was pleasant as she remembered, asking her is she'd perhaps make him one of her batches of the Dragons blood that she had given to him that day in the Old Witches house. She agreed, after assuring him that she had forgiven him for not keeping his word and killing Klaus.

It wasn't long before all three of them were sat around the planning dinner, in the sitting room. The brothers had a glance of bourbon each, whereas Jasmine wasn't as fond of day drinking and decided she would just have a glass of OJ.

"So you invite them around and do what?" Jasmine asked Nik and he smiled, she could imagine he'd have a lot of things planned. Mainly involving Stefan, Vervain, and a hot poker. She shuddered at the thought.

"We negotiated. Stefan will get what he wants and I will get my coffin." Klaus said and Elijah nodded. Jasmine knew what was in that Coffin and she didn't even want to think about what would happen if it got into the wrong hands.

"And you trust the Salvatores?" Elijah asked and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I don't trust them. I trust their interests in themselves." Klaus said.

"You know they are going to they and negotiate Elena's life, right?" Jasmine asked Nik and he nodded.

"I know. That is why I'm going to be giving them a choice. They both need to leave Elena Gilbert alone and I will do whatever they wish." He said in a manner that was very un-Klaus-like.

"So you'll do what they want on the grounds they leave Miss Gilbert be?" Elijah asked, unconvinced. He couldn't see why Nik though either brother would negotiate. As far as he was concerned, the Salvatore's at least knew better than to make a deal with the Devil

"Elena Gilbert is a poison. Damon would be smart to move on, sadly his balls seem to be much bigger than his brain." Jazz commented and Klaus smirked. "Just remember our agreement, Nik. No killing. Either of them. Damon may be an idiot, but he is my friend." Jasmine told him sternly. "The thought of the four of you in one room together makes me queasy."

"Then join us, love, Damon Salvatore values your counsel above most," Nik said and both Elijah and Jazz looked at him confused.

"I've been trying to convince him, since we became friends, that Elena Gilbert is the She-Devil. Every time he sees the light, somehow she manages to get sucked back in. I doubt I'd be any help." She told him and Klaus shrugged.

"Not necessarily, you keep him sane, as you do with me. You'll join us, besides you are my current witch and I would need you nearby, just in case things go wrong." Klaus seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Jazz.

"I belong to no one!" Jasmine told him sharply, surprising Elijah, he hadn't heard any of his brother's workers speak to him in such a manner before. "Don't mistake what I'm doing for you as confirmation that I am 'yours', Nik. I do what I believe is right, It of the goodness of my heart. I will come, but not because I'm your servant, but because I don't trust Damon not to say the wrong thing. I doubt anyone else around that table would be able to stop you in your anger." Jasmine told him as she stood from her seat and head towards the door, she was planning on going to sleep early, but it seemed as if she have another night without sleep.

As she left, Elijah looked to his brother. He was concerned the girl would see through his and Damon's plan. "Are you sure having her there is a wise idea brother?"

"It's probably the smartest thing I've done all day, brother."

-x-

Jasmine was getting used to using Tom as her style consultant, as much as he hated it, it was nice to be away from the loneliness of the afterlife. Each time he spoke to Jasmine he could feel his connection to the living world becoming stronger. He didn't think the girl realised that the more she pulled him from his eternal rest, the more corporeal he became. Jasmine link to the stone was getting stronger now too. She only had to be in the same room as the stone and be thinking of Tom for him to appear.

She was in her closet, changing into a skin tight formal black dress. She was only having dinner with Elijah, Nik, Damon, and Stefan but she wanted to look nice. Klaus has sent her a text telling her to dress nicely.

Tom was waiting for her, on her bed, where he usually sat, when he saw the stone. It was sitting on her dressing table. In a moment he was next to it, his hand hovering over the stone. He closed his hand and his finger went through the stone. He sighed, clearing his eyes and trying again, with the same results.

"Damn!" He growled angrily, pulling his hand away quickly. The stone rolled.

Toms eyes widened as he watched it roll. If he had the stone, He'd be able to be a corporeal ghost without Jasmine permission and move things without the hassle.

"What do you think?" Jasmine asked coming out of the closet, to see Tom standing over the stone, that still hadn't settled.

Jasmine was confused at first, until she realised, Tom went to grab the stone but Jasmine was quicker. Flinging her hand out in Tom's direction.

"Crucio," she muttered and Tom fell to his knees in pain, screaming. What she was doing a similar to what she'd done to that rebellious witch the night before. He groaned but tried to push past the pain to get to the stone. Only to realised Jasmine already had it in her hands. Jazz released him from the spell and he stood up to face her. "Goodbye, Tom." With that, he was gone and Jasmine was left feeling like a complete idiot. She was nearly the cause of Voldemort's return.

He would have been as good as alive if he'd have gotten that stone.

-x-

"I'm sorry, Nik. Something has come up." Jasmine told him through the phone. Klaus was angry until he heard the worry in the girl's voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing aside his anger.

"Eh, yeah I'm fine. I just need to deal with something. I will be there as soon as I have figured this out." She said and Nik understood. She was not his. She was her own person and if she had an issue, he'd rather he deal with it first.

"Do what you have to, love." He said and they said their byes, before hanging up.

It didn't take long for Jasmine to gather the people she trusted most. She was glancing around her kitchen table at the five people she trusted most on the earth.

-x-

Molly Weasley was surprised when she received the emergency floo call from Jasmine, requesting her and Arthur's presence at their house. Of course, Molly dropped Family night, grabbed her husband and charmed one of her old wooden spoons into a port key.

When she arrived, she and Arthur were surprised to see that they weren't the only people that had been called. There were two more.

Minerva McGonagall was sat at the dining table where Andromeda had led them to, though her usual blank expression was replaced with a worried frown. The other person was Kingsley Shacklebolt. It must have been important if the Minister of Magic had dropped his work for the day to be here.

Andromeda took a seat too, she was too confused as to why Jasmine had called them here. She had heard the screams earlier. They weren't Jasmine's when Andy had gotten to the room and the only person there was Jasmine, a look of pure shock and fear on her face.

Jasmine came in the room, she was much more collected now. She knew she had to do this.

"Thank you all for coming." She said sincerely. They had all dropped a lot to be here. "The reason you are here is that I trust you five above anybody else in this world." She said and she knew Jenna could hear everything, which was easier than having to explain it again. She trusted Jenna too but she was taking care of Teddy. Kreacher popped in the room and placed drinks and snacks on the table. Jasmine knew they probably wouldn't be touched, but it was only manners. "Since the moment of my birth I've been destined to kill Voldemort. Yet just under an hour ago, I was almost the reason he came back." She looked down at her feet ashamed as the people around the table gasped. They were all shocked. So Jasmine placed the resurrection stone down on the table. "I need you help."

None of them knew what to think. What was she saying, was she admitting to being what skeeter had said? Yet none of them moved. They would all hear her out. They owed her that much.

"Ever since the battle, I've had all the Deathly Hallows in my possession. Yet this one," She pointed to the stone. "Is the one I've used most. I felt alone and confused. My life was building up to that moment and after it was over, I started to resent Voldemort more. I hated him. I wanted answers and felt like I hadn't got any. Why did he kill my parents? Why did he hate muggles? Why was he so hungry for all that power that he would kill anybody and everybody for it?" They could all see where it was going now. She'd been in contact with him.

"At first, we argued and I would just scream at him and ask him why then it calmed down and we'd just talk and it became second nature for him to be around. I don't know what I was thinking, I knew he was the most dangerous manipulative man that lived. I should have just seen that he was only being civil to try and get the stone." She shook her head. "I caught him just before he could grab it. I sent him away."

"Why are you telling us this, Jasmine?" Minerva asked she was slight angry but she couldn't blame the girl. She was after all just a girl. It was easy to forget that their Saviour was barely 18.

Jasmine waved her hand, a box appeared. "I cannot be allowed the have the stone anymore. I don't trust myself. Tonight was a wake-up call. This box has four locks and four keys, it is Physically impossible to open without all four keys. I found it in the Black Family vault at Gringotts. I had it checked for black magic and it has none until now I have had no use for it. I will keep the box, with the stone inside, and give you the keys." They all looked at the box. "Will you please help me?" She asked again and glanced round at the five faces.

Andromeda was first to reply, "Always." She loved Jasmine like a daughter and only wished she had told her sooner. Jasmine wasn't healing after the war because in her head the war was still fully fledged. Voldemort was still there.

Molly and Arthur nodded and smiled, Jasmine was like another child to them. Molly had given her, her first proper Christmas present and she had watched her grow into a beautiful brave young girl. Arthur loved her too, she was his daughter in all but blood. They'd do anything for her.

Kingsley also agreed, it was in the best interest of the wizarding world. Voldemort returning was not going to happen so long as he was in charge. As far as he was concerned the Stone was a dangerous relic and would have been better being kept in the ministry, but if it was to go there, a lot more people would know of its existence and that could cause people to try and break in to retrieve. Nobody knew where Jasmine was, the stone would be fine here.

McGonagall was last to answer, "What you did was foolish and stupid. If you were feeling like that all you had to was come and speak to one of us, Potter. However, it is hard to not admire the bravery you have shown by telling us. I will help you, Jasmine." Jasmine smiled at the people gathered around the table.

"Thank you." She said truthfully. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

One by one, as she said goodbye, she gave out the keys. One for Minerva, one for Kingsley, one for the Weasleys and one for Andromeda. They all said that, even in the circumstances, it was nice seeing Jasmine. Molly hugged her tight and told her that she needed to come home soon, even if it was just for a day or two. As they left, all relieved that it didn't take as long as they thought it might have, they all said goodbye and told Jasmine that everybody makes mistakes and that she shouldn't let this play on her conscious.

Andy shut the door behind McGonagall who was last to leave and turned to Jasmine, smiling before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm glad you finally told us what was wrong," she smiled and pulled away. Jasmine gave a small smile back.

"I feel a lot better," Jasmine told her truthfully, she glanced at the clock and saw she was almost an hour late. "Andy, I need to get going, but I have one more favour to ask you. Hide that box somewhere I'll never find it, but make sure it's still in the house." She said seriously and Andy nodded.

Jasmine would love to send it halfway across the world and drop it in the ocean, but she didn't know what would happen if the Stone became no longer hers. Would she lose her power as the Master of Death? For all she knew, she could die. The stone had to stay hers.

-x-

As soon as Jasmine re appeared in Nik's driveway, she could hear screams. Stefan's Screams. Rolling her eyes she was gone again, with a pop. Then she was in the dining area.

She wasn't surprised to see Nik hold Stefan's arm in the fire, She rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were having steak, not overdone Vampire!" She commented and Klaus turned to her with a smile, though there was some concern in his eyes.

"Hello, love. You've missed the fun!" He said with his sadistic smirk.

"Get him out of the fire!" She said and Klaus only smiled larger but pulled Stefan out anyway.

"Go ahead and kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan said to Nik and Jasmine could see he was being sincere. Stefan had lost all hope.

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Nik pushed him and Stefan pushed him back just as hard. Nik was about to retaliate when Elijah and Damon came back into the room. They were followed by a woman, who looked out of it, compelled. She was holding a serving tray, a cover over the top.

"Elijah...why haven't you left?" Klaus asked confused and a shiver ran down Jasmine's spine. They weren't alone in this mansion.

"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah took the cover off of the tray, to reveal two silver daggers lying it. Jasmine's eyes widened. Her defences were up immediately.

"What have you done?"

"What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Jasmine felt like clapping for Elijah, even if she and Nik were friends, Elijah had made a big mistake trusting his brother last time.

Jazz watched as the hot guy from the coffin she had glanced in entered the room. He was the brother she had teased Nik about Marrying. He was a lot better looking now he wasn't covered in veins and wasn't in a box. Jasmine watched, intrigued, ready to intervene if needed.

"Kol." Klaus pleaded for his brother to calm down and be civil. Though it was almost impossible. Klaus kind of deserved what he was getting at this moment in time. He had locked them in coffins against their will and kept them there for centuries.

"Long time, brother." He said with a smirk that rivaled Klaus'. Though it seems a little scarier, to Jasmine at least who was unsettled by it.

Nik back away from Kol, only to be stopped by Finn, "Finn, don't!" Finn grabbed a dagger and stabbed it through Klaus' hand. Jasmine hadn't seen Finn before. He looked as though, judging by his clothing, that he had been in the box the longest. His hair was long and his clothes extremely old. He too looked extremely unsettling, though not because he had an evil smirk, but because of the crazed sadness that was on his face.

After that Nik decided it was probably best to remove himself from the situation. He tried to rush away and Jazz watched as he ran straight into his sister, "Rebekah!"

She stabbed him straight in the stomach with the dagger that was missing from the silver tray. "This is for our mother." Niklaus fell back into Kols arms and his brother held him back from running anywhere.

"You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah said to Stefan and Damon who left and Jasmine looked at him as if to let him know that she wasn't leaving this house, however, she knew this wasn't her place so she nodded.

"I'll be in the next room." She said, the three who didn't really know her just seemed to ignore her, whereas Nik looked distraught, though a small reassuring look made him realise that she wouldn't let this go too far.

Jazz made herself comfortable in the sitting room, all she was missing was some popcorn and a nice cup of tea.

-x-

Nik was still on the floor but Kol had let go of him and joined his other sibling in front of Klaus.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah picked up a vase and threw it at a painting. Klaus cringed as he watched.

Jasmine rolled her eyes from the next room and flicked her hand.

Rebekah was a bit taken back when the vase repaired itself in front of her eyes and went back to its place on the table. Klaus looked sheepish as his sister glared in the direction the witch had left. Rebekah didn't like being outsmarted. Kol was intrigued as well. He'd never seen a witch do such a thing.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." HE told them and most of them rolled their eyes.

"Well you're right, none of us will be," Elijah told him and Klaus looked almost distraught.

"You're staying behind," Finn told him.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench and your witchy friend, then you will be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah added and Jasmine almost laughed at that. Sure she could try and kill her.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Nik was now grasping for straws. He'd lost the control and he didn't like it.

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Jazz cringes at that. It was low blow and it had the exact desired effect on Niklaus that Elijah had expected when he said it.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." He shouted and Jazz felt her heart lurch for him.

"You will when we have that coffin."

Jasmine was still listening to their arguing when she felt it. It was like worry, growing in the pit of her stomach. Another magical signature in the house.

It was that witch. The one who was hiding the coffins. She pooped from her spot too two feet in front of Klaus. Not caring that her back was turned to the rest of the Originals, who had jumped when she had appeared out of nowhere.

"Nik, something is wrong! Shes here!" Jasmine said in a worried voice.

"How in the hell-" Kol was about to question her teleporting when Elijah cut him off.

"Who is here?" Elijah asked her and she turned to him.

"A spirit that was in the Old Witch house the other day or extremely near by. She was hiding the coffins. I can feel her," Jasmine told them and the door behind Nik opened and Nik along with the rest of his family gasped. It was her. Jasmine had realised that they knew her.

"Mother?" She asked, all of them seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Jasmine watched the witch closely, as she moved across the room towards Klaus who was still on his knees, avoid his mother's gaze.

As she was moving, Jasmine caught her gaze, a mixed of fear and curiosity flashed across her otherwise stoic face. Jasmine just looked back with a glare, as if warning her to try anything. Esther drew her attention away from the young witch and back towards her son.

"Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?" She said to him and Nik looked up at his mother with tears pooling his eyes.

"You're here to kill me." He said as though he was accepting it. It was sad to see. Jasmine almost stopped Esther right there and then. There was long paused, where most of the people in the room hoped Nik was wrong in his assumption.

When finally, Esther spoke again, "Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." She said in a voice that was anything but motherly.

Everyone in the room was fooled. Everyone but Jasmine. Granted, she was their mother, but she could see right through her. The feeling that Esther brought into the mansion with her was not one of love and forgiveness but anger and regret.

Jasmine knew better than to trust a person's words, she would figure out what Esther Mikaelson truly wanted, because she knew that it wasn't to play happy families.

* * *

Okay, dears.

There is chapter 32. Jasmine has met the originals, though she has not been introduced, that will come next chapter. The Tom Thing has been resolved. I kind of didn't know how to take it any further so I had to end it. Now I want to focus on the master of Death and the Mystic Falls side of everything. Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and if there is anything you'd like to see in this story.

Thank you for reading.

Kat xox


	33. Chapter 33

A/N - So this chapter is the days events before next chapter, which will be the Mikaelson ball. Jasmine and her family are invited and Jasmine is also asked to be someone's date. I hope you enjoy this filler as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 33

-x-

"Nik, it's nearly midnight, I'm so tired my eyes are beginning to burn!" Jasmine groaned. They were both sat in Nik's study. Klaus was sat at his desk, his elbows on the wood and his hands clasped beneath his chin in thought. He ignored Jasmine, who was sat facing him with her head rested on top of an old grimoire she has been skimming through. He was going over the night's events in his minds. Not long after his mother turned up she had told her children that she was tired and needed her rest, for them not to fight and wait til the morning when they would discuss their Family business. Klaus had immediately dragged Jazz to his study and made her place a silencing charm on the room. He needed to gather his thoughts and not have to worry about someone overhearing him talk to himself. And that's what he'd been doing for the last three hours, gathering his thoughts. Much to the annoyance of Jasmine, who he wouldn't let leave because she was his only source of power against all four of his siblings and his mother.

It took Jasmine all of five seconds after her outburst to remind herself that she owed Klaus nothing.

"Nik!" Jazz said louder knocking the hybrid from his thoughts.

"What if they ambush me in my sleep?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes. He couldn't help but think about what she had told him the moment they entered the privacy of her spells. The witch who had fought against her in the house was his mother. It didn't help his already heightened paranoia one bit. Jasmine was starting to realise that.

"I'm literally three blocks away, not to mention It would take me five seconds to get here." She said and Nik shook his head.

"No." He said.

"No? I'm sorry Nik but you don't get a say in what I do." Jasmine stood from the chair and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you in the morning-" She said but before she could reach the door Klaus had flashed in front of her.

"Sleep here." He said and she looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be having sleepovers?" She asked sarcastically and it was Nik's turn to roll his eyes.

"If you sleep here, we both get what we want." He said and Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "I have countless spare rooms." He added and Jazz smiled.

"Fine, you win, but in the morning, when your family hasn't tried to kill you, you owe me a lunch at the grill. Deal?" She asked him and he nodded once.

Nik only smirked and Jasmine knew she had a deal.

After that Jasmine flashed home and back with an overnight bag and it wasn't long before she was settled for the night in a spare room. Jasmine had to hand it to Nik, his interior design skills were amazing. There were three wings; Nik's quarters, his family's quarters and the guest wing. Jasmine had the guest wing to herself and was happy to know her room was furthest away from the hungry vampires. Not that it mattered, she had wards up the second Klaus left for the night. Though after a while in the room, Jazz began to wonder whether or not she was placed in the room by accident. The room seemed to fit her perfectly.

The shade of green that adorned the drapes and bed sheets matched the emerald colour of her eyes perfectly and on the dresser across from the four poster bed sat a clear vase filled with what looked like freshly picked Jasmine's. Though the Jazz suspected Klaus had freshly picked flowers all around the house, it seemed too much of a coincidence. The green throw cushions that sat neatly propped up on both the bed and the couches in the room. Klaus had even gone as far to install fireplaces and book shelves. She couldn't imagine what the master bedroom was like since the guest rooms were this furrow. All it need was a fridge and an over and someone could live in it as a small flat. The bathroom had the same theme of green running throughout as well.

Brushing it off she got herself ready for bed, feeling slightly out of place since it wasn't her own room, but strangely secure knowing she had both her and Nik for protection if the Original Siblings did decide they wanted revenge Jasmine was fairly certain that she needed to be worried. She and the Original Hybrid were such a good team, she was sure that they could take them all and a hoard of death eaters.

-x-

Jasmine awoke to the sound of shouting, she mentally kicked herself for even agreeing to this but got out of bed anyway. She was still in her pyjamas but she didn't care. She knew that if anything happened during the night, she would most likely have to fight in her nightwear. She didn't really think that through when she picked out the short nightdress that she was wearing, granted it wasn't skimpy but it wasn't exactly ideal for fighting in.

In a flash Jazz was in the Foyer, in front of her was Rebekah and Elijah fighting. Not physically, but arguing about something.

"She stabbed me in the back, Elijah, Literally!" She shouted and Elijah rolled his eyes, as soon as she finished her sentence both of them turned to look at Jasmine. Elijah smiled and nodded but Rebekah wasn't really in the mood to be friendly and instead settled for a glare.

"You know, people are trying to sleep in this house." She smiled, seeing it was nothing more than a sibling fight. She'd never experienced one but she'd spent a lot of time with the Weasleys and seen the first hand after effects of one of Ginny Weasley's Bat Bogey hexes.

Rebekah looked ready to retaliate when another voice joined the conversation from atop the balcony.

"Rebekah!" Esther said sternly, she'd heard the entire argument and gathered that Rebekah had gone after Elena. Esther gave a fleeting glance towards Jasmine, who didn't shy away from the blank stare of the Witch. Jasmine had fought scarier things in her sleep. Elijah didn't miss the intense interaction between the witches. Without removing her gaze from Jasmine, Esther continued to address her daughter. "Come!" With that Esther turned and headed back to what I suspected was her room. Rebekah was reluctant to follow but vamp sped after her mother.

Jasmine turned to Elijah who was stood facing her already.

"We need to talk, Elijah." She said and the Original narrowed his eyes, though he trusted her enough. She held out her hand and he was over to her in a flash, his hand in hers. She smiled thankfully he didn't ask too many questions, not with the ears in the house.

Jazz apparated back to her room and Elijah turned a similar shade to the room.

"You'll get used to it," She smiled as she gestured over to the couch near the fireplace, which was on with a flick of her hand. "I'd love to offer you a drink, but it seems Nik forgot to install a mini bar into his guest rooms and this is the only secure place where I know people can't hear what is said."

"I'm guessing you didn't invite me here to drink alcohol by the fireplace." He sat as they both took a seat.

"No actually, as I said I need to talk to you about something and I'm sure you're the only person who will hear me and not be happy by what I say." She told him.

"It's my mother, isn't it?" He asked, his brow knitted together.

"Sadly, I'd love, more than anything for Nik to finally get his family back, but something doesn't seem right." She told him, her own brow furrowing. "When I was fighting against your mother in the Old Witch house, what I felt wasn't an attempt to protect you or your brothers and sisters, but anger. She was trying to stop Nik from getting what he loved and when she entered the house earlier, she didn't feel happy or overjoyed to see her children alive, she was determined. I really don't think your mother is back for a happy family reunion."

Elijah looked thoughtful for a moment, "Are you sure that's what you felt?" He asked, hoping that there would be at least a bit of doubt in Jasmine. Jazz shook her head sincerely and Elijah sighed.

"I feared this would be the case, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to this family strikes me as a little strange." He said truthfully and Jasmine internally relaxed. "I knew something was odd when she forgave Niklaus on the spot. Thank you for informing Jasmine, it's nice to know our Nik has someone as loyal as you looking out for him, I will look into it." He said and Jasmine reassured him it was her pleasure as he left. She was glad that Elijah saw it was odd too.

After that, Jasmine slept through the night. No interferences or Original fighting. It was one of the best nights sleep she'd had in awhile.

-x-

After Jasmine woke, she felt refreshed, she was glad there were no vampire brawls during the night and now hopefully, everybody had calmed themselves down enough to not try and eat her. Not that they would be able to. Jasmine power was growing Day by day. Though she had felt it lessen slightly the moment she locked away the stone and handed it to Andy. Even then, the power was still growing.

She had washed and dressed and prepared herself for the day, which she hoped would be a little better than yesterday, but considering this was a house full of vampires and she was in Mystic Falls the odds of that were very slight.

Jasmine couldn't remember her whereabouts she was in the mansion so she decided that until she was more familiar with the layout she would use her apparition to get to places she wanted to be. With a pop, she was in the lounge, Just in time to see the back of Nik leaving the room with his mother. She hated how much she enjoyed watching him walk away.

A throat was cleared behind her and her eyes widened a little as she turned to see the room filled with Vampires. She'd hoped they hadn't realised she was checking out their brother.

Rebekah was sat on the couch having her nails done while the rest of the boys were being fitted for tuxedos. Jasmine smiled remember being fitted for her school robes each year for Hogwarts.

"Good morning Elijah," She nodded and Elijah nodded back. "Rebekah," Jazz was surprised to see the blonde original give her a small smile, though it still seemed a little strained. The female Original found it hard to befriend females and Jazz knew it. Jasmine turned to Finn, who was furthest away from her and she walked over.

"You must be Finn, I'm Jasmine Potter a friend of Nik's, I don't believe we been properly introduced." She said holding out her hand. Finn took it in his, trying his hardest not to move for the person measure.

"Nice to meet you!" He smiled and Jasmine smiled back. He was nice enough, though, much like Rebekah his smile was strained. She went to turn around and introduce herself to the final brother, only to see he was right in front of her, looking at her.

"Funny, Nik doesn't usually let his servants call him Nik," Kol said as he stared her down. He was intrigued by her.

"I'm not his servant When I said I was his friend I wasn't being cute, I was telling the truth," Jasmine told him. Not backing away.

Kol was even more intrigued now than he was before, the girl hadn't even jumped when he appeared in front of her. Then again he had seen her do things that no other witch he'd known before could do.

"How did you do that?" He asked getting straight to the point and Jasmine eyed him.

"Do what?" She asked him, confused.

"Teleport. You pop in and out of rooms in seconds, I've never seen a witch do that before."

"I'm not like other witches." She said with a small smile. "Why are you all being fitted for clothes?" She asked, trying to remove herself from the subject.

Elijah was the one to answer her, "Mother has planned a ball and invite the whole of mystic falls to join us." Kol picked up a small envelope from a side table and passed it to her.

Her name was scrawled on the front in cursive writing, along with 'and Family'. She opened it with curiosity. Jasmine read from the card, "Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock, for dancing, cocktails, and celebration. Wow, your mother actually invited me."

"Of course, I did," Esther's voice come from the door she had left through, Nik was stood next to her. "It's not every day you find out your son is friends with Wizarding Royalty." She smiled and walked closer. She held out her hand for Jasmine to shake and Jasmine reluctantly took it. "ITs an honour to properly meet you, Jasmine Potter. I never thought I'd have the chance to thank you for all you have done to help this earth and protect it from monsters." She said Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the Witch. What was she doing?

"Now, I must prepare myself for the ball, All of you should find yourself dates as there will be a formal dance." She smiled at all of her children and then left the room. Nik followed closely after her and Jazz watched her carefully as she left the room.

"Wizarding Royalty?" Kol asked intrigued. Jasmine let Esther slip from her mind and turned back to Kol.

"Some would call me that," she told him. "I even go by The Saviour, The Chosen One and I've even been called The Girl Who Lived, but of we are going to be on good terms with each other, I suggest you go with the more casual Jasmine or even Jazz."

"Well Jazz, what do you say we get to know each other a bit better, say over a dance?" Kol asked her with his signature half smirk and Jasmine narrowed her eyes in contemplation. She seemed to remember a conversation with Nik about joining his family via Kol. This would really make for a good prank. She couldn't wait to see Nik's face.

"Is that your way of asking me to the ball?" she asked him and he only smiled wider.

"It is."

"See you at seven!" Jasmine smiled herself, a second later disappearing from the room.

Kol stared at the spot she had been in previously, as did the other three originals in the room.

Rebekah was the first to find her voice, "I like her."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Kat xox


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Jasmine asked as she twirled in the dress she had picked out from Madame Malkins. Jenna and Andy had already been fitted and had their dresses modified. Jenna was delighted with her dark purple silk gown with off the shoulder straps and silver embroidery on in a band around her waist. The gown was floor length and clung to her skin. Jenna was delighted with the dress and Jasmine was more than happy to pay for it, even though Jenna insisted otherwise.

Andy went for a burgundy coloured dress that was sleeveless with a v neckline. It was a really pretty dress that puffed out at the waist with a pleated skirt. It came with a matching pair of long gloves.

Jasmine still hadn't decided which dress to buy, as she twirled in her third option as she looked at it in the full-length mirror. It reminded her of when she and Hermione came here during the summer before their fourth year to get their Yule Ball dresses. She sighed sadly, she missed Hermione. She usually knew exactly what she wanted before going shopping and it made it easier to run in the shop and be out within fifteen minutes. With the Mikaelson ball being so short notice she had to gather her family and head to Diagon Alley.

"It looks wonderful, dear. Absolutely radiant. Though the red had never been your colour!" Andy said truthfully. "Perhaps ask Madam Malkin to change the colour."

"You're just being a biased Slytherin," Jasmine smirked at the older woman.

"I'm not sure what the hell that means, but she's right, red most definitely is not your colour. It doesn't go well with your eyes." Jenna added and Jasmine rolled her eyes, "It sort of gives you this Freddy Krueger vibe." Jasmine's mouth dropped open in offense, but she quickly got over it and all three of them burst out laughing.

"Is that the one dear?" Madam Malkin asked her, coming out from the back of her shop with Andy's and Jenna's dresses all wrapped and ready to go. They anti-creasing charms so they needn't worry about them being ruined in their bags.

"This is the one," Jazz smiled at her reflection. "But I think I just want one more alteration."

-x-

Just after buying a few boxes full of the very best Blood Pops you could buy, Jasmine stumbled from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with more bags than she had expected she'd be leaving with. Andy and Jenna behind her laughing too themselves.

"Jasmine." She heard her voice being said and looked up from her feet, which she was concentrating on in hopes not to fall off her face.

"Draco," She smiled as she saw the blond hair man looking down at her. His mother was stood beside him, they too had lots of bags. "Narcissa."

Andy placed her bags on the ground so she could go over to her sister, they both embraced each other with smiles on their face.

"Cissa, how lovely to see you. I've been meaning to owl you, but with our recent relocation, contact with the wizarding world has been harder." Narcissa smiled and brushed off her sisters worrying.

"Don't worry, Andy. I completely understand, you and Jasmine did the right thing getting away." Narcissa consoled and the looked expectantly to Jenna who was stood slightly behind Jasmine with a small smile on her face.

"Ah, Draco, Narcissa, this Jenna Sommers, my cousin from America. Jenna this Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, Andys sister and Nephew." Jenna smiled and stepped forward to shake both of their hands. They smiled at each other and said their hellos.

"You're a Vampire?" Draco asked and Jenna turned to face him with slightly wide eyes. Jasmine smiled.

"Jenna isn't used to people being able to tell." Jazz told Draco and Jenna smiled shyly.

"Sometimes I forget, myself." Jenna mumbled.

"How's little Teddy?" Draco asked and Jasmine smiled at the thought of her little ward.

"As curious and cute as ever," She answered instantaneously. "Actually, I've been meaning to Owl you both too," Jasmine told them truthfully and this perked their interest as well as Andy's, who knew Jasmine and Draco had only recently begun to tolerate each other. Though she had just put their high school rivalry down to pent-up sexual tension and a crush. It still took her by surprise. "I'm throwing a Halloween bash at out new home, I was hoping you'd come and celebrate with us, Hogwarts style."

"We are?" Andromeda asked and Jazz smirked, it was the first she told anyone about it but it had been something she had been planning for a while.

"With it being Teddy's first Halloween, as well as his first big holiday and you being his family, we'd love it if you came. There will be few of our vampire friends there as well as some people from back home."

Narcissa and Draco seemed thrilled to be invited and Jasmine told them that she would be in touch with addresses and dress code. That though scared Draco a bit but he was dying to see little Teddy again.

-x-

Klaus paced his study. His mother had told him to get a date for the ball, but there was only one person he would want to spend the night with. He took a deep breath and picked up his phone. Clearing his mind of any thoughts that would stop him from making the call. It rang for a few seconds and then she answered.

"Hello, love." He said into the phone, his usual cocky confidence taking over.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Original Hybrid." She said down the phone in her usual happy voice. "What can I do for you, Mr. Wolf?"

"I was just wondering where you'd been all day, I haven't seen you since this morning. I didn't get the chance to thank you for staying the night." Klaus said into the phone and Jasmine smiled on the receiving end.

"You were being your usual irrational paranoid self, it was the least I could do." She had only gotten home a few hours ago. Now she, Jenna and Andy was in the middle of getting ready for the ball. "And I was in London with Andromeda and Jenna, last minute dress shopping. They are forcing me to go, no offence."

"Mother will be glad to know you are all coming." He told her, but Jasmine only cringed at the mention of his mother. "What about the Mini Hybrid?" He asked he had been very intrigued by Teddy and been asking about him a lot lately. Not in a way that Nik was waiting for the hot to be older enough to join his ranks, but more in a way that he was genuinely concerned about the little boy's best interests.

"Well, Jeremy is babysitting. He seems to have connected with the little bear over the past few days." Jasmine smiled.

"Jeremy Gilbert?" Nik asked confused. "The same Jeremy Gilbert who is meant to be in Colorado?" He asked and Jasmine laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that. I was meant to tell you earlier but with your family being un-daggered and lots of ears about, I kind of had no other choice but to hold it back." Jazz took Klaus' silence as her cue to go on. " WelI, Jenna heard about his accident and begged me to go and see if he was okay. She hadn't really spoken to him since they broke up and-"

"I understand- could you get to the interesting part?" He asked smirking. He had no idea why Jasmine felt she was obligated to tell him this.

"While I was there I overheard Elena and Ric discussing sending him away for his own safety, Ric was skeptical but Elena mentioned that Jeremy hadn't been taking his vervain, so all they needed to do was convince Damon and Jeremy would be safe. I flashed back to my house, discussed it with Jenna, who was technically still his legal guardian, and she agreed with me that Jeremy should have that choice taken away from him, it was wrong. I popped round to see Jeremy and gave him some vervain, telling him the choice was his. He could go to Denver or stay here. In the end, to avoid any disruption, he just ended up letting Elena and them think he was compelled and going to Denver when in fact he's being home schooled by Andy and staying up at the house with them." Jasmine told him. "Andy has promised to take him somewhere 'educational' every few weeks as well, so he doesn't go stir crazy."

"Your ability to always do the right thing never ceases to amaze me, Miss Potter," Nik said truthfully, understanding now that the guilt of lying to Damon and Alaric must have been eating away at her, so telling him was her way of getting it off of her chest. "Well, I was wondering, since both of us are being forced to attend this damn ball tonight, that we could keep each other company." He smirked down the phone and Jasmine's own smile grew as she realised he was asking her to the ball. Her heart fluttered, but then she remembered Kol.

"I'm sorry Nik, I would have loved to go with you, but I can't. I've already been asked and I said yes." She said down the phone. Nik's smile dropped from his face as he took in her words. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden he wanted to rip out the plan of whoever got to her first. Just the thought of her attending with someone else made his blood boil. Jasmine's own smile faltered as she realised that Nik had paused for an awfully long time.

"No worries love, I have a backup plan," Nik said as if he hadn't been angry a second before. Jasmine hadn't noticed the change in his voice.

"I promise to save you a dance." She said happily into the phone and Nik couldn't help but chuckle.

"I will take you up on the offer, little witch."

They said their goodbyes and Nik was left stumped. Who was she going with and where the hell was he going to find a backup plan? He'd only said it to make himself feel better and not look like Jasmine going with some else had hurt him as much as it did.

-x-

The party was in full swing. Nik was making idle chat with one of the locals to pass the time until his date arrived if she even came.

Damon was doing the same by talking to Carol, the stand-in town Mayor, waiting for Elena to come. The only difference was that he knew his date would turn up since she had an undeniable death wish.

"Hello, Carol." He said as he cornered the woman. She was wearing a simple silver dress and holding flute of champagne.

"Hello." She replied with a tight smile, clinking glasses with one another.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon sent hers his best disappointed looking facial expression and Carol rolled her eyes.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." She said and Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes back at her.

"Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." He judged taking a sip from his flute.

"I'm trying to protect this town." She said sharply glaring at Damon slightly. It's not like her 'friendship' with Damon was any better than the alliance she agreed to with Esther. "They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

Kol was listening to the conversation from across the room and Damon's double standards had begun to annoy him. So, at the human pace, he made his way over, to introduce himself. Kol took Carol's hand and kissed it on her knuckles.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Carol blushed and smiled at Kol.

Damon glared briefly at Kol before plastering a fake smile on his face holding out his hand towards Kol.

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Kol shook his head at Damon's question, refusing to shake his hand.

"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." The doors to the main entrance opening distracted Kol from the conversation. "If you'd excuse me, my date has arrived," Kol smirked walking past them and towards the beautiful woman that had just stepped in the door.

Damon followed his gaze and his eyes quickly sought out the reason for Kol's big smile. Jasmine Potter.

Klaus had spotted her too, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked not a bit less than he'd expected. In fact, she looked a thousand times better just because then he could have even imagined. She was beauty personified and he felt privileged to even be in her presence.

Her hair was slicked back to the nape of her head, where it spiraled into little roses and was pinned in a half up half down fashion. The section of her hair that was down spiralled into beautiful big curls as they pass her shoulders, all the way down to the bottom of her back. Klaus couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her hair tucked behind her ears. He had never seen her ears on show before, which tonight had small but real diamonds in her ears, as her hair was almost always down in its natural waves. The small diamonds went perfectly well with the matching three stone wide choker necklace, she had paired with it.

They were Black Family heirlooms. She had found a lot of old expensive jewelry in that vault, but she had given Andromeda first right to anything in the room, as most of the jewelry had belonged to her mother and aunt. Jasmine had taken a liking to the choker and had been looking for an excuse to wear it since.

Her dress was something Jasmine had never thought she would pick in a million years. It was the polar opposite of what her house stood for in Hogwarts. Ron would have freaked out and declared her a Demon. Jasmine had no regrets. High School house rivalries shouldn't stop her from wearing the colour that suited her most.

It was a tight soft material that complemented her natural beauty, it was skin tight to her knees from the strapless bodice, then it flared out like a mermaid's tail. The material pulled out behind her as she walked further into the fold of people, revealing tiny glimpses of the black stilettos she was wearing, that were riddled with comfort charms. Only the people closest to her would know this was probably the place she was hiding her wand.

Her outfit was a dark shade of green, close but not as bright as the emerald of her eyes. She wore minimum makeup and a clear lipgloss.

What she wore was simple, It enhanced the beauty that was already there and neither Kol nor Klaus could peel their eyes from her.

"You look, wonderful darling," Kol said as he zeroed in on Jazz who just smiled and mockingly curtsied.

"Thank you, you scrub up well yourself." She told him truthfully as she scanned his suit. Kol and Jasmine made idle conversation.

Klaus glared at them from across the room, he knew Jasmine hadn't really meant it when she said that she'd become a Mikaelson by marrying into his family, but just seeing her and Kol laughing and flirting shamelessly made his blood boil. He knew she'd had a date, but he hadn't known the date had been Kol. He was glad she hadn't turned up with a random human boy from town, but now he knew he wished she had. Kol was devious. Klaus knew all he wanted from Jasmine was the secrets behind her magic. Though he also knew that Jasmine wasn't stupid and probably knew that Kol was only interested because her power intrigued him. Especially with the Wizarding Royalty comment from his mother. When they had left the room he had questioned his mother, asking her what she had meant.

Esther was just as reluctant to tell him as Jasmine was herself. Though he knew that it would be best to hear it from Jazz herself.

Jasmine smiled as Kol made another comment about how lovely she looked, "I am grateful to all of your compliments, Mr. Mikaleson, but I must leave you for a moment." Kol looked down at the beautiful Witch in confusion. "Nature calls." She smirked a she headed off in the direction of an empty corridor so she could apparate to her own bathroom. She didn't like the idea of sharing with all the guests. Why would she when she didn't have to?

Jasmine looked up to see Esther standing on the balcony looking out over the people here, she still got a sketchy feeling from her. The thought was knocked from her head, literally when she was sent crashing to the floor by a waiter she had walked into. They both ended up in a heap on the floor. Jasmine would have been laughing loudly if she hadn't landed hands first in shattered glass. The waiter was carrying a tray of empty champagne flutes back to the kitchen area. The smell of blood caught the attention of almost all of the vampires in the room, not long after she was surrounded by worried looking vampires. The waiter was apologising and Jasmine was in too much pain to assure him it was alright. She was helped to her feet by Elijah and Niklaus.

Kol looked lividly at the waiter, who looked terrified. Jenna was in front of her holding her hand's palm up and trying to see if there was any way to stop the bleeding. Finn was also there, primarily to stop the slaughter of the waiter and keep his brothers in check.

"Clean this up," Finn told the waiter who nodded and began to pick up the tray. "Jasmine, are you alright?" He asked her and she smiled, though her hands were stinging. The waiter hadn't gotten everything he could off of the floor, rushed away to the kitchen. Finn hot on his tail.

"I'll be fine once I get this glass out of my hands," Jasmine said to them with a weak smile.

"Okay, Jasmine there should be a first aid kit in the bathroom of your room." Jazz couldn't help but smile when he called the room hers. "I'm going to tear off that boy's head, he smiled before trying to walk past them towards the kitchen where the waiter had left to." Jasmine stepped in his way.

"It wasn't his fault!" Jasmine told him sternly.

"But he-"

"If I find out you've touched a hair on his head I will personally make your life a living hell. Jasmine caught Kol's angry face behind Klaus' and gave him the same stern look. "You too!" He held his hands up in front of himself. "Now I'm going to get this glass out of my hands and hopefully be back here before the party actually starts!"

"I'll help," Jenna said with a small smile and Jasmine looked over at her skeptically. Wasn't the blood bothering her? Jenna smiled in assurance and Jasmine nodded.

Jenna went with her to an empty corridor so she could apparate to her room.

What a wonderful way to start the night.

* * *

I know, I'm sorry. I overwrote.

This is only part one of the Dance/ Esther trying to kill her children. Next chapter will be large and eventful.

Please, let me know if you enjoyed it. I know Jasmine's dress sounds a lot like what Rebekah wore on the show, it is very similar so I changed Rebekah's dress slightly. There will be a description of it in the next chapter.

As always I love to hear your thoughts, review or PM and let me know if there is anything you'd like to see.

Much love.

Kat xox


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello dears, this chapter went on longer than expected too. This chapter is more about the revelations at the party that both Jasmine and Nik experience. I probably won't finish everything I have planned for the ball in this chapter so chapter 36 will most likely be the concluding part of the Mikaelson Ball.

Enjoy the dancing and flirting as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 35:

"You really know how to cause a commotion, don't you," Jenna told Jasmine as she removed the glass from her delicate hands with a pair of surgical tweezer. Klaus really had thought of everything. Jasmine winced every once in awhile but the pain had become bare able.

"It's a trait I've want to shake for a while now!" Jasmine groaned. "The last thing I wanted was that poor boy being decapitated because I couldn't look where I was going."

"What were you looking at?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Esther."

"The creepy hard-faced mother?" Jenna asked and Jasmine laughed, nodding.

"She is so creepy!" Jasmine agreed and they laughed together as Jenna pulled out the last piece of glass. "But there's something about her. I don't trust her!" Jasmine told Jenna truthfully.

"And you thought staring at her would make her implode?" Jenna asked her and Jasmine shook her head.

"That would have made things so much easier." Jazz admitted. "I really want to believe that she truly wants her family back but I have a horrible feeling in my gut that she isn't here for the reason she says she is. Why wait this long? She could have come back a long time ago and corrected her family. Why would she wait?"

"You think she's here to kill them?" Jenna asked, looking skeptical.

Jaz nodded, "It's a terrible thought, I know. A mother wanting to kill her children, but I can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something."

"Well, it is understandable," Jenna commented as she went through the first aid kit looking for something to wrap around Jasmine's hands, then she remembered she was a vampire. Jenna rolled her eyes and looked around the room for something that resembled a glass. It wasn't hard to find, Klaus had everything you could possibly need in a bathroom. Apparently glasses under the sink are one of them.

"How so?" Jasmine asked and Jenna rolled her eyes, as she bit into her wrist like it was the most normal thing in the world and held it over the glass. Jasmine had grown so accustomed to the vampire world she didn't even bat an eyelid when Jenna handed her the mouthful of blood. Jasmine drank.

"Well, you and Niklaus are close, it only makes sense for you to be concerned for his safety," Jenna said packing away the tweezers and cotton wool she hadn't used to clean up Jazz and placing the rest in the wastebasket.

"We're friends," Jasmine shrugged, placing the empty glass down on the bathroom counter, a small smile slipped onto her face. Jenna made a noise that sounded like a short sarcastic laugh. Jasmine looked at her asking for answers. "Come on Jasmine, anyone can see that you two have something more than just plain ordinary friendship."

Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows and widened her eyes. "Like..?"

"Like, like!" Jenna wiggled her eyebrows and Jasmine pulled a face, one that resembled the same one she had pulled the first time she had tasted the vomit flavour Berty Bott bean.

"I do not!" Jasmine said indignantly. Jenna rolled her eyes, she had heard Jasmine's heart beat jump.

"Fine, fine. You may not, but Klaus definitely does."

"I don't believe-"

"You are in denial!" Jenna pointed to Jasmine. "Do you not see the way he looks at you? The love in his eyes and the way he smiles!" Jasmine smile das Jenna rambled. Picturing Nik's half smirk. "Jesus Jazz, he does all but pant like a dog. You seem to drive him crazy."

Jasmine thought about it for a second but then shook her head. "If Nik had feelings for me, he'd tell me. He isn't the shy type. So until then, I am going to pretend this conversation never happened." Jazz smiled and then popped from the room, Jenna jumped a foot in the air. It had been over three months and yet she was still not used to the whole apparition nonsense. A second later Jasmine was back, this time with some sort of black material in her hands.

"What are those?" Jenna asked looking down at Jasmines hand.

"These are a pair of Andromeda's long black dress gloves. I'm sure it will look strange if I arrive back at the party after falling into a pile of glass with bandage free hands and not a scratch in sight. The gloves solve that problem." Jasmine smiled and Jenna raised her eyebrow.

"What about these problems?" Jenna pointed to the bloodstains on their dresses.

"Ah crap," Jazz swore. Jenna was beyond shocked when Jasmine began to roll up her dress.

"Whoa, what-" Jenna knew jasmine didn't have another dress to put on. Instead, Jasmine only brought the dress up to her middle thigh and Jenna was even more surprised to see a thigh knife-holster. "Why do you have that?" Jenna felt as though she was asking a million questions, though this one she really wanted Jazz to answer.

"It's a sort of 'precaution'. Sometimes magic isn't enough." She shrugged. "Besides, it had a cute little section that easily held my wand." Jazz shrugged. She knew she really didn't need the knife, but her wand was a necessity and she liked the idea of a leg holster. It made her feel like Lara Croft. She pointed her wand at the blood stains on Jenna dress, "Tergeo." The liquid moved as though it was being siphoned from the dress and into the empty glass on the counter, leaving no trace of blood. She repeated the same with her own dress. "Now, let's rejoin the party."

-x-

Jasmine didn't want to risk apparating into a corridor that could contain muggles. So she decided that she would apparate to the main landing of the upper corridor, where people were not permitted to go.

When she and Jenna got there, they saw the Originals, standing on the staircase looking down on the crowd, who were staring up at them. Jasmine imagined she wouldn't have been a big fan of them looking down on her like that, it sort of made her happy to know that she was above them. At least in this sense. It felt like she was sending Esther a nonverbal warning, and she knew the witch knew she was there. Esther was a powerful Witch. She would have felt the magic.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah told the awaiting crowd. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

As Elijah finished his speech, the crowd dispersed through two large doors. The Originals began to make their way down the stairs, while Esther did the opposite and left upstairs, In Jasmine direction.

Esther got to the top of the stairs and for the first time since the Witch had turned and she smiled. "Hello, Jasmine." She said in her regal old voice. The smile was strained and out on.

"Esther, good evening," She replied and Esther looked to Jenna.

"Ah, Jenna. The Vampire aunt to Elena. It's nice to meet you." Jenna nodded in thanks.

"You too, Mrs. Mikaelson. Thank you for the invite." Jasmine held back the urge to roll her eyes. Jenna was way too nice for her own good. Especially since they were talking to an evil woman.

"Well, it was good talking to you, Esther, but we must be heading back. I assume the Dance will be starting soon." Jasmine said, stepping past Esther without so much as a second glance and making her way down the stairs.

"Well, that was rude," Jenna commented from one stair behind her as they both descended.

"I'm telling you, that woman is evil!" Jasmine told Jenna as they descended. Jasmine could really see the appeal in such a grand staircase. Just the feeling of walking down it while people watched gave such an immense sense of self-respect.

"I wasn't talking about Esther, Jasmine!" Jenna rolled her eyes. Jasmine stopped and turned around to face Jenna, her face confused. "You were completely rude to her up there and she has done nothing wrong. Yes, you have a weird feeling about her, but that doesn't mean you can just disrespect her and in her own home." Jasmine listened and even though the main thought running through her head was 'Esther can't be trusted', but Jenna had a point. Jasmine wasn't always right. Snape trying to steal the stone, for example.

Jasmine smiled guiltily, "You're right Jenna, I'll make sure to apologise next time I see her. Now come on. They're waiting for us." Jazz said and Jenna smiled. Jasmine-focused on making her way back down the stairs and getting this night over with. She knew Jenna was only trying to do the right thing and Jazz respected that, Jasmine could help but think Jenna had been spending too much time with Andy. She mulled it over as she made her way into the ballroom. There were plenty of things she had been wrong about. Snape. Malfoy. Karkaroff. Maybe that was just the case again.

Though even as she met up with the guests again in the ballroom, she felt the uneasy sense of danger and distrust creep up her spine.

-x-

"I'm glad to see you didn't get mauled to death by the young redhead vampire," Kol said, upon on seeing his date re-emerge. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Will you join me in a dance, Princess?" He held his hand out for her.

Jasmine quirked her eyebrows, "Princess?" She asked a slightly amused.

"Well, Mother did say your were 'wizarding royalty', Therefore, I have dubbed you Princess. Queen makes you seem old." He explained with a cocky side smirk. Jasmine placed her gloved hand in his and smiled, accepting his offer. "Is that not the correct term?"

"As much as I like the sound of Princess Jasmine Potter, It sadly isn't." He guided her onto the dance floor. Kol looked at her expectantly and she smiled. "Technically, it is Mistress." She winked and Kol laughed out loud.

"I think I can live with that!" Kol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jasmine rolled her eyes but laughed none the less.

Klaus was stood close by, holding Caroline's hand waiting in line to dance, grinding his teeth as he listened to the two openly flirted. Caroline seemed angry too, though Nik knew it probably wasn't Jasmine flirting. She was glaring intensely at his sister and the human boy Matt. The smile on Bekah's face told him everything.

"You know, she's getting exactly what she wanted right now." He told her and Caroline ripped her eyes from the blonde in the red dress laughing at something her ex-boyfriend said.

"The captain of the football team?" Caroline ground out.

"Your attention. She's only trying to make you and Elena mad, which is generally expected considering Elena stabbed her in the back." One glance at the doppelganger and they could see she was watching them as well, from Damon's side. Caroline notice Stefan stood near them with Carol Lockwood's arm.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Like Jasmine is trying to do to you?" Caroline hadn't missed the witches blatant flirting with the hybrids younger brother.

"She is?" Nik asked intrigued.

"Duh!" Caroline said like it was obvious, then realising that he wasn't getting it she groaned and turned to Jasmine and Kol who now had their backs to them. "Look at her body language. Her head is tilted back, not so she can see Kol, but because she is confident. The smile on her face is an amused one, nowhere near a smile that you would give someone if you liked them. Absolutely nothing in her stance or body language suggests that she is nervous or flirty, meaning she is acting. She is playing you, Klaus and she knows it." Klaus made a note of how smart and attentive Caroline was in that moment. She was showing a more cunning side of herself and it was strange since he'd only ever looked far enough in to see the blonde vampire cheerleader.

"It makes sense, she must be doing it because I said she couldn't date any of my brothers," Klaus said shaking his head and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you say that? Kol is cute!" She said, knowing exactly what kind of response she'd get.

"Kol is a fool and Jasmine would not be able to handle him, nor does he deserve her!" Klaus said angrily and fast. "Besides I would not allow it, she and I are work partners and it would interfere."

"Jasmine is much more than just a work partner to you, and you know it!" Caroline's frown had turned to a knowing grin. Klaus' eyes widened as he was about to object. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me!" Caroline smirked and then moved closer to whisper, so no surrounding vampires could hear. "I see the way you look at her." Klaus didn't have time to retort before the music began and the crowd began their dance.

Jasmine danced along to the music with Kol, which was oddly enough an Ed Sheeran song and was not the traditional waltz music they had played at the Yule Ball. though she did know the Dance. McGonagal had taught them many variations of the waltz.

"So, Mistress Potter-"

"Actually, it's Mistress of Death. If were are going to be formal we may as well get it right, Mr. Mikaelson!" Jasmine winked at him and he smirked.

"Mistress of Death then, how are you enjoying your evening?" Kol asked, which was the exact opposite of what Jazz was expecting.

"Well considering one of the first things I did was fall hands first into a pile of glass, I'd say little. Though it is increasingly getting better. Why don't you ask me what you really want to know?" They marched along the floor with their partners in parallel lines. Left hands holding left hands and right holding right. Turning to face the other line of dancers. They all nodded to the partner in front of them. Jasmine nodded with a small smile to Nik. He and Caroline had been dancing at the side of them, Jasmine felt the tinge of jealousy creep up her spine a she saw him dancing with the beautiful vampire.

The facing partners began another march towards each other, yet the pairs didn't collide as they simply passed through the gaps in between the facing pairs, before lining up again, all facing the same way. Kol, like every other male partner in the room did to their female partner, span Jasmine under his arm and pulled her in closer her one hand resting on his shoulder and his on her waist, their two remaining hands clasping together out in front of them like a navigation system as they weaved through the selection of people, as the dances faded into the more traditional waltz. Step, step, step, lift. Step, step, step lift.

"You're straight to the point aren't you? I was going to ask what you and my mother meant by Saviour? Do your people think you are the second coming of Jesus?" Jasmine smiled and laugh, continuing the dreary step, step, step, lift.

"No, they call me that because I stopped the man trying to take over the world because of some way over the top emotional issues." She said and Kol looked intrigued.

"And what about the Mistress of Death thing?" He was full of questions.

"It is meant as a literal. I am the master of Death. Death does not control me, I control it. Meaning anybody and Anything that has technically died, I can control."

"You are an enigma inside an enigma, Mistress Potter," Kol smiled, he hadn't any more time to ask any questions as they extended their arms, though they still held hands as far away from each other as possible. Kol pulled her back in, though as the dance entailed he let her spin under his arm as they switched partners. Though he was reluctant he had all the time in the world to ask her questions.

Jasmine spiraled straight into the arms of Nik.

"Hello love," He smiled as they continued their dance. Jasmine smiled warmly up at him.

"Mr. Wolf," she said in a slightly amused tone. "Are you enjoying your evening?" She asked and Nik just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Kol, really?" He asked and she smiled.

"He asked and I couldn't say no, besides he's fun," Jasmine said with a smirk on her face. "Caroline?"

"Yes, she's a lovely girl." He replied.

"I know that I just didn't know you liked her!" Jasmine said the sentence as if the words hadn't burnt her throat on the way up.

"I don't," Nik said before he could think about the words. "You look absolutely ravishing by the way." He said with a small smirk and Jasmine, for the first time in years, felt a blush rise up on her cheeks.

"Thank you, I tried." She said. "Though it was a big inconvenience that there was only one day's notice for dress shopping." She desperately tried to change the subject.

"Well, you did marvelous, considering. That shade of green really suits you!" Niklaus commented. It was Emerald green, the same as her eyes.

"Just like the bed sheets in that spare room?" She asked with a grin and Klaus looked sheepish. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you designed that room with me in mind, Nik."

It was his turn to change the subject. "You're wonderful dancers." He said, mentally facepalming after the words left his mouth and Jasmine grinned.

"I left when I was fourteen for a school tournament I was entered into." She smiled, remember fondly as she watched Ron dance with McGonagall.

"You're wonderful." He smiled naturally down at her and her green eyes brightened up with happiness.

"Thanks, Nik." They looked into each other's eyes and before they knew it the dance was over. They hadn't known how long they had just stared but they shook it off as the song stopped. Jasmine smiled at him widely, do a small curtsy. Klaus nodded a bow and she left to find Kol. Nik wanted to follow her but he knew that he should. He should go and find Caroline. Even though there was nothing he wanted more than to stare into Jasmine Potters eyes a while longer.

What on earth was happening to him?

* * *

A/N:

I know its taking forever for me to finish this damn ball, but I want Jasmine and Nik to have some revelations before the episode is up. It is important for future chapters. Hopefully, you can slowly but surely start to see the veil they have over their blind eyes starting to be removed. Next chapter, at least one of them will realise their feelings and hopefully act on them.

Please let me know if you liked it. Review or PM me. Also, if any of you have any questions as to where this fic is heading, please ask. There is still a slight problem with my reviews so the answers may be slow but I will try to answer as many as I can for you.

As always thanks for reading,

Much love.

Kat xox


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Jasmine had spent most of her night laughing at Kol. Even with the blatant mischief going on between him and Rebekah, though she wasn't sure what they were planning and she didn't really care. He had danced with her and joked with her and asked more questions. Jasmine answered the best she could in the crowd.

Jasmine had left to fill her glass with the fire whiskey she was keeping in one of Nik's back rooms, she doubted the muggles here could handle the excessive fire breathing that came with first drinking it, it had taken her years to learn how to control that, yet vampires seemed to be naturals at it. Maybe it was their natural self-preservation. Fire does kill vampires after all.

Kol had gone off somewhere with his sister.

Jazz was passing a large room decorated with countless beautiful paintings when she heard Nik's voice, he sounded slightly upset and distant.

"You're making assumptions." He said, his voice was pained though he tried to sound emotionless.

"Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back." Caroline's voice was the opposite. She was also hurt, but she wasn't trying to hide it. She wanted Klaus to know that she was angry with him.

"You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave." Jasmine frowned sadly, hearing the Original trying to shut her out. She had hit a nerve with him and he didn't like it. Jasmine kind of admired Caroline in that moment, she had the balls to say things to Klaus that most people didn't. Jasmine wasn't one of those people and she knew how much guts it took to stand in front of him and tell him exactly what it is he needs to hear.

"I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off." She said angrily. "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them." Caroline stormed out of the room, not seeing Jasmine as she headed back towards the party. Jasmine headed into the room. Nik handed moved from the spot he had to be glued at during Caroline's rant.

"Nik?" She asked and he turned to face her, he was angry.

"If it isn't mistress Potter." He said with a slight glare on his face, Jasmine rolled her eyes. Of course, he had overheard them!

"Don't act like an ass because you had yours handed to you by Caroline Forbes!" She said and It was Nik's turn to roll his eyes. He was about to walk past her and out into the party when she stepped in front of him. "You know she wasn't entirely right, though, don't you?" This caught Nik's attention.

He shook his head, "She was right."

"To her, it might have been true. You invited her to a Ball full of fancy champagne and gourmet platters circling the room, you bought everything she was wearing and had someone pick her up in a fancy car. To her, it seemed as though you were trying to buy her. Show her some luxury and she would swoon and be yours."

"To be fair I was surprised she even showed up," Klaus said truthfully looking down at his feet. He suspected she'd only came to keep an eye on the human boy, Matt. Not that he cared.

"It's not your fault people tend to run away from the scary hybrid. It is easier to give someone something else to focus on. If they are thinking about the beautiful dress they're wearing it is easier knowing they are dancing with a vampire. I get it. A guy can only take so much rejection, so you built up a system most people couldn't reject." She said, and he Klaus wondered whether or not he was this much of an open book to everyone else. "What you need to realize is that not everyone is like that. Underneath all that hybrid outer shell you are an amazing person. Not everyone is going to dislike you because of the way you were born, Nik. I don't."

Niklaus smiled his wonky half smirk at Jasmine and nodded. "I think I see where you are coming from, Little Witch." Jasmine's green eyes lit up.

"Good, now don't let this little thing ruin your night," Jasmine said and gestured to heading back out.

"Actually, there is something I have been meaning to give you," He said reaching into his inside pocket. "Though after that little speech about 'buying people, ' I don't know if I should."

"Nik, if you wanted to buy me, it'd have to be something bigger than a thing that can fit in a blazer pocket!" She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

Nik pulled out a long rectangular black gift box, wit a silver ribbon around it. He handed her the box and Jasmine looked at him skeptically before taking off the lid. When she saw the delicate piece of jewelry she smiled a bright smile.

"Nik you didn't have to-" She said sending him a happy smile. Nobody had ever gotten her something like this before.

"I know I didn't, but still. You've been a big help to me over the last few months and I have done absolutely nothing to deserve it. A thank you over the phone fell a little short so I dug this out. Do you like it?" It was a bracelet, it was nine clasps long and each clasp looked like a small bow. At the center of each bow was a small diamond. It was beautiful. Jazz took it from the box and Nik helped her place it on her left wrist.

"I love it!" Jasmine smiled admiring it on her wrist. "Where'd you steal this from?" She asked her usual playful manner coming back. Klaus smirked.

"Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." He flirted and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"As I said to Kol, I'm a mistress, not a princess!"

-x-

Jasmine looked up to Esther who was ringing a crystal glass, of champagne. Jasmine was right. She didn't like it down here.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said in response and took a dip of their Champagne. Jasmine was stood with Kol, Rebekah, Matt, Klaus and Caroline. The latter had got over her bitch fit.

"Mmm, this is delightful!" Rebekah said looking happily at her glass of Champagne. "It's sweet, like strawberries, but also has a hint of mint!"

"I'd say it resembles raspberries more," Kol said, but he also looked surprised by the sweet taste. "It has a slight flowery scent too."

"All I taste is Champagne!" Jazz said shrugging drinking more. She preferred Wine or Whiskey, but the Originals were big fans of tradition. Plus they probably had some sort of enhanced taste buds.

-x-

"Aah!" a painful yell from the balcony above caused Jasmine to jump slightly as she gazed at the stars. She was enjoying some quiet time away from the crowd, it wasn't long before reality came rushing at her out of nowhere. 'Nowhere', being the balcony above her as Kols body came crashing down in front of her, on the floor. Almost immediately after her inner monolog's questions were answered when Damon came falling down too. They were fighting. Jasmine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, watching as Damon won the struggle the two were in. He snapped Kol's neck and then got up and brushed off his suit.

"What did he do?" Jasmine asked Damon, knowing full well that the scream didn't come from either of them and that Damon wasn't stupid enough to start a scene in a mansion full of Humans. Kol however, was a different story. All those years in that box must have affected his common sense.

Damon just smirked slightly and pointed upwards to the balcony. Jasmine nodded as the doors behind her opened, Stefan's voice piercing her ears as he shouted at Damon, Jazz just disappeared and popped up on the balcony above.

Matt jumped slightly as the young witch appeared in front of him. Jasmine looked shocked when she saw Matt's rapid swelling deformed hand. Jasmine started to feel guilty about not paying more attention to Rebekah and Kol's planning. Matt could have died if Damon hadn't been there. She walked forward to help when Matt took a step back. A look of realization crossed her face when she realised that he probably hadn't be told what she was.

"It's okay, Matt." She smiled. "I'm one of the good guys."

Matt still looked reserved, "Are you a witch?"

"Yes, but a different kind to Bonnie." Jasmine told him and then tried to step towards him again. Matt stepped away once again and Jasmine almost groaned. He looked as though he was going to ask her another question so she stopped him. "Listen Matt, I'm open to answering any questions you have, but the longer we leave that hand the more pain you're going to be in throughout. Let me heal you and then I will answer all your questions." He looked at her skeptically, but held out his hand towards.

Jasmine closed the distance between them and clasped her hands around his broken one, he winced slightly at the pain. Jasmine closed her eyes, hoping that what she was about to do would work. She hadn't tried healing someone with her powers before now, she had always used the incantation. It was time for a test. Besides if she couldn't, there was always a the bone mending potion. She focused all her energy on an imagine of Matt's hand healing painlessly. His bones fusing back together, the swelling slowly fading back his natural skin color and the pain vanishing. Jasmine opened her eyes to see Matt looking down at his hand in astonishment. He had just watched his hand be unbroken by an ex colleague.

"Wow," he uttered and flexed his hand.

"Now I'm not sure whether or not the pain will return." Jasmine said, looking over his hands to make sure she hadn't missed anything, "If it does, come to my home, if I'm not there Andromedea will help you out. As I said, I will answer all your questions but, the best thing for you now is probably sleep. Head home Matt!"

Matt didn't even question her. "Thanks, Jazz." He said with a small smile and a slight nod. HE knew she wasn't the enemy, what she was, was her business and he wasn't one to pry. Jasmine smiled and Matt walked past her and towards the door to the balcony. She stood there for a second gazing at the stars.

"Ever the Florence Nightingale." The smug voice of Niklaus sounded from behind her and Jasmine just smiled slightly.

"Ever the creepy stalker." She mimicked and laugh turning to see Nik's amused half grin.

"Have you enjoyed your night, Love?" He asked her, joining her at the railing of the balcony as they stared at the stars.

"It has been.. Different." She told him truthfully. "Yet, it Isn't the weirdest dance I've been too." Jasmine recalled the yule ball and a drunk McGonagall, fondly.

"I don't doubt it." They stood there quietly for a moment until Jasmine spoke up.

"Do you see that star there?" Jasmine pointed to a star. "The brightest star in the sky." Nik nodded.

"Sirius, the dog Star." He nodded. He knew a lot of things and Astrology was one of the subjects that fascinated his curious mind.

"Sirius. That was the name of my Godfather." She smiled happily, the memory of him no longer hurt, it made her happy remembering her time with him. "At one point in my life he was the closest thing I had to real family. He was also one of the wisest people I knew!" Klaus looked at Jasmine intrigued as to where she was going with her speech. "He once said to me, 'the ones we love never truly leave us, you can always find them.' Whether it is in heart or mind, our loved ones will always be a part of us, Nik. Every time I see that star I think of him and how he helped shape me into the person I am today, without him I'd probably be dead and a madman would be pillaging the world. It took me a while to realize that the ones we love never truly die, their wisdoms and memories live on within us, so long as we remember them they're never truly gone." Jasmine told him, looking towards him with a happy smile, though there were a few tears clouding her sight.

"Why are you telling me this, Love?"

"Because all my life, I've been focused on dying. Avoiding death and mourning the people I've lost. The past few days have taught me that we only get those people back in very rare occasions, even then it probably isn't right.

"I think that you and I have that in common. Focusing all our attention on death is making us forget to live. I want to live, Nik. I want to travel and see places I've never even dreamt of. I dont want to live in fear of death and who it might steal from me next, I want to make memories with the people I love and be with them while I can, so that when the inevitability of life come knocking I will have no regrets!" Jasmine didn't know how her talents worked and she wasn't going to assume she was immortal. Everybody has to die at some point. Ever her, even Nik.

"Jasmine?"

"It took a near catastrophic mistake to knock me out of my wallowing hole of self pity and realise that the past is the past and that my future is-" Jasmine looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Your future is what?" Klaus asked and Jasmine paused for moment.

"That's just it, I have no idea what it holds, but I'm hoping it is laughter and love and everything a wonderful life should be." She smiled. "Nik, we're friends and I want you to understand this too. You've spent your entire life running from your father and trying to avoid death. You need to stop fearing death and embrace life. You have your family back, a second chance most people don't get. Take it!"

* * *

-x-

Hey guys, sorry I've been away for a while but I was on holiday. I was meant to upload before I went last week but I had no time and I ended up re-writing the whole chapter 36 when I had a brainwave of what I wanted to happen and for the next two chapters. I know that the Mikaelson ball has dragged on but for Chapter 37 to go the way I want it too then I had to make you suffer through another installment. Then chapter 37 will be extra long and there will be some LONG awaited revelations.

I'm actually so excited for you to read it. I hope you enjoyed this chapters, please stick with it until next chapter which I promise will be amazing.

Review or PM me if you have any questions or requests for this Fic let me know and I will try to make it happen for you guys.

Thank you all, as usual, much love

Kat xox


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Jasmine had always enjoyed writing, so long as it wasn't with a blood quill, she took her time with her cursives and always enjoyed the end product when she had finished an essay on some parchment.

Right now she was signing her name at the bottom of six different invitations. She wanted to keep Teddy's first major holiday small, though small was a whole different meaning when you grew up with the Weasleys. A small family meal to them was Nine around the table. Jasmine was going to keep this get-together Weasley small.

The first invitation was for Draco and Narcissa. Though they had already been invited it was common courtesy, plus she had to give them the dress code, the thought of them both dressed in muggle style Halloween costumes made Jasmine's choice to have a traditional American Halloween party so much more enjoyable.

Her second invitation was for Damon. He may be a pain in the arse but they were still good friends, though inviting him meant Jeremy had to hide. Jeremy decided it would be a good weekend to visit another state and celebrate with kids his own age anyway. Jasmine was happy to take him where he wanted to go and give him a ride there and back, and by ride she meant apparition.

Damon's invitations specifically said no Elena's, she didn't want the night ruined by her stupid face. That reasoning made her next invite a little hypocritical. Katherine, her vampire bestie and preferred doppelganger. She explained how she bargained her freedom from Klaus and that she had Jasmine's word that he would not harm her if she attended. Invitation number four was for the original family themselves. Though she only named Nik, and named the rest 'and family'. She may enjoy writing, but she didn't enjoy hand cramp, writing all their names would drag out. She was hoping they would all turn up in costume too. She was sure Nik would come since it was Teddy and Katherine and Damon would come for the same reason too. Teddy was an easy baby to love and he had lots of powerful people at his fingertips. Elijah and Niklaus were slowly starting to fall under his spell too. Jasmine was even debating have the little boy tested for being a Veela.

Jasmine couldn't leave out Luna and Xeno, so invite number five was for them. They brightened up any and all gatherings she had ever been to with them. Figuratively and literally. She'd never understand their love for yellow clothing.

The final invitation was for Hermione and Ron. Jasmine had been feeling lost of guilt for the past week or so. She missed her best friends and she knew neither of them would miss Teddy's first Halloween, plus they knew it was a very hard time for Jasmine. She just hoped that they would all come and make the night as happy as possible. After sealing them with wax and stacking them in a neat pile Jasmine felt complete. She would send them out tomorrow and hopefully have confirmations before October 30th.

A pleasant smell filled Jasmine's lungs and she sighed in content, Andy must be cooking something up. She made her way down to the kitchen as fast as she could, Jenna didn't like it when they apparated in the house.

"What you cooking, Andy? It smells good-"Jasmine sniffed the air but was taken back when she saw the cauldron. One glance at the liquid in the pewter bowl, she knew what it was. The distinctive spirals the smoke was making as it emerged from the cauldron, not to mention the mother of pearl colouring. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Why are you brewing a love potion?"

"It does smell divine, doesn't it." Andy sniffed the potion with fondness and smiled like she was reliving a personal memory in her head. "It smells just like my, Ted. As for your question, dear, George is running low on his love potion and he's short-handed in the store. He knows I'm good with potions, so he sent me a letter asking for help." She smiled and Jasmine nodded. Andromeda would have made a brilliant potions master, had she followed her dream and became a professor, Jasmine might have been taught Potions by her instead of Snape. She was most of the brains behind the blood replenishing poly juice potion they had made for Klaus.

"It's designed to smell divine!" Jasmine said, but still leaned forward and took another lung filling sniff. She could smell scotch, not the cheap kind. The sweet, smooth kind that had been aging for centuries. As always, amortentia came with more than one smell. She could smell leather too, it wasn't a bad smell either. It smelt like home and comfort, she wasn't sure why maybe it was because she always wore leather. The last smell stumped her. It wasn't something she remembered smelling. It smelt like a cologne, with some sort of spice mixed with it. It was strong and sort of refreshing.

The smell plastered a smile on her face, even though she was feeling exhausted from the ball last night. After the heart to heart with Nik, they had gotten really drunk and spent the night laughing in his study.

Jasmine went to their potion cabinet and pulled out a Hangover remedy.

"And plans for today, dear?" Andy asked as she kept brewing. Jenna had just come in the room, laughing about something with Jeremy, who had Teddy in his arms. Teddy was growing fast, now it was October and he was nearly seven months old.

Andy was almost positive that the little guy would start cutting his first teeth soon, he was also sitting unsupported and Jasmine had noticed that he was developing faster than the average baby. He was already trying to stand and his sometimes his incoherent babbling contained a real work. Jasmine had charmed a fluffy wolf toy she had bought at the Mall to change colours a few times a day. The toy had instantly become the little boys favourite.

"Well, I've just finished the invites for the Halloween get together, it's muggle themed so start looking for costumes. Though I have already got Teddy's." She told everyone and then turned to Jeremy. "Decided where you want to visit, yet?"

Jeremy looked thoughtful, "I'm still not sure. I was hoping that maybe you could get me a tour around the Romanian Dragon enclosures." Jeremy said and Jasmine looked shocked. Andy had obviously been teaching him more than Math.

"If that's what you want, though I know from personal experience, not all dragons are friendly," Jasmine told him and he smiled. "It has to be okay with Jenna though!"

Jeremy deflated and looked towards his guardian with wide eyes.

Jenna looked reluctant but rolled her eyes and agreed.

"That settles my plans, I'll go write a letter to Charlie," Jasmine smirked and left the room, leaving a kiss on Teddy Bear's forehead.

-x-

It didn't take long for Jasmine to realise that there was no such thing as a quiet day in Mystic Falls. Andy and Jeremy had gone to Diagon Alley to get some more potions ingredients after she ran out during her second batch of Love Potion. Jer tagged along because he enjoys the ice cream from Florence Fortescue. Jenna had offered to take care of Teddy and Jasmine was stuck stirring a cauldron in the kitchen. She knew that Andy wouldn't be much longer but she still didn't enjoy stirring the potion. Her arm was beginning to go numb. Not to mention Teddy's was screaming at the top of his lungs. His teething wasn't going so well, andy was picking up a few things from the apothecary for him. Jenna was having a hard time trying to console him, Jasmine was starting to think she had the easier job.

Jasmine was so away in her own thoughts as she stirred the pot, she jumped slightly when Jenna entered the room Teddy on her hip, his eyes swollen and red. His hair and eyes were a sad blue-white colour. Jasmine frowned, wondering if there was anything she could do.

"Klaus is at the door for you," Jenna said a deep set scowl on her face. She was beginning to tolerate Klaus a little more but she'd probably never forgive him.

"Okay," Jasmine took Teddy from Jenna and Jenna to the wooden stirring spoon from Jasmine. "Just stir it counter-clockwise until the egg timer runs down. Then turn off the heat. it should turn a light pink colour." Jenna nodded and picked up where Jazz had left off.

Teddy began to whimper quietly again as Jasmine made her way to the front door.

As Jenna had said, Klaus was here. What she didn't expect was to see Kol stood behind him, his usual cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Nik, Kol. What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked cradling Teddy.

"Well, love-"

"Is that baby's hair blue?" Kol asked looking down at Teddy with confusion and concern on his face. "Is it a modern trend to dye baby's hair?" Nik rolled his eyes, but Jasmine just smirked. Kol did not look like he agreed with dying baby's hair.

"I'm not a moron, Kol. Teddy's hair isn't dyed. He's a Metamorphmagus."

"A Meta-morph-a-what?" Kol asked confused.

"A shapeshifter." As Jasmine said that, Teddy's hair faded to its natural brown. He'd fallen asleep with his tear stained face on Jasmine's shoulder. Kol looked at Teddy with his eyes wide.

"I thought they were a myth, like unicorns!" He said. Jasmine laughed out loud at this, though quickly caught herself. Not wanting to wake up the tired baby.

"They're both real, now are you going to tell why you're both here?" She asked and Klaus smiled. He'd never seen Kol stunned to silence.

"Do we need a reason to come and see our favourite witch?" Klaus asked and Jasmine rolled her eyes, before turning around and telling them to come in.

"You vampires really are a pain in the arse," Jasmine said as she entered the kitchen. Jenna's head whipped around to glare at Jazz. "Not you, Jen," she smiled. Jenna noticed the sleeping baby in Jasmine's arms and her jaw dropped.

"How did you do that?" She asked as she continued to stir.

"Magic." Jasmine winked and Jenna rolled her eyes. Jenna took the sleeping baby from Jasmine, taking him upstairs and Jazz resumed her stirring while Nik and Kol sat at the breakfast bar. Kol was still reeling from finding out that Unicorns exist and Klaus was just looking at the pink potion Jasmine was brewing.

"What is that?" Klaus asked, breathing in till his lungs filled. The scent was amazing and familiar.

"Amortentia, or, as it's more commonly known, Love Potion." She told him, "It smells different to every person according to what attracts them most."

"Utterly astounding," Klaus muttered as he eyed the pinky white potion.

Jasmine picked up the last flower petal and dropped it into the potions. The potion glimmered and then settled, the smoke was still spiraling from the pot, but the brewing was complete. Jasmine turned off the heat under her cauldron with a swift flick of her hand. She placed the lid on the cauldron and then turned to her two guests.

"So, you never actually told me why you were here." Jasmine stated and smile, "Can I get you a drink; Water, Bourbon, Blood?"

Klaus smiled and shook his head, "We're good love, I actually came here to see if you'd like to join me and my brother here for a drink down at the local." Kol seemed to snap out of his stupor at his brother mention of him.

"Are you trying to kill me? My liver can only take so much!" Jazz joked.

"Is that a no, Darling?" Kol asked, his usual smirk had snuck back onto his face.

"It should be, but I've always been more of a reckless type. I'll grab my coat." Jasmine smiled wider and walked past them towards the door, maybe another drink would rid her of her horrible hangover. She knew it wasn't a good idea, but she'd deal with the consequences tomorrow.

-x-

Jasmine, Nik, and Kol made their ways into the bar, and out of the cold. It wasn't as cold as Scotland at this time of year, but it wasn't as warm as Jazz would have hoped.

As soon as they were in the grill, Jasmine started to warm up and pulled off her black scarf.

"Thank the lord for central heating," She said and she felt the blood in her veins warming. Nik just laughed at her and she glared at him. She made a mental note to had a heating charm to all the clothes in her wardrobe when she got the chance.

"So, where shall we sit?" Jasmine asked as her eyes scanned the room.

"Where we are closest to a refill." Kol said, and Jasmine saw him eyeing the 'Sexy Psycho Doctor', as Damon dubbed her, who was sat at the bar with Ric.

"Just to clarify, Kol. I won't let you eat the locals." She told him, her face stern. "Today is exclusively for alcohol and to keep this killer headache of mine at bay for at least one more." Jasmine grabbed a seat at the bar. She sat next to Alaric, it would probably be best that she be there, in the event of a misunderstanding.

"A shot of tequila please," She smiled at the Bartender, who just looked at her like she was crazy. Jazz rolled her eyes, "I will only ask nicely a second time. Tequila, please!" Jasmine said the words more forcefully and the bartender looked as though he was confunded for a moment. Before he began to get Jazz' drink.

Alaric and Meredith were discussing the serial killer on the loose. Jasmine was listening to their theory as Klaus and Kol took the seats on her right. Meredith was voicing her opinion on how she thought the killer was a vampire. Jasmine knocked back her shot, not bothering with the traditional salt and lime and then turned to face Ric. Meredith looked past Alaric and at Jasmine with slight concern. She had never seen this girl before and she had overheard them talking about vampires. Neither she nor Ric had noticed they had company.

"You know, sometimes the biggest monsters turn out to be human," Jasmine told them and Ric swivelled his stool. "Hello, Ric."

"Jazz," he nodded curtly. She hadn't really spoken to him much since he and Jenna weren't really on good terms. It angered Jasmine slightly that Ric was able to move on while Jenna was cut up over their break up. Jasmine made a gesture to the bartender to keep the shots coming. Her head felt as though it was about to split in two.

"Precisely. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?"

"Right," Kol confirmed what his brother has said and Meredith's gaze drew back to Jasmine.

"And you? You look little too young to be 'letting off steam'." Meredith raised her eyebrow in Jasmine direction.

"I am too young, but that doesn't mean I don't need to let loose. I need it more than most people." Jasmine told her and picked up her second shot before downing. Her headache started to fade slightly. "Besides, Alcohol is my favourite anesthesia."

Jasmine turned back to face, Klaus, who was on her right. He had a small amused grin on his face.

It wasn't long before Alaric and Meredith left for a game of pool. Jasmine was two more shots down and her headache was now just a slight throb in the back of her mind.

"I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." Kol said, pointing towards Caroline who had just entered the Grill.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Caroline!" He shouted her and Jasmine watched carefully as Caroline looked up to them. Her eyes caught sight of Klaus and Caroline's pleasant smile dropped.

"Oh, it's you." Caroline glared and Jasmine smiled, Caroline was obviously still sore from the whole killing her boyfriend and making him a hybrid incident.

"Join us for a drink?" Nik said being polite and Caroline's glare just hardened.

"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks." The blonde vampire smiled and then turned to leave the bar.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus said and Jasmine looked up at Klaus was watching Caroline leave. She didn't understand the feeling jealousy that shot through her when he spoke.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol agreed.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus placed his drink back down on the bar and followed after her.

"And then there were two," Kol smirked and turned to Jasmine. "What do you say we take this somewhere else love?"

"The only place I'll be taking you is the morgue." She smiling dangerously at him.

"Oh, you wound me." He said theatrically, acting as though what Jasmine had said had physically hurt him.

"Oh, please Kol. I'm not even nearly drunk enough for your bullshit." She told her new original friend, though there was a small smile on her face.

"Why do you act like you don't care?" He asked her suddenly and Jasmine looked at him as if he'd grew another head. "Don't act like you don't understand me! He only chasing her to make you jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jasmine told him, making the connection.

"It's getting boring watching you two play cat and mouse all the time. I thought you were a woman that took what she wanted? It'd make both yours and his life easier if you just admitted that you want to ravish each other un-" Jasmine's eyes grew wider with each word Kol had said, she was so thankful when her phone began to ring in her pocket and cut off. She answered as fast as she could.

"Hello?" Jasmine said into the phone. In her fumbling to answer, she hadn't looked at the caller I.D.

"Meet me outside the grill, we need to talk." Damon's voice said through the phone.

"Damon?" Jasmine was about to question his sketchy demands when the line went dead. "Son of a bitch."

"You go deal with your annoying friend, I'm going to play some games," Kol said as he watched Meredith from across the room.

Jasmine knew that what Damon had down was unusual, but nonetheless, she wasn't scared of the man who named his Pygmy Puff after his brother. Jasmine slipped on her coat and left the grill. The alcohol in her system acted like an internal radiator and kept her warmer than before. The wind flowed in her hair as she stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Damon.

Across the street in the town square, Klaus sat talking to Caroline. A smile on both their faces. Jasmine felt the pang of jealousy run through her once again. She didn't like the feeling. It was the same one she had had in her fourth year when all the girls from Hogwarts and both other schools would swarm Cedric in the halls to tell him how brave they thought he was for fighting a Dragon. When she watched Klaus happy with Caroline, it was more intense. Like she'd ate a bad pumpkin pasty and her stomach was rebelling against it.

"Stalk much?" Damon's voice startled Jasmine and instead of gracing his with a witty retort she just glared.

"Why am I here Damon?"

"What? Too busy to hang with your old friend." He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, you didn't just give me a creepy call to make me come out here in the cold just so we could small talk about how our days have gone." She narrowed her eyes. Damon should have known that Jazz would see right through him.

"Well, I-" Damon was grasping for straws. "It's about Esther."

Jasmine didn't even have time for it to sink in before she heard Klaus shout from across the street. "What did you do?" He repeated and Damon cursed from beside her.

"Whats going on Damon?"

"I-"

"This was all a diversion, wasn't it? But, why-?" Jasmine's eyes widened. "Kol!"

Jasmine ran back towards the entrance of the grill and pushed the doors open just in time to see Alaric and the Sexy Psycho Doctor pulling Kols body out of the back exit. Jasmine cracked away from the spot and reappeared right next to Stefan, a quick hand motion sent his straight at the wall. Both Damon and Klaus weren't far behind her, Nik un-daggered Kol and killed Alaric. Meredith looks shocked and ran over to his lifeless body. Jasmine was about to immobilise Damon but Klaus rushing at him made her lose concentration. Right now she was the only thing in between a vampire fight in the alleyway.

"I should have killed you months ago." Nik snarled at Damon.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." The Salvatore brother snapped back, gain both Jasmine and Nik's full attention.

"What did you say about my mother?" Nik seemed more affronted than intrigued, which is exactly how Jazz felt in that exact moment.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." Damon knew exactly what buttons to press when it came to aggravating people. Klaus was on the verge of ripping his heart from his chest.

"Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." Elijah's voice came from the top of the entrance to the alley.

"What did mother do?" When his brother didn't answer it only made Nik angrier. "What did she do, Elijah?"

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah held his phone out threateningly to Damon.

"You told me we had until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early."

Damon looked conflicted.

Jasmine turned to Elijah now knowing that Klaus would kill anybody else, Kols skin was starting to return to normal. "Have you tried the Old Witch House?"

* * *

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The truth is that a close friend of mine died very recently and it's really hit me hard, so I haven't been in the best of minds. This chapter was supposed to be mind-blowing and everything else I promised, but as you know I overwrite and I almost wrote over 8,000 words for this one chapter, so it will have to be split in half. I'm not sure how good it will be considering I haven't really been feeling up to writing the rest of this chapter, but I want to at least have something uploaded. I will try and get the second half of this up as soon as I get the chance.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Kat xox


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Jasmine was glaring down at her mud-covered shoes as she trekked through the woods, her eyebrows knitted together, she was in deep thought. The house was around here somewhere, both she and Elijah had been here before, and they were both fairly certain it was up ahead.

"I can smell smoke," Kol said, after he came to, Elijah explained what had happened. How they were all linked. As Kol said it, a small glow could be made out through the trees, each brother hurried along. They had stopped using Vampire speed a few paces back, so they could scope the place for spells or attacks, rather than just storming in.

Jasmine was angry, she had her suspicions about Esther, maybe if she voiced them earlier this dreadful shoe-ruining hike could have been avoided. Though she was more agitated than usual, since her headache was creeping back to the front of her mind and clouding her ability to think.

The trees grew further apart and Esther became more visible, Jasmine almost growled as she spotted Finn in the circle with her. He was willing to help her kill his siblings for his own selfish gain.

"My sons, come forward," Esther called and smiled at her three sons as they exited the trees into the clearing. She smiled at Jasmine in acknowledgement and receive nothing but a cold glare back.

"Really, Esther? A Pentagram of salt and five medieval torches. Are you summoning, Satan?" Jasmine commented, her glare never leaving the centuries-old witch.

"Stay beside me, mother," Finn said his mother all but rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. They can't enter."

Kol tested the theory by walking straight towards the salt line, only to have the fire flare up and push him back. He went to step forward again, but Jasmine grabbed his arm.

"If your goal is to have no eyebrows then, by all means, keep walking at the circle of fire!" when she saw that Kol recognised he could get through the circle, she let go of his arm. She didn't feel like dealing with another crispy original, she still couldn't get the smell of baked Mikael off of her favourite dress.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol growled.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther reprimanded Kol as if she still had the right to as his mother.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah tried to reason, but Esther was set in her ways.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Klaus joined in, having enough of his siblings asking politely.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." She said a sad frown on her.

"You're no Mother, Esther Mikaelson. You do not deserve half the respect your children had for you!" Jasmine told her, the same cold stare gracing her face.

"I must do what is right, you of all people should know that sometimes mothers need to make sacrifices!" She said and Jasmine laughed coldly.

"How dare you compare yourself to my Mother. She made sacrifices FOR her child. The only favours you are doing is for yourself, by killing them you are fixing your mistakes. To save your soul. Any mother who claimed to love her children half as much as you claim to love yours would see that it is your mistake that has made them killers, not their own! So don't you even dare, for even a second, try and place yourself on the same level as Lily Potter, when you're not even worth the gravel under her shoes. You insufferable b-" Jasmine was about to add a long list of insults to her speech when the small throb in her head suddenly became unbearable. Like someone was sticking needles and spikes in her brain. She gave small cry in pain and clasped her head, her feet giving way as she fell to her knees. Klaus was quick enough to hold her up before she fell further.

"What are you doing?!" Klaus demanded from his mother, who looked around frantically. Someone had severed her connection to the Bennett line.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She cried out to the rapidly fleeing witches. "Finn, It has to be done now!"

Jasmine was confused, the severing of the Bennett line should have rendered her powerless. It only took a moment for her to begin connecting the dots, Hermione would have been proud.

"Nik," Jasmine looked up to the man she had come to call a friend, with wide eyes, she had forced them open, pushing the pain to the back of her mind and climbed to her feet. Nik was still holding her up, for fear that if he moved away she would collapse like a flat-pack shelf. "What did you smell when you came to my house earlier?" It was the only way Jasmine could think to test her theory. She really hoped she was wrong but she tended not to be when it came to spells anymore, growing up with Hermione had its benefits. She'd picked up a few things, but she didn't even want to think about what it actually meant if she was right.

Nik gave her a confused looked, out of everything she had ever asked him this took the medal for weirdest, but the pleading look in her emerald eyes gave him no choice. He had to answer.

"I smelt something coppery, like blood. Then something flowery, like a bunch of flowers and then-" Nik looked slightly uncomfortable admitting all this in front his family, especially his mother who was minutes away from killing them, but he continued. "Raspberries."

Jasmine paled slightly, recalling the class she had done with Professor Slughorn in Sixth year. To a vampire, a witches blood has no scent. In the vein or out, but if a vampire was to taste the blood of a witch it would be as overwhelming as the smell of love potion. A witches blood tastes like they should smell. The same smell the people who love them smell in Amortentia. Klaus loved her, but she couldn't dwell on that. It also meant her blood was in the champagne.

"You crazy bitch!" Jasmine turned to Esther who was behind the ring of flames still trying to gather enough power from Jasmine to do the spell. Jasmine was fighting her. "Do you know what might have happened if you'd have used even slightly over too much? You would have had a Vampire massacre! All those people could have been harmed, if even one of those vampires figured out what they were drinking was blood, they would have torn that place apart looking for the source."

"I knew what the consequences could have been, yes!" Esther answered her in a sort of snap. "I am older and wiser than you girl! You should respect me! What I am doing is for the greater good of our kind and the human race!"

"You may be older you snivelling, self-righteous, old hag, but I'm stronger!" Jasmine hissed her best Slytherin impression. Esther's fire shrank, till it was almost half as small, slowly down the process of her spell. Jasmine was channeling all her remaining power into slowing Esther down. Jazz turned to Nik, before reaching down into her boot and pulling out her knife. She turned the handle towards him and held it a few centimetres away from her heart "Nik, you need to kill me!"

Both of them ignored the shouts of protest from the three of four vampires around them, but neither of them really cared.

"What?! Are you insane?"

"If you don't, you and your family die!" Jasmine tried her hardest to plead with him. "Your mother is channeling me! Finn must have compelled that boy to crash into me, your mother used the blood the waiter cleared up to help her with the spell! The spell hasn't stopped because she isn't just channeling the Bennett line anymore. She is channeling me!"

"Jasmine, what if it doesn't work?" He said and she sighed but smirked at him even though her eyes were sad. She didn't know how this worked. She didn't like to assume she was immortal.

"It will."

"Well, then what if you don't come back? How am supposed to live my life knowing I killed the one person I-." He stopped himself, but he knew he had to tell her. If she didn't come back. He had to know she knew how he felt. Nik took her hands in his, lowering the knife for a moment. "Jasmine, do you remember what you said yesterday, about not knowing what your future was? Well, Love, I'm not sure exactly what your future is, but I'm pretty sure mine is you! If you don't come back,-!"

"I will come back!" Jasmine cut him off. "I will fight my way through hell and personally kick deaths arse just so I can get back here! Even if it's just to haunt you!" Jasmine cracked a smile. "There is a fifty percent chance that I will be back and insulting you in time for supper. If you don't do this there is a hundred percent chance that you and your family will die at the hands of this monster. Please, if I lose you, I lose my future too."

Klaus searched her eyes for any sort of fear or dishonesty and only found the truthful green of the girl he loves. Nik nodded and raised the knife back up to Jasmine's heart.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Nik leant down and placed a small gentle kiss on her lips.

When he kissed her, it was like the reality around them fell away. They weren't supernatural beings, there was no Witch hell bent on killing her children. It was just the two of them. Then pain in Jasmine's head was no longer there if it was she couldn't feel it. Her brain was numb to all except Klaus, the Original Hybrid she had reluctantly fallen for. Klaus was in a similar state of euphoria, but the reality around them was still very real. He cleared his head, then drove the blade forward into Jasmine's heart, never breaking the kiss.

Jasmine gasped, the air knocked out of her and she immediately went limp in his arms, the ghost of a smile still on her face. Esther's spell immediately stopped. With Jasmine dead again and Abby in transition, she had no leg to stand on. Klaus ignored what was going on around him and scooped jasmine up into his arms.

"Take her home brother, Kol and I will deal with Esther!" Elijah said as he and his brother ran off in the direction Finn had run with their mother.

-x-

Klaus was pacing. He had not stopped for the past few hours. The others in the room were beginning to doubt that Jasmine would wake.

Damon stood in the archway of the door leant on the wood frame, his brother a few paces behind him with his arms crossed. In any other circumstance, Klaus wouldn't have allowed the brothers to be there. Especially since the matter was so person to him, but Damon was the only one there last time she woke from the dead.

"How long did it take last time?" Klaus asked Damon. He was becoming Impatient, but he couldn't give up.

"I don't know, Katherine brought her to the Boarding House and then she woke." Damon looked down at his friend on the couch, expecting her to jump up any moment and laugh at all their sad expressions. Damon frowned at the floor. "I'm going to go and call Andy. Maybe she knows what to do." He left the room with his phone in hand.

Rebekah was sat on the couch facing Jasmine, Elijah was sat on the other side of her staring off into the walls. He had a million things going through his mind. His mother, Jasmine's sacrifice and how he was going to help his brother back from the spiral downwards that would come with Jasmine's death.

Kol was stood behind the couch Jasmine lay on. He'd always had a soft spot for Witches and Jasmine was no exception. He was just as hopeful as everyone else.

"Something's wrong!" Rebekah voiced everyone's thoughts.

"She can't die!" Klaus snapped.

"Niklaus, she is already dead." Elijah tried to reason with his brother. It had been almost five hours and Jasmine's body hadn't moved an inch.

Stefan stepped forward from his place in the shadows, he'd also noticed that Jasmine hadn't moved. Nor had she changed colour. "She doesn't look dead." He said and all the eyes in the room turned to Jasmine. It was true. There was still the flush of colour in her cheeks and rigamortis hadn't set in.

"That could be make up for all we know!" Rebekah countered.

Nik walked over and grasped her hand and frowned in confusion, "She's still warm."

"How is that-"

"Sh, do you hear that?" Klaus cut off his sister and the whole room was silent too. The noise was like a small thump spaced two or so seconds apart.

"Is that-" Stefan looked down I surprise.

"It's her heart." that small unmistakable sounds of Jasmine's heart starting to beat again shocked the vampires in the room. It slowly got faster and Jasmine's hand twitched from next to her.

If Andromeda hadn't headed straight for Jasmine as she Jenna and Teddy entered the room, with Damon trailing behind them, the Mikaelsons wouldn't have known they were there. Andromeda had had a few years Medi-witch training before she became pregnant with Nymphadora, so she knew what to do in a situation such as this. She knelt down beside Jazz and placed her hand on her neck. She too could feel her heart beat. "Jenna come here." Jenna walked quickly over too Andromeda and gave the baby to Kol as she passed him. They would have left Teddy with Jeremy but since it was Damon who called they couldn't. He couldn't find out that he was still in Mystic Falls and leaving a baby alone in a house was somewhat frowned upon by most people.

Kol looked uncomfortable with the baby, he hadn't really held one in centuries. Teddy was sleepy since it was way past his bedtime and he'd been woken to at early hours in the morning, so he didn't care it was Kol who's shoulder his head was and was out like a light within seconds. Kol eventually relaxed, he almost forgot the little tyke was there.

"What's wrong with her?" Jenna asked, a slight panic in her voice.

"She's fighting to get back to this side of life, but it's happening slowly. Hold down her legs." Jenna nodded and place a slight amount of pressure on Jasmine's legs. Andy turned to Klaus. "How long has her heart been beating? Damon told me she was dead."

"She was dead, it only started beating again just before you got here. Is she going to be okay?" Klaus asked, his facial expression was pained.

"Jasmine is a mystery to even me, she has been through so much. Enough to divide across ten more life times. Yet she continues to pull through." Andromeda removed the pillow from underneath Jasmine's head. "That doesn't mean we can't give her a little help every now and again. Come, Niklaus. Hold down her shoulder." Nik moved around to the front of Jasmine and placed his hands on her shoulders. Andy stood and paced back a few steps. "Now remember to keep her steady, she may jolt and become confused, which could lead to her hurting herself. If she does Panic, Nik, I'm going to need you to try and calm her."

Andy waved her wand and Jasmine vitals appeared in smoke like words above her. Her heart beat was there but it was still very slow.

Andy pointed her wand directly at Jasmine's heart. The was only one spell she could think of that would get Jasmine's heart beating faster and bring her back to the land of the living. "Rennervate." Jasmine barely twitched and Andromeda sighed. There was something else she could try, It was an idea she had been working on for a while now and there was no time like the present to try it. Even though it didn't sit well with her, but she'd do anything for Jasmine. What did she have to lose if it didn't work? Azkaban seemed worth it for Jasmine to be alive.

"Hold her still, if she screams it's only normal. Don't let her go." Andy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She began to think about all the cruel and unjust things that had happened in her life. Being disowned for loving a muggle born. Ted being murdered. Dora being murdered by her sisters. The unjust treatment of Jasmine Potter by the Wizarding world she once called home. Those things were enough to have her blood boiling. "Crucio!" She shouted and a red bolt of light shot from her wand and straight at Jasmine on the couch. Andy immediately lost control of the spell and it died out. Her hatred wasn't strong even for the spell to last.

The brief spell was enough, though. Jasmine went rigid and her eyes shot open. Her heart beat had almost doubled and she let out a cry of pain. Klaus and Jenna were holding her down well. She had panicked a little but as soon as her eyes made contact with Nik and Jenna she relaxed. Her breathing calmed down and all her vitals went back to their normal states.

"What the hell was that?" Jenna asked, a little shocked. Andy's gaze was guilty but relieved.

"That was the Cruciatus Curse," Andromeda admitted.

Jasmine's head snapped towards the woman, she noticed the look of guilt and pain on her face, "You used the Cruciatus Curse on me?" She asked calmly and quietly. Jasmine knew she had recognised the familiar ache in her bones. Jasmine went to sit up but the too vampires were still holding her in place. Once they realised that she wasn't freaking out anytime soon they let go and Jasmine stood. She felt awful and like she could sleep for a month but she had to know Andromeda's reasoning.

"Your heart wasn't beating properly. It was slow and unsteady. You were fighting to come back but it was happening at such a slow place, I had to do something to help you. I won't lose another Daughter." Jasmine smiled as Andy finished and embraced her in a hug.

"I don't be guilty of a second, it takes a lot of courage to do something like that. Thank you!"

Andy visibly relaxed. After a few minutes of Andy checking her over and determining that Jasmine was well enough for her to be left alone for some rest, Jenna, Andy, and a sleeping Teddy left. Jasmine decided she'd be too weak to walk or apparate so she'd spend the night in her spare room at the manor.

Everyone else in the room hadn't uttered a word. They were still in shock, but Damon was the first to recover. He walked over to where Jasmine was sat on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Well, you know how to make an entrance. I'm glad your back." Damon smirked and she smiled. "Though you look like crap, I don't remember you still being this 'dead' last time."

"Oh, it's just a side effect of the spell Andy used. My bones will be aching for days, even though the spell was weak and lasted barely a second."

Damon visibly paled, "What was the thing? The scream you made, I think that's the reason everybody else looks like they've just witnessed a puppy massacre."

"I screamed?" She asked shocked, she was so startled when she woke that she hadn't noticed.

"It was like you were being burned alive," Rebekah said across from her. One glance around the room and she could see that all looked slightly scared. She knew she'd have to explain.

"Essentially, that's what was happening. The Cruciatus Curse it is forbidden in the wizarding world. Along with the killing curse and the mind control curse. The Cruciatus is used to torture people. To make them feel as though all the bones in their body are on fire, it leaves you with a dull ache for days or weeks depending on how long it was held, but it eventually goes." She explained. "Andy knew what she was doing, I don't mind being in slight pain if it means I'm alive."

-x-

The Salvatore brothers had left. Even Stefan had been relieved to see Jasmine alive, though he was sure that her scream wouldn't ever be forgotten. Not by anyone who heard it.

Jasmine was still on the couch relaxing with a warm drink that Kol had brought her with a small vial of potion that Andy had sent over with Kreature. It was a pain reliever with a slight sedative. She downed it and drank her tea. One by one the Mikaelsons went to get some rest. They all told her how grateful they were for what she had done and how they were glad she was back.

"Anyone willing do so much for my family, is considered family too." Elijah had said before he left.

Now it was only Jasmine and Klaus in the room. He hadn't spoken a word since she awoke, she was beginning to think she had done something wrong.

"You need some sleep!" Nik finally broke the silence, as she walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you," she muttered. He walked with her to her room at a human pace so he didn't hurt her. Though he avoided eye contact the whole way. He felt responsible for everything. Once she was there she changed into one of Nik's spare shirts in the bathroom and climbed into bed. Nik was about to leave.

"N-"

"I thought you were gone." he stopped at the door. Still not looking at her.

"Well, I'm not."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were lying dead on my couch because of me." He turned, looking at her for the first time since. He was angry, but at himself, not her.

"Because of Esther. How were you to know, Niklaus? I don't blame you, not for a second." Jasmine said truthfully her eyes filled with honesty. "Please, I don't want to argue with you. I just want to go to sleep and pretend I didn't spend my night fighting my way back to life."

Nik nodded and then turned to leave.

"I also haven't forgotten about what was said before." She told him, a small smile on her face. "You love me!" She taunted and Nik rolled his eyes.

"Regretfully so, I seem to be in love with a child." He smirked back Jasmine just laughed.

"And I'm in love with an overgrown mutt, seems we're both screwed."

"And there are the insults." He smirked. "Though you missed supper."

"It's a good thing they are just in time for breakfast then, isn't it? Now, shut up and come and get in the bed, I am not sleeping alone tonight and I know for a fact you'll probably just sit up planning world domination. You may as well keep me warm at the same time," Klaus rolled his eyes but obliged and it wasn't long before Jasmine's potions kicked in and she was asleep in Nik's arms. Nik lay there for while, just listening to her heart beat. His plans for world domination could wait till tomorrow.

-x-

A/N: First off, I apologise for being so MIA for the last month or so. Trying to find the inspiration to write was hard. It was the most intense writer's block I've ever had to overcome. This chapter is average sized. I have wrote and re-wrote every single word in this chapter at least twice. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I still don't know if it is, but this is the end product and I'm pretty happy with it. I hope youse are too. I hope to have chapter 39 up real soon. Though i do absolutely suck at writing anything lovey and sweet.

Thanks for reading, if you have any questions or ideas about this fic, PM me or let me know in the review section.

Kat xox


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Halloween

The Potter-Tonks household had been buzzing with excitement for the past few days. Jazz, even though she was still a bit tender from the whole Esther fiasco, had been the most eager. Halloween was always a hard time of year for her. What with it being the anniversary of her parent's death. The day her life was turned upside down.

It seemed after that night in 1981, the thirty-first of October became a cursed day for Jasmine. Growing up having to watch through the cracks of her cupboard as Dudley got ready to trick-or-treat, only to come back and devour his entire sack of chocolate and sweets. Though, Jasmine was always thankful for Mrs Figg. Dudley wasn't happy with the apple he was given every year, it was always left to rot at the bottom of the sack. Jasmine was always convinced that had she not snuck out after everyone had gone to bed and ate the apple, it would have only gone to waste.

Her Halloweens at Hogwarts were no better either. Whether it be a troll or escaped fugitives sneaking into the castle.

Her endless cycle of luck, which started with her becoming orphaned at the age of one, had continued. Though this Halloween was a first.

Teddy's first all together and Jasmine's first with Voldemort officially dead. She was convinced that her luck was about to change.

She didn't want Teddy to have a single bad Holiday. So she would start with a bang.

Jasmine was prancing about the almost finished house, adding the last few touches to her enchanted decor. She had outdone herself.

The dining room looked like a mini Great Hall with its enchanted ceiling, floating jack-o-lanterns and a long table full of food. Pumpkins filled with candy, candy apples, cauldron cakes and a whole load of different foods. The only thing Jazz was short of was synchronised ghosts gliding through tables and walls.

The house was big enough for Jazz to even do some traditional muggle and magic games. She had a whole room, the hallway, dedicated to floating cauldrons filled with mystery substances. Some were good, some were bad. There was also apple bobbing, with a magical twist that dried you as you left the water. Though some apples had been charmed to taste like different foods and some charmed to go rotten as soon as they'd left the water. Jasmine had live bats gliding around the house, though there was a restriction to them swooping down in people's faces, Jasmine had even charmed all the walls in the house to be back for the night and most of the lights to give off an eerie ghostly glow. Jasmin had given Jenna the job of setting up a photo booth with Halloween props. She wanted enough photos for ten albums. Andromeda stood back for a while and watched as Jasmine hung spider webs and jinxed floor boards. She had really outdone herself. She may have even gone a little overboard. Every single room in the house was decorated in some way or another, except Teddy's Nursery since he'd probably be in bed before everyone left.

Jasmine sighed in relief. She was done. She was soaked in slime and Dragons blood. The smile on her face only grew when she took in the final result of her masterpiece. Andy and Jenna just stared at Jazz in disbelief and wonder. Jasmine caught sight of them and shrugged.

"Too much?"

Andy walked over to what once were her white embroidered curtains and sighed, "Setting the curtains on fire so it looks spookier? I'm just glad you stopped at the curtains and didn't decide that the house would look scarier if it was all burnt down." Andy just smirked and Jenna laughed. "No, I'd say it's all just right." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

A loud familiar screeching sound rattled the house making all three women jump, though Jasmine's smirked. Jeremy looked paler than usual when he walked into the room, an overnight bag in her hands.

"Was it absolutely necessary to put the fake banshee in my room before I left?" He asked with a slight grumble.

"I couldn't let you miss out on all the fun, Jer." Jazz joked, but Jeremy only rolled his eyes. "Ready to go?" Jeremy nodded and Jasmine smiled.

Jenna stepped forward and hugged her nephew, "Please don't come back crispy. Do everything Charlie tells you to do. If I get a letter from him telling me that you have third-degree burns all over your body because you tried to hug a Dragon, immense pain and agony aside, I will kick your ass." Jenna had been nervous about the trip for the past few days so Jasmine suggested she write Charlie a letter herself, asking if he could explain the safety precautions that they take at the Dragon reserve. The letters had been non-stop since. Jasmine was starting to think Jenna had a crush on the untamable Weasley.

"Noted," Jeremy said and took Jasmine's arm, getting some slime on himself. "Aren't you going to change first?"

"Nope," Jasmine smirked then turned to Jenna and Andy. "Be dressed!" Jasmine felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a tube and she was gone, only to reappear outside the front gates to the dragon reserve. The unmistakable sound of roaring Dragons could be heard past the gates and Jasmine shuddered. "I hate dragons."

Jeremy smirked. He had heard all about the Hungarian Horntail of Jasmine's nightmare and the one she had escaped on after robbing a bank.

The huge iron gates clanged open and Charlie appeared. His broad shoulders and muscled arms, that held tonnes or burns and bruise. Jasmines smiled and walked forward to hug Charlie, covering him in slim.

"Slime? Really, Jasmine?"

"What? It's Teddy's first Halloween. It is to be done right!"

"Whatever you say, Jazz."

"This Jeremy Gilbert my cousin, Jer this is Charlie Weasley."

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too."

"Oh I have a message from your pen pal." charlie feigned confusion but the light flush of his cheeks gave him away. Jasmine smirked. He was crushing on Jenna too. "She wanted to let you know that she doesn't really want her Nephew to come home charred. It was nice seeing you again Charlie."

"You to Jazz," he smiled.

"Be good, Jer," Jasmine smirked and the teen just rolled his eyes.

-x-

Jasmine was straight back to Mystic Falls, she had two hours to get herself and Teddy ready before any of the guests were to show up and even then she expected some people to be fashionably late. Jasmine admired her decorations. She couldn't what she'd accomplished in the past few days. She'd created the ultimate haunted house, one that would make even the originals pee themselves. A slight smirk slipped onto her face at the thought.

Jenna and Andy were sat in the kitchen, trying to ignore the bloody meat hooks that hung from the ceiling and the fake human limbs that hung from them, drinking coffee.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Because it's four o'clock in the afternoon and the party doesn't start till six," Jenna answered her with a smile. Jasmine looked as though she was about to argue but sighed and gave in.

"I'm just nervous. I want everything to go well. It's Teddy's first Halloween!"

"Are you sure there isn't something more to this Jazz? I know you love him, we all do, but he isn't even one yet. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stuck him in a baby grown with a pumpkin on it and gave him some chocolate." Jenna said and Jasmine shrugged.

"Halloween is a big thing in the Wizarding world, Jenna. It's celebrated like Christmas would be. With feasts and games. That is what I intend to do." Jasmine told them, but Jenna and Andy weren't convinced. "I'm off to get dressed and put Teddy in his costume, then I'm going to finish off the decorations in the front and back yard before the guests arrived."

Andy and Jenna snapped their heads to face each other, their mouths fell open.

"More decorations?" Andy muttered as Jazz left the room.

Jenna rolled her eyes and downed her coffee, "I think I'm going to need something stronger than caffeine."

After years of being trained to keep her etiquette and a mask of indifference, not much surprised Andromeda Tonks.

Jasmine Potter was the only thing that would cause her to lose her mask.

"Jasmine, that's a maze!" Andromeda said, staring at the entrance of the seven-foot maze Jasmine had grown in their garden in only twenty minutes, her mouth open and her eyes wide

"It's wonderful, is it not?" Jazz said excitedly as she all but skipped to the back door in her Halloween costume

"How in the-"

"Magic!" Jasmine smirked and placed her finger to her lips as if telling Andy to keep her secret. When she saw Andromeda wasn't amused by her jokes she sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a similar spell to what Hagrid used during the Triwizard Tournament. I just used a little 'extra' magic to speed up the process. Granted it isn't that big, but it is filled with no lethal boobie traps and illusions"

"You're such a mystery Jasmine. Even to me." Andromeda shook her head but a smile was firmly planted on her face. "Now come on inside, you'll freeze to death out here."

Jasmine happily skipped indoors, past Andy and into the kitchen. They were all dressed and waiting for their guests, though it was only now in the artificial light that either woman got a good glimpse at each other.

Jasmine walked straight to the high chair Teddy had been happily sat in for the past twenty minutes while his Grandmother finished up the food bin the kitchen. Jazz scooped out her Godson and sat him on her hips.

"Let me guess," Andy smiled at them. "Red Riding Hood and her Big Bad Wolf."

Jasmine laughed and nodded, "The cutest couples costume is in the bag."

"It sure is, though your big bad wolf is a little too cute and fluffy to pass for a child-eating-animal."

Jasmine faked a look of outrage for Teddy, "Teddy Bear show your Nan your scary face!"

Teddy scrunched up his painted black nose and brought grey fur wolf onesie covered arms up to either side of his face like claws, "Rawwwrrr." Though both women noticed his R's sounded more like W's it made the whole thing even cuter. Jazz couldn't help but wonder if he'd say Remus the same way.

"See Granny Andy," Jasmine smiled. "And may I remind you that the Big Bad Wolf has a taste for Grandma's too, so don't insult him too badly."

"Well at the moment I'm a muggle witch, not a Granny." She argued playfully

"I'm sure a few glamoured warts and a pointed hat won't make you taste any less juicy," Jenna said from where she stood in the doorway, her camera phone on record and pointed at the small family. She had caught their cute exchange on camera and she knew that it would probably be treasured for a lifetime. Clicking stop just in time for Jasmine to comment on her outfit.

"Meow." Jasmine's looked pleasantly surprised by Jenna's choice of clothing. "This is a family-friendly party! Not a Dominatrix convention."

"I'm not dressed as a dominatrix! I'm Catwoman."

"Then why do you have a whip?" Jazz retorted. Jenna was clad in a full body skin tight catsuit with a mask and ears and tied to her belt was a whip.

"Catwoman uses a whip! Have you never seen batman?" Jenna asked glaring. Jasmine shook her head no. "Then you can't say anything!"

"I love your outfit, Jenna," Jasmine admitted with an evil smile and Jenna rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"I know you do! Who are you meant to be? Little Red Riding Hood's older rebelling slutty teenage sister?" Jenna scanned over Jasmine's outfit. It was cute and simple but she could tell that Jasmine had put the same amount of love and thought into it as she had the rest of the party. She was wearing a red dress that reached to her mid thigh with a white frilled off the shoulder undershirt and an underskirt. The bottom of the underskirt was just visible at the bottom of her dress. The dress was vertically laced at the bust and frilled out as the lace ended at her waist.

On her legs were a pair of long white over-the-knee socks that were charmed to stay up and on her feet some black heels. Charmed so she could walk easier and be more comfortable. Over her outfit were a long red cloak and a wicker basket filled with candy and treats for Trick-or-Treaters.

Jenna smiled, she really had thought of everything.

"The guests should start arriving soon," Jazz announced happily as she passed Teddy to Jenna. "I'll go and set the table."

Jasmine skipped past her toward the formal dining room where they would be eating a traditional Hogwarts style feast, courtesy of herself and Kreacher.

Jenna shrieked as she felt a charm from Jasmine's wand hit her right on the backside and she spun to see what the witch had done.

Jasmine laughed hysterically and fled from sight.

"What did she do?" Jenna asked her eyes wide.

Andy couldn't help but laugh, "It appears you now have the features of a cat."

Jenna's eyes widened further when she felt the wind coming from the tail that had magically sprouted from her back.

Andy watched in hysterics as Jenna reached for her head found a matching pair of ears.

"Maybe you shouldn't have insulted her costume," Andy offered but Jenna just grumbled, hoping the spell was temporary.

-x-

Damon adjusted his costume as he walked up to Jasmine's front drive.

He hadn't really wanted to dress up, but Jasmine would have probably charmed him to look like a fuzzy bunny for a week. So Damon just bought a pair of cliché Devil horns and a red cape and wore them over his normal clothes.

As he got further to the door he noticed how the front garden was filled with decorations. He hadn't really expected her to do so much, what with dying the week before.

The usually more neat looking tutor house looked as though no one had lived there in one hundred years. The paint was peeled, windows cracked and it looked as though it had been infested with damp. The grass on either side of the pathway and garage drive were covered with two feet of fog and Damon was sure he could see something moving in the fog.

It was eerily creepy and Damon was impressed by Jasmine's decor.

He stepped up to the door and rapped on it twice loudly.

Jasmine near enough ran to the door when the first knock was heard throughout the house. Though she kept cool and just walked at a fast pace, she still slipped on slime and almost face planting the floor, only saving herself by grabbing onto the door. She pulled the door open and smiled when she saw Damon stood there with a grin on his face. He'd heard her slip and the little squeak that came out her mouth. It was obvious she'd slipped, especially since Jenna was double over laughing ten feet away from the door.

"Come on in, Damon. Though mind your step, there's slime on the floor there." She smiled embarrassedly and Damon just laughed, walking in past her so Jazz could shut the door. The whole entrance hallway was covered in slime, both the ceiling and walls. It was dripping and gross and Damon was even more surprised he half expected the inside to be less impressive than the front garden. The floor was completely clear of any slime though apart from the spot where Jasmine had slipped. "There must be a gap in my spell somewhere." Jasmine groaned.

She pulled out her wand and pointed at the puddle of green goo on the floor, "Tergeo." Damon watched as the mess looked as though it was being sucked like a vacuum into Jasmine's wand.

Jasmine then pointed the spell at the invisible barrier between the slime and her guest's heads, It was designed like the one in the Great Hall that stopped everyone from being covered in candle wax. The slime dripped from the ceiling and dispersed before it had a chance to get on anyone. She fixed the tear in her spell and then smile triumphantly.

"You've really outdone yourself, Jazz," Damon said, not really believing the lengths she'd gone too to make the party perfect.

"You've not seen anything yet," Jenna said after calming down.

-x-

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the roaring fire and into the unfamiliar sitting room, his mother waiting for him when he got there.

He'd just arrived at the home of his Aunt Andromeda and Jasmine Potter.

"I thought you said they have a house elf?" Draco asked his mother, looking around the room confused. It was dirty and all the furniture was covered in white sheets, several layers of dust. There were cobwebs and peeling paint. It looked as though no one had stepped foot in there in centuries.

"They do, the Black family house elf." Narcissa looked just as confused as her son. "I thought Andromeda said he'd become more competent."

Jasmine appeared in the doorway and smiled, "Kreacher is very competent now there is a pure-blooded Black back in the house. Actually, he seemed pretty pissed off when I destroyed his perfect dusting."

"You did this?" Draco had never heard of wrecking a house in anticipation of guests. His family parties and balls had alway been extravagant and expensive if there was a fleck of dust in sight heads were sure to roll.

"It's part of my decorations, make the house look ancient and abandoned, along with countless other things," Jasmine smirked. "Come on, we were just waiting for you to start the feast."

"Feast?" Narcissa asked she was expecting for there to be refreshments but she wasn't expecting a full-blown feast.

"Courtesy of Kreacher and Andy."

Narcissa smiled, "How lovely, I haven't had my sisters cooking in years."

Jasmine guided them back to the dining room where the rest of the guests who had arrived were gathered around the table, Jazz showed them to their seats, facing Andy and Teddy. It was getting toward quarter to seven, Jasmine glanced anxiously towards the two unoccupied seats. She'd thought that Hermione and Ron would show.

As of now only fourteen sat around the table set for sixteen.

Jasmine sat at the opposite end of the table to Xenophilius, he was dressed like a muggle Zombie, or as he'd called it a zoobie. There were no set places, everyone was to sit where they were comfortable. Jasmine couldn't help but smile at his mismatched clothes from different centuries. A sure sign of a pureblood trying to dress like a muggle. The clothes he wore were torn and splattered with dragon's blood. Apparently, he'd been 'killed' by an Umgubular Slashkilter.

"So Luna," Jasmine addressed her vibrantly coloured friend who sat at the end of the table on her father's right. "Your costume is.. Insanely big." Jasmine smiled and luna nodded back with enthusiasm.

"Yes, well, it is a pumpkin Jasmine." She said, with the same dreamy smile on her face. Jasmine laughed and nodded, taking in the costume her friend wore. It was quite clearly homemade but that only added to its wholeness. It reminded Jasmine of the paper mache Lions head she had made while they were in school. Every now and then the painted face on the front was charmed to change.

Facing Luna was Jenna, who had taken up the role of Teddy's carer for the night, she said it was because she wanted both Andy and Jazz to have fun, but Jasmine knew that the only reason she offered was because the person she wanted to be with was in a whole other country.

Teddy was sat babbling in his highchair next to her and Andy in the chair next to him. Andromeda was making conversation with her sister, both were wearing smiles that took years off of their faces.

Andy was dressed as a witch, the same as her sister, except the youngest of the black Sisters manages to find the loophole in the dress code, she was dressed in a pair of her more flamboyant green dress robes. Draco, who was next to his mother and facing Damon Salvatore.

"It seems Draco and Damon seem to come to this party as each other," Jasmine smirked and both men looked at her with glares. Draco was dressed as the cliche count Dracula, with fangs and a cape.

"I do not look like Count Dracula!" Damon defended himself.

"Who said anything about looks? I was merely pointing out that Draco is a demon and you are a centuries old vampire in love with a girl with a similar face to his human love. Is that not Dracula-esque to you?" Damon looked as though he was going to retort, but was cut off by Draco.

"I for one, prefer being a Demon than a- well whatever kind of muggle harlot you're supposed to be," Draco said with his own smirk and Jasmine just laughed.

"Must you really go around the table and insult everyone Jasmine, I'm famished," Katherine said bored she was next to Damon and facing Kol. Initially, she had been against turning up at the party, let alone staying long enough to be sat at the same table as the man who had hunted her for centuries, but once she had seen how smitten the psychotic hybrid was with her witch friend, she knew that he wouldn't harm her. Not if it would risk him losing her.

"Well said, Katerina dear. If anybody's Costumes should be mocked. It is yours." Elijah said his tone flat and honest, but Jasmine, Damon and Klaus couldn't help the laughs that erupted. Kat was in an angel costume with wings and halo to match her white dress.

"Oh har har." She said sarcastically but sunk back into her seat, a scowl on her face.

Jasmine looked around at the rest of her guests. The Original Siblings, minus Finn the sacrificial lamb. They were all dressed in some sort of period clothing.

Rebekah was Daisy Buchanan. Nude flapper dress, kitten heels and all. She looked as though she'd just stepped right out of the twenties. Rebekah was sat in between Kol and Draco. She hadn't really said much but had been eying the Malfoy heir since he'd walked in. Maybe she had a thing for blondes. Kol was in clothing from the late eighteen hundreds. A top hat, a long cloak and a plain suit underneath.

Jasmine looked and Kol and raised her eyebrows in question, "I'm Jack the Ripper." He said in an eerily convincing tone that made Jasmine's eyes bulge.

"Please tell me I'm not having a pleasant dinner with THE Jack the Ripper?" Kol just smiled and Jasmine dropped the conversation. Elijah was dressed in one of his usual suits, except this time it was stripped and with it, he wore a black homburg hat.

"Nineteen twenties Gangster?" She asked Elijah and he nodded.

Nik's costume was easy, he dressed as one of her favourite book characters. Hermione had bought her the book for her birthday in her fourth year and she had read the book cover to cover a few more times.

He was dressed as Dorian Grey, down to the Black frock coat suit and burgundy satin puff tie. Underneath that all was a white dress shirt. Black top hat and a fancy cane. He'd really gone all out.

"You all look great!" Jasmine smiled happily, though it was still hard to miss the two empty seats. One facing Elijah and the other on her right, Klaus sat at her left. "It's time to-"

"Erm, Jasmine?" The familiar voice from behind her made Jazz's face light up. She stood from her chair and turned to see Hermione in all her glory. She was dressed as Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of Oz.

"Mione." She grinned and walked up to her friend, hugging her tight. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, at first I was surprised to get your invite, given-" Hermione trailed off. "But I couldn't miss this for the world."

"No Ron?" Jasmine frowned.

"Sorry, Jazz."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure he'll come around. Besides he never really was the sharpest tool in the box. Now come sit, I was just about to call Kreacher to-" As she said the house elf's name the food appeared on the table in a Hogwarts fashion. "Bring out the food. Wonderful."

Hermione took a seat next to Elijah and introduced herself.

"Well then, everyone dig in."

-x-

"A fifty-foot snake?" Damon questioned incredulously. He couldn't picture his tiny green-eyed witchy pal taking on such a snake. "Is that an over exaggerated innuendo?"

"No, Damon, get your head out of the gutter. I was twelve."

Even Klaus didn't know what to think. Jenna had taken Teddy for a bath immediately after Dinner and Kreacher had got everybody an Alcoholic drink and the rest of the guests had started to get to know each other. Andy was showing Narcissa around, but being careful not to set off any of the Halloween tricks.

"Come on, love. A twelve-year-old couldn't have done that." Klaus spoke his thoughts.

"Actually she did," Draco told them and Jasmine smile in triumph. "It was a Basilisk that had been there since the medieval times and it was going around the school petrifying mu-" Draco caught himself before he spoke and both Jasmine and Hermione were grateful. The whole pureblood thing was not something they wanted to get into. "People of a certain parentage."

"After I was petrified,"Hermione spoke causing the heads on the table to turn to her. The young witch intrigued Elijah. She spoke about such horrors as if it was an everyday thing, like becoming as solid as stone hadn't affected her in any way. "Jasmine found out that our friend's sister, Ginny, had been taken into the chamber where the monster lived. She found the way in and she fought off the monster and the evil wizard controlling. She truly is something." Hermione smiled at her friend and Jasmine smiled back. She knew things with Hermione would be fine. She was hoping that things with Ron could be too.

"I did what any normal person would do. Besides if I'd stood idly by and Ginny had died, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I was only doing what had to be done." She shrugged.

"And where may I ask, were the teachers when this was happening?" Elijah looked shocked that a child would be able to get away with going to defeat a giant snake.

"Well there was a teacher with us but he was a convicted fraud who took credit for other people's heroisms and then erased their memories. The rest were gathered in the staff room trying to figure out what to do." Jasmine told him and he looked appalled. "I was just quicker to the punch then they were at finding the enterance to the chamber."

"The teachers didn't have a very good track record when it came to keeping Jasmine out of trouble," Draco admitted.

"It happened a lot?" Rebekah was just as shocked as her siblings.

"Every year, except it was something different to fight or win," Jasmine told them as she took a gulp of her fire whisky. "My first year our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was possessed by the Dark Wizard who killed my parents, he tried to kill me several times and it only ended when me and my friends trapped him in a showdown and I burnt off his face with my hands." Katherine spat her drink from her mouth shocked.

"Second year you know about!" Draco told them.

"Third year, a mass murderer escaped from prison and was after Jasmine. Everyone thought he was trying to kill her when in fact he had been framed by a man that could turn into a rat that had been sleeping in the same bed as our best friend Ron as his pet for four years." Hermione added.

"Fourth year, I was entered into an extremely dangerous tournament by a death eater posing as a Defence Teacher. I battled dragons, mermaids and countless other creatures. A friend of mine was killed and Voldemort returned."

"Did you win the tournament?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"I did, but two of my competitors were knocked out and the other died. It wasn't fair so I gave the winnings away and avoid the title of the Youngest Triwizard Champion ever."

"Fifth year, she met me," Luna said dreamily from the other end of the table where she and her Father sat. They were being so quiet that the rest of the group were a little startled when she spoke. "The Magically Ministry called her a liar for saying Voldemort was back."

"They sent a woman to oversee the running of Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Jasmine. She forbid using spells in her lesson in an attempt to keep us dumb. She and her employer thought the headmaster was building an army to overthrow him. She was an evil toad of a woman, unreservedly awful. Jasmine defied her at every turn and in return was tortured. She enjoyed the power she had over the school and made us write lines with our own blood. Jasmine started a secret organisation and taught students how to defend themselves from Voldemort. It proved useful as a handful of us planned a rescue mission and ended up face to face with Riddles minions."

"Sixth year she had to stop me," Draco said. The vampires looked as though their heads were about to fall off. "My father was a death eater. He was captured in our fifth year and sent to Azkaban. Voldemort was pissed off and said he would kill me and my mother if I didn't take his place and kill Dumbledore. Jasmine was onto me from the start."

"Our potions teacher took his place and killed dumbledore. So Draco was spared." Hermione told them.

"And finally seventh year; Ron, Hermione and I went on the run from Voldemort who, with Dumbledore out the way, had taken over Hogwarts and the ministry. We hunted down dark artefacts that Riddle hid parts of his soul in and destroyed them all making them mortal. It all came down to a massive battle and many people died, but Voldemort was defeated and the wizarding world was left to pick up the pieces."

"Hold on, hold ON." Kol stopped everyone. "You mean to tell me, that your friend Ron, was sleeping in the same bed as a grown man for almost FOUR years and he didn't know?"

"Honestly, Kol. Is that really the only detail you brain picked up?" Elijah questioned him, though thankful he had lightened the mood.

"Yes Kol, he was sleeping in the same bed as a man." Jasmine chuckled. "I left a few months after the battle and came here and it was the best thing I've ever done."

"I'll bet that's highly disputed." Katherine joked and jasmine laughed. After the brief history lesson, the chatter became lighter and after a while, Narcissa and Andy came back.

"Well, now that all of us are here, I think that it's time for us to split up again," Jasmine smirked. "Every single room in the house is charmed or decorated. Split up, explore. The only room that isn't is Teddy's. But there is large red X on his door so you'll know which one it is." Hermione smiled. It was the same thing she had done back in their fifth year at the department of mysteries. "Enjoy."

-x-

Jasmine watched as everybody left the room in groups that had just naturally formed. Klaus stayed by her side and she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back door.

"Where are we going, love?" He asked but followed gladly. "Dragging me off to a secluded area so you can have your way with me?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "No, Nik. I'm showing you the best part of my Halloween decorations."

"There's more?" Klaus feigned shock and Jasmine punched him on his arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt him but getting her message across anyway. She pushed the door open and Nik's fake surprise was replaced with real awe. "Magic maze?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Jasmine smirked, about to make their time in the maze more interesting. "I'll be your humble servant for a week if you can catch me."

"Come on love, if you want to be my slave just ask. There's no need to humiliate yourself even more."

"Nik!"

"Fine, fine. If you insist."

"What do I get if you give up?"

"There's no chance of that but, since you're not backing out. I will cook you breakfast in bed every day for a week. Deal?"

"Deal. I want a thirty-second head start." Jasmine told him before transfiguring her heels into more suitable running shoes, he started counting and she was gone.

"...Twenty-Nine, Thirty. I'm coming, love."

"Nik sped into the maze and stood in the tall green walls were crisp and covered in frost and all their leaves, yet the surrounding trees were bare. The floor of the maze was littered with crunchy autumn leaves ranging from green to red. He listened and he could hear the pitter patter of feet on the leaves. A large smirk crept onto his face and vamp sped in the direction of the footsteps.

When Nik came to a dead end, his smirk flitted off of his face. She had disappeared.

"What the-"

"Is the big bad wolf finding it hard to catch his little red riding hood." Jasmine's voice echoed through the maze. It sounded as though she was on the other side. He must have ran in the wrong direction.

After making the same mistake a few times Nik huffed. He had encountered a change of climate and weather in different sections of the maze. There were Jasmine's footprints in some and in other just think layers of fog covering the ground.

"Give up?" Jasmine asked. She was close but he couldn't see her.

"Are you wearing that godforsaken invisibility garment?"

"That would be cheating. Besides, how would that explain me getting from one side of the maze to the other in a matter of milliseconds?" Jasmine told him and Klaus grumbled. He didn't like losing.

"Okay, I give." He said and Jasmine laughed in triumph and she jumped through the wall and onto his back. Nik jumped slightly, then his face turned stoic. "You were walking through the walls?"

"Yep, this maze has hidden barriers that can only be walked through by people keyed into the spell." The part they were stood in was snowy and cold and Jasmine shivered. "It's cold here." Jasmine pulled out her wand and wave it, jumping off Nik's back and fell through to the other side of the wall.

Niklaus was astonished. This little witch had tricked him and then left him stranded in the coldest part of the maze. He should have been furious. He should have torn his way through the walls of green and gave her a piece of his mind. Yet he wasn't. He was amused. He found himself smiling and looking in the direction she disappeared. Her small hand came through the wall, waiting for him to take it. And he did.

Jasmine pulled him through the wall and into the middle of the maze. It was lit up by a roaring fire set in front of a cosy looking loveseat, with sticks and marshmallows.

"Whats this?" Nik smiled.

"This is the least I could do after leading you on a wild goose chase, Mr Wolf."

"You got that right!" He told her deadly serious.

"It's also where we're going to watch my guest defecate in their fancy dress on the hidden cameras I placed everywhere." An evil smirk lit up Jasmine's face and Klaus chuckled.

"You're wicked."

"Thank you."

-x-

Klaus and Jasmine spent an hour laughing and crying at the screams and face of their friends and family as they wandered around Jasmine house of torment. They'd ate marshmallows and snuggled up in the starlight. Jasmine's laptop was a little behind since they were streaming the videos but it was still hilarious.

"Why is this day so important to you, Jasmine?" Nik asked her as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Well, today was mostly for Teddy-"

"Come now, love. Don't spew that crap to me."

Jasmine looked down but nodded. "Halloween has never really been a brilliant day for me. It's the anniversary of my parent's death and bad things always seemed to happen to me on this day. While I did intend for today to be perfect for Teddy. It was also the perfect little gift for me too. That's why I went all out, It's my first actual Happy Halloween." She looked him in the eyes. "I spent it with my family and the love of my life." Nik's eyes glistened.

"I love you too, Jasmine." He smiled and leant in to kiss her, it was a long deep kiss. Jasmine's feelings for Niklaus had intensified so strongly over the course of a week. She was falling hard and fast but she didn't mind.

"You can prove that to me tomorrow, with a McDonald's breakfast." Jasmine laughed and snuggled into the side of her big bad wolf, who was nothing more than stuffing on the inside.

"I can think of other ways." Klaus flirted mercilessly

Jasmine continued watching as Elijah and Hermione wrestled with a book army holding spears made from pens and quills when something caught her eye.

"What's that? She asked glancing at her room. There was a figure stood in the middle of her room. Staring up at the camera, but their face was covered. She stood abruptly from her seat and whipped out her wand. With a pop, she was in her room. Her empty room.

"God damn it!" She shouted as she tore through her room. Checking in the corners and wardrobes. She had cancelled the spell on the room as soon as she had appeared. Nothing was broken. Nothing was taken.

Jasmine scanned the room with hawk eyes. Her floor board.

It wasn't down properly. She rushed over to it and pulled up the loose floorboard. Everything was there. Everything. Down to the last fluff ball.

"Thank Merlin." She signed. Replacing the board. She must not have put it back properly the last time she checked on her cloak. She headed towards the door. Relief washing over her.

As soon as it was open Jasmine was hit with something. It wasn't lethal or a spell at all. It was green and sticky and Jasmine was covered head.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it love," Klaus said as he stood back and smirked. Rebekah and Katherine had dumped a pot of green goo over her head.

"Ewwww." Jasmine screwed up her face. All her friends, even though they looked as though they'd been through hell, were all smiling and laughing. Some were covered in feathers, tar, goo and other were wearing completely different outfits to when they'd walked in. Ever pictured Damon as a sexy Nun? Jasmine hadn't and she wished her mind was still oblivious to its horror.

"Okay, I deserved that." Everybody nodded in agreement. Jasmine couldn't keep a straight face and was soon guffawing, barely able to stand. Just the sight of her friend enough sent her back into the hysterics she was in earlier. Hermione granger had been attacked by books, they had drawn rude pictures all over her face. Elijah looks very similar though he'd been peppered with stamps and stickers, Private and Confidential in big red letters across his forehead. "Oh, guys I'm so sorry. Here let me fix it." She pulled out her wand and with a quick swish everyone was clean. Except her.

"What the-"

"Magic repellant. Have fun scrubbing the goo from your hair." Hermione smiled vengefully.

"Aww damn. I guess it's shower time." She said looking down at her ruined outfit.

Klaus was quick to Jasmine's side. "Your place or mine?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Jasmine smirked.

"Yours!" She said then whisper loudly. "I have guests."

With a crack they were gone, leaving behind a crowd of very happy friends. Jasmines may have pranked them all good but they hadn't so much fun in forever and it would most definitely never be forgotten. Teddy's first Halloween was a night that would always be remembered fondly by everyone there.

-x-

-x-

We, this took me so long to write. I wanted there to be a break between the drama. A chapter for the characters to let go and have some fun.

Also, there will be a series of One shots about the groups and what happened to them during their time in Jasmines house of horrors.

I'm also really sad to annouce that after this there is only 6 more chapters left. :(

Let me know what you like, what you didnt, your ideas for the One shots and anything else you would like to see in this story.

Thank you for reading.

Love,

Kat xox


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jasmine was sick.

Not of someone or something. Literally.

She had a cold. According to doctor Andy, she'd spent too much time out in the cold charming Halloween decorations and caught herself 'The Sniffles'.

Jasmine made a loud unpleasant noise from where she lay sprawled across Nik couch. "I feel like death." She moaned, nasally.

"Well technically-" Nik was acting as her pillow as he drank bourbon and watched the fire flicker.

"Shut up." She all but cried. "You know what I mean." She was tucked under two different blankets as Nik stroked her hair and enjoyed making fun of her.

"Why is she here again?" Rebekah waltzed into the room, she was more than annoyed by Jasmine constant moaning.

"You can shut up too, Rebitcha." Jasmine stuck her tongue out.

"Wow."

"That was just awful." Klaus shook his head. "By far the worst insult that you have ever come up with, love. I'm definitely buying you a Dictionary for Christmas."

"It's the best I could do." She pouted.

"Well, if your girlfriend is down caterwauling like she dying from influenza then I have something to tell you." She said to her brother. Rebekah took her phone out of her pocket and passed it to her brother.

"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer? A little late on the delivery sister. It's been weeks since mother tried to kill us."

The sound of Elena's squeaky unbearable voice made Jasmine cringe, her head hurt way too much to be dealing with Elena.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall." Rebekah instructed and Jasmine tried to crane her head to see only to be met by Klaus' hand.

"What is it?" He asked, not seeing what his sister was trying to point out.

"A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree."

"And? We burned that tree to the ground." Klaus said sure of himself

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar."

Nik's eye widened and he sat up straighter. "This can't be right." He said, for the first time in centuries doubting his vampire sight.

"A White Oak tree, three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik." The sibling shared a concerned look and Jasmine sat up, fast enough to make herself go dizzy and fall backwards off of the couch.

"Ow."

-x-

"So, what are we doing here?" Jasmine asked Rebekah as they entered the grill.

"Well, Nik is spearheading the search for Esther and our treacherous brother so you and I have the thrilling job of finding out more about the White Oak sapling."

"Right, I know that much, but that still doesn't explain why we're at a bar and not at the local library looking through records," Jasmine said, a bit miffed. She wasn't angry because she had been dragged to the Mystic Grill for nothing, but because she was ill and it wasn't the most convenient time. Nik's life was in danger and she was a sniffling mess. Andy's Pepperup potion is usually enough to make her better but this time it was just giving her a warm sensation and then fizzling out.

"I'm meeting Mayor Lockwood here, she's going to tell me all about the Milling Ledgers. You're here to make sure that no ears hear our conversation except your own."

Jasmine nodded the best she could, the three coats and scarf made it hard for her to move any of her limbs at all. Heating charms didn't help much either.

As soon as Jasmine saw the table Carol was sat she sent a silent muffliato charm at it and a small listening bug linked to her ear muffs.

After ten minutes listening to Rebekah and Mayor Lockwood chat, Jasmine was beginning to suspect it was going to be a very long very boring day, she orders a coffee to keep her warm and was sipping it quick as she could.

"Ah, well if it isn't my old friend," Damon said pulling up the chair next to her. "The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man." Her coats made her look like a human air bag.

"Woman!" She corrected, but decided a verbal spat with Damon wouldn't go well today. "Hello to you too, Damon. Stefan." She nodded, acknowledging the other Salvatore.

"So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon asked his brother and Jasmine groaned and flopped down. Her head resting on the bar, her hair narrowly missed being dipped in her coffee. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick and your voice is hurting my head." She said though it was rather muffled.

"Leave then."

"No." Whilst Damon and Jasmine were half-heartedly arguing, Stefan was tapping his ring on the bar. "Stefan stop that or I'm going to deposit that ring so far up your ass, people will think it's a lip piercing," Jasmine said and smiled to herself. Maybe there was hope for her insults after all.

"You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all-or-nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit." Damon scolded his brother and Jazz tried to drown them out. Successfully so, until Rebekah pulled up a bar stool and inserted herself between Jazz and Damon.

"Which Salvatore would that be?" She asked, Jasmine had missed half the conversation. Though she knew it had something to do with Alaric and 1912. A brief explanation later and Rebekah was up to speed with the ongoings of Mystic Falls in the early twentieth century. "So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?"

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. The family name had to go somewhere."

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" That question was all it took for Jasmine to become fully up to speed. It explained why Bekah was all of a sudden so interested in Damon and his family.

Jasmine decided that she knew about as much as Damon was going to allow, he wasn't stupid and he sure as hell wasn't into giving information away for free. Rebekah was barking up the wrong tree.

Jasmine leant forward and looked directly at Stefan. "So, you're having issues with drinking human blood again?" She asked and Stefan nodded reluctantly.

"If you want I could see if there's anything Andy can do about that, hunger is an emotion, right? Well, there are a lot of potions in my world that can fix things like that and a few spells." Stefan looked shocked at the offer of help from Jasmine but nodded profusely. It would be a small project to keep Jasmine busy, but she decided not to let Stefan know it was more for her than it was for him. She was getting very bored very easily, it made her wish she hadn't quit her job.

She needed a little project to keep her from going stir crazy. Jasmine head filled with possible way to help Stefan. It drowned out the conversation between Rebekah and Damon and it kept her mind off of her pounding headache.

A powerful confound us? Make him feel repulsed at the sight of blood? No, he'd still need it to survive and Damon wouldn't want his brother desiccating.

A diet potion? They seemed to help witches and wizards cut down on what they ate, but would it work on a vampire.

A permanent imperio? No. All it would take for her spell to fizzle out would be a powerful stunner her way and then Mystic Falls would have a ravenous vampire.

Jasmine's head snapped up. Maybe she could just order him to do it. She was the master of death after all. It would be like compelling him.

"Stefan, how much blood would you prefer to drink a day. Maximum?"

"Can we not talk about-"

"Just answer me and stop being difficult!" Stefan looked dazed and answered straight away.

"One bag." He looked slightly off put. "What did you just do?"

"I told you what to do and you did it." She said with happily. "It is how I'm going to help you."

Rebekah and Damon were so engrossed in their conversation neither had to notice Jasmine or Stefan for the past few minutes.

"Just tell me exactly what you want, I'll repeat it too you so long as it's not ridiculous and there's a loophole." She explained and he nodded. After a minute she knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be strong enough for Elena and not be a bloodthirsty killer at the same time.

She looked him directly in the eyes, "You will only drink one bag of human blood a day. Now more and no less. As soon as the last reachable drop has touched your lips you won't feel hungry. Just content until the next day. If feeding off of humans becomes a necessity, you will only take a small amount of blood. As soon as you've had enough, you will feel a searing unbearable pain in your head until you stop. You must follow these rules until I say otherwise." She concluded and Stefan blinked amazed. He no longer felt ravenous. Just slight hunger.

"Thank you," He said and Jasmine could tell he was about to get soppy.

"Repay me by not assaulting my ears." She said but smiled. "Besides, not only did that help you, but it helped others as well." She hadn't noticed Damon and Rebekah stop and glue their attention to her and Stefan.

"Continue.." She smiled and they both turned back to each other.

"So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town." Rebekah needed to work on her interrogation skills. As if snapping out of a stupor, Damon laughed, grabbing his whisky and standing.

"Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half but it's boy's night and you weren't invited, besides I think you should be taking Jazzy here home. She looks terrible." He smirked and Jasmine flipped him off with her gloved hand. Damon left and Stefan wasn't far behind him.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Jasmine sighed in defeat and hopped off of the bar stool. She was glad for the chance to go home and sleep, she hadn't felt this ill since she was a child.

"Oh, I'm not giving up." Rebekah's gaze followed the Salvatore brother as they made their way over to the pool table.

"Bekah, you have less subtly altogether than I do in my little finger." Jasmine used her hand to mock the Original sister. "They know, you are up to something. At least Damon does. He's not budging."

"Fine, be a spoilsport. Go home. Clearly, your mild yet disgusting ailment is making you delirious. Rest, I will call if I need you." Rebekah told her and then whipped around and strutted over to the Brothers. Jasmine was just thankful that Rebekah understood. She did want to help, more than anything, but she was useless while she was feeling like this.

Jasmine immediately left, finding the nearest empty alleyway apparating directly onto her bed at home. She instantly felt better but decided that even the burden of her clothes could wait. She needed sleep.

-x-

Jasmine's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket.

It took her a while to realise that she no longer had her coats and winter wear on, but instead she had Pyjamas on. She'd have to thank Andy later. She climbed out of bed and stretched before heading for her coat that was hung in her wardrobe. She fished her phone from the pockets and answered.

"Hello." She grumbled into her phone.

"Jasmine, I've been calling you all morning!" Rebekah said un-amusedly from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, Bekah. I've just woken up."

"You sleep more than a bear," She commented and Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was calling to let you know that I was resuming our mission and that you needed to come and help."

Jasmine groaned loudly and she still felt ill. Not as bad as the day before but not nearly well enough to deal with Bekah's scheming.

"..However." Jasmine perked up at the Originals next words. "I've just been invited to a party at the Salvatore residence. Damon may speak if he's drunk enough. So, thankfully, I won't be needing your moping self-today."

"Nice to know I'm so expendable to you, Rebekah." Jasmine smiled down the phone. They both said their goodbyes and Jasmine hung up. She had three missed calls.

One from Stefan and the other two from Elena. Just when she thought she'd have a good day.

She dialled Elena's phone number and waited patiently as it rang.

When Elena answered, Jasmine winced away from the phone, her headache becoming more prominent as Elena rambled quickly down the phone.

"Elena, you're giving me a headache and I cannot understand a single thing you are saying. Now slow down and stop wasting my minutes."

"Sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm just freaking out. I need your help, Jasmine."

"And, what made you think I'd help you?"

"Well, Stefan said that-"

"Ahh." She said in clear understanding. "Stefan told you I fixed his problem yesterday and you thought you'd get yours in while I was being generous?"

"It's not my problem. It's Alaric." Elena said sadly. Jasmine was shocked for a moment but sighed. Jeremy would want her to help.

"Fine, I will be at your house in half an hour. This better not be a waste of my time Elena,"

"Thank you so-" Jasmine hung up.

Jasmine sighed but went and got in the shower anyway. She picked out and put on some comfortable sweats and jumper and made her way downstairs with her many coats.

The murmur of conversation stopped her from heading straight to the door to slip her shoes on. She made her way into the lounge and was surprised to see McGonagall and Hermione on the couch chatting animatedly with Jenna, Andy and Jeremy.

"'Mione! Minerva." Jasmine said surprised and smiled at the two guest. Hermione stood, Teddy in her arms and pulled Jasmine into a hug. "It's so good to see you, what brings you here?"

"Well," Hermione trailed off sitting back down.

The Headmistress swivelled her body to look directly at Jasmine and placed her tea cup down on the coffee table. "I've come on business, Jasmine." She said, her face serious.

"Oh." Jasmine looked slightly shocked and was hiding her fear well. "Do you need me to come and smite another Dark lord?" She joked, trying to cover her worry. "Because I'm retired but I can give you the number of Neville Longbottom."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and Jasmine sat down on an empty armchair. "No. I'm here to ask a favour. Our current defence teacher is leaving for a few months on paternity leave. As you may know, Fleur is to give birth any day now and Bill wants to be home to help her out when the baby arrives."

Jasmine nodded, understanding.

"I've come to ask if you'd become a part-time defence teacher for the lower years? There is no one else I'd rather have to teach the school for the next few months and it would count as a qualification." She finished and Jasmine looked shocked.

"Just the lower years?" She asked confusedly.

"Yes, the only person we could find who was qualified to teach OWL and NEWT level students was only willing to teach part time and since you've been the highest achieving student in Defence for the past few years you were the only person I could think of to teach first to fourth years." She explained. "Hermione has agreed to help assist you in your lessons for extra credit in her NEWT's as well." Jasmine mulled it over for a while.

"I don't know, Professor." She looked sceptical. "Can I think about it?" She had been growing increasingly bored over the past few weeks but she'd have to check with Nik and her family first. Things were just starting to get good with her and Nik, she didn't want to ruin that by going back to England for a few months.

"Of course. I hardly expected you to make such a decision straight away." McGonagall said nodding understandingly. "We'll leave you to make your decision." The elder woman stood and thanked Andy for the tea.

"Jazz," Hermione turned to her friend and passed her a small book shaped package. "This is for Elijah. It's a book he was interested in." The package was wrapped in brown paper with an envelope of the same colour attached to the top of the parcel. Elijah's name was neatly scrawled across the top.

"I'll make sure he gets it," she smiled. Elijah hadn't mentioned he'd been in contact with Hermione, Jasmine's eyes widened at the sudden idea that fluttered to the forefront of her mind. "I have something for you too, 'Mione." She told her friend as she placed Elijah's package on the table. Hermione passed Teddy back to his grandma as she waited for jasmine, who had popped away as soon as the package was safely on the table. A second later she was back with a book, a black leather bound book with a symbol on the front that was all too familiar to Hermione. "Xeno gave me this in the summer when I went to see him about what was happening to me."

"The Deathly Hallows?" She looked at the book with the need to know.

"It's written in runes. I've been trying to translate it since the summer and so far I've managed to decode the words 'and' and 'the'. Plus I'm fair certain that even decoded, it will be in Latin. Would you mind giving it a try?" Jasmine handed the book to her friend.

"This book must be centuries old! I will do what I can but some words have died out from different eras. Some I'll understand, other will be almost impossible to translate." She moved gently through the first few pages and a smile landed on her face. "But it looks as though Xeno has done some translating and wrote them down in our generations runes, so that should make a little easier. I make no promises, but it'll be a good project to keep me occupied until January."

"You're the smartest witch of our age, I don't doubt you for a second."

-x-

After dropping off Elijah's gift from Hermione, Jasmine made her way the Gilbert house, by apparating into the back yard so no nosy neighbours saw her appear out of nowhere.

The back door was open so Jasmine let herself in.

Elena was sat at the breakfast bar with Stefan. Alaric was asleep on the couch.

"Ok, I'm here. Talk." Jasmine said as she walked in.

"Alaric has an evil alter ego that is killing Mystic Falls council members." Elena blurted out and Jasmine's eyebrow rose. "The Gilbert ring he wears that stops him from being killed by anything Supernatural, well it turns out it drives you crazier every time you die. You black out and you kill people."

"Wow," Jasmine commented, glancing at Alaric. "That's gotta suck."

"Can you help him?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." She sighed truthfully. "What I did for Stefan was like a branch of compulsion. If what you say is true, there are two very different Alaric's floating around in his head. If I was to tell him to stop killing people, he'd still black out and the other side of him would probably still be just as bad. Taking what I said as a command for Alaric or not killing in a sense, there are too many spaces for error.

"Also, the Gilbert ring was made by a Nature which. If anything can fix this it'll be herbs or something Bonnie could help with. There is always a loophole, I just don't think I'm it."

Stefan and Elena thanked her for coming and she apologised. She knew Jeremy and Jenna loved Alaric and if there was anything she could have done to help him, she would have. It was getting dark now.

Jasmine phone buzzed as she left through the back door of the Gilberts. It was a text message from Rebekah. 'Meet at Wickery Bridge, now!'

"Lovely," Jasmine groaned and rolled her eyes, but turning on the spot regardless and appeared on the bridge.

Rebekah was stood next to a red-headed Vampire, they were both staring at a large pile of wood.

"The white oak I assume?" She asked as she got closer. The two vampires acknowledged her with nods.

"I'm Sage, nice to meet you!" The tall vampire said with a smile and Jasmine returned the gesture.

"Jasmine, you too."

"Enough of the niceties. Light it up, Jasmine." Rebekah said and Jasmine sighed.

"Would it kill you to say please, Bexs?"

The Original glared at her but gave in, "Please."

"See, that wasn't hard was it?" Jasmine flicked her wand into her hand from up her sleeve. She had taken to keeping it there so the draw of her wand was quicker. A jet of Fiend Fire shot from Jasmine's wand in the shape of a huge basilisk. It curled its way around the pile of wood, engulfing anything it touched. Jasmine was just as shocked as the other two. She had planned to use incendio, the unintentional use of a dark spell had shocked her. Though it was more controlled than the fire Crabbe conjured in the Room of Requirement.

The spell cut off and Jasmine smiled at the old bridge being cremated before their eyes.

As if on cue the sound of a car pulling up beside them made Rebekah smile in triumph. Damon slammed the door of his car shut, he looked pissed.

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again." Rebekah said snarkily to him and turned on her heel and began walking back towards town.

"You coming, Jasmine?" She asked and Jazz shook her head.

"I'm going to stay and make sure this doesn't spread." Rebekah nodded but she was gone in a flash. Jasmine attention returned to Damon, who was now facing Sage.

"You set me up." He seethed, glaring at her.

"No. I'm just looking out for myself." She said, Jasmine could tell that Sage believed what she said.

"I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!" He was getting angry quickly, probably because his plan to kill the Originals had been foiled by someone he trusted.

"And you lied to me, Damon! The Originals are linked if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside yours?" She snapped back, obviously not liking the way Damon talked about her 'boyfriend'. Jazz was confused, Rebekah hadn't mentioned Sage had a boyfriend.

Damon rushed towards her angrily and wrapped his hands around her throat, "I should end you."

"I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me." She pushed him off of her with ease and threw him across the floor. "Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?"

Jasmine's eyes widened in realisation. Sage was in love with Finn.

"Let me tell you something, your long lost love has a suicide wish. Cause when mama witch linked them together in a spell he's the one that volunteered to die." He told her viciously.

"He wouldn't do that."

"He didn't want to live. Not for you. Not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn." He told her harshly before getting in his car and driving off. He hadn't so much as glanced as Jazz.

That didn't matter to her, though, because Jasmine had had a brilliant idea. They need Finn's blood to unlink them and if what Sage had said was true, he'd give it willingly. Once the wood was nothing but ash, Jasmine used her magic to cut off the oxygen from the fire and it stopped almost instantly, leaving nothing but smouldering remains.

Jasmine walked over to Sage, who looked upset. "Do you need a place to stay?" She asked and the redhead looked shocked.

"Er, no I'm fine."

"Really? You don't seem fine." Jasmine told her.

"Is what he said true? Did Finn really-"

"He did," She told her truthfully. There was no point lying. "He and his mother planned to end the Original family."

"Why would he do that?" She looked hurt, tears filling her eyes.

"Finn was in that box for over nine hundred years. His own brother kept him there. He probably doesn't think you've waited this long for him." Jasmine told her the rational conclusion she had come to. "Come with me. If Finn loves you as much as you clearly love him then maybe you are the person he needs to see. To restore his faith in humanity and his chance at happiness." Jasmine held her hand out for Sage and she took it without hesitation.

-x-

-x-

Hello, my lovelies. 40 down, 5 to go.

In this chapter, I tried to show a little more of Jasmine's human side by giving her a cold. It was mainly a filler to set up the plot for the last few chapter.

I really hope you enjoyed it, I will upload again soon. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for where this story is heading.

Kat xox


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

"Are you sure I'm not imposing?" Sage asked once again as Jasmine handed her a cup of tea and took her place on the couch in her bedroom at the Mikaelson manor.

"Believe me, Sage, if you were imposing I'd be the first to tell you and send you packing. However, I'm actually quite enjoying your company." She smiled at the redhead. Bekah had been called to help Nik hall Finn's arse back to Mystic Falls. Turns out the oldest original brother was hiding in plain sight, just one town over. "So, you were telling me about how you used to beat up men for sport?"

"Ahh, yes. That's actually how I met Damon." She admitted and Jasmine's eyes almost bulged from her head.

"Please tell me you wiped the floor with his pretty face?" She asked, almost begging.

"Oh, god no. Damon wasn't really 'Damon ' back then. He was more-"

"Don't say it!" Jasmine shut her eyes tight, not ready to hear what she knew was coming.

"-Stefan."

"Urgh, you said it."

"I'm sorry! He's was the perfect gentleman, I can't lie about that. Except for the whole eating people thing."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, the perfect bad boy imagines of Damon replaced by a hotter Stefan. "You've ruined my tea." Jasmine frowned, though the joking was still in her tone. It's not like she could kick sage out anyway. She was their bargaining chip. She didn't want to either, Sage was a brilliant company. Sage just laughed as Jasmine placed her mug down on the small coffee table. Her laugh was cut short by something jasmine didn't have the power to hear, but she felt as they entered the wards.

"Well, I guess we've reached the moment of truth. Are you and Finn really a thing or are you his crazy stalker." Jasmine smiled a real smile towards the woman she has spent the last day getting to know. Sage placed her cup down the same way Jazz had and took the witches outstretched hand.

Jasmine popped them to the top of the stairs and ushered Sage down them. She watched from the top step wrapped in a blanket as Sage and Finn were reunited after nine hundred years.

A second later she was stood next to Nik at the doorway.

"I told you this way would be better." She said with a small smirk. Klaus had wanted to dagger his brother. Again. Jasmine had been fully against that. As had the other siblings.

"Yes, well, I guess you're right, little witch." He smiled at Jasmine and pulled her small body into him, in one of his rare public show of his affections.

"Do you have everyone else's blood?" She queried her tired head still lay on his chest. Her cold had not cleared up one bit. It was becoming irritating.

"Yes, love. All except Finns in those little phials you gave me, which I'm sure you will have momentarily"

"Good, then I shall get started on the unlinking." She smiled, she was glad that Nik didn't have to resort to hurting his brother.

"Speaking of, I have a present in my car for you." Jasmine scrunched her face together but nonetheless glanced around Nik to his car, where Bonnie Bennett lay unconscious.

"Please tell me this isn't a weird fetish."

"No," Klaus rolled his eyes. "I figured that with it being a Nature Witch spell, one made using the power of the Bennett line she could be useful."

"And I'm guessing you didn't say please. She's not going to help willingly." Jasmine stated and Nik mouth formed into a sly grin.

"I have my ways of persuasion."

-x-

"So, any ideas?" Jasmine asked Bonnie. They sat around the table in the lounge. Bonnie ignored her and a Jasmine couldn't blame her. Plus she didn't feel well enough to engage in friendly chat with her anyway.

"How's the progress?" Nik asked as he bounded into the room

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress." She said glaring toward the Hybrid.

"You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue." Jasmine knew it was nothing more than a false threat, at least she hoped.

"This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well." Klaus pulled out his phone and turned it for Bonnie to see, Jasmine could see the screen too.  
"Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?" Kol adjusted the camera so that Jeremy was in sight. Jasmine's veins went ice cold. "There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen? Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch. So, Bonnie, how bout that spell?"

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat but nodded. Jasmine's glare never left Nik.

"You can channel me, Bonnie. Esther did it, I'm sure it'll hurt a lot less if it's just this simple spell." Nik looked as though he was about to protest but a sharp glare shut him up. "Leave Nik, before I hit you." She warned and he held up his hands in defeat and backed off, not entirely leaving.

Jasmine removed her wand from her sleeve and used the slicing charm to make an incision in the palm of her hands.

"Where do you want it?" She asked. Bonnie picked up a golden chalice and held it under Jasmine's hand. Jasmine healed herself and Bonnie nodded looking determined. Jasmine kept sending glares to Klaus who was observing still. She hadn't known his persuasion skills involved Jeremy. Kol had been spending quite a lot of time with him in the past few weeks, especially since Jer convinced Andy to get him Doogle his puppy. Jazz figured that Kol just liked the dog.

Bonnie began to pour the bits of original blood into the same cup until all five plus Jasmine were in there.

"You may want to sit down," Bonnie said to Jazz and she nodded. She set up five candles in a small semi-circle in front of her. Bonnie began her chants when a loud masculine scream interrupted.

"What the hell was that?" Jasmine demanded Bonnie had said something similar at the same time.

Nik chose to ignore Jazz and answer Bonnie.

"I wouldn't let it bother you, love."

"Well, it bothers me!" Jasmine snapped.

"It's just a guest, Rebekah is getting a little revenge that's all. Nothing that isn't unjust."

Jasmine sighed, and turned to Bonnie, before taking her place back on the couch and closing her eyes.

Bonnie began to chant slowly, Jasmine felt a small tear at the edge of her magic. Amounting to nothing more that the tickle of pins and needles. She was relieved.

She peeled her eyes open and watched like a hawk as Bonnie poured the contents of the chalice onto the table in front of the candles. Each flared to life as Bonnie's chanting got fast. The small pool began to vibrate and separate from the main puddle.

A small pool glided towards each candle leaving behind only the drops of Jasmine blood.

Went the candles went out, six small pools perfectly formed on the table, the slight stabs at Jasmine magical barrier stopped.

"It's done."

-x-

-x-

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie," Jasmine said sincerely as they exited the sitting room. Jazz was walking to the door. The witch just ignored her, and she could understand why. She was just as shocked when Klaus pulled up the live feed of Jeremy and Doogle.

As they crossed the open double doors that opened up into the dining room, Jasmine's eye widened in horror and anger. Damons limp form hung from chains that attached to his hands via bear traps. She turned to Klaus and sent him most vicious glare she could muster.

Bonnie looked at Damon as though he was a stranger and continues to the door.

Once the little witch was gone Jasmine released her tongue from between her teeth where she had kept it to keep herself from cursing the Hybrid in front of her.

"Why on earth is Damon hanging from your ceiling and don't lie to me again Niklaus or by Merlin's saggy balls I will hex you into next century."

"That would be my fault," Rebekah admitted as she walked into Jasmine line of sight, wiping the blood from her hands with a towel like it was an everyday occurrence.

"First you use Jeremy as your way of getting around Bonnie without my knowledge and now this." Jasmine snapped, she walked towards Damon and lift up his head to check he was still awake. Then her hands moved to the shackles.

"I can't let you do that, love." Klaus flashed towards her and grabbed her hand mid-air before she reached the bear trap.

"Just you try and stop me!" She glared moving her hand harshly from his grip.

"I'm not done with him yet," Rebekah spoke up and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"He isn't a chew toy, Rebekah. He may have hurt your feelings but this isn't the way to get revenge. Now move out of my way Nik or I'll throw you out of the window." Nik could tell Jasmine wasn't joking so stepped aside. Rebekah looked as though she was about to protest but thought better than to anger the little witch more.

"This was much different in my head," Damon said with a smirk and Jasmine smiled back. Just as Jasmine was about to set Damon free, Stefan walked into the mansion with a duffle bag.

"Oh good, another hero. What do you want?" Klaus asked and Stefan dropped the duffel bag at his feet.

"I'm here to make a deal." He said confidently.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon wheezed out, Jasmine had completely forgotten her task at hand. Stefan arrival had perked her interest.

"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." Jasmine's eyes widened.

"That's impossible." Klaus snapped

"Actually it's not. Finn is dead."

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah asked her eye widening.

"Poor Sage," Jasmine said sadly and Stefan looked at her with an odd knowing look.

"Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Stefan finally said.

"And how do we know there aren't any more left?" Jasmine asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Because there aren't." He lied unconvincingly. Jasmine was about to step forward and demand the truth when Klaus spoke.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" He turned to Damon and looked him in the eyes. "Leave."

"No." Damon groaned, fighting the compulsion.

"Go on. Leave."

"Nik, I-"

"Not now Jasmine." Nik cut her off and the fire in her just grew.

"Nik, he's my plaything, not yours."

"I said, go home," Klaus added force to his words and Damon's pupils dilated. It wasn't long until Damon was ripping himself free, Jasmine looked away in disgust. "Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself. Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven! Really? So, not eight then."

"You really shouldn't have lied."

"I'll get you the other three."

"Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue."

"What is wrong with you?

"What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend. I really think you should be thanking me." Klaus finished and then rushed at Nik with a white oak stake in hand. Jasmine was quicker than he was and flung her arms out in between both of them. The spell that came to her mind first was reducto. It blew the marble floor apart and lifted both Klaus and Stefan up in the air and away from each other.

"Incendio," She glared at the white oak stake still in Stefan's grasp and it burst into flames, the vampire hissed and dropped it. Moments before it turned to ash.

"Enough." she uttered, no louder than a whisper.

Jasmine walked over to Damon and with nothing but a thought her magic began to remove the bear traps from him as painlessly as possible. One he was on the floor, Jasmine knelt down and placed her hand upon his chest. She channelled her magic into his system. Healing his wounds faster than they would themselves. One Damon looked remotely human she stood. Turning to Stefan who was just getting up.

"You will bring the last two stakes to me. Do it or I will remove my spell and compel you to kill the person you love most." She told him calmly, but her threat was real. "Now take your brother and go."

The room was silent as the brothers helped each other leave.

"I'll be going now too." She said curtly, setting the duffel bag of stakes on fire with a flick of her wrist. "Even after all I've done for both of you, you still can't seem to trust me. Using my family as bait in your schemes and torturing my friends."

Jasmine apparates away to the back hallway of the house, the designated apparition point for the family. Andy had didn't want guests to be round and then Jasmine appears in front of them. Jazz agreed it was a good idea.

She walked into the living room where Kol and Jeremy were sat playing Xbox.

"Kol, I think you should head home. I need to talk to Jeremy." She said with a small smile. Kol could tell something was wrong, so nodded and left after a quick goodbye to Jeremy.

"What wrong," her younger cousin asked from where he sat.

"Kol was told to use you as a way of convincing Bonnie to do the spell."

"I know," Jeremy said with a nod. "Kol made sure I was okay with it and I was. They don't deserve to die."

"So long as you knew and you are okay with it, then it is okay, but next time inform me. I didn't like finding out from the Klaus' phone screen." She told him and smiled again. "Now, I'm tired and I'm sick. Make sure nobody bothers me, Jer. Goodnight." With a snap of her fingers, the original wards reset. No Vampires were ruining her sleep tonight.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

"Mmm, waffles." Jeremy's horse sleepy voice came from the doorway into the kitchen. Jasmine smiled from where she stood in front of the waffle iron. Andy and Jenna were already sat around the table waiting for the green eyed girl to place the mound of waffles onto the table. Jasmine flicked her wand at the plate cupboard and one by one they glided from their places and set themselves along with knives and forks. Condiments and toppings sprung themselves from other cupboards and the refrigerator. The table was set within the minute, a small plate of chopped strawberries for Teddy and a bottle of milk. Jeremy was still stood in the doorway when Jasmine levitated the waffles to the centre of the table.

"Bon appetite." Jasmine smiled as she took her own seat and Jeremy followed suit, taking the chair facing her.

"You're very chipper today, Jasmine," Jenna commented though she wasn't complaining. Jasmine's waffles were magical.

"Chipper? Someone's been spending too much time with a certain Weasley." Jazz comment and if it was humanly possible, Jenna would have flushed as bright as her hair. Jenna decided she'd eat her waffles in silence. Jasmine had been dropping subtle hints and jokes all week about Charlie Weasley. Going so far as to ask her if she had a 'Dragon fetish or something?' while they were eating spaghetti around the dinner table. Needless to say, the Green eyed girl had ended up with a face full of pasta. "But in all fairness, I feel like a weight has been lifted, I'm not sick, Nik isn't being a dick and Teddy has cut his first little tooth and were all just happy it isn't a little wolf fang." She smiled widely as she placed a gracious handful of strawberries onto her plate.

Andromeda rolled her eyes but smiled down at her grandson and adopted family. Teddy had one tooth right at the front of his mouth and with the newly invented teething potion for babies he was being much less fussy and his usual happy self.

"Don't you think you overreacted a bit with Nik and Kol?" Jeremy asked and Jasmine glared, flicking a strawberry at his head.

"It's possible, that from your point of view, I was acting like a raging bitch, but from my point of view I was perfectly justified to remove his family jewels." She dug into her breakfast with a sadistic smile. Jasmine knew she wasn't overreacting. She thought there was much more trust between her and Nik than what there obviously was. She'd died to save him and his family. Someone doesn't do that lightly. On top of that she was sick and tired so maybe there was more anger than needed.

As Jasmine was mulling over the actions of the previous day her phone started to buzz, it was on the table next to her. She glanced around at her family and saw no objections to her answering it. The caller I.D. read Damon. Which pleasantly surprised the witch.

She swiped across the screen and answer.

"Damon. What a lovely surprise." She said, still attacking her waffles.

"Hello, Miss Potter." He said cheerfully like her comment had made his day.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"I was just calling to check in." He said. "Also to say thanks for- You know-"

"I know, Damon. I couldn't let you hang from meat hooks while Stefan and Klaus engaged in a battle for dominance." She said truthfully.

"Well thanks anyway, say, you haven't heard from Jeremy have you?" He asked and Jasmine could sense the real purpose of the conversation was about to come out.

"Not since he moved up to Denver." everyone around the table stopped eating to look at Jasmine. "Why?"

"Well, Bonnie said something about Klaus threatening him so Elena wants to take a trip up there. She also said you weren't too happy when you found out either."

"I wasn't. He's fine now, I guarantee it." She said without a hint of doubt and Damon believed her.

"Well, Elena is insistent and I'm her current babysitter so I'll be tagging along." Damon was trying to get information without arousing suspicion. "Besides it's his birthday soon, so she wants to take him his presents." He lied smoothly. Jasmine's eyes narrowed but she didn't let her suspicion show in her voice.

"Oh, alright. Well, tell him I wished him a happy birthday."

They said their goodbyes and everyone around the table was looking at her curiously.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked. She knew that Damon was lying. Jeremy's birthday was two days after he 'left' for Denver.

"The Scooby Gang are up to something." She said with a low growl. Could she not have a pleasant day without drama? Just once? "Call Kol, tell him to be here as soon as possible. We're going to Denver."

-x-

"So you think they're up to something because Elena wants to see her brother?" Kol asked not fully understanding her logic.

"Damon lied to me which I'm getting pretty sick of," Jasmine squinted and threw a glare in Klaus direction. They were stood in the foyer of the Mikaelson mansion. Jeremy and Jazz had gone to meet Kol. "And people only do that when they're hanging my friends from ceilings. I'm going to make sure they're not trying to kill my friends." She concluded.

"Alright, I'm in." Kol agreed.

"Me too," Jeremy added. "I like all of your friends and with your track record, I don't doubt your logic. You should have a degree in sniffing out evil schemes."

"I do. It's called a Hogwarts education." She smiled.

"Who's driving?" Kol asked.

"We're not driving." Jasmine had spent thirty minutes on google maps looking for the perfect alleyway in Denver that she could pop them too. Kol looked reluctant. He hated apparition.

Jasmine said a curt goodbye to Nik, in the form of a peck on the cheek. He was being more open with her, but that didn't mean she forgave him just yet. She grabbed the boy's hands and was faintly reminded of how she, Hermione and Ron used to apparate. With a small pop, they were gone. Her apparition was slowly becoming quieter, which made her happier to no end. Instead of the thunderous crack that used to emit when she reappeared there was now nothing more that the pop of bubble wrap. It was still a noise but it was diminishing and Jasmine was so happy about it, she did a little jig when she first noticed.

A moment later they reappeared in a damp alleyway in Denver. It was colder than Virginia.

"Well, here we are. Five and a half hours early." She said with a smile. "Plenty of time to find somewhere to stay and figure out a plan. Jasmine readjusted her backpack and set off out of the alley, the two boys following. There was a fancy hotel down the road that she didn't mind splashing out on since it was on one night and she could eat ice cream and cake in a super king sized bed like the muggles did in films.

Even though they were here for an important stake out, Jasmine was excited. Who says you can't spy and live out your favourite Home Alone scene?

-x-

"Okay, so the family Jeremy was supposed to stay with has been compelled?"

"Yeah, Jeremy is 'a lovely boy who is focused on his studies and has made lots of friends.'" Kol said and Jasmine sniggered, imagining what Elena's face would look like if she knew the only friend he made had been an original vampire. "And when Elena asks where he is, she'll be directed here. Then the mother will text that they are on their way here." The three of them stood outside a large batting cage. Elena and Damon should be arriving in Denver in the next hour or so, since arriving the trio had been busy. They had to keep Elena and Damon in the dark about Jeremy staying with Jazz until they figured out what they were up to. With Kol acting as a friendly push it shouldn't be too long before Damon spills it to Jeremy.

"Do you still have the mirror I gave you Jer?" Jasmine asked and he nodded. Jeremy had Jasmine's shard of mirror in his sock, to contact her with if he needed help. She had the other half. Aberforth had given it to her after the war.

Kols phone buzzed and his face lit up with a smirk when he read the text. "Game on." He smiled and Jasmine rolled her eyes, Of course, Damon had arrived early. He probably skipped all the red lights.

Jazz pulled her cloak out of her magically extended backpack and flung it over herself.

"Ready?" She asked and both the boy nodded and got into position.

-x-

Jasmine sat on a bench facing Jeremy in the batting cage. She was between him and the entrance. Kol was around the corner waiting. It was taking longer than she thought. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a snack to munch on while she waited.

At first, she was a bit weary about Kol being in on the plan. There was still one missing white oak stake and for all they knew Damon could have it. She felt a bit more at ease after Klaus texted her and told her that Alaric's Vampire-hating alter ego had the stake and he was currently locked in the Salvatore basement.

"There he is." Elena's sickly sweet voice pierced Jasmine's ears and almost made her stop eating. Almost.

Jeremy, who of course hadn't been in Denver at all playing baseball was pretty bad at it and kept missing the ball.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball," Damon said and Jasmine almost sniggered but muffled it with another cheeto.

"Hey, Jer!"

"Elena?" Jeremy acted surprised. Jasmine was happy his acting was better than his swing. "What's wrong?"

Damon went into a biased explanation about the events of the past few months, Jeremy listened acting shocked in all the right places. Jasmine found some parts hilarious, but her happiness was short-lived.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose," Damon explained and Jasmine held back a growl, it was all so confusing.

"So, you travelled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy looked sceptical. His real anger showing through a bit. He was pissed off that the only visit or call he'd gotten since he 'went away' was because they needed his help.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes."

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon rolled his eyes. Jasmine was happy Jeremy didn't snap back at him.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection."

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." That was Kols cue. He rounded the corner holding a wooden baseball bat he'd compelled from one of the campus Jocks.

"Jer…" Elena warns but Jeremy turns to greet his friend, a small smirk on his face.

"Hey man."

"Damon, it's Kol!" Elena said and Kol swung the baseball bat, breaking it in half on Damon's torso. He fell to the ground and Jasmine smiled. That's what he gets for being a douche to Jeremy.

"What are you doing?!"

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original."

"What?"

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds." Kol said with a small smirk and picked up an aluminium bat from the bat rack. "You know, I'll never get used to aluminium. But hey, at least it won't break." Kol didn't have time to hit out again because Jeremy grabbed the wooden bat and staked him.

"Is he dead?" Jeremy asked, looking at Kol. He knew the answer of course.

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on." they all left, Jeremy glanced to Jasmine on the bench and she smiled. When they were out of sight she and Kol stood. Jeremy had deliberately stabbed Kol in the wrong place, Jasmine had given the illusion he was desiccating.

"That went well." Jasmine smiled. Stuffing her cloak and food away in her bag. "Do you know who sired Rose and Trevor?" She asked and Kol shook his head, no.

"If anyone knows then it's Elijah, but he's away visiting that Granger girl," Kol said honestly.

"Well then, we wait til Jeremy has found out and then we act," Jasmine concluded and Kol nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to our hotel. Jeremy will use the mirror when he finds out something."

-x-

Jasmine wasn't happy.

She sat on a scraggly bed in a dingy motel room, staring at the damp ceiling. She missed her hotel room, but Damon and Elena had dragged Jeremy here. So now they were next door listening through the walls.

Jeremy had gone for a shower as soon as they got to the motel and contacted Jazz through the mirror. Kol and Jasmine ha arrived there just in time to hear them started to search for Rose. Jazz put up a silencing charm so they couldn't be heard by Damon's vampire hearing.

Jasmine heard the faint buzzing of the undead and knew that Jeremy had contacted her.

"He's found her." Jazz said to Kol who was lay on the other bed.

"What's she saying?" He asked sitting up.

"I can't tell. It's like a static over her voice." Jasmine told her truthfully. She couldn't understand why she could fully hear the ghosts Jeremy could see. It was as though the Other side was made by someone deliberately trying to hide the souls from death. The voice was clearer than last time but Jasmine still could make out any words. "It's like her soul is stuck between life and death."

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter," Jeremy said and Jasmine groaned, now they had to find this Mary woman.

"Scary Mary," Kol smirked.

"You know her?" Jasmine asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think she had a thing with all of the Originals." He admitted.

"Why are they trying to find Mary, though?" Jazz asked frustrated. It was all too confusing.

"We'll find out." He said picking up his phone.

Jasmine sighed, but just as she was about to reach for her phone to call Nik, it started buzzing. Nik was calling her. She answered.

"Nik, hey, I was just about to call you." She said with a small smile into the phone.

"Hello, Love. Any luck?" He asked and Jazz smiled.

"Well, Elena and Damon are trying to find out who sired their line. They're looking for a woman called Mary Porter. We're still not sure why, though." She told him.

"Scary Mary?" He mumbled surprised. "Well, I think I know what they're up to."

-x-

"Why are vampire houses so damn creepy?" Jasmine asked as they appeared outside of Mary's house. Klaus had her address on hand. Apparently, she hadn't moved in over one hundred years. Now they stood in Kansas.

Kol shook his head but wasted no time heading towards the door. He knocked sharply and Jasmine followed.

Mary had obviously used her vampire speed to get to the door, it was open within thirty seconds.

"Kol?" She asked not quite believing the youngest original brother stood in her doorway. There was no daylight ring on her finger, so she stood back in the shade.

"Mary Porter!" He smiled and stepped into the house Jasmine following behind him. Mary was in a floor length victorian night dress. She had a pretty face but her smile and eyes gave Jasmine the impression she earned her nickname and fiery red hair was strewn all over the place like she'd just woken from a year long nap.

"I heard your brother had let you go, I didn't quite believe it but here you are!" She smiled manically. Kol made his own way through the clutter of Mary's house and into the sitting room. Everywhere was dark. Jasmine followed behind him and Mary trailed them. "And you brought lunch." She said giddily towards Jasmine.

"Jasmine isn't lunch," Kol said and Mary pouted.

"Who is she then? Current fling?"

"An original significant other," Kol smirked and Jasmine rolled her eyes. Even the sitting room was filled to the brim with clutter.

"Kol Mikaelson has a girlfriend?" She looked slightly put out but her manic smile never faltered.

"He wishes," Jasmine spoke up and decide it was time to introduce herself. "I'm Jasmine Potter, Klaus' girlfriend."

"Klaus' girlfriend?" the psycho vampires smile fell from her face and her eyes narrowed. "Klaus Mikaelson doesn't have 'girlfriends'. Especially not human ones!" She said her voice rising.

"He might not have when you knew him, but he does now," Jasmine told her, looking up at Kol who had an amused smirk on his face.

"Klaus is mine!" Mary gritted out. "I turned for him, so we could be together. He told me it was the only way!" She looked like a rabid dog whose puppies had been stolen.

"Klaus sired you?" Jasmine asked and Mary nodded.

Jasmine smirked and sent a blasting curse at Mary, pinning her to the wall with a floor lamp, "that's all we needed to know." Mary screamed and tried her hardest to get to Jasmine who stood looking up at her. "I'm going to wait outside for Jeremy. Make it quick, please. She clearly has all sorts of screws loose."

-x-

Damon, Elena and Jeremy pulled up outside of Mary's mansion and Damon cursed loudly. Jasmine was stood with her arms folded across her chest glaring at the Salvatore.

"Jasmine," he greeted as they all got out of the car. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the shit, Damon." She smiled. "I know why you're here so I'm going to save you the hassle. Mary is dead, you'll never know who sired her so you can stop this ridiculous vendetta you have for Nik."

Kol walked out the building holding an empty canister of gas. Once he was at Jasmine's side she sent a fire hex over her shoulder and lit the whole house on fire.

"Now, we're leaving. Mary was the only one who knew her sire and she died with that knowledge." Jasmine lied. "I protect my friends Damon. You should know that. I just wish my friends weren't always trying to kill each other. Are you coming, Jeremy?" Jer smiled and walked over to Jasmine, sending a nasty glare to his sister. It had taken all his self-control not to snap at her all day.

"Jer?" Elena looked shocked.

"Next time you try to compel your brother to leave you should make sure your conversations are more private. He's been living with me and Jenna this whole time." Jasmine smiled and then took the hands of both boys and vanished.

Elena stared shocked at the place where her brother had disappeared. Damon did too but he couldn't help himself. He laughed. Elena looked at him as though he'd just admitted to dressing up in her clothes and dancing around his house.

"She always gets us!" He said shaking his head, not quite believing that the little witch had foiled their plans again and he had no doubt in his mind she'd continue to do so. Damon was starting to wonder what the point was. So long as Jasmine was around they'd all survive and live happily, so why keep trying?

x

x

x

So that was chapter 42. The next chapter will be Esther's downfall and Jasmines last chapter living in Mystic Falls. Chapter 44 will be in Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was more of a filler to tie up some loose ends.

Next chapter should be up soon.

Kat xox


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

"Are you ready, Jer?" Jasmine asked as she put her pearl earrings into her ears. She was wearing a black lace flapper dress and some black heels. Her hair was pinned up so it looked like a short bob. It had been three days since the whole fiasco in Denver and Jeremy decided he'd like to go back to school. Andromeda would still let him go on his little trips but he'd be back socialising with the town and his friends.

The only problem was Elena.

Jeremy was finding it hard to be around her without snapping at her. He hadn't forgiven her and probably wouldn't but Elena wasn't letting up. She has been to the house several times to convince Jeremy to come home, but each time was lectured by Jenna and ignored by her brother.

Jer had asked Jazz to chaperone the Decade dance so he could go but avoid Elena as well. She rolled her eyes, but Klaus was going too so she agreed. She hadn't spent as much time with him as she should have. He'd been just as busy as her. His mother had shown up to apologise to Rebekah before she died and after that Evil Alaric handed over the White Oak stake and they burnt it.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He smiled from the doorway. He was clad in a twenties suit with all the trimmings.

"Let's go then." She held out her hand and Jeremy took it. Within a second she and he both were in Alaric's locked classroom. He was too busy to be here, and by busy he was in the Salvatore cellar, so Jasmine used his classroom as an apparition point. A quick Alohomora and the locked history classroom was open. As the door swung open the party could be heard down the corridor. Already in full swing.

Tonight would be interesting.

-x-

Jasmine had set one foot in the dance hall when she noticed Damon speaking hurriedly to Elena and Stefan on the dance floor.

"Is it just me or do they seem in a hurry to leave?" Jeremy asked, obviously he'd noticed what Jasmine had the moment he stepped in too. Elena, Damon and Stefan hurried towards the exit.

"Well, this party was bound to blow anyway, no offence to Rebekah. Plus I've never been one to shy away from adventure." Jasmine smiled up at her little cousin. "Let's go see what the scooby gang is up to."

Jeremy and Jasmine wasted no time heading towards the exit themselves, they knew that nothing good ever happened at school dances and this was just going to be another one of the bad ones. At least that's what Jasmine felt in her gut. Something wasn't right.

They got to a quiet corridor and stopped when they heard Damon on the verge of shouting. Jasmine placed her fingers to her lips and gestured for Jeremy to stop.

"What? To pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires but vampire sympathisers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets: I don't know, you!"

"What you think he'd go after Elena?" Stefan asked as though he'd only just become concerned in the conversation topic.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asked not getting what Damon was suggesting.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery." He explained not so delicately. Jasmine felt Jeremy tense next to her and move forward towards the group.

"What?!" Elena demanded outranged.

"No, no way in hell!" Jeremy shouted, his glare cold as ice, Jasmine stepped forward to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree with Jeremy." She said simply, letting him know she'd stop Damon if he tried.

"Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing." Damon justified and Jeremy tried to move closer but the hand on his shoulder stopped him from heading into a fight he couldn't win.

"You are all out of your minds!" Jeremy told them, before turning away and nodding to Jazz. "I need some air."

"Go ahead. I'll deal with this." Jasmine told him before fixing her glare on Damon.

"Jeremy…" Elena called after her retreating brother and then took off after him. Leaving Jasmine a nasty glare on her way.

"Jasmine, ever the hero," Damon said with a small smile.

"You don't have to kill him, Damon. We just have to keep an eye on him until one of us can figure something out." She told him and Damon looked reluctant but nodded. Stefan looked shocked, he couldn't believe he was giving up without a fight.

"You always do the right thing don't you?" He asked and Jasmine smiled.

"I try to." As Jasmine spoke Jeremy came running back in towards Jasmine. "Jer?"

"It's Esther, she's got Alaric and Elena."

"I knew that bitch being dead was too good to be true." Jasmine rolled her eyes and made her way towards the exit.

Jasmine was knelt down examining the salt line with a puzzling look on her face. Jeremy was on the other side.

"What is this?" Klaus' appearance caused Jasmine to stop her examination and stand.

"Your mother is back."

"And just in time for thanksgiving," Jasmine said with an air of distaste.

-x-

"She does this all the time, right?" Bonnie's date asked and Jasmine smiled over at him and nodded. He was apparently new to a lot of this.

"What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loophole." Klaus was getting impatient. Jasmine rolled her eyes but held her tongue. Bonnie was doing the best she could with all the added pressure. Though Jasmine could tell Nik was worried, Rebekah hadn't shown up and his mother being alive was a bad sign.

Matt walked into the room followed by Jeremy.

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier," Matt said.

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is."

"It's suicide, Jeremy," Stefan said shaking his head and his face set in its usual frown. Apparently, that wasn't good enough for Klaus because in a matter of seconds he had Bonnie's date, Jamie, by the throat and was slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy." Klaus growled out and Bonnie was about to retaliate.

"Put him down!" Jasmine snapped and Klaus felt her supernatural powers command him to do as she said, be he fought it.

"Not until she gets us out of here!" He snapped back.

"She's going as fast as she can. You're just making the situation worse!" Jasmine told him, her glare hardening but her voice deathly calm. Klaus looked reluctant but placed Jamie back on his feet. "Now, I suggest we stop with this damn boundary spell for now and figure out where Esther actually is. Jeremy and Matt could at least delay her plans. You lot work on finding her. Jeremy, Matt and I will be waiting at the salt line."

-x-

Ten minutes later and Jasmine had instructed Matt to pull his truck around so she could help him with what weapons would work against Esther. She had tried to pass through the barrier but it wouldn't work.

"She is really powerful so you'll on have one shot to hit her before she sees you," Jasmine told them. "Or at least try to hit her and hurt her enough to slow her down. Whatever she's up too will probably affect us all so we need to stop her."

As she finished the rest of the vampires appeared. Bonnie was still trying to break the boundary spell.

"Have you found her?"

"Klaus thinks he knows."

"She's at the old cemetery. It's the place where she turned my siblings and me into vampires." He said.

"Of course. She'd need something to channel. The birthplace of Vampires must be swimming in ancestral magic. Matt, Jer start driving, I'll apparate to the Gilbert plot when the barrier is gone." Jasmine told them and they nodded. She just hoped they remembered what she told them. She wished she could go with them now and keep Jer safe.

They drove off and Jasmine turned to Klaus. "I really wish I could just go with them." She sighed, knowing how easy it would be to just pop there and rip Esther's head from her shoulders.

"You're safer here love." he said and Jasmine smiled.

"Have you tried that magical transport thingy you always do?" Damon asked and Jasmine resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Damon, you are a genius when your head isn't firmly planted up a Doppelgangers arse." She said and go ready to turn on the spot if this worked it could all be over by midnight. Klaus' hand on her arm stopped her.

"Your place is with me love, please, just wait until the barrier is down and we'll finish this together." He said in a low voice.

"Nik, I love you, more than you can comprehend sometimes, but I have to at least try. Jeremy could get hurt if it means so much I'll try to take you with me." Jasmine, with Klaus grip still on her arm, apparated to the other side of the spell. She smiled widely but it fell when she noticed that Nik was still on the other side. "Looks like she thought of everything to keep you here." She frowned, why hadn't she stopped Jasmine from apparating? And why hadn't she splinched herself?

"Jasmine please wait for the spell to drop! We can do this together." He pleaded.

"Why didn't she ward against me?" She asked mainly herself. "I have to go, Nik. You'll catch up." Jasmine disappeared to the cemetery. Nik ran at the barrier in a fit of rage.

"TELL THE WITCH TO HURRY UP!" He roared.

-x-

Jasmine landed silently. The pop from her apparition was too silent for human ears to hear now.

She is near the gilbert plot which is just behind the Salvatore crypt, the creation point of vampires.

Jasmine cast an eavesdropping spell so she could hear what was going on.

"Don't move!" Matt's voice was clear. Jasmine decided it was probably best to end this now rather than wait for something bad to happen or at least move so she could see what was going on. Casting a disillusion charm, she moved so she could see the scene.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked as his sister exited the crypt.

"Jeremy!"

"Let her go."

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defence of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther said as she went to lift her hand. Jasmine used this moment to send off an arrow from Jeremy's crossbow into the Witch's hand. The elder woman let out a scream of pain.

"That's enough of that," Jasmine said dropping her illusion.

"I've been expecting you!" Esther laughed and Jasmine smirked before sending one of Matt's bullets into her leg. Esther buckled to the floor.

"Is that why you didn't add my apparition into you mediocre salt line spell?" Jasmine asked as she approached the woman.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. You have your own magic. Magic breaks the salt line. You could leave but those without a core couldn't." She said. "You're too late anyway. I have done what was needed. Alaric will be a Vampire by the morning." She smiled and Jasmine glared and slashed her wand in a cutting motion. "Diffindo." Esther was dead.

"Where's Alaric?" She asked and Elena pointed to the crypt where Alaric was stirring. "Okay, Are you okay Jeremy?" She asked and Jeremy walked over to Jazz and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," he said and Elena looked slightly put out.

"Don't mention it Jer-bear." Jasmine smiled and pulled away from him.

A whoosh of the wind next to her let her know that Nik was there, his firm arms were next to gather her in a hug. "Don't ever do that again." He said.

Jasmine laughed, "I can take care of myself, Nik. I think I've proved that much."

Klaus let her go as if remembering they weren't alone and looked down at his mother, "I guess it's finally safe for my siblings and me."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Nik" Jasmine sighed. "The old bat did something to Alaric before she was.. Ended."

"Well, that's easily remedied." Klaus made to move past her and into the crypt but several people moved in his path. Including Jasmine.

"Killing him is not the answer." She said in a tone of finality. "Besides, I won't allow it." Klaus looked as though he wanted to argue but thought better of it. He nodded, he bent down and picked up his very dead mother and flung her over his shoulder. Jasmine sent a sad smile to the other vampires and grasped Nik's arm. They were back in his mansion seconds later.

Nik placed his mother in her empty coffin.

"Well, today was eventful." Jasmine groaned. They hadn't even had time for a dance.

"At least now Esther is dead and I intend to be gone from this miserable town by dawn." He said and Jasmine was taken back.

"You're leaving?"

"No my love, we're leaving." He said with a large amount of enthusiasm. "Think about it. We can go travelling, make some hybrids along the way." He said in a convincing tone there was one thing in Jasmine's mind. Her new family.

"I can't just leave. My family is here." She said with a frown and Klaus' face fell. "I'm sorry Nik, but I love them and I can't just up and go. Not after making Andy and Teddy move all the way out here."

"Jasmine, please, think about this." He pleaded.

"I can't just leave with you Nik. You're crazy and impulsive and tonight you almost killed two people for exactly the wrong reasons and tried to stop me from going to save someone I love. I will not let anyone else dictate my life. Despite everything that has happened this week and your blatant distrust of me, you're going to have to learn to trust me. Leaving isn't the answer for either of us. Not yet anyway. I love you Nik, but for the first time in forever I have a home and a family and you and I don't want to give that up just yet. Please understand." Jasmine walked over to him and leant up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."

-x-

Jasmine appeared in her hallway and walked through to the living room, her conversation with Klaus was running through her mind on a loop. She didn't want him to feel abandoned but her whole life was dictated for her by the time she was one, she needed to start making her own decisions and travelling wasn't on her agenda. She just wanted to exist for a while in peace with her family.

On the sofa, Andy was consoling Jenna and Jeremy who both looked tear stained and tired.

"Did I miss something?" Jasmine asked as she walked in. Her face instantly resorting to concern.

"It's Alaric." Jenna sobbed.

"He's not completing the transition," Jeremy said and Jazz frowned. She nodded sadly and left the room. She had one more thing to do tonight and hopefully, it will work. She turned on the spot and was back at the place where she had killed Esther only earlier that night.

Only now it was Damon dead on the floor, not Esther and Bonnie was walking like a zombie towards the crypt. Though her magic didn't feel like Bonnie's, but it was familiar.

A second later, Jasmine was in front of Bonnie.

"Hello. Esther. I thought I killed you." She reached into Bonnie's mind and expelled Esther. Bonnie collapsed as though she'd never even awoke and Jasmine turns around and entered the crypt to see Alaric, whose breathing has stopped. He's died human.

She is the master of death, she should be able to bring him back. She places her hand over his heart. She wills it to start beating. Alaric gasps loudly, scaring Jasmine half to death.

"What- what happened?"

"I've brought you back, it's a good thing I got here when I did. I doubt I could have done anything if you'd gone into transition." Jasmine smiled. Alaric looked shocked but grateful. "There's one more thing I need to do, let's just hope this works."

Jasmine took out her wand and pointed it at Ric. She focused. "Obliviate." She pinpointed all the memories that belonged to Evil Alaric and all the time's he'd died. To keep that side of him at bay, he'd have to be removed.

"What did you do?" He asked though he felt as though an immense pressure had been lifted from his brain.

"Well, hopefully, I've gotten rid of your alter ego, he shouldn't be making any unwelcome appearances for a long time. It would probably be best to start drinking Bonnie's herbs too." She explained and picked up the last white oak stake. "Go tell your Family." She smiled and disappeared.

Jasmine took the white Oak stake and hides it in her floor, after shutting it up again she adds confundus and locking charms. No one would be killing her boyfriend for a long time.

-x-

Next day Jasmine awoke and the first thing on her too do list was to go and see Klaus and give him the white oak stake.

She popped into the house and walked towards the stairs. It was oddly quiet.

"Nik?!" She shouted but the only reply was her voice echoing. Jasmine saw a folded piece of card on a side table next to a small vase of freshly picked jasmines and lilies. Jazz smiled and picked up the note that her name was neatly etched onto.

My Love.

I'm sorry. I need some time to think about what you said, I don't know when I'll be back. I'll leave Elena.

Nik.

Jasmine felt as though her stomach had made its way up and out of her throat. Her mouth had gone dry and there was an inexplicable pain radiating from her chest. This wasn't like grief. It was worse. Those who had left her before now had without wanting to. Nik had left a measly note and apology. How dare he. The flowers in front of her began to wilt rapidly, deflating and dying in seconds.

The piece of card in her hand burst into flames and she held it as it burnt, feeling no pain but Niklaus' absence.

For the first time in months, Jasmine exits the house through the front door. Her face blank and eyes clouded with unshed tears. As she passed his elegant plants and lawn every bit of life died. Her powers uncontrollably in her agony.

Nik had left. He may not have left forever but he still left, only leaving a note to tell her he'd gone. Was she not even worth a phone call or a text? Or maybe even a face to face conversation where she could have talked him down and gotten to the real issue he was fleeing.

Jasmine was done. She decided that as she lifelessly walked home, every plant of flower that hadn't been killed by the autumn dying in her wake. If he needed a break from her, then she did too. The first thing on her mind was accepting Minerva's job offer.

Jasmine Potter was going back to Hogwarts.

-x-

-x-

Well, I'm sorry I've been awol. I have a new job so I've been swamped.

This chapter was a little different to the story.

Also, there will be a time skip between the end of this chapter and chapter 44. I really hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up as soon as i get the time. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought.

Kat xox


	44. Chapter 44

Hello Guys, most of you were rather annoyed with the last chapter but hopefully anything that didn't make sense or just plainly pissed you off will be explained in this chapter. One of the reviews did actually guess correctly what was going on so kudos to you.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 44

"I want you all to practice your list of hexes. They may be juvenile but most of them come in very handy in a battle of duels." Jasmine told her fourth-year students who all gathered their things. A small smile slipped onto her face as she waved her hand and the next lesson plan slipped onto the board. She had a lunch first.

Hermione gathered her thing to front the small table that had been set up for her assistant.

"Come on, 'Mione." She smiled and gestured for her friend to follow her to the Great hall. She walked a few steps towards the door and the cross paths with the venus fly trap a student had gifted her. The plant slowly withered and died and Jasmine cringed. Hermione had noticed this for a while. Jasmine had been shutting herself off. She refused to talk about mystic falls when she was in the castle or the plants and grass that just seemed to die around her when she wasn't concentrating. She eyed the fly trap.

"Actually, I need to stop by the library. There's something in the rune book you gave me that I can't decipher without a certain book from the restricted section."

"I'm starting to regret giving you that book, Mione. You spend every waking moment with your nose glued to the pages. Plus it's a Friday! Don't you ever have a break?" She rolled her eyes but they both left the room anyway and headed down the same hall.

"It's really interesting and you have learned more about your gift in the last three months than you did the whole time you were in Mystic falls." Jasmine couldn't argue with the frizzy-haired witches logic.

"The only thing I can't figure out is the whole dying plant thing." She furrowed her eyebrows and Jasmine cringed.

"You don't need to figure that out, I have a pretty good idea 'what' has caused the death of any plant in my five-mile radius."

"Don't you mean 'who'?"

"No, I don't and I'm not talking about this. It's over and I'm fine." The thin layer of ice around jasmine words was enough to tell Hermione her friend was lying. The hallway also turned colder as Jasmine's anger at Niklaus grew, she was just glad that she was the only one who realised. But it wasn't just her anger that was off the scales. Every time she thought of Nik and their short love her sadness deepened. She tried to change him. The result was him being pushed away. She had pushed away her one true love because she couldn't accept that someone wanted to save her for once.

Her magic had been off the scales since Nik left. She couldn't even do a simple shield spell for her class without breaking all the glass in her classroom. Hermione had taken to demonstrating.

"Now, let's focus on what really matters." Jasmine sighed at the point in their walk came where they had to take different paths. "Food." She smiled and took no second thought in turning off under the grand staircase and up towards the great hall.

Hermione rolled her chocolate eyes and sauntered off towards the library.

Before entering the great hall Jasmine had to focus her magic in. Pulling it towards herself and calming it.

The first time she had entered the great hall to assist with the teaching job it became so cold everything froze. The house elves weren't too happy with her. Though winky insisted it wasn't her fault, jasmine knew it was. She was starting to feel like a dementor. A happiness sucking cloud who destroyed everything in her path. Though the prospect of food made her smile.

She entered and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, where she usually sat, with Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Hey, Jazz." Neville smiled as she sat with them. She sat at the heads table the first few days but it just felt wrong. She moved the plant pot occupying her space next to Neville and sat.

"What have I told you about plants at the dinner table, Mr Longbottom?" She smiled brightly as she pulled a plate towards herself and piled on the sandwiches.

"Sorry, it's a venomous tentacula plant that Professor Sprout wants me to experiment on." He explained and she just pushed the pot further from herself. He had come back to school to be Pomona's apprentice. Jasmine continued eating.

"You may want to cut back on the sandwiches, Jasmine," Ginny said as she watched the sister she had always wanted cram down her first sandwich.

"Isn't a girl allowed to eat her feelings?" She asked sarcastically but didn't stop. She was hungry.

"Leave her be, I'd be hungry if I had to teach a bunch of fourth years how to do hexes." Neville shuddered.

"But teaching them how to water plants is going to be a breeze?" Ginny joked and Neville just glared. Luna was looking at Jasmine with a peculiar look on her face.

"Do I have something on my nose?" Jasmine asked as she swatted at her face to clear it of whatever Luna was so interested in.

"No, but there are more wrack spurts around your head than the entire Slytherin Quidditch team." She told her friend and Jasmine swallowed the food in her mouth. Suddenly not feeling very hungry at all. Not because of the wrack spurts. She was used to Luna's comments.

"Excuse me." She said her lips thin as she stood from the bench. She grabbed Neville's plant pot and made a fast exit from the great hall. Once the coast was clear she emptied her stomach into the plant pot.

"My tentacula." Neville looked as though Jasmine had just sacrificed a puppy to Morgana.

"Sorry Neville."

"Are you okay?" He asked and Ginny smirked.

"Eating like Ron takes it toll." The redhead laughed and jasmine glared at her. Jasmine's eyes grew wide and she quickly took the pot back from Neville.

Her friend groaned and looked away, but the concern on their faces only grew.

"Okay, that's it." Ginny declared taking the pot from Jazz and giving it back to a reluctant Neville. "Hospital wing. Now." Ginny sounded like her mother in that moment and Jasmine decided it was probably best not to disobey her.

"Okay, but what about my class. I have first years in ten minutes."

"Neville will deal with his plant and then go up to tell Hermione you're sick. She can cover."

-x-

Ginny all but carried Jasmine to the infirmary.

"Miss Potter?" Poppy asked as the young stand-in professor entered her ward. "What idiotic life threatening thing have you done now?" She asked with a slight knowing smirk on her face.

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, really-"

"If spewing in a Plant pot is what you call fine, I'm worried," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I've just eaten too much, honestly. I'll take it easy for the rest of the day, I'll even ask Hermione if she'll cover so I can go home and rest." Jasmine tried to negotiate. She had a special Portkey in her living quarters (which were unnecessarily provided for her by McGonagall) that took her home every night. It was part of her agreement to take the job. It would be a full-time job but at 3:15 she could grab her students essays and head back to Mystic Falls. To her family.

Poppy walked up to Jasmine and placed her hand on her forehead. Her hand was cold against Jasmine's head.

"You of all people should know, Miss Potter, that the second you step over the entrance of my ward and there is even a slight chance of an illness you won't be leaving until you've been examined." Jasmine groaned. "Pick a bed Jasmine, thank you, Miss Weasley, if you could inform the Headmistress that Professor Potter will be indisposed for the remainder of the day I'd be grateful."

"Of course, Poppy." Ginny smiled. "Have fun, Jazz."

The teenaged witch rolled her green eyes dramatically and slumped onto the closest bed.

-x-

Damon Salvatore was ecstatic.

So much so he was walking with a spring in his step towards his drinks tray.

Mystic Falls was at peace and the big bad Hybrid had disappeared off the face of the earth. Nothing bad had happened for three whole months.

Elena was reconciling with her family on a day basis and as she became less of a permanent fixture in his immortal life, Damon found himself happier. As much as he hated to admit it, Jasmine was right. His love for Elena was slowly unwinding itself from his spine and he'd grown more as a person for it. Spending one hundred and fifty years in love with a girl who thought of you as nothing more than a plaything and then falling in love with her Doppelganger wasn't health.

Damon had decided to steer clear of brunettes.

Maybe he'd sample the local cuisine, in more ways than one.

The Vampire stopped when he saw his decanter was empty. Odd. Even odder was the fact he couldn't remember changing his drink for a while.

Redirecting himself, Damon changed course to the basement. Where the alcohol was stored. Today felt like a champagne day rather than a single-malt-day.

-x-

"Hermione."

"hmm?" The frizzy haired Witch responded, her deep brown eyes not leaving the pages of her book.

"You're not here to read and decipher. You're to keep me company while my kidnapper analyses my results." Jasmine said in a whiny voice. Hermione lifted her head for the first time in the half an hour she'd been here. Jasmine had been there for almost four hours while Poppy ran all sorts of diagnostics and tended to a first year Hufflepuff who had accidentally jinxed his nose onto his forehead in charms in between.

"Frankly, I understand Madam Pomfrey's reasoning to keep you here. You've been acting off since you got here." Hermione chided and Jazz rolled her eyes. Where is Ron when you need him? Oh yeah, being a git.

Ron and Jasmine were no longer on bad terms but their relationship was rocky.

Jasmine was pulled from her thoughts as Poppy came out of her office and over to her bed. Hermione hadn't even noticed.

"Well Miss Potter, all your tests came back normal." She said glancing at the clipboard in her hand. "There is just one more thing I must check before you go." Poppy pulled out her wand and ran it over the length of Jasmine's body. As it passed Jasmine's heart a faint beating sound was heard and Poppy hummed. "Your heart beat is normal too."

As the sand got lower though, Poppy gasped. A second heartbeat.

Jasmine frowned and looked at Madam Pomfrey's wand. "Is your wand broken, Poppy?" She asked but she was ignored. The spell was cancelled quickly. Poppy ran a few more tests until she was positive.

"Sonorous." She cast and placed the tip of her wand to Jasmine's clothed stomach. This time the tiny thumps were louder. A little heart beat. Hermione had finally looked up from her book and was sat listening opened mouthed "Well, Miss Potter. It seems the sickness you were experiencing this morning was just that, morning sickness."

Jasmine hadn't heard her, she was too busy listening to the small little pats of the heart beat. The heartbeat coming from inside her stomach. The spell was cancelled and Jasmine glanced up at Poppy.

"This isn't possible, is it?" Jasmine asked looking toward both the Healer and her best friend. Hermione looked just as shocked.

"I'd say from the symptoms you have described and the lack of a baby bump you're about 3 months along."

"I'm pregnant?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

-x-

Damon pulled on the string that switched on the dusty light of the wine cellar. He hadn't drunk wine in so long, and he didn't intend to for a few more years to come, but in here was where he kept the champagne. Granted it was probably older than the oldest mortal resident of Mystic Falls but in his opinion, things get better with age.

Damon wandered to the back of the room, towards the champagne shelves. It took him all of three seconds to randomly pluck a bottle from the shelf and break the neck of the bottle.

"To a peaceful, Doppelganger-less life." He smirked and started swig from the broken bottle, as he did he threw the broken glass neck over his shoulder.

Damon stopped.

There was no noise. Surely the neck would have hit the stone floor by now, and smashed? Or at least made some sort of noise on impact. Damon placed the half empty bottle on the shelve and glanced behind him. There was no sign of the neck.

"What the-?" Damon walked towards the wall that was behind him. If it didn't hit the floor or the wall, then it must have somehow gone through or vanished. Damon stretched his hand out and closed his eyes. "Please don't be a secret room. Please don't be a secret room-"

Damon's hand passed through the wall like a knife cutting through the air.

"OH GOD DAMN IT."

-x-

"And the baby," McGonagall paused, her lips pursed in thought. "It's Mr Mikaelson's?"

Jasmine's body ran cold, his name like ice contaminating the air and prickling her skin. "Positive." She said with a sigh. It was the only logical explanation. Vampires couldn't have children. It's easy physically impossible. Hermione theorised that maybe it was Klaus wolf side. Since he is half Werewolf and werewolves can reproduce.

"Well then, it seems your news has come at a rather lucky time." McGonagall smiled slightly trying to lighten the tension. "Mr Weasley called me this morning to inform me that he and Fleur are both ready for him to return to work under the same agreement I had with you, that he can stay at home."

Jasmine smiled though she felt saddened by the prospect of leaving. "Then I suppose that I am no longer needed, and I can head back to America as soon as the day is out."

"And what of the father? Will you tell him?" McGonagall asked and nd Jasmine thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know where he is." Jasmine sighed.

"Well, don't you think you owe it to both yourself and that baby to find out?"

Jasmine was stuck. She knew McGonagall was right. "I do. Thank you, professor." She smiled.

"Good luck, Jasmine. To both you and your little one."

-x-

"So the extract I've been trying to decipher all day finally makes sense," Hermione said as she and Jasmine walked hurriedly towards Jasmine's living quarters. "I couldn't understand why the book kept repeating the word 'dolphin' in almost every sentence. As it turns out, dolphin looks a lot like the same rune for pregnancy. So here's what I've got so far.

"When the Master of Death experiences great emotion (and are not fully in control of their powers) Death becomes more corporeal. Powers heighten and death can even sometimes be seen in the form of a hooded figure. To truly be able to have full control over death the MoD must become one with death.  
There are two known ways to achieve this.

"The more humane but lengthy way to achieve this is via meditation. Taking the time to break the barrier in their mind between death and themselves.  
The brutal yet more effective way, dying multiple times. The MoD can kill themselves or have someone else do it. It doesn't matter. Crossing the barrier of Death weakens it bit by bit. So long as the MoD wishes to return they can.

"As soon as they wish to pass, death greets them as a friend and allows them into his afterlife

"Another reason the master of death may be experiencing a lack of control is that they may be 'dolphin'. As both the MoD and the child could be channelling each other." Hermione sniggered.

"So what you're telling me is that I'm losing control of my magic because my emotions are haywire and I have a mini Mikaelson channelling me?" Jazz asked.

"Also, I've seen a hooded figure quite a few times now for the past few months. Are you telling me I've been seeing death?"

Hermione nodded but they both continues up to Jasmine's room. As soon as they were there they could climb to the astronomy tower and apparated back to Mystic Falls. Operation, 'Finding the Baby Daddy' was full speed ahead.

-x-

-x-

-x-

Whenever I read a love fic like this one with a damaged male protagonist, one thing always seems to happen and it effortlessly annoys me. That is that no matter how much of a bitch the lead female is, it always boils down to it being the guy's fault if they argue or break up. I wanted to show in this chapter and the last that Klaus isn't always wrong. Jasmine can be wrong too and just as controlling and the key to them making it work is that they both need to realise that neither of them is going to change because neither of them is perfect. It was something that had to be done for Nik and Jasmine's relationship to survive in my universe.

I'm sorry for making so many of you want me dead after chapter 43. I did notice that there was no sense in Jasmine's decisions but as I'm saying she is only human and humans make stupid choices.

The next chapter will be the last.

Kat xox


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Hermione and Jasmine landed on their feet in front of Jasmine's large house.

"So, what's the plan? It's not like we're just going to round a corner and bump into Niklaus Mikaelson." Hermione said and Jasmine nodded as they headed towards her house.

"We're going to find Bonnie and get her to do a locator spell using mine and the baby's blood." Jazz answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And this Bonnie girl will do this for you? No questions asked?" Hermione seemed like she didn't really believe Jazz.

"With the right motivation." Jasmine narrowed her eyes. Hermione looked at her friend with scepticism. "I'm not suggesting we remove fingers until the deed is done, Mione. Just, the Bennett Witch has a lot of things she wants and I'll help her is she helps me."

"Right," Hermione said as Jasmine entered her home. The light buzz and laughter of conversation was coming from the living area. As the two witches entered the room, all the heads turned to them and they were both greeted with smiles.

Andy was sat with Teddy, who was turning one next month. The little tyke was up and walking and Jasmine was delighted when she go the whole thing on camera. Elena, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy were there too, scattered around. Alaric and Elena had become more permanent fixtures in the house since Klaus left, only leaving to return to the Gilbert residence where they still slept. Alaric and Jenna had decided that a friendship was the best course, as Jenna was in a serious long distance relationship with a certain red headed Dragon trainer. Jenna was just glad that Jeremy and Elena had another person in their life to look up to. Elena had distanced herself from the Salvatore. Both Stefan and Damon seemed to be considerably more lively than they had been in all the time she had known them because of it.

Stefan remained in his 'human' lifestyle. Fitting in with the town the best he could. Damon was just happier than she'd ever seen him.

"Hey guys, I have a bit of business to take care of in Mystic Falls before I come home tonight." Jazz told them.

"Is everything okay, Jazz?" Andy asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to find Bonnie. Any ideas where she'd be Elena?"

"Erm, at home I'd assume. Why?" She asked her eyebrows knitting together.

"I need her to do a quick locator spell for me, it shouldn't take her long. I'll even pay her for her time."

"Jasmine," Jenna looked at her distant cousin with concern. "This isn't about Klaus is it?"

A fleeting look of panic crossed both Jasmine's and Elena's face at the same time.

"No?" Elena asked shocked and Jasmine sighed but nodded.

"I need to find him," She said.

"Even after everything he did?" Elena was persistent. "This town and everyone in it is better with him gone."

"'I'm not!" Jasmine snapped, finally admitting what she had hidden for three months. "And neither is his unborn child." She added glancing sadly at her stomach. The silence in the room was deafening. Everyone was too shocked to say anything.

A knock at the door disrupted the horrible silence. Jasmine was relieved and moved quickly towards the door.

It was Damon.

"Damon?"

"I have something you need to see." He looked serious and Jasmine needed a distraction.

"Lead the way."

-x-

"If the thing you needed to show me was a rare bottle of wine, then now was not a good time, Damon." Jasmine hissed as she and Hermione followed him through to the back of the dusty room.

"Trust me, Jasmine." He said for the thousandth time on their way here. "You need to walk straight at that wall, I know it sounds ridiculous but-" Damon wasn't given time to finish as both Hermione and Jasmine walked through the wall no questions asked. "Witches." He rolled his eyes but followed.

On the other side, Jasmine was furious. She was more than furious. For the first time in her life, she was murderous. She wanted whoever did this to him, and by default her, to pay dearly.

Nik was grey, the veins she had seen on desiccated vampire bodies were prudent all over him visible skin, "Nik." she breathed and rush forward. To her surprise, his eyes opened. He wasn't even in a coffin. He was chained up and sprawled on the floor. Jasmine crouched down and places her hands on either side of his head. "Legillimens."

Flashes of him buying flowers for her and deciding that he'd stay if it meant that he'd have her by his side. Him getting to his mansion and being greeted by Elena Gilbert and the Bennett witch.

Stefan doused him in concentrated vervain from behind and Bonnie began her spell. Before his skin had replaced itself it was too late. He was unable to move and in searing pain. Stefan wrote the note in the closest hand to Klaus' he could and placed it neatly near the flowers. They stashed his body in the wine cellar behind a spell. Memory Bonnie reassured Elena that Klaus wouldn't be getting free, he'd need blood to do that and there was none in the wine cellar.

Jasmine gasped and stepped back from Nik, the first thing on her mind was to get him home.

Jasmine spoke with taking her eyes off of Nik, "I'm taking him home. Damon can you make up a story and Stefan here. I will be back in and moment." With that Jasmine was gone and in her bedroom, laying Klaus down on her bed.

"JEREMY, ALARIC!" Jasmine shouted and both of them came rushing up the stairs. As they got to the door both of them were shocked to see Klaus. "Come in and shut the door!" She said and they both did.

"What's going on, what's wrong with Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon found him stashed away in the Salvatore wine cellar. He's been there for months and I did nothing." Jasmine flung her hands to his head. Klaus' eyes were following her. "I need one of you to donate some blood. I'd do it myself but there is no telling if he'll stop once he tastes my blood."

Alaric stepped forward his wrist out, "Go ahead. It's the least I can do for you." Jasmine smiled and took out her wand. She cast a cutting charm across Alaric's wrist and he winced. Alaric placed his arm over Klaus' mouth and the drops of blood trickled into Klaus' mouth. The moment the fresh blood touched his tongue Klaus' veins began to recede. Jasmine sighed in relief, she cast a silent healing charm and Alaric began to heal.

"He should still be out for a while." Jasmine popped from her room to Klaus' kitchen and pulled out a cooler filled with blood bags, then popped back. "If he wakes up before I'm back, just tell him I'm on my way. I just need to go and deal with something."

-x-

Jasmine's face was hard and cold when she appeared in back in the Salvatore Boarding house. Hermione and Damon were in the living area, Hermione appeared to be holding multiple books and scrolls she'd taken off of the countless bookshelves in the big house.

"Is he all right?" Damon asked though Jasmine knew he didn't really care about Klaus she knew he was only asking for her sake.

"He should be okay," She said with a small shrug, all emotion leaving her as the door flung open and Stefan rushed in.

"Damon?" He asked. "Where is the rabid werewolf."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Damon's excuse.

"Did I say werewolf?" Damon said feigning shock and stupidity. "I meant super pissed off scorned-saviour-witch."

"Whats going on?" Stefan looked very confused.

"Damon found Niklaus!" Stefan paled and Jasmine's glare hardened. Stefan's eyes grew wide and he tried to Vamp speed from the house, but Jasmine was quicker. She snapped his neck with a cleverly place reducto to the back of his head.

"What are you going to do with him?" Damon asked looking at his brother with sympathy.

"I'm not going to do anything to him," though her teeth were gritted as she looked at the temporarily dead vampire. "But if Klaus or I ever see him again, I will make him switch off his emotions and watch him kill everyone he loves before making him turn them back on and live the rest of his life regretting what he's done. He's getting this one chance and that is because of you Damon. If I find out it was him who orchestrated the whole thing I will be back for him. So it will probably be best if he's not here when I return later."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked and Jasmine turned to look at her friend who she knew didn't want to leave anytime soon, what with all the books around her.

"Just a few more errands I need to run. People I need to scare." She gave her friend a half-hearted smirk.

-x-

Jasmine walked up to the Gilbert Residence. Her wand already pointed at the door. One silent bombarda-maxima later and there was no door. Jasmine had snapped one she saw Nik in such a state. Once she remembered all the horrendous things she had thought of him after he left. Something he hadn't even done. There was no stopping her.

The door had flown right through the house and hit the wall furthest away. She heard two screams of the people she was hoping to be here. The two people she was here to ruin.

Jasmine stormed into the house and instantly places magic resistant cuffs around Bonnie Bennett's wrists. The witch look like she'd had the fright of her life. Elena was just looking guilty.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence." Jasmine smiled fakely at both of them. They were stood idly in the living room. Neither moving for fear that Jazz might gut them with a glance. "The two women who stole my boyfriend in one room.

"I found Nik," Jasmine said in a low growl. "I looked through his memories and I saw what you all did. What you did to me!" She was on the verge of screaming unforgivables at both of them. "I thought I'd driven Nik away and really it was just a pretty fucked up plan to keep the Original Hybrid at bay!"

"Jas-" Elena started.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK!" Jasmine roared. Her magic flaring to life around them, creating an indoor breeze. "I will not let this slide. You almost ruined both mine and Klaus' lives and I will not. Let. That. Slide!" Jasmine pointed her wand at Elena. "Legilimens." She saw Elena organising the whole thing, using both Stefan and Bonnie's weaknesses to get them on her side. Bonnie's family and all her misfortune that has come about because of vampires. Stefan's weakness being herself. Elena was apparently jealous. Her family were more smitten with Jasmine than her and they were no longer on good terms. She wanted to be rid of Jasmine and Klaus. With one goes the other. Jasmine came out of Elena's mind, angrier if that was possible. "You played them both into helping you. You used Stefan's love, which you never planned to returned, to help you get back to the top priority spot.

"And you," She turned to Bonnie. "A nature witch with psychic abilities didn't realise she was being played? Well, you'll be sorry you didn't channel more witchy juju when I'm finished with you. Bonnie Bennett. I never, ever want to see your face again. If I do I'll come for you and next time I won't stop till you are nothing more that the ashy remnants of the friendly neighbourhood witch you are today. Mark my words," Jasmine walked forward and pressed her hand the side of Bonnie's head invoking a psychic vision, showing her she was not playing games anymore. Bonnie gasped and stumbled back, tears leaking from her eyes. "Another little perk of this arrangement on your ends will be a tracker. Whenever you come within one hundred miles of me or anyone I consider family, these shackles will appear. The moment they do, death will literally be on your tail."

"You can't be serious!" Elena snapped and Jasmine walked towards her, her scowl never leaving her face and her eyes alight with fire.

"I'm more serious than I have ever been in my entire life and compared to what I'm going to do to you, Bonnie is very lucky." Jasmine smiled sadistically and Elena paled. "You're not going to remember anything from the moment your parents died. Everyone, including yourself and Bonnie, minus all the supernatural entities of this town, is going to think that you've been in a coma caused by the crash and have just come out of it. You won't remember vampires or werewolves or even witches. Bonnie will remember but she won't remember you. All her little adventures with the scooby gang will be remembered without you. Caroline will remember but she won't physically be able to tell either of you." Elena was crying and begging Jasmine's to change her mind, but Elena not remembering certain details meant her family would be safe from her and her need for attention and the crazy lengths she is willing to go to get it. "Goodbye, Elena Gilbert." She pointed her wand at her and focussed. "Obliviate."

After placing a few altered drops of swooping evil venom into the Town's water supplies and placing Elena in the hospital coma unit, Jasmine was done. She also felt amazingly better. Something had needed to be done about Elena since the day the two of them met.

Messing with the love of her life was the last straw. Now Elena wouldn't be a problem.

-x-

After updating everyone and seeing Hermione back to Hogwarts, Jasmine rushed back to her home where Klaus lay awake in her bed.

His usual lopsided smirk lay on his face, "Love." Jasmine could no longer hold the tears back, she was in his arms within seconds.

"I'm so sorry, Nik." Tears streamed down her face and Klaus looked down at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" He said confused. "You found me."

"That's just the thing." She sobbed. "I didn't. I thought you'd left me. I thought I'd driven you away."

"I will never leave you, Jasmine." He said honestly. "Obviously we need to work on some parts of our relationships but that comes with time, Love." He smirked and Jasmine nodded. She pulled him back over to her bed, and they both sat down.

"There are a few things I need to tell you." She sighed, feeling nervous about her secret for the first times that day. What if he thought she was lying. He urged her on and she nodded. "Firstly, I dealt with the three people in this town who did that awful thing to you." He nodded but was rather put out. He wanted to put each of them through just as much pain as Jasmine had gone through, but he didn't doubt Jasmine had done just that because of what they did to him. "Secondly, I had to go to see the healer in Hogwarts today-"

"Healer? Like a Doctor?" Klaus asked. Jasmine nodded. "Whats wrong, is everything alright?" He panicked.

"I'm fine. We're both fine." Jasmine smiled.

"We?" Klaus was even more confused than he was before.

"I'm pregnant. I don't know how it's happened but I swear to you, I've been with no one but you. Madam Pomfrey reckons I'm about three months along already." Klaus' initial reaction was disbelief. He was a vampire. He couldn't have children but he knew Jasmine wasn't lying. Her heart beat never faltered. Then it dawned on him.

"The curse." He whispered. "When I broke the curse my werewolf side was release. Werewolves can reproduce." Jasmine hadn't thought of that.

"You must be right," Jasmine said with a small smile. "You're going to be a wonderful father." She smiled the idea of a little Klaus with her eyes running around their garden suddenly growing on her.

"And you, my love." He smiled sweetly pulling her closer and placing his hands on her stomach. A feeling of joy spreading across his chest when he felt a small bump. "You're going to be a teen mother." Jasmines jaw dropped and she hit him on the shoulder, but they both laughed anyway. They fell back into their old selves again, doing nothing but talking and staying Jasmine's bed all day.

A while after they'd both fallen asleep, Jasmine was woken up by her phone buzzing. She reached over to her table and flipped it open. It was Katherine.

"Hello." She answered groggily.

"Hello, sweety." Katherine chirped, sounding way to lively for four in the morning. "Damon told me what you did, bad ass if I do say so myself."

"What do you want Kat. I was sleeping." She groaned.

"Well, I've been spending the last few days partying in New Orleans with a few vampire friends when I heard some of the witches there whispering. There had been a lot of talk over the past few months, Jasmine. Talk of you and talk of Klaus. Some witch in the French Quarter called Jane-Anne Deveraux has apparently been trying to find you to use as leverage to get to Klaus. I thought I'd let you know. Oh and congrats."

"What?" Jasmine was confused, plus what Katherine had said was running around her mind.

"About the baby. Elena told Stefan, Stefan told Damon and so on… I cannot wait to be an aunt to a little monstrous hybrid." She said sarcastically.

Klaus' voice from behind her made her jump slightly, "Not a chance in hell." he muttered and Jasmine smirked.

"Thank you, Kat. We appreciate it." Jasmine said sincerely and quickly ended her conversation with Katherine.

"Well?" Jasmine said, assuming correctly that Nik had heard.

"Well, love. There is no rest for the wicked, so it looks as though we're going to need to take a short trip to New Orleans." He said with a smiled and Jasmine groaned and flopped down onto her pillow.

"Fine, but please, let's at least wait till tomorrow to discuss it. My brain feels like mush."

"As you wish, My love."

-x-

Hermione Granger had just exited Jasmine's old living quarters to head back to the Gryffindor dorms. She was exhausted. Today had been a wild ride. Plus she had been in her friend's room since she had gotten back reading all the books she had borrowed for the boarding house.

Hermione was walking down towards the dorm when she bumped into someone, knock a jar or green herbs all over the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said. With a wave of her wand, all the herbs floated back into the container.

"Oh, never mind dear girl." Professor Trelawney said taking her herbs back from Hermione.

"Oh professor, I didn't realise it was you. What are those herbs? They smell kind of... Cheesy." Hermione remarked and Trelawney grew redder.

"Oh, erm. They're tea leaves the house elves to grow for me especially. I've just been down to the kitchen to fetch them." She smiled and Hermione looked at her suspiciously. She wanted to ask why she'd fetch them in the middle of the night but let it go. She was tired.

"Oh okay." She said glancing at her ex-teacher oddly. "Goodnight professor." The professor nodded at her and walked past her. Hermione only got a few more steps when she heard the tin fall again. "Oh, Professor, here let me-" Hermione gasped loudly as she turned. Trelawney wasn't as far away as she'd expected. But right in front of Hermione staring at her with round eyes.

Trelawney began to talk in a slow deep voice that was too different to the little peculiar woman's ordinary voice to be put on. Hermione took a step back but didn't dare take her eyes off of her.

"The child of death is on the rise.

Born as the seventh month dies.

With the power to destroy all that is good and vanquish all that is evil.

A hero like their mother?

A monster like their father?

The child of death is on the rise and fate lies within their hands."

The raspy voice stopped as Trelawney gasped loudly. Hermione was shaken. She turned and left as quick as she could. Leaving Sybil behind with her smelly herbs. The words of the prophecy repeating over and over in her head. There was only one person that prophecy could apply to but, Hermione didn't want to even speculate it.

In the morning she would go and see McGonagall. The wise old witch would know what to do.

Hermione woke up the fat lady and scrambled into the Common room, and dove to find the nearest quilt. She scribbled down the Prophecy and read it over a few times.

If she had ever been wrong about anything, it was divination. After that night Hermione would never bad mouth the subject again.

She would, however, have a hard time sleeping that night. Dreaming of a blonde haired green eyed child becoming worse than Voldemort and massacring everything in sight.

A nightmare that could very possibly come true.

-x-

Well. That is the end of A New Beginning.

Thank you so much to everyone who stayed along for the ride. You are wonderful and all your reviews and follows are sooo appreciated. I love this story like a baby and am proud to say I've completed it and I'm very proud of what my original idea has moulded into. Yes there will be a sequel, but no i have no idea when I will publish it.

I love you guys so much and I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter. Anything that hasn't been resolved will be done in the sequel and if anyone has any ideas or suggestion for said sequel please let me know. Including a name.

Thank you all so much.

Kat xox


End file.
